


Titan Rider

by SassyGrape



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Including Own Characters, M/M, not spoiler free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 120,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyGrape/pseuds/SassyGrape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like an ordinary day in Shiganshina for the three protagonists as they await the arrival of the Survey Corps. But things would turn out different as the Titans attack and they endure a lot of stress - suddenly having to join the one and only military force which goes outside the walls.<br/>(I'm so not good at summarizing things, it always turns out to be a shortstory itself! ^^" )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If you live life by other people’s standards, then your life is no longer yours (Attack on Titan)

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me but to Hajime Isayama. This fanficion is based upon his Manga "Attack on Titan".  
> All other persona in this fanficion are purely fictional and don't relate to any living person I know.

It was one of those days which people remember as peaceful and silent, relaxing. The sun was shining upon the land, no clouds darkened the sky and sparrows chirped in the trees and blooming shrubs. Inside the walls life was nice and easy that day for almost everyone. Almost.  
“Ye-Haaaa! I’m gonna get’cha!“  
“Faster, dammit!!“  
“Waaait!“  
In the outskirts of Wall Maria three young women were in a hurry to reach Shiganshina, a small town built as an outcrop and located on the southern edge of the wall. Nonetheless the town was also surrounded by a huge wall, protecting it from Titans.  
Sinia Schütz, counting 20 years and being the oldest of the three women, clumsily landed on her feet and glared at her friends Rura Ledoux and Kahina Krylow. The youngest, 17-year old Rura, just came to her feet the next moment and patted Sinia on the back, grinning widely. Kahina, who had just turned 18, still sat on a branch and picked an apple off it.  
“Yo, not bad Sinia“, Kahina, having her free day and only wearing black shorts, a grey tanktop and light brown boots, exclaimed and bit into the red fruit. „Next time, you’ll play Titan!“  
“Shush, Kahina. We should practice with you as Titan some more.“ The youngest hissed and opened her ponytail – thick red curls fell onto her shoulders and glistened in the sunlight. Rura would be on duty later on, therefor she already wore her uniform: a short, light brown jacket with the badge of her squad on both shoulders, a light green shirt, a dark brown sash around her waist covering the hips, white pants, and dark brown knee-high leather boots.  
“Why do I have to be the ugly Titan?“  
“Because you are just as brutally ugly as one“, Sinia giggled but stopped as an apple painfully hit her head. “Ouch!” She rubbed the back of her head, still having the urge to laugh. Like Kahina she was dismissed for today, so she had put on a black t-shirt and blue jeans, as well as her favourite black boots.  
“Yeah, remember that! If I were that ugly, Henry wouldn’t want to date me. Or he has a fetish for hideous things. Ew”, the 18-year old retorted, running her hands through her wavey bronze hair.  
“I still don’t get why you refuse to meet him”, Rura mentioned and picked up the apple to take a bite. “I mean – he’s not that bad looking and he is in the Military Police Brigade. He should be skilled, then. Haven’t met him, though.”  
“But I heard he’s just a womanizer”, Sinia said and swung herself with the 3D-Maneuver-Gear at Kahinas’ side onto the branch. “I don’t want him to date you.”  
“Good, because I’m not gonna go out with such a weak douchebag. Military Police Brigade – more like Bitch Brigade.” The tallest of the three grimaced.  
“Hello-o! Mind someone hears us.Do we want to have this dangerous chitter chatter? Besides, we don’t want to show up too late in Shiganshina!” Shouthing this, Rura made the other two jump – the next moment they hopped off the tree and joined the youngest Ledoux. Sometimes Rura wondered why her two best friends tended to be so reckless with their opinions. Not that she didn’t like the way Sinia and Kahina spoke with each other and her, but it seemed they just did forget the fact that the Military Police Brigade did have a reason. And the members weren’t stupid shitheads, how Sinia and Kahina made it sound like.  
“Sorry, Miss Military Police Brigade Captain”, Kahina teased and stuck out her tongue.  
“Don’t be so mean, please!”, Sinia tried to calm the situation. It’d end like every fucking time: Both would shout at each other, be angry for two days and then get along greatly again. Sinia hated the two days in between, everything else was fine. Even the arguments. Because they were funny. Sort of.  
“You better be careful, Garrison-chick!”, Rura countered, her aqua coloured eyes twinkling.  
“Rura, Kahina! Honestly! Again? Didn’t we agree on one argument a month?”, the oldest demanded to know and snorted. “This is the third!”  
Both turned to look at Sinia, their faces tauted with anger. Aqua and hazel eyes fiercely glaring at her, the oldest decided to never interrupt such a situation again. But then again – they had made that deal. So those two troublemakers should at least try to adhere to that. “Yeah, you can both look creepy as shit. But it doesn’t change the subject.”  
“She’s right”, Rura suddenly sighed and shrugged her shoulders.  
“Sinia is always right when it comes to compassion or social matters.” The young woman made some steps onto the glade of the forest in which they were at that time. From this place one could see the Wall Maria clearly, 50 meters high and thick and for Titans unscalable it stood there, enclosing the whole district and Shiganshina. “I hate these walls.”  
“Who doesn’t?”, Rura asked and stepped at Kahinas side. Sinia followed up, gazing into the blue sky, watching a hawk silently passing by.  
“The ones who keep us inside”, she finally said, then shot her best friends short looks. “We must get going. Elseway we’ll never know what the Recon Corps found out!”  
“And this would be such a shame”, Kahina grinned, but activated her 3D-Maneuver-Gear. “The Titans’s ready to get some fresh human flesh!”  
“Oh nooo!”, Sinia laughed. “An ugly Titan is following us! Rura, run for the sake of your butt!”  
“The sake of my… Sinia?” The youngest just shook her head and shot the hooks of the gear into some trees on the other side of the glade, easily keeping up with Sinia.  
“One-two-three – those who are too slow belong to me!”, Kahina shouted, joy mixing with her voice, then she began to chase the other two young women.  
So it was almost a peaceful day for the people in Wall Maria. 

This is, until the Recon Corps returned. The three women stood amongst many other people of all ages, small children were awaiting the arrival of the heroes as well as the elder population. Civilians and soldiers were anticipating the stories which the special force would have to tell about how to effectively kill a Titan.  
The huge gate opened and the first soldiers came in, riding on their horses. But there was no singing, no shouting or festive spirit. To Sinia, who understood people best of all three, it almost seemed a grave atmosphere. She was the first to realize that there were many, many horses and just a few soldiers. This hadn’t been as they had left some days ago. Something terrible must’ve happened. Her chocolate coloured eyes narrowed as she searched for the strongest soldiers in the Recon Corps and found them. Commander Erwin Smith was alive, Levi Ackerman as well, and Hanji Zoe too. She could see Petra, Luke and Mike, which meant that the inner core of this unit was untouched. But still…  
“Wow, there’s a huge lack of personnel”, Kahina slowly said while she lifted her eyebrows. “Seems like there had been too many newbies with them.”  
“Kahina! How can you? Those were people like you and me!” There was nothing else Rura could do but give her friend a starled look. How in the world could she say something so cruel and terrible? Humans died for everyone living here and Kahina had nothing better to do but criticize the fact that so few returned?  
“What the fuck? They were younger than you are now and died fighting the Titans!”, Sinia sharply advised her cold blooded friend, then tried to follow the horsemen along the street while evading the people in the crowd. She needed to see how people within the other walls would react to the homecoming men!  
Kahina just rolled her eyes, took a piece of bread out of the bag of an inattentive merchant and followed suit. Rura and Sinia were quite tender considering the fact that people had died before fighting the Titans as well. Maybe not that many, but well. Also, those who decided to join the Survey Corps knew they’d much likely die on their first trip to the outside world. But otherwise – Kahina would join that unit immediately if someone asked her to.  
“Put the fucking bread back”, Rura growled, but not loud enough. There were things she liked about Kahina and things she hated. Like this stealing-habit. Why would anybody who belonged to the Garrison, the Recon Corps or the Military Police Brigade steal food from someone? It just didn’t make sense. Sinia was totally different from Kahina, the oldest had never stolen, was born within Wall Sina and well raised as the only daughter of a judge. She had no problems to think outside the box or to empathize with people who felt cheated by the system. And Rura herself was the youngest of four – so she knew that food was short and one had to be thankful for everything life was willing to give.  
Kahina was just about to say something about how the soldiers should’ve known about the danger Titans posed for humans, as the injured came through the gate. They were smeared with blood – their own and the blood of comrades – lacking arms or legs or even eyes. Her eyes widened in silent shock. Why on earth would someone carry such a burden home? Injured people always made everything harder.  
Rura saw what was going on and stopped midway. It didn’t matter to chase after Sinia anymore. Her gaze was caught by the soldiers who’d lost not only their friends but parts of themselfes on the battlefield. A sudden urge to help overwhelmed Rura, but she restrained it. It wouldn’t do any good if she ran and tried to fix things – she couldn’t. And those who were not physically injured were mentally, it was easy to see in their eyes and on their beaten and apathetic faces.  
“Moses! Moses!!” Suddenly a woman with greyish hair stumbled out of the crowd, towards Keith Shadis, the Commander of the Survey Corps. He was the man in charge. A position neither of the three women was envious of right now. “My son, Moses … I can’t find him.” She got a grip at his uniform. But his face told Rura and Sinia everything what they needed to know: The ones who didn’t return were forever lost.  
“It’s her, Moses’s mother”, Keith slowly said and looked at a soldier Rura didn’t know. But that did not matter either.  
“Wow, you are such a brain. Of course she’s his mother”, Kahina mumbled without a trace of sympathy for the mother. Or for Keith.  
“Bring it here.” The tall soldier just stood there, commanding his comrade. Hearing that, Moses’ mother backed away. And Sinia arrived at Ruras and Kahinas spot.  
“What happened? I heard there was some sort of ruckus here!” She tried to catch a glimpse of what was going on and after half a minute she finally found a small gap between two slim men.  
“You didn’t miss much. A mother lost her son.” Explaining this, Kahina bit into the bread and chewed rhythmically. “Seems like Keith doesn’t know how to deal with that.”  
“Kahina, please show some respect for the mother and Keith. Both suffer a lot.”  
At that moment the solider came back with something wrapped in white linen – except that the linen weren’t that white anymore. It was covered in red bloodstains. The mother just took it, her eyes growing wider with shock and fear.  
“What is that, his foot?” Now even Rura sounded sarcastic. One definitely didn’t give a mother the foot of her deceased son. Honestly, who’d do such a thing?  
“I bet it’s his arm. Rura, two apples and I’m in!”  
“Deal”, Rura mumbled, totally forgetting about her decency.  
Sinia just shook her head, feeling pity for the poor woman. Whatever she was holding what was left of her son – the young women felt with her. Pain and anger and frustration drenched her heart. Again a failure. Nothing new, just soldiers lost to theTtitans.  
Holding the wrapped thing like a newborn, the mother opened the linen with rash movements, until –  
“It’s an arm!”, Kahina grinned and looked at Rura. “You know you owe me.”  
“Why isn’t it his damn foot? Moses, why can’t you help me once in my poor life?!”  
“Okay, this is more than enough!”, Sinia hissed and bitchslapped her best friends. “You two shut up now! This is the worst moment in a mothers life and you have nothing else to do but to … but to bet on what’s left of him? Are you sane?!”  
“And what good does it to cry everytime you hear someone died on the battlefield?”, Kahina plainly asked. “It doesn’t bring the people back. The best is to deal with it. Let the woman cry, but don’t do it yourself. It’s not your son, ya’know.”  
“Sorry, but I have to side with Kahina this time. Begging and crying and pleading doesn’t bring the dead back. Nothing does.” Rura sighed and threw a glance over to the poor woman who now sat on the street, holding the arm tightly against her chest, crying her sons’ name, tears streaming down her face.  
Keith said something to her, but the three couldn’t hear it over the shocked murmurs of the crowd. The crying intensified and Rura was afraid the poor woman would just get a heart attack or something like that – but nothing happened. Only Keith Shadis kneeled down to face her.  
“Okay, I’ll say it: It is kind of dramatic and if it was my son, I’d probably cry too.”  
“Shut up, Kahina. You cry when someone throws away meat.”  
“Rura, you know that meat is precious. I’m very well aware that-”  
“Shut up! I want to hear what they’re talking!” Sinia shushed at them and tried to push through the people to see more. Sometimes she wondered why she needed to see other humans suffer – and then suffered with them. Was she some kind of freakish masochist?  
“But… my son… was useful, right?”, Moses’s mother asked, her voice shaking. That question surely caught Keith unprepared. Suddenly the air was way too warm and too thick. For Sinia it became hard to breathe. But looking back to Rura and Kahina she realized that it was just her, both her friends didn’t seem to be affected by anything. “He might … not have been a hero, but he at least died helping mankind fight back, right?!” The scream almost echoed from the walls.  
“Okay, now I can hear you, lady”, Kahina commented and ate on.  
Then there was silence. The sort one never wants to witness because it crushes everything one belived. This dreadful, heavy silence had the power to sicken.  
“Of course!”, Keith called out.  
“Liar”, Sinia mumbled and clenched her hands in front of her breasts. “Don’t you ever lie to a grieving mother.” Exactly then Keith retreated a bit. The brunette couldn’t tell if he’d heard her or not, but he definitely had changed his mind.  
“No…During this mission we… No, even after all of our missions – we still haven’t made any progress!” The Captain panted heavily, tears dropping from his chin.  
“Too many feelings”, Kahina said, still chewing. “Get a hold on yourself, old man.”  
“He has seen his friends getting eaten.” Rura rolled her eyes unnerved.  
“Don’t we all see disgusting things at least once in our lifetime?”  
“Oh dear gracious… Keith… don’t say that in front of everybody. That’s plainly stupid.” Now even Sinia had to think a bad thought.  
“I’m a failure!!”, Keith continued screaming, all his despair was to hear in that sound. ”I’ve just gotten soldiers killed left and right! And we haven’t learnt anything useful about the Titans!”

“That was quite a show.” Saying this, Kahina bit into the apple Rura had given to her right after leaving the mainstreet. Gulping, she sighed.  
“It wasn’t a show, this is how life goes”, Rura corrected her bronze haired friend. It was important to her that everybody understood that this was life and that it wasn’t okay whatsoever. All this pain and fighting had to stop. But still, she hadn’t a useful plan, which was frustrating since she was handled the most intelligent of Sinia, Kahina and her.  
“I don’t know what to think”, Sinia suddenly said. “Why are there Titans? Why don’t we use more force to reclaim the land? Why are the strongest of the recruits allowed to stay within Wall Sina? It doesn’t make any sense at all.”  
“And these, Sinia, are the questions people get killed for. You better watch out what you’re saying as long as there are many people around you. They’d sell you for a bunch of potatoes, if ya’know what I mean”, Kahina warned her friend and smiled into the sun. “I don’t know about you, but today I thought about how beautiful the outside world must be.”  
“Yeah, we all think about that”, Rura slowly said.  
“I want to see it. I’ll just tell Commander Pixis where I’m about to go and then I’ll see the world.”  
“And you’d get eaten right after you set a foot outside. You’re just a Captain in the Garrison. You don’t know how to fight like the Recon Corps”, Sinia continued without blinking. “Why the sudden change? I thought you wanted to stay here.”  
“I want to see the reason why all these people died.”  
“Kahina! Shout out to that spirit!” Rura and Sinia exchanged looks. “Then, what about the three of us join the Recon Corps? They see the world and have comrades to protect them.”  
“I don’t need, nor do I want protection. Because I’m not an egoistic asshole who comes home safely just because my friends died on the field for me. No, that’s not the way I like it.”  
“Where did that come from?”, Rura asked. “Did you hear that, Sinia? That fluttering of selflessness, this scent of … feelings?”  
“Don’t do that, now that Kahina finally shows that she is capable of having any feelings towards other human beings except for us or her bread-dealer”, Sinia grinned, but then stopped. “We can’t join the Recon Corps.”  
“Why?”  
“Bec-” A sudden thunderclap drowned Sinias sentence out. It came directly from Wall Maria. Looking there, a small trail of smoke was visible – but there was no rain and no dark clouds.  
“Where did that come from?” Alarmed Rura shielded her eyes to get a better sight of what was behind the wall. “What was that?”  
“Fuck. Sinia, is your gear ready to go?” Hastily Kahina checked her gear and fastened the leather straps.  
“Yes!” Although Sinia was quite sure her belts and gear were untainted, she checked it again.  
“Oh no… oh… oh good gracious…”  
“Rura what is-“ Sinia stopped mid-sentence and gasped for air. “No…”  
Kahina looked up all the same and her jaw dropped open.  
“That’s not… possible”, Rura stuttered, holding a trembling hand in front of her mouth. “That’s huge…”  
There was a Titan looking over Wall Maria. A Titan. Without any skin, but muscels and ligaments. All around it was damp and hot air, and –  
“It aimes at the gate!!” Shouting this, Kahina used her gear to jump onto one of the houses to have a better look, Sinia and Rura followed straightly. “What’s it doin’?”  
“Rura, you have to go and meet up with your unit!”, Sinia called out – right at the moment as a huge blast wave stroke and dashed them into the air. Screaming, the young women managed to use their 3D-Maneuver-Gear and had nonetheless a painful bounce onto the ground.  
“Sinia! Rura! Dammit! Where are you?!” Dust and dirt covered the area and the young Captain had to concentrate to not get hit by a random piece of house which fell from the sky right in front of her. “Shit!”  
“Sinia! Can you hear me?!” Shouting this, Rura rubbed her eyes and coughed, all this dust in the air made it hard for her to breathe.  
“Yeah! Where are you?!”  
“No! Don’t come here! Go find Kahina! I have to go to my unit!!” It hurt to say that but Ruras’ clear sight of things had been one of the reasons why she was a member of the Military Police Brigade and not of the Garrison. Having said that, she turned around and ran towards the gate which led into the actual habitat of humainty within Wall Maria. Shiganshina was just a a town to attract Titans so the other people didn’t get attacked all the time.  
“Kahina!! Where are you?!” Sinia jumped onto one of the higher roofs to get a better look at the situation. But it didn’t do anything to help her. Everywhere was chaos, people where crying – she could even see a smashed body underneath a huge stone. She began to breathe harder, her lungs felt so thight like she was about to drown. I’m panicking, she realised. Oh no, I’m panicking and these guys there need my help!  
“Sinia, breathe! For fucks sake! Deeeeep in, deep oooout!!”  
“Kahina! You are here!”  
“Rura is gone to search for her unit?”, the younger one asked and made her long hair into an untidy bun. Sinia just nodded, pointing at the vapourising dust in front of the wall. Behind there was a huge hole, the perfect entrance for Titans of all classes.  
“Yes, I got it right after the wave hit us. We have to check if there are any Titans getting inside.” She looked at the smaller woman.  
“Can’t you hear the screams? They are in already”, Sinia just whispered. “I’m too clumsy for that. I can’t even handle this fucking 3D-Gear-shit. How am I supposed to help here?”  
“It’s not how much we can kill – it’s how much time can we buy until either the Recon Corps arrive or all people get evacuated.”  
“That’s one way to look at it”, Sinia admitted and sighed. Looking at Kahina, she clenched her fists. “Alright! Let’s do this!”

“Heeeelp me!!” – “Nooo, please, I don’t want t-t-t-to d—Arrrggghhh!”  
Rura ran through the streets to reach the wall which seperated Shiganshina from the actual habitat. It was a long run, evading Titans, seeing dead bodies and hearing the screams of those who got eaten. I never want to hear anything like that again, Rura thought while jumping onto a roof. She didn’t look right or left – the only focus was to reach the wall and get to her unit. She had to protect the king from the Titans!  
“Nooo! Anna!! Not Anna!!”  
Rura stopped and looked down. Never had she heard such a scream, so full of pain, it sounded like this mother was about to throw all her heart and feelings up. Turning right to see what had happened to her, she suddenly faced a 15-meter class Titan with black hair, huge teeth and small eyes. It looked her directly into the face. In its mouth was still half an arm, dangling between tongue and teeth. Most likely Annas arm. Half an arm. Ruras eyes grew wide, and even wider as the Titan, this huge human-like built thing, started to reach out for her. She could see it right in front of her. It’d grab her with those long and huge fingers and devour her alive. I know it’s going to happen, but why the hell can’t I move? Is this what shock feels like? My hands shake… they do never shake. What happens with me? I can’t even scream. Her throat was so thight, not a single sound escaped her lungs.  
“Move! Soldier! Move!” A distant scream slowly reached her brain, the huge hand coming closer to her second by second. “For fucks sake, move!”  
For fucks sake – Sinia! Kahina! Remembering them caused her senses to come to life again. She had to shake off this unlucky petrification!  
With one skillful jump she evaded the Titan, swiftly swung around and killed it before it could react. Landing on the roof again she finally allowed herself to let out the air she’d held in. But stopped to breath out as she realised there was more to come from deeper down.  
“Soldier! Good job!” A stranger in an unifrom – obviously from the Garrison – caught up to her and smiled at her brightly. “One down – better than nothing!”  
“How many people are still in Shiganshina?”, was all Rura wanted to know. They had to close the gates. The sooner the better.  
“Enough to worry”, the young man said, only then he saw the badges on her jacket. “You are from the Military Police?”  
“Seems so, doesn’t it?”, she just said.  
“Are you going to leave us behind to protect the king?”  
Good question, Rura thought. Of course she’d sworn to give her life for the king. But right now the old man wasn’t endagered at all. Her friends were, though. A really good question for a soldier like me. She looked into the brown eyes of the young man. “Do I look to you like a corrupt bastard who leaves his friends behind?”  
“No, you definitely don’t. By the way: My name is Ian Dietrich.”  
“Hi Ian. I rather not tell my name, because I should leave you behind, you know”, Rura grinned and turned around to see the destroyed city. Somewhere there where Sinia and Kahina. She had to find them and then they could still flee from there.  
But then again – how could they ever get back to their units if they fled today? Didn’t they want to join the Survey Corps? It was hard for Rura to form a clear thought, but at least she managed to follow Ian, who had the better knowledge of this place anyway. 

“Cut! Now! Deep!” Kahina stood on the back of the Titan and shouted at top of her lungs. With her gear she’d managed to truss that montrosity on its feet for a few moments. Sinia stood right on the nape of the neck – the only weak point Titans had.  
“Aaaarrrrggghh!” Screaming, Sinia rammed her swords into the neck, cutting out a wedge-shaped piece of flesh. The Titan did not seem to be impressed and begann to struggle harder.  
“Again! Deeper! Sinia! Deeper!”  
“I’m scared!”  
“Me too! I stand on the fucking butt of this fucking freak! So kill it! Now or never!” There was not much time left to kill it – other Titans were approaching and this one didn’t seem to be willing to die young either. Kahina never had had the situation to kill a real life Titan and this was not the way she’d imagined it. Her knees hurt, dear heavens, they still had bled last time she’d checked.  
And then Sinia cut again. And again. Until the wound was deep enough to be lethal. She was covered with Titan blood, which had the nice habit to dissolve into thin air once out of the Titans body – it was already damping, vaporising.  
“Great! Now come, Sinia!” The younger one jumped down from the Titans dead body, let her hooks snap back to the gear and ran towards the nearest corner, Sinia right on her feet.  
“I’ve seen three more in the south”, the brunette whispered, her voice nearly cracking with fear, her whole body shaking.  
“And two in the north, one to the west”, Kahina continued, goosebumps appearing on her forearms. She felt sick. She’d seen Titans devouring people like they were delicious grapes. I can never eat grapes in my whole life again, the young woman thought desperately. And where is the reinforcement? We should be at the gate to the inner ring right now. Damn!  
“We need to go to the innter ring! There we’ll be safe!”, Sinia shouted against the noise.  
“But we have to help our comrades! Elseway they’re gonna die!”  
You think about your comrades? Startled, Sinia stared at her friend, feeling stupid and egoistic. “Right. We need to go and see if they can protect the gate!”  
“Good. Then – let’s go!”

On their way to the gate – both ran on the rooves of the buildings, it was way faster than on the streets – Sinia suddenly stopped and gasped. “Kahina! Stop! We need to help that poor woman!”  
“Where?!”  
Wow – she never shows that much action when it comes to help others. Is it because we’re under attack?, Sinia wondered and pointed out where a young woman around her own age just got grabbed by a blonde Titan. She followed the younger one – who was actually quite talented with the 3D-Maveuver-Gear but didn’t want to hear about that – her eyes fixed onto the screaming woman.  
Fuck, we can’t make it in time like this, Kahina thought almost desperately, watching as the Titan held the woman right above his opened mouth. With a huge power boost of her gear she shot one of the hooks into the right eye of the Titan, the other hook into the roof of the house behind him. This just has to work out!  
“Kahina! Wait for me!!”, Sinia shouted but couldn’t do anything as her friend darted off. The next second the other girl already had the woman in a tight grip. With a loud crack both landed on the bricks of the roof, rolling around and finally laying still. The Titan just turned around, a broad and hungry grin on his face.  
“Sinia! Back off!!” With horror Kahina realised that this time shit was about to hit the fan so hard. And Sinia better be not here while that happened. But all the young woman could see were the Titans eyes and huge, even teeth. I don’t want to be a delicious grape…  
“It’s gonna eat us alive!!” The woman was still screaming and showed no intention to stop it within the next minutes.  
“But the Titan…!” Sinia streched out her arm just to see her delicate fingers tremble.  
“Leave now, go into the inner circle!”  
But Sinia wasn’t able to move. She was paralyzed by the sight as the Titan grabbed Kahina on her leg, just lifting her up like she didn’t weight anything. Angry crys reached the brunette and it sounded hollow, like something else was stuck in Sinias ears. The Titan opened his huge mouth, his tongue slowly reaching out.  
It was this moment Kahina decided she didn’t want to die right now. Not whilst fighting, not whilst running away. She had other things to do! And this Titan stank out of its filthy gullet, as if a cow was rotting in there. That was the point. Kahina knew she’d rot in there, without coming out as shit. “I’m not a fucking delicious grape!!” And then she swung her swords in a way she’d never done it.  
As the piece of tongue fell to the ground, the Titan let go of Kahina – leaving her to fall into his mouth. But it was Sinia who caught her friend midfall, crashing with her onto the roof, screaming with pain and surprise. They whirled up some dust, which gave them the time to grab the civilian and shove her into the direction of the gate. Only then Kahina turned to face Sinia, a bright smile on her face. “You did it! You mastered the 3D-Maneuver-Gear!”  
“Yeah, I did!!”, Sinia grinned, but didn’t reveal her true thoughts: What if I did not? The Titan would have eaten you. And it would have been my fault because I wanted to rescue that woman.  
“And now we’re going to slay that motherfucker who dared to get in our way”, Kahina exclaimed, raising her sword towards the Titan. It already made its way towards the two young women who were expecting that thing with grim faces.  
Just as they wanted to attack the Titan – as stupid and overestimating it was – the freakish monster turned and walked away. Heading to the inner gate.  
“What happened?” Sinia slowly put her swords back into their scabbarts and ran her fingers through her long, straight hair. “Why did it walk away?”  
“I don’t know. But it’s heading to the gate. Just as we are.”  
But eventhough they followed the Titan, both knew how close death had been right now. Too close to be healthy.  
Suddenly, a second crush shook them, causing both to lose their balance. This is no good.

She hadn’t come far as Rura saw it. Something she had hoped didn’t exist. But it did. A Titan which was able to destroy a gate, doing this without putting much effort in it. The Police Brigade Captain kept staring at the hole the Titan had crushed into the wall, thinking about all the horror and terror that would come upon the people living within Wall Maria. It was too late now. Her thoughts were wandereing between all the people who had died already – beginning this chain with Moses – and the ones who’d probably die whilst fighting back. Coming to a halt as they reached her family. Rura had two brothers and one older sister. They’d definitely fight backt. And they lived not far from here. With bated breath she could sense the first Titans passing by her, not interested in one tiny human being. Behind this wall there was the true feast.  
“Père… Maman…” Nothing but a tiny whisper escaped her numb lips. Rura slightly remembered her oath to the king, that she’d protect him and the people within the innermost circle. But all their lifes could not compete to the despair the young soldier felt at the thought that her family might die today. I can’t come too late. I can still save them from the Titans!  
The young redhead activated her gear and darted off to reach the village she came from sooner than the Titans would.


	2. Weak people revenge, strong people forgive, intelligent people don´t give a fuck – (Levi)

This had been five years from now, Wall Maria was still lost to humanity – which meant that around 1/3 of the land just had fallen to the Titans – and there was no hope to regain it. Hunger was a huge problem, together with poverty and bad medical conditions. Because of that change Rura had quit her job at the Military Police and was now performing as a doctor for humans and animals. Sinia did never want to see a Titan again and had decided to help the judges in court with her knowledge about almost everything. Mostly she did it because she could clearly say who lied and who told the truth. Only Kahina hadn’t changed her life, she was still with the Garrison, thinking about how to react if this Colossal Titan was ever attacking again.  
Nonetheless, they kept on meeting once a week, which was hard enough for all three of them. Rura had to work like every day the week, Sinia had enough time to secretly train her 3D-Maneuver-Gear skills and Kahina was very close to just move into Wall Rose.  
It was on one of those meetings near the gate of Wall Rose as Rura, now almost 23 years old, laid down her fork and cleared her throat.  
Sinia and Kahina didn’t stop eating but watched her friend attentively. When Rura didn’t say anything, both exchanged looks, Sinia did finally stop grubbing the delicious spareribs whilst Kahina still snarfed the stuff like she hadn’t eaten in days.  
“Don’t wait for me, I’m fine eating and listening”, the tallest finally said while forcing down a huge piece of meat. “I’m sorry, but I had only bread for three weeks and it felt like hardcore-starving!”  
“Only bread?!” Sinia coughed unbelievingly.  
“And cheese. But I hate cheese, so basically bread.”  
“You should’ve eaten some of the cheese”, Rura said and sighed. “But whatever. There is something I need to tell you.”  
“What is it?” Something within Sinias guts told her that it wouldn’t be anything good. Something really bad, to think the truth.  
“You know that my father knows some of the closest consultants of king Franz?”  
“O’couse we do”, Kahina slowly said. Everything concerning the king couldn’t be anything good. The king was old and somehow so totally undisturbed by the sorrows of his small nation he wasn’t even able to tell how a Titan looked or how true hunger felt.  
“And they don’t like the thought of being unprotected in a crisis”, Rura continued, unintentionally watching Kahina gnawing on the bone of her third last sparerib. “So they decided, tha-”  
“Oh my gosh, look at that”, Sinia suddenly gasped, pointing at the men and women with green capes passing them by. “The Recon Corps were expected to leave for the mission tomorrow!”  
“They can’t even stick to a fixed date – how on earth should we expect them to get rid of the Titans?”, Kahina just mentioned, licking her lips, her indifferent looking eyes set on the gate.  
“Because they don’t need a fucking date, they need sharp swords and the preventive strike.” Rura rolled her aqua eyes, annoyed that she got disturbed while telling shocking news. But she knew that now the Recon Corps had all the attention.  
“Yo, see that guy with black hair?”  
“Kahina! That’s Captain Levi. Everybody knows him”, Sinia exclaimed excited.  
“Rura has a thing for him”, the bronze haired girl suddenly grinned. “I wonder how he looked if I just said that into his expressionless face.”  
“Stop it, please.” I should have never told her about that. Now Rura almost regretted having told Kahina about it. But then again – her friend always said those What if things, she never actually did them.  
“You have a thing for Captain Levi Ackerman?! Awesome!!”  
“If you happen to say it any louder I have to sew your mouth shut”, Rura warned her brunette friend, growling. Yeah, maybe she had a crush on that guy – but honestly, who wouldn’t have a bunch of storm trooper butterflies in their belly seeing him? He was so handsome, cool and skilled – Ruras heart always skipped not only one but many beats when seeing him.  
“Alright, now that we acknowledged the fact that our hometown 30-percent-causality-rate heroes are going to lose some more men, can we please return to the conversation? Rura, you were about to say something quite important. More important than counting the horses which will be empty after their arrival, don’t you think?”  
“No, before we continue, you’ll excuse right now”, Sinia demanded. “You can’t talk that bad about Commander Erwins’ squad. They do a great work.”  
“Oh, now you know the great and stiff Commander Erwin personally? As much as I know, he’s only in that position because Keith Shadis got kicked out, because… oh yes, he called himself a failure”, Kahina said, her voice dropping with condescention.  
“Kahina, that really is quite … no. That was totally not okay. Do you see that? Those soldiers heard you! For fucks sake, walk up to Erwin and apologize!”  
“Didn’t you want to tell us something else?” The tallest had not the slightest need to apologize to Commander Erwin and actually admit that her opinion was a little harsh and all too realistic. How on earth was it possible that the things she thought could upset people like that? Hadn’t they thought the same things already? Or were they simply afraid of the truth and Rura and Sinia were clever enough to see that?  
“I’m not going to say anything if you do not apologize to Commander Erwin. You can’t just demoralize all those people and don’t even make an attempt to show you’re sorry”, Rura announced. She would not tolerate such cruel and sulky words about those brave soldiers in her presence. Especially not if those words came from one of her best friends. There were borders and Kahina had just found another.  
“All right.” She threw her used napkin onto the table while standing up. “All right. I’ll do it. Your news better be the shit.” Kahina left the table, pushing her way through the crowd which stood alongside the street.  
“Erm… I think you just put her good mood down”, Sinia slowly said, taking a sparerib from Kahinas plate and nibbling on it. “Look at the way she pushes these people away.”  
“No. She always does that this way. But I want to hear what exactly she’s going to say as an excuse.”  
“Do you know what?” The oldest drank some water.  
“No. What?”  
“I never heard her excuse to anybody. You really must’ve hit a weak spot.”

Kahina stepped onto the street behind Erwins horse and narrowed her amber eyes. Stupid Rura and her sermons. Always making her feel bad. With fast, wide steps she overtook Erwin, the next second she obstructed his way, her arms folded. The young woman was quite aware about her appearance – today she didn’t wear her Garrison-outfit but a high-necked dress without sleeves which she’d shortened a while ago. Shortened a lot. It only covered her butt and was definitely not helping to better her shameful situation.  
“13th unit Commander Erwin Smith, is that you?”, she asked as the blonde male with very intense blue eyes stared at her. In his gaze was all Kahina needed to know: He’d heard everything.  
“Indeed. And who are you?”  
Wow, quite an outstanding voice, she thought. The young Krylow wanted to salute to the Commander but didn’t dare because she didn’t want him to know that she was a soldier. “I’m Kahina Krylow. I am here to … er…” She stopped midsentece, not knowing what to do. Glancing over to Rura and Sinia only got her grim looks.  
“Yes?”, Erwin Smith asked – way softer than expected. His soldiers had stopped to walk as well, observing the situation carefully. They hadn’t seen their Commander talking to girls except the ones in the unit so it was at least interesting for everyone.  
Opening her mouth, she had no idea what she wanted to say. “Iwantedtoapologisefor-myunkindwordsandIdon’tknowhowtodothatproperly. So sorry, man.”  
“What?” The Commanders eyebrows rose slightly.  
Some of the soldiers laughed and didn’t care how embarassing the situation was. The others from the Recon Corps listened carefully. Kahina was quite aware of that, nervously licking her lips she started anew: “I wanted to apologise for my unkind words and I don’t know how to do that properly. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings or your pride or anything.” Suddenly she stopped. “No, sorry. That was a lie. Actually, I don’t care if I hurt your feelings or not, because it’s the truth. You either deal with it or don’t. Which doesn’t mean I don’t think you do great work. But you can’t fight the facts.”  
“Krylow”, Erwin repeated her surname. “You were one of the three young soldiers who killed some Titans five years ago, right?”  
“Huh?!”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot: I told him everything about you and Kahina”, Sinia almost grinned, watching her friends’ struggle to get out of this awkward situation.  
“Does he know our faces?”, Rura asked, not watching away from the scenery.  
“Nah, only mine. But he’s exceptionally good with names”, the oldest went on and grinned at Rura. “He has one trait in common with you, that strong feeling of morale and freedom. I’d say, he’s even worse than you. Maybe he can talk Kahina into a bit of decency?”  
“I dare to doubt that.” The redhead helped herself to a chocolate chip cookie, devouring it with one bite only, enjoying the taste of sweetness and forbidden calories. Eventhough she was a doctor now she wanted to stay fit to fight if necessary. “I dare to really doubt that.”

“I heard you are a soldier within the Garrison, having your own unit, being Commander Dot Pixis’ favourite”, Erwin went on, not even reacting to her apology. Sinia had told him a lot about her best friends and he had quite a different picture of those persons. He descendet off of his white horse, patting its neck.  
Kahina realised it was time to do the salute. He knew about her, somehow. So she saluted and stayed still. “Yes, Sir. I have my own unit. But I would not go as far as to say that I am someones’ favourite. I just proved skilled enough to lead my own group.”  
Erwin returned the salute, then crossed his arms in the most straight and hot way, Kahina had never someone seen do it like that. “So tell me, what are these unkind words you feel bad about?”  
“I strongly advise you to not overexcite it. I’ma quite sure you heard what I’ve said, Sir.”  
“Are you?” There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice – even Erwin seemed surprised for a second. Obviously he wasn’t used to talk to stubborn or autocratic people.  
“I think they wouldn’t let you be the Commander of many squads, Sir, if you happened to be deaf.” Grinning she stopped saluting and streched herself. “Well – it’s a nice day and I don’t intend to waste any more time here. I wish you the best success on this mission. My pleasure, Commander.” Casually she waved and then pushed her way back to her friends.

“What did I say?”, Rura mumbled right before Kahina returned. The redhead observed how her friend sat down again and bit without another word into a sparerib. “You did well.”  
“Yes, you did! I mean – Erwin has saluted to you”, Sinia tried to brighten up her friend. She seemed so down right now! “He thinks you are a good soldier!”  
“Thinks I’m a good soldier my ass”, Kahina mumbled.  
“But I have to say, you could’ve been a bit more respectful”, the brunette went on. “Because, you know, he’s a Commander. Of the Recon Corps. This is for a reason.”  
“Because he isn’t deaf and can talk like a politician?”, Rura interferred, halfway grinning.  
“Whatever, guys. Rura. You wanted to give us the news.”  
“Oh right! Right!”, Sinia called out, throwing her arms in the air and accidentally threw the sparerib into the crowd. As it hit one soldiers head, all three of the young women ducked down, supressing a mischievous laugh. “The news Rura, what are they about?”  
“They better be the shit”, Kahina added, still mad she’d been forced to humilate herself in front of so many other soldiers. “And keep it short. I need to get some things straight afterwards.”  
“What things?”  
“I saw some people of my unit.”  
Ouch, Rura thought. We dind’t consider the fact that she is the thoughest person on this planet – and now her subordinates saw her halfway weak for only a second. Something Kahina obviously can’t deal with. She glanced to Sinia, who didn’t seem to have any remorse at all.  
“Okay… the news is: The king wants all men over the age of 27 to get married and beget children. Every man.” The redhead paused, grabbing her second cookie. “Not only the merchants or bakers – the soldiers as well. Many of them are not married – and who’s still single within half a year will get punished. But I don’t know for sure what punishment that shall be.”  
“What?” Sinia and Kahina stared at Rura in pure confusion.  
“Sorry, but what the fuck does the king want to achieve with that?”, the oldest dared to ask.  
“Nothing, he’s just a giant asshole who gets turned on by the thought of creating couples who have to have sex with each other”, Kahina explained dryly.  
“Honestly? There are people who can hear us.” Rura bit off half the cookie and chewed it loudly. “He wants to repopulate this area. He’s afraid that there will be not enough soldiers to protect him and his high and mighty friends later on. He sees the Recon Corps dying out, as well as the Garrison losing against the Titans. Also, he can make a fortune with this new law since many of the men will not be willing to marry that suddenly and without love.”  
“Just as I said: The king is a jackleg asshole.”  
“And what about the guys who don’t have a girlfriend?”, Sinia questioned the new law. Who could have possibly thought of such a shitty thing? “What about the horrid ugly guys?”  
“They just have to find a woman who’s willing to sacrifice her life in order to keep a man from punishment.” The youngest stood up again and cracked her joints.  
“Okay, Rura, I have to tell you: Those news are the shit. It would be worth apologising thrice to this ultra stiff Commander who thinks he’s Mister How-you-dare-criticize-me.”  
“You should apologise for every bad word you ever said about Erwin”, Sinia recommended, then furrowed her brows. “And when does this law come into effect?”  
“According to the things my dad told me? Within the next month.”  
“Honestly? Time to hit the king in his stupid ass face.”  
“Kahina, people are listening”, Sinia sighed. But still, her friend was right to a point: Why on earth would anybody obey to a law like that? If she were a guy, she definitely would rebel against something so stupid.  
“And? Nobody would dare to take the dirty words I speak into their clean mouths.”  
“Bitch that might be”, Rura just grinned. 

The three were strolling around the streets of Trost – a small town, just like Shiganshina back then – and chatting about other, less important stuff. Things like this arthrosis Miss Shinku suffers for so long now, or that Sinia definitely had seen two judges making out in a silent corner of the court. Or about the fact,that this little nagger Eren Jaeger wanted to join the Recon Corps now.  
Sinia cautiosly avoided adding that there were others who wanted to do the same – because then Rura and Kahina would start bitching about Berthold, Ymir or Reiner. All of them were good soliders, at least that was Sinias opinion. But then again, in her opinion she had a crush on Reiner Braun and no one was ever to know. Not that he was younger than her, they were the same age, but he just had finished the three year long training. It wasn’t something to be proud of at the age of 25.  
Well, then the brunette thought about the fact that Rura had a thing for Levi fucking Ackerman – the chillest person living on this planet. Besides Kahina, that was. Well, the coldest guy living on this earth. How did the redhead want to get closer to him? Sinia would want Rura to. She’d not accept if her friend at least didn’t try.  
“Yo, Sinia, did you even listen?”  
“Eh?!”  
“Thinking about dicks again?”, Kahina grinned straightly into the face of the brunette. “Getting all red on your cute nose – gotcha, girl!”  
“She wasn’t thinking about phalli”, Rura defended Sinia – then staring at her with a gruesome face. “Or did you?!”  
“What? No!” How the hell did they come to talk about male genitalia?, Sinia just thought, highly irritated and somehow embarrassed.  
“May or may not, I can just tell what I saw and I guarantee I saw Armins’ dick and it’s huge for that skinny and pooty boy. Honestly, such a johnson!” Kahina showed with her hands at least 18cm. “I almost lost my shit – I can’t ever look into those baby blue eyes of his again.”  
Ah, there we are, Sinia thought, halfway relieved that it was Armin and not her who’d brought the topic up. “Wait – Armin has such a cock?!” Armin – that small, slim guy who always was at Erens’ and Mikasas’ side, blond hair and big blue eyes. He didn’t look like a well-hung man at all.  
“I don’t believe shit.” The youngest folded her arms. “Why the hell would you sneak into the locker room of the men anyways?”  
“Well, maybe I wanted to borrow a towel? They were all showering and didn’t hear me – and then suddenly Armin stood there in front of me, naked and wet and such stuff. Ya know.”  
“I can’t believe you checked him out down there!”, the brunette exclaimed, happy it hadn’t been Reiner who’d come out of the shower that day.  
“What would’ve you done? Wait – no. Wait. You would’ve given him the towel right away, right? Here, poor Armin with your dick hanging around so lonely, take the towel and protect it from my traitorous eyes!” She giggled, bit her lip and giggled even more.  
“It is so not funny”, Sinia pouted, but had to surpress a laugh as well.  
“It is!” Even Rura cringled with laughter, holding her belly. “My traitorous eyes…!”  
“Take this tow-w-w-w…”  
A sudden thunder shook the three young women and took their stand. Falling to the ground they shrieked and looked up to where the noise came from.  
“Oh dear, not again…”  
“This can’t be!” Rura jumped up again, staring up to the face of the Colossal Titan which had appeared right behind Trosts’ Wall Rose.  
“Fuck! Everytime I’m off duty!!” Shouting this, Kahina ran away – probably home to grab her 3D-Maneuver-Gear and then fight off the danger. “I’ll be back later! Hang in there, girls!”  
Rura and Sinia glanced at each other. Both knew exactly what they should have done: Going to where the emergency guide wanted them to be. But then again, their friend would be fighting soon. Rura could not imagine to stay still right now, only waiting for injured soldiers to come back. And Sinia avoided the thought of sitting behind Wall Sina, hoping the situation would be over soon.  
“Say, Rura, do you still have your gear?”  
“Sure. Do you?”  
“You bet.”  
Rura was about to go and fetch her stuff, as she stopped. “And Sinia? Be careful.”

As she arrived at Wall Rose, Kahina only was able to see a lot of trouble and chaos. Some of the rookies were still there, like Eren Jaeger – who could even wonder about that? –, Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer and some others. They looked petrified and shocked. Also, all the batteries were gone, the wall itself highly damaged.  
“104th Trainees Squad! Leave this place at once!”, she bellowed, while forcing her hair into something like a bun. “Your actions here are over! The Garrison will take it from here!” Easier said than done – but at least that Colossal Titan had vanished. Again. Why the fuck would it do that, it could even run to the next Wall and annihilate humanity with two more strikes.  
“Captain Krylow!!”, Connie saluted, still dangling in the air with his Gear. He didn’t like that straight forward bitch in any way, but she had this anima… everybody followed her orders without questioning, accepting her skills and rank. He just wondered why she was walking around in this short dress and her gear. From his angle he could even have a glance at her black panties.  
“Ah, Hugo. There you are.” Kahina went on until she stood right in front of one of her team members. “Where’s the net? We need to fixate it up here and down there. And I want a second and third net as well. Just one would not be enough. We need some men on the ground to fight if necessary.”  
“Captain Krylow! I’m so glad you’re here. The net is being brought and… a second? A third? Shouldn’t one be enough?”, the brown haired man called back over all the noise and beginnging screams from the civilians.  
“Shouldn’t one meal a day be enough?”, she just shot back and grabbed a third pair of blades for her swords. “Don’t question me, Hugo. Do as I tell.”  
“All.. all right!” He stormed off to fulfill this order.  
“And to you, youngsters! Good job. I’m almost proud. Remind me when this is over that I kinda owe you what.” She crouched down, waving at the rookies who dangeled on the wall. “You better leave now, this gonna be nasty in the best case.”  
“But won’t you need our help?!”, Eren yelled, jumping up to stand in front of Kahina. He did the salute without even thinking. Well, if he insisted. She wouldn’t salute right now.  
“I don’t need your help, darling. Rather go and see if someone else is in need of your strengh. Rookies! Get to the HQ and report! Everyone who had contact with the Colossal Titan!”  
“Yes Sir!!”, the young soliders called out, then left – at least Kahina hoped so, because she dind’t really care anymore about them. She had to face a way worse problem than children-out-of-control. All her efforts to prevent such an event were just smashed with one kick of the Colossal Titan. She’d to settle that score with that bastard.  
The dark bells of Trost began to toll, mixed with the screams of the people Kahina felt thrown back in time. When 5 years ago had happened the same. 

As the bells tolled, Rura knew that not only the Colossal Titan had appeared again, but it had crushed the gate. Again. How did this thing suppose her to handle this emotional distress? Knowing one of her best friends was at the front, trying to keep causalities as low as possible, knowing that Sinia would be there soon as well. And knowing that she couldn’t protect her familiy forever. Because Rura needed to help Sinia and Kahina. Eventhough she wasn’t a soldier anymore – it was an emergency and the hell she’d do and just hope for it to end.  
Arriving at ther house, Rura didn’t take the time to change her clothes, so she just put on her Gear, leaving the place still wearing her black shorts and white shirt. On her way toWall Rose the thought of victory occurred to her. If everybody with military education came to help like her – how should they lose against the Titans? If everybody united? And no one was afraid to die? It’d be possible. She was sure of it. Unfortunately there were a lot of chickenshits around who’d rater hide and be caged forever instead of fighting for their freedom. 

“You know I can’t allow that.”  
“But how can you not?! There are lives at stake! Won’t you let me rescue them?” Sinia couldn’t believe what her father was telling her now. Why wouldn’t he let her help? She wanted to! Eventhough she never wanted to see a Titan again Sinia knew she just had to fight together with her friends to protect all the helpless civilians from those monsters.  
“The situation did not escalate right now. It’s still manageable for the Garrison. You shall stay within Wall Rose”, the elder man plainly said, staring at his daughter. She definitely was a good girl, always trying to do the right things – eventhough she had some friends who had bad influence on her. Especially that young Krylow, he’d heard about her from soldiers who belonged to the Garrison. The other one, Rura Ledoux, may had some influence on Sinia as well, but at least she knew about dignity and manners.  
“It is not! I’m definitely going to leave! Rura trusts me, I promised her to come again! Please hand me my stuff!” The brunette almost cried out as he only shook his head. “For fucks sake, Kahina is protecting Trost and all the people and you ain’t willing to help? What shall I say on her grave if she dies? Sorry I overestimated my fathers love for humans – he didn’t help and now you’re dead even if you were alive if he had let me go?!” Sinia almost shouted, stomping with her right foot. This is what betrayal feels like, she thought frustrated.  
“For fucks sake?” These are not the words Sinia spoke before she knew Rura or Kahina, the judge realised and had to surpress a grimace. They made her a bit more feisty, he thought.  
“Exactly!”  
“You realize I can’t just give you your old gear. It’s dangerous and not only me, but all the other judges need you in court”, he finally sighed. “I wish you’d understand the situation.”  
“Yeah, I do. Always stay on the safe side and let others die”, Sinia riled, made a sharp turn and left the office, knowing she’d overreacted. Cursing all the way out of the building, she decided to go and seek for someone whos gear she could borrow. Someone had just had to lend a hand. After all, humanity was endagered! 

“Hugo, where are the fucking nets?!”  
“Captain Krylow! The troop organizing our supplies is under Titan attack!”  
“Honestly?” Suddenly her voice became chilly and sarcastic. “Who’d thought that since I wait for this shit for forever.” Folding her arms, Kahina walked up and down along the wall. “All right. Hugo, Clarence – the two of you keep an eye on the broken gate and try to get some of the batteries working again. If this fails, you will move your sorry little asses to help me rescue those poor souls at the chapel where the supplies are stored.”  
“But – but you can’t go alone, Sir!”, Clarence, a experienced woman, called out and gulped as Kahina stared at her. “It’s too dangerous. We can’t afford to lose you.”  
“That, Clarence, is why I am Captain and you are not. Just promise to not get eaten, right.” Actually, worst day ever, Kahina thought as she jumped down the wall to land onto a roof. There was one Titan to her left, for sure he’d notice her soon. This is what they get for not listening to me. She decided to take care of that Titan just in case it’d see her – with one swift movement, using her gear, she cut out the weak spot, watching the Titan go down without any sound of pain or hint of physical suffering. It just fell. Like a tree. For a second Kahina wondered how this could be possible, but right now she had to secure the inner gate, to evacuate the residents.  
It was as she passed the town square that she saw someone familiar – hurrying right to the front gate of Trost. “Rura!!” With a sharp turn Kahina followed her friend. “Dammit, Rura! Won’t you listen!!” I have to hurry – how the fuck is she so fast? Seems like she has her suicidal-days, Kahina thought bitterly.  
The next minute she passed Rura, slapping the back of her friends head and coming to a rather clumsy halt on a roof. “Rura, the fuck is wrong with you? Don’tcha hear me when I scream?”  
“Oh, Kahina! I were just searching for you!” Rura joined her friend, then had a look around. “Why are there Titans in Trost?”  
“I hadn’t enough nets and they broke through. Shit’s hitting the fan again. Where’s Sinia?”  
“You hadn’t enough…? What? That’s the reason?” Rura couldn’t believe her ears.  
“That’s the result if nobody listens to me.” The older one shrugged her shoulders, sighing. “So, what about Sinia?”  
“She gets her gear and joins us later. I wished the Recon Corps were here. She’d fetch Erwin and his guys then.”  
Silence – except for the screams of some humans – fell upon the young women as Kahina stared at Rura with the most strange expression. Something between hurt and anger. And disappointment. What was wrong with her friend? Wasn’t it good they got help from the Recon Corps?  
“She…would fetch…Erwin?” Taking a deep breath, Kahina clenched her fists. “Commander Erwin Smith I guess? Why on earth would she go get him if he was here? This is still a matter of the Garrison, not for the Recon Corps!!” She turned away from Rura, staring at her fist. “I know we’re not the strongest or skilfullest – but we know how to fight if necessary. I have faith in my men and I won’t accept any help unless it can’t be avoided anymore!!” Suddenly Kahina glared at Rura with a grim expression. “If I saw Erwin or anybody of the Recon Corps here, I’d stop their carreer right away.”  
“Kahina… what is wrong with you? Why are you so… grateless? Fuck, they are not even here! They can’t help – and even if, you would just bitch about it! This is messed up!!”  
“You know what’s messed up? That the high and mighty thought one net would be enough!”, Kahina snapped back, stomping away. “You wanna come now and help me get some supplies or do you want to stand there and watch people getting eaten?”  
“This is not fair”, Rura murmured, but followed straight. “If the Garrison made you into this, I wish you’d just become a florist like you always wanted to be.” Watching the people run towards the inner gate, Rura had to restrain the urge to close her eyes tightly. She hadn’t forgotten about the terror Titans caused, but at least she’d tried to shut it out of her mind. 

“How the hell are we supposed to kill all of them? They’re definitely too many!!”, Rura shouted as she killed a Titan and jumped towards Kahina, who was dangling on a Titan, only having a hold on its hair. Both had been fighting for over two hours now, killing Titans and evading them, luring them away from the escape route. It had been harder than expected and they were quite exhausted by now.  
“It’s just we’re too few!”, Kahina retorted and squealed as the Titan shook its head violently to get a hold of her. “You fucking fleshbag!!” Swinging her swords, she cut out the weak spot, doing a backflip as the Titan fell. “Too jiggly to do my work the right way.”  
“You want to waste any more time looking badass killing Titans instead of helping the newbies?” The redhead joined her friend on the street and took a deep breath as the breeze freshened. “It’s not too far now from the chapel.”  
“Far enough.” Wiping some strands of her bronze hair out of her face, Kahina smeared a lot of dust and dirt onto her tanned skin. “Actually, I think th-”  
“The fuck is this?!”  
“Yeah, first you ask, then you’re not interested.”  
“Mind turning around and look at that shit?”

“Dear gracious, what is this?” Sinia stopped, staggering on the roof and finally standing still. Almost right in front of her – within the close range of the chapel – a 15-meter-class Titan was beating other Titans up. The brunettes eyes widened as she saw that this one was somehow different, its eyes were glowing greenish, it had cuspidal ears and had definitely more muscels than any other Titan. Right now it was taking down some Titans which were lurking around the chapel. Sinia could see the broken windows and figured that the rookies most likely were in there, hiding from the monsters. Strange enough, the muscular Titan was not at all interested in people. The young woman decided to hurry and check what was going on in the chapel and maybe help some of the wounded. Eventhough she did not really know how to do that – she wasn’t a medic at all and did hardly know how to deal with injuries of any kind. But it was better to help than doing nothing. And since she didn’t dare to search for Rura or Kahina on her own, Sinia thought this would be best.  
Racing over the rooves, the 25-year old almost didn’t see them – but just the way how the persons moved helped her brain getting the information right.  
Just a few dozen meters away there were Rura and Kahina! And they were heading for the chapel as well! She let out a sound of relief and sped up. 

“Sinia! Why are you here?!” Hugging the brunette, Kahina laughed and growled at the same time. How could her friend be so stupid to join her? Neither Rura nor Sinia were soldiers anymore, but both just had to butt into that stuff. “It’s dangerous!”  
“I know!”, Sinia cried out and almost crushed Kahina, feeling bad for not bringing any help alongside. “But I tried to fetch the one or other – but they woulnd’t come and it took me forever to get here because I had to search for my gear!”  
“Wait – what?!” Rura interrupted the conversation and stopped watching the strange Titan beating other Titans up. “They wouldn’t come? Eventhough it’s an emergency?”  
“It’s not an emergency, the situation is so totally under control by the Garrison”, Sinia almost spat out and furrowed her brows, staring at her friends. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t convince them to come.”  
“No, I guess it’s better that way”, Rura slowly said, remembering the words of Kahina. Additonally to her friends disapproval of help – this muscular Titan really was a help. Within minutes the area around the chapel was cleaned off Titans. “But it’s nice you tried.”  
Sinia shot Rura a questioning look, but didn’t ask what was going on. Because there were many other interesting things to see right now. First of all that Titan. And second, Armin, Mikasa and Connie just entering the chapel – jumping through the broken windows.  
“Yo, Rura, what do ya think: Are there still more of the newbies in the chapel?”, Kahina asked, letting go of Sinia and stretching herself.  
“I bet. Seemed like Mikasa and the others were almost out of gas. They just don’t know how to handle the gear”, the redhead replied, scratching the back of her head. “I mean, did you see them? Wasting all the gas within a few moves.”  
“It’s not the proper use of this kind of gear”, Sinia nodded, seeming to want to add something, but got distracted by human voices coming out of the chapel. Cautiosly she looked there, seeing many of the rookies standing in a hole in the wall. They held their swords up and seemed optimistic. Of course, with a full gastank everybody would feel better. Cowards, Sinia thought. You better learn quickly how to use it properly.  
“Oh my gosh, look at that! The Titan gets eaten by its prey!”, Kahina suddenly called out, pointing to the dark haired, human-friendly Titan. Five smaller Titans were gathered around him, taking bites of its flesh. The tallest – that good-guy-Titan – let out loud and vibrating mourns of pain.  
At that moment Mikasa landed on her feet right beside Sinia, half her face hidden by the red scarf she was always wearing. Kahina wrinkled her nose – there was nothing in particular she didn’t like about that black haired beauty, maybe it was just the fact Mikasa existed at all. The way this girl seemed to protect Eren was almost psychotic. Other than Sinia, Kahina could really not think about becoming friends with this Ackerman-girl. Even so, Rura just raised an eyebrow, closely watching the newcomer. Something seemed wrong, Mikasa appeared somehow worried, not as indifferent as always.  
“Mikasa! We’ve gotta hurry!” Now even Armin joined the four girls.  
With his arrival, Kahina turned her head away, closing her eyes and surpressing a laugh. Rura and Sinia knew exactly why and had to struggle as well. Just the thought of well-hung-Armin made all three of them want to burst out into panicky laughters.  
“That Titan…”, Mikasa slowly said. “They’re… eating it.”  
“Right. They’re eating it with great joy”, Rura confirmed, her voice sounding more heartless than it actually was. The scenerey was quite disturbing and dramatic, to be honest and the redhead had a lot of trouble to stay calm. She wanted to help that Titan so badly!  
“Its body can’t regenerate?”, Armin rather asked than stated.  
“What a pity.” Kahina yawned, then grabbed her swords. “I don’t know about you, but I’ma gonna help that buddy now. Rura, Sinia – are you in?”  
“You bet!”, both grinned – and all three of them jumped, using their gear, to help the Titan. With a few well placed attacks they managed to take down four of the Titans – the fifth got killed as the buddy-Titan kicked out, crushing the 3-meter-class Titans head and weak spot with only one hit.  
“Woha, caution!”, Rura called out and the young women hastily retreated onto a nearby roof. “Now look at that. That guy has no arms left but kicks his enemies to death. This is what I call a will of iron!” She almost grinned.  
“It’s losing control!” The brunette exclaimed jittery, watching as the Titan went totally crazy as it saw another one with blonde hair.  
“Ah! That’s… the abnormal that ate Thomas!”, Armin almost shouted, pointing at the blonde, very skinny Titan. With huge steps and a loud scream the injured Titan stormed towards the new enemy.  
“Wow, crazy shit. Do you see the same I do?” Saying this, Kahina cocked her head. “It’s biting the Titans head off. Quite a strong set of teeth.”  
“It’s regenerating again”, Rura noticed, raising her second eyebrow.  
“I’d doubt that”, Kahina suddelny murmured. “Look at the arms. It’s maybe trying to regenerate. But it’s only damping, there is no new histoid growing.”  
“You two know what?”, Sinia sighed. “I don’t think it’s of any interest. Because that Titan’s falling like a felled tree.” And just as the judges daughter said so, the buddy-Titan went down on its knees – his face hitting the place with full speed. Its body was damping and melting.  
On the other roof, Armin, Mikasa, Reiner, Berold, Annie and even Jean were quite shocked about what had happened right now.  
They get shocked quite easily, Rura thought and rolled her eyes. Babies, honestly.  
“Looks like it burnt itself out”, Jean mentioned lout enough for everybody to hear. He turned around, eager to leave this place. “Whatever, let’s get going! There’s no way that monster’s on our side! Titans are Titans.”  
“Really, Jean is such a pussy”, Sinia hissed. She didn’t like the way he treated others, she didn’t even like the way he took his breaths.  
“And he has no sense for differences in temper at all”, Rura added.  
The Titans body was almost melted away completely, only a bunch of hair was left and some ligaments. And a dark spot on the ground.  
“Sorry, ladies, but I gotta see that”, Kahina informed her friends and jumped down from the roof, walking towards the damping bunch of Titan-leftover.  
“Be fucking careful!!”, Rura just ordered loud enough for everybody to hear.  
“What is it?” Now Jean went to the edge of the roof, looking down since everybody seemed so confused and shocked.  
At that moment a well known body unsticked himself from the nape of the dead Titan.  
“Is this… Eren?”, Sinia whispered, taken by surprise. She could feel her hands shaking again.  
“Yo, that’s Eren! What the hell?”, shouted Kahina towards the others. “Hey, newbie! I didn’t tell you to transform into a Titan as I said you should have a look at where we could use your strengh the best way.”  
The very next second Mikasa jumped off the roof of the building, running towards the passed out male. Kahina decided to give those two a second before she’d examine the boy with Ruras help. This was the most interesting thing ever! Looking up to her two friends, the 23-year old could see the same fascination in their faces. 

“It’s like oh-my, the best thing ever! We have someone who can transform into a Titan – and he’s seriously strong and we can do some experiments with him!” Rura stared into the sky and smiled happily. They were walking around behind the walls of Trost, within the – still save – ring of Wall Rose. The Garrison had shut the gate and no Armoured or Colossal Titan had destroyed it until now, so people were quite optimistic.  
“This sounds so wrong in all possible ways”, Sinia sighed, scratching her head and thinking about the Recon Corps. Why did they leave this morning? So many soldiers had died up to now in this attack – she was sure it wouldn’t have been so many was there the elite available. But it hadn’t been. Still she fought with the thought about all those who died today, but the hell would she do and tell Rura or – God forbid – Kahina. Both would just roll their eyes and lecture her again that everyone had to die once in lifetime.  
“Just because you think about other experiments than I do”, Rura complained and shook her red curls. “What I wanted to say is: Eren could become a crucial weapon for humanity.”  
“Coming in quite handy, doesn’t he?”, Kahina suddenly asked, her brows furrowed.  
“Are you complaining or critizising?”  
“Nah, chill man. But think about it. Does this all look like an accident to you?”  
“Kahina, I don’t know what you’re thinking, but Titans do not make plans, they just do. For example attack our walls”, Sinia said, slowly worriying about her friends.  
“Yeah, of course. But have a look at it this way: Maybe someone can control the Colossal Titan? Who knows? It just appears, destroys the wall and leaves again. So – what if somebody wants to terrorize humanity for fun and waits until the Recon Corps is out on a misson with his or her attack? Doesn’t this sound kind of-”  
“Stupid? Damned stupid, for sure”, Rura interferred. “Who’d do that? And so – why attack your own home with such a huge Titan? Why not kill all the other Titans instead?”  
“I don’t know, I’m not a criminal mastermind!”  
“But you could be”, Sinia started giggling, thinking about all the bread and pork Kahina had stolen at the market. If anyone of the Military Police knew about that amount of stolen food – well, Kahina wouldn’t be a free human being for all too long.  
“Her? A criminal mastermind? No. She’s way too forthright for that”, Rura shortly negated Sinias suggestion.  
“Do you want to imply I’m not- heeey! Look at that! What’s going on there? Why is the gate closed?” The tallest stopped still in the middle of her movement and furrowed her trimmed eyebrows. Her friends followed suit and stared at the huge gate and the three soldiers from the Garrison who were protecting it. “Alexej, what is the meaning of this? I intend to pass through here.”  
“Excuse me, Captain, but I’m not allowed to let anybody pass”, the young man with neat black hair responded dutifully, saluting to the young Krylow.  
“Not even your superior?”, Sinia asked, her head slightly cocked. Not that she doubted Alexejs’ obedience towards his Captain – but sometimes such questions were just right.  
“You better think before you refuse your Captain something that might be of interest”, Rura stated, staring the young man into the ground with her bright eyes.  
“B-But Captain Woerman…”  
“Oh, Woerman is here as well? That explains a lot.” She had a quick glance around, then turned to face Alexej again. “Open the gate at once. This is an order.”  
“Bu-“  
“An order. At once.”  
“Sir!” Suddenly full of eager, he and his two comrades – who didn’t involve themselves into the conversation, which had seemed intelligent enough fot them – opened the iron creel to let the three women in.  
Stepping onto the huge square, Rura suddenly understood the situation and why nobody should witness it. Walking in front of her friends, Kahina had her narrowed eyes on her fellow Captain. “What is going on here? And why is this pussy Woerman shouting around? Does he need to fart and can’t? The fuck is his damn problem? I hate this guy.”  
“That escalated quickly”, Sinia stated, staring at Kahina, whos' face gotten all grim and dark. “Why don’t you like him?”  
“Didn’t you listen? It’s pure hate she feels towards this man.” Rura had a closer look a the scenerey and suddenly stopped still. “Wait.” But the other two just walked on. “Sinia! Kahina! Fucking freeze!”  
“What’s wrong?” Kahina rolled her amber eyes.  
“Mind having a closer look?”, Rura just advised. “There are three persons who don’t belong here.”  
“Oh, dear me! It’s this stupid dickhead Woerman who doesn’t belong here”, Kahina said sarcastically.  
“Dear gracious! It’s Eren and Mikasa – and Armin? What are they doing here? Why are cannons pointed at them? Why are they surrounded?” Sinias eyes grew wider as she registered the sheer amount of soldiers who were standing around the three rookies. What was going on? Why did Kitts Woerman look so frightened and judgmental?  
“I’ll ask you once again! What are you?!”, Woerman just called out, obviously to Eren, who sat in silence and definitely in shock. The eyes of the Captain dind’t look as confidend as he would wish.  
“I tell you, he has no control over his feelings”, Kahina whispered in pure disgust.  
“Well, at least he has feelings”, Sinia hit back, hiding a smirk.  
“Better no feelings than such”, was all Rura said concerning that topic.  
“I’m human!!”  
Armin and Mikasa were startled by that shout from Eren – just as all the other soldiers were. Because, well, Eren had been seen while emerging from that Titanbody.  
“I see”, Woerman mumbled, slowly lifting his right hand.  
“Oh no…” The oldest of the young women could clearly see what was about to happen next. Some sort of freakish shit which everybody would regret afterwards.  
“Is he really doing it?” Not even Rura could believe what she was seeing. He couldn’t be serious about it. Wanting to kill someone that precious being for future fights! Woerman had to be dumber than dirt.  
“Toldcha I hate’im.”  
“Would you please care for your language, Kahina? Only once in a while? Please?”, Rura almost exploded at what her friend had said. Well, not what – but how. The redhead just had a problem with this ghetto slang. Additionally: Kahina was a Captain in the Garrison, so she should be a shining example for her subordinates. In deeds and words.  
“I’m rather interestend in the proceedings of all that is happening now concerning Eren”, the tallest just grinned.  
“Don’t think badly of me”, Woerman went on, lifting now his right arm. It was clear: This man had lost all sense of logic or opportunism. He just wanted to be a hero and eliminate a potential enemy. But that Eren probably wasn’t an enemy – Woerman didn’t even think that far.  
“He’s not doing it”, Sinia mumbled – more like a prayer than something she really thought.  
“That bastard.”  
“Promise, he’ll do it”, Kahina said, some sort of dark humor in her voice.  
The next second cannonfire was heard – and a huge explosion followed.  
All the people started coughing at the dust and dirt in the air, except a few who had stepped back far enough to not get affected by the impact. Rura, Sinia and Kahina hadn’t thought of that and now stood in a cloud of dust.  
“I do not want to appear like a know-it-all… but I told you he’d do it.”  
“Yah… okay”, Sinia coughed, trying to spit out some dirt without anyone noticing. Rura did. And started to laugh. Loudly.  
“You always act so decent, Sinia, but when nobody watches, you behave like a guttersnipe!”  
“What! What did she do?!”, Kahina cried out – she didn’t see anything at all!  
“Oh my! It’s alive!!”  
“Oh nooo!”  
“We’re going to die!!”  
The three young women wondered why all of a sudden so many soliders seemed to just lose their minds. What was going on inside this dust? Or outside of it, that is. They couldn’t see anything at all.  
“Gosh, what’s happening?!” Rura cautiosly stepped out of the thick foggy dirty dust and started to look around, as she suddenly stopped. Her jaw dropped open as she saw that huge Titan shaped thing. With seemingly very alive eyes. It almost looked like the Colossal Titan but without the legs.  
“I can’t believe it! He managed to transform that fast! That’s fucking brilliant!”  
“Rura just came in her pants”, Kahina drily stated, causing Rura to almost choke on her own spit and caughing desperately.  
“Shut up!”  
“Don’t be rude”, Sinia commanded. “It’s your own fault to be so overly happy around Kahina.”  
“Not that I don’t like happy people”, Kahina added, shrugging her shoulders. “But right now I’m gonna have a serious talk with Kitts.” With those words she went off to face the older man, who’s definitely gotten partly insane. 

Rura used that moment to check out Sinias clothes, which didn’t fit in at all, just like hers. The brunette wore a white blouse with laces and a very tidy brown skirt, reaching to her knees and fluttering around her legs while walking. Half the gear was hidden underneath the skirt, the rest was visible. It looked a bit strange, Rura had to admit, but nonetheless – Sinia had become one of the most skilled 3D-Maneuver-Gear users within the walls.  
“I don’t think it’s all too clever to make this guy any angrier.”  
“Huh?” The youngest shot Sinia a look of confusion. “Why? It can’t get any worse.”  
“It definitely can. I don’t get what she wants to achieve with this. It’s not like he’s going to change actions”, Sinia went on explaining her thoughts. Actually, she was quite sure Kahina hadn’t thought of anything right now. But the 25-year old wanted to make the best out of this situation – so she needed Ruras' brain and help.  
“And so?”  
“We can use Kahinas urge to talk Woerman down to our advantage and get those three out of here. What do you think?”  
“Sounds like a good plan. Any further considerations?” The redhead looked over to Eren, who really seemed a bit weak now. Mikasa stood in front of him and Armin, ready to pull off a fight if necessary. And all Rura could think about: Where does Armin put his dick in those thight pants?  
“I thought maybe you could figure out the rest”, Sinia shyly grinned, watching Kahina taking huge steps towards Kitts.  
“So you leave the hard part to me?” But there was some sort of satisfaction in Ruras' voice. She knew she was considered the brain of the three friends – and she was proud of it, for it was true. And that Sinia trusted her with such matters was a huge ego boost as well. Not that she’d need them, though.

“Yo Kitts, have a word with me.” Kahina stepped in front of the man, waving him towards her so he’d get away from his safe point in the middle of his soldiers. She just hoped Sinia and Rura would think of something clever to make the situation better by the minute. Because she herself couldn’t think about anything, so she just did what she was good at. “Now.”  
“I’m busy!”, Kitts just shouted, spit flying through the air. Kahina didn’t grimace at all but was a bit grossed out. “How did you get in anyway?! This is none of your business!”  
“Is that so?” Crossing her arms, Kahina stood her ground. “I am a part of the Garrison just like you are. Why should Eren Jaeger not affect me? Why should he be your business and yours alone? You know, I always have to interefere.”  
“You didn’t answer my question, kiddo!”  
“I warn you, Kitts. Call me kiddo again and you’ll regret it.” She narrowed her eyes. Nobody dared to underestimate her. Not that she was skilled or idolized like Levi Ackermann, but she was still a dangerous match. 

“Great, they’re discussing like the idiots they are”, Rura mumbled and slowly made her way through the still existing dust towards Eren and Armin, ignoring Mikasa who’d only cause problems.  
“Supberb!” The oldest clapped into her delicate hands, happy things seemed to work out that well. Rura had taken over the task to talk to the three rookies so they would come with the young women. “They cannot resist Ruras' charm or logic – it’s going perfectly well.”  
Rura realised that Mikasa had noticed her. Hastily she signified the black haired girl that she was no harm and hurried on to reach Armin. The dust made running rather hard – especially breathing in those tiny particles was irritating her nose and throat. “Hey, young Arlert.”  
“Huh? Is that… are you Rura Ledoux?”, the blond guy slowly asked.  
“You’ve got a good memory. Yes, it’s me. I’m here to get the three of you out of here”, Rura confirmed and glanced around. “There’s not much dust left, so we have to hurry.”  
“And who’s going to distract all those soldiers?”, Armin asked, his blue eyes widening as he saw Ruras somehow creepy grin. He knew he’d seen her somewhere before! Of course, she was that medic who had a lot of fun treating the insanely wounded.  
“Oh, my friend’s taking care of that. Don’t you worry about that. Just grab Eren and let’s get out of here”, the 22-year old suggested with her best Military-Police-Brigade-voice.  
“And who’s taking care of the distraction?”, Mikasa dared to ask.  
“Don’t ask, Mikasa. Don’t think about it and don’t ask.” 

“Do you think you can talk to me like that in front of my unit?”, Woerman bellowed at top of his sorry lungs, trying to frighten the young woman in front of him. She just cocked an eyebrow.  
“It’s not like I need to make you look like a moron. You’re doing quite fine showing it yourself.” Sighing, she shook her head then turned to face most of the soldiers. “I invite you to not hear what Captain Woerman and I are going to discuss. If I hear anything of this getting discussed on the street, I’m going to make sure you won’t have a single happy day for the rest of your life.”  
“Did you just threaten my soliders?!”, Woerman screamed, cold sweat appearing on this forehead.  
“See it as you like, it’s more like a friendly reminder that this is nothing for publicity”, she smiled brightly. “So, Kitts. Let’s cut the crap. You know killing Eren is the wrong decision. You’re just too much of a scaredy-cat to confess that you are an idiot. I ask you once and once only: Let Eren go. Otherwise I’m going to tell Commander Dot Pixis about your bad behaviour. And you don’t want that to happen, do you?”  
“Tell me what?”

“Oh shit, Dot Pixis!” The brunette gulped as she saw the Commander in Charge approaching, grabbing Kitts Woermans shoulder and pulling him a bit back. “Why is he here? That’s so not according to the plan!” Sinia decided it’d be best to warn Rura and the others who still thought that they were in deep trouble. So she retreated into the dust, hoping to find the four others as fast as possible. Today was so not okay for her. And eventhough there was some sort of noise around Sinia, she could cleraly hear Dot Pixis talk.  
“You’re free to speak, Captain Krylow.”  
“Commander! I am aware this is something you-”  
“You don’t have to worry about”, Woerman interrupted, his eyes growing even bigger. He seemed to understand in what kind of bad situation he was – and Sinia didn’t want it to end all too well for him.  
“Ugh, just hold it, Woerman.”  
Sinia could hear her friend literally sticking out her tongue in annoyment. A move Kahina only did in situations she could lose her self-control. “Rura! Rura, where are you?”  
“Behind there”, Rura responded, listening carefully to Sinias steps. The youngest of the women thought about causing more dust and a worse sight, but it’d be quite risky.  
“Where there?”  
“There. Here.”  
Sinia just rolled her eyes, trying to hear someone of those four breath or do anything. Maybe she’d find them that way. Only by two words and no sight – impossible.  
“Commander, you have to excuse the young Captain, she has no sense for priorities at all”, the Garrison Captain moved on, trying to not get in Pixis’ focus of interest.  
“Don’t I?”, Kahina snorted, not even thinking to salute to Dot Pixis since they had a friendship-kind-of relationship. “You seem to forget that I am considered one of the most efficient Captains' of the Garrison, do you not?” With that shot towards Woerman, Kahina turned to face Pixis, not flinching at his grim face. “Commander, I’m quite sure this is something of interest for you. Captain Woerman wants to kill a soldier who can transform into a Titan. This is not such a clever idea. And I bet one of those who guard him can tell you why.” Because she was just too lazy and didn’t want all the praise for herself – she didn’t do all the work alone, so sharing was a must.  
All five standing in the dust looked at each other in pure confusion. Why had she said this? She could’ve explained it herself – so why forcing someone else to do it?  
“I think Armin should do it”, Rura suddenly said. She was standing at Erens' side so he could lean on her and not fall, Mikasa didn’t do so because then she wouldn’t be able to fight off foes.  
“But you’re so intelligent and he’ll hear you”, Armin shot back, his body already trembling with fear of something that might be happening. His blue eyes almost filled with tears. At least it seemed like that.  
Sinia just sighed, running her fingers through her thick hair. Why the hell is it so hard to talk to a superior? We do that every day and we don’t lack any fingers or eyes. Honestly.  
“Armin… without you, Mikasa and I would be dead by now.” Eren looked up to face his best friend. “I trust you.”  
“Me too”, Mikasa added, her voice warm and affectionate.  
Rura and Sinia exchanged an irritated glance, totally unimpressed by their friendship. It was all so fluffy and cheesy for them. Well, at least they liked each other. Not that Rura, Sina and Kahina didn’t, but they expressed that quite differently. That was why every friendship of others seemed a bit strange to them. Always a bit frightening.  
“You’re outvoted”, Rura told Armin and smiled at him confidently. “You can do it. Step out of the dust and explain why Eren is so important.”


	3. You can't change the world alone - you will need some help (William H. McRaven)

“Is this serious? You have to offer yourself to the Titans while Eren tries to put that giant boulder in front of the hole in the wall? As a Titan?”, Sinia asked as she walked with Kahina and Rura towards Wall Rose. The only soldier amongst those three just rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed.  
“As a soldier you don’t have much of a choince after your superiors have made a decision”, Kahina replied and fastened her gear. “You know you can’t help much now. Better leave now, I have a feeling this is going to be nasty.”  
“You have feelings?”, Rura grinned but stopped as they came near the closed gate. “So they sealed off Trost for good now?”  
“Fo sho.”  
“Stop that fucking slang!”  
“I don’t mind it.” The oldest just smiled at Kahina, thinking that kind of slang was actually quite funny and not at all annoying since the Krylow knew when to switch back to normal speech.  
“Dare you stab me in the back!”, the redhead called out in sheer disbelief. How could Sinia side with Kahina in that matter? That slang was absolutely horrible!  
“Weren’t you talking about how they sealed off Trost from the rest of our territory?”, Kahina suggested and pointed into the sky. “Ladies, I’m going to meet Pixis now. You better have a nice day.” Having said that, the Krylow used her 3D-Maneuver-Gear to climb the wall where some soldiers already stood, waiting for their Captain.

Looking at each other, Rura and Sinia rose their eyebrows. They still wore their gears, so it actually was an alternative to just follow Kahina to suss things out. Maybe their friend would need their help?  
“Do you think the same as I do?”, Sinia asked, her voice mischievous.  
“To climb the wall?”, the younger replied, not all too convinced of that idea. Pixis would see them or someone else. And they were no soldiers anymore, so they shouldn’t even possess the gear, not to mention to mess with military things. No – that was not a well thought of plan.  
“Eh – yes. Why do you look like I talk shit?”  
“Because we better just listen as a slow start. You know, we can intervene how we like when we like. But first of all we should know what Pixis is planning. I don’t intend to destroy his plan because I thought it might be fun being a soldier for one day again.” Rura looked up to the wall, where Pixis appeared, with Eren Jaeger at his side. “Ah there, look. He’s getting started right away.”  
Both young women sneaked into the rows of soldiers – rookies as well as experienced staff. Those people didn’t even realise there were two who had no reason to be there at all. Blame it on the tension of the moment or the fear of Titans, but it was to Ruras and Sinias advantage.  
“Do you hear them?”, Sinia suddenly whispered.  
“What?”  
“Listen carefully… you can hear those guys doubts”, the older one said, her head bowed. “This is why we can never win against the Titans. They don’t have enough optimism for that.”  
And just as her friend had said that, Rura heard the soldiers around her mumble and talk to each other.  
“Retake Trost?!”  
“That’s insane! We got no way to block the hole!”  
“What are the Commanders thinking?”  
“We’d just be throwing our lives away if we went back!”  
This can’t be, the Ledoux thought. Why don’t they trust their superiors? What’s wrong with them? Her eyes grew bigger as she could almost sense the fear amongst the soldiers. Fear for their lives. If they were so afraid of death, then why had they chosen to join the Garrison at all?  
“See? They have no will to fight”, Sinia murmured, slightly cocking her head towards Rura. “They don’t like taking risks.”  
“And we do?”  
“Oh no, but we left our branches for good. So we do not need to take risks. That’s the difference”, Sinia almost smiled, but then sighed. “And within those shaking hands lies our future. Do we really want that?”  
“But you have to think about the fact that there are people like Kahina fighting for us. Her hands never shake”, Rura interposed and tried to catch a glimpse at her friend who was somewhere on the wall right now. I wouldn’t trust any of those idiots, she suddenly thought. But I’d trust you and Sinia with my life.

“Commander Pixis! Sorry I’m late!”  
“Ah, Krylow.” The Commander turned to face her, behind him standing Eren, Mikasa and huge-johnny-Armin. “Glad you could make it in time. How are you feeling?”  
“With all due respect, but I don’t have time for feelings”, Kahina grinned and waved at Eren. “Yo, Jaeger, feeling okay?”  
“Ehm… I guess I’m fine”, Eren slowly replied, still feeling intimidated by her apperance. Not that he thought Kahina was somehow vicious or ugly, but he knew from Hannes that the young woman tended to talk quite brutally in battle. He didn’t want to experience that first hand.  
“You guess? Well, what is it that you lack? Anger? Guts? Are you hungry?” She walked past Pixis – who just grinned for himself, taking a sip out of his flask – and stopped in front of the green eyed boy. “Tell me and I will make you feel good.”  
Guessing from the looks Armin and Mikasa shot her, Kahina realised that this didn’t sound like I should’ve. She sighed deeply, shaking her head. Why is the youth that perverted? “Do you need any kind of encouragement?”  
“Uhm... I don’t…”  
“Did I fucking stutter? Do you need anything? Food? Nice words? Are you able to fight like this? I don’t think so!” That sounded quite rude and Kahina was proud as all three teenagers almost winced at that.  
“I have to be able to fight like this! It’s a war and the enemy does not care if we are prepared or not!”, Eren called out all of a sudden, saluting Kahina. “And you didn’t stutter, Captain Krylow!”  
“Well spoken, Jaeger!” Kahina saluted the boy, winking at him.

“Not that hell again…”  
Rura heard the black haired man at her right whisper. He looked rather wasted and done for and pretty scared, to be honest. He even almost cried! What the actual fuck? She narrowed her eyes at such a piece of mollycoddled human being.  
“I don’t want to die!!”  
Now even Sinia shot the guy an irritated look. There weren’t any Titans in close range right now. They were behind the wall. Why did that guy shit his pants right now?  
“Let me see my family!!”, the man demanded screaming. Obviously he was sure he’d die fighting.  
“Oh dear, can’t you say that a little bit less noisy?”, Rura wanted to know with her best annoyed voice. “It’s such a drag to have people like you in the Garrison.”  
“Yeah, did you hear anything about ethics and fairness and – most of all – trust in your superiors?”, Sinia went on, shaking her head. “If you’re not willing to give all your life for the purpose to protect your family and all the other people, then why are you here?”  
Silence followed their words as soldiers gaped at them in awe. Never had anyone told them how to behave in such a situation, when it was clear they would be fighting Titans soon.  
“Or do you want to abandon the mission just for the fuck of it, so you can live?”, Rura asked.  
“Damn right!”, the crying man shouted. “Suicide won’t accomplish anything!!”  
Well, he kind of has a point, Rura thought. But it was clear to her that she had to stop that stupid guy from demoralizing his fellow soldiers. What a drag.  
“And you think running away is the key?”, Sinia wanted to know.  
“Forsaking your family like this won’t make it any better. If nobody fights because they’re all too scared to do so – who will protect you and your families, your beloved ones, then, hm? Who, I dare ask you, shall risk ones life to safe someone who is not willing to do the same for another?”  
“Well, additonally your Captain is allowed to execute you for desertion, you know.” The brunette could imagine how someone superior to this huge crybaby would react: Kill the man before a riot starts. She’d do the same, honestly. Who would need anybody in the Garrison who gets scared that easily?  
“It’s better than getting eaten by a Titan!! Just let me be!! Piss off! I don’t wanna go back there!”  
“Rura?”  
“Yes?” The redhead turned to face Sinia.  
“Can’t you just sew his annoying mouth shut?”

Walking behind Pixis and Eren wasn’t her favourite thing to do, but it was definitely better than looking down into the city of Trost, because there was chaos and destruction. Additionally to the many Titans strolling around, searching for prey.  
“They say that before Titans took control of the land, men were endlessly fighting and killing each other over their differing loyalities and beliefs”, Pixis started to tell his favourite story.  
Ah, yes, but don’t they do that now as well?, Kahina thought, but didn’t even made the effort to let her face know that she thought about that topic.  
“Back then, someone supposedly said: If a powerful external enemy threatened mankind, humanity would probably unite and stop fighting amongst themselves. What do you think about this?”  
Kahina knew Pixis meant Eren with that question, so she just looked down at the many soldiers standing in front of the wall, waiting for someone to tell them what was happening right now.  
“Such a fairytale exists?”, Eren asked without hesitation. “Sounds awfully optimistic.”  
Yeah, but such optimism keeps me fighting for brats like you, Kahina almost snorted. She knew that such assumptions about humanity congregating in peace were shit, but still. Even that lie was better than facing bitter facts.  
“Frankly, it’s rather dull”, Eren went on. Kahina rolled her eyes. But Commander Pixis just laughed and halfway turned around while walking.  
“You’re just like me. Your opinion’s quite twisted.”  
“That’s because even now, though we’re cornered by such a mighty foe, I would say that mankind’s far from being united.”  
“Yeah, but if we don’t all come together soon, keeping up the fight might be too much for us.”  
They went on without saying anything more, much to Kahinas relief. She wasn’t suited to just listen to conversations like that. Passing by Hannes, the Krylow could see how the older man first seemed glad to see Eren’s safe, but then again his face darkened with respect and fear as he saw Kahina walking behind his little friend. The young woman had to surpress a grin.  
Pixis took out his flask and took another sip, then holding it towards Eren. “Want some?”  
Oh, this is going to be hilarious, Kahina thought.  
“I’ll gladly accept!”, Eren almost called out, grabbing the flask and taking a big sip. The next second he spat out everything, clearing his throat loudly – causing Pixis to chuckle.  
“Krylow, want some?”  
“Commander, I don’t need alcohol to make you laugh”, she just replied.  
“That is why Krylow is still alive, Eren.”  
“Why is that?”, Eren dared to ask.  
“Because she gives shit about being humble or decent but does her job.” 

“Execute me if you want!!”  
“If you want to die that badly, I’ll gladly do it!”, one of the rather stressed out Captains screamed.  
Rura and Sinia had stopped trying to calm the people down – the fear of dying was a too strong emotion to just talk it down. And they didn’t want to waste their breaths on such pussies.  
Just then Sinia could see Pixis and Eren standing at the edge of the wall. Right behind Pixis stood someone else with long, flowing hair. That had to be Kahina.  
“Attention!!!”  
“Uh, Pixis has quite a voice”, Rura stated, looking up to the Commander, just like everybody else.  
Finally, Sinia thought, finally some silence. Thank you so much, Pixis. Thank you.  
“I will now brief you about the operation for retaking Trost! The goal of the operation is to block the shattered gate!”, Pixis shouted.  
“Oh, what a surprise”, Sinia said sarcastically.  
“Wasn’t that even the plan?”, Rura asked, her brows furrowed. All around the two young women soldiers looked up at Pixis in astonishment, they couldn’t believe what they were hearing. Maybe because it was now official? Because, all of that what Pixis just had said, had been rumors for a few hours.  
“Block it? How?”, Marco, one of Erens comrades with black hair and freckles, asked quietly. To Sinia he seemed a bit too soft to be a soldier, but he’d made it this far, so he couldn’t be that bad.  
“As for the means of blocking it, I shall now introduce him! Eren Jaeger of the Cadets!”  
Eren stepped a little further to the edge so everybody could see him clearly. He didn’t wear his jacket, just his gear, the white trousers and a greyish shirt.He saluted to the soldiers on the bottom.  
“Oh look, someone can’t believe his eyes”, Rura mumbled grinning, pointing at Jean Kirstein, a teenager who could probably become very hot after puberty.He had light brown hair, a toned physique and golden eyes, so these conditions clearly promised a lot. Right now he looked rather shocked and irritated.  
“Ah, that’s Jean”, Sinia nodded. “I know him. He’s a bit annoying, but a good boy.”  
“He’s the product of the militarys top secret Titan transformation experiments!”, Pixis went on.  
He’s lying. Why is he lying?, Rura asked herself. Is it because people would freak out if they knew that nobody knows why Eren can transform? That should be the reason, I guess.  
“He can summon a Titan body and control it at will! He will transform into a Titan and pick up that giant boulder near the front gate, carry it to the breach in the wall and block off the hole with it!! Your mission is to protect him from the other Titans while he’s carrying the boulder!”  
“Oh, this is glorious”, Rura mumbled. “These soldiers wouldn’t protect their own ass if it wasn’t theirs.”  
“That’s mean”, the older said, but sighed because she knew Rura was right.  
“Pick up that boulder?”  
“So mankind can control the Titans now?”  
Some soldiers obviously mistook the given information, much to Ruras dislike. Mankind could definitely not control the Titans by now, maybe in a far away future, but not today. Why didn’t they come to think about the things said?  
“How can someone be that stupid?”, Sinia sighed at what she heard.  
“That’s because you don’t have to be intelligent to be a simple soldier”, the redhead slowly said.  
“You lie! I won’t throw away my life for such nonsense!!”  
Not again, Rura and Sinia thought, equally annoyed by the guy. He was the same who’d screamed around earlier. Why didn’t somebody shut him finally up?  
“Who do you think we are? We’re not just disposable blades!”  
“A human weapon?!”  
“Of course it can’t be true!!”  
“Damn those liars!!”  
Calls of disconent filled the huge place quite quickly and Sinia wouldn’t wonder if a riot just was about to start.  
“So you want us to die for you today? I’m leaving!” Another man just stated, leaving his place, walking away.  
Finally, Rura thought, finally someone just left. We don’t need those chickenshits as soldiers.  
And suddenly many others followed. They just left, looked at each other and walked away together. So many, neither Sinia nor Rura could count them. What was going on? Wouldn’t they want to protect their families? Why was it so hard to decide to fight?  
“Are you prepared, deserters!!”  
“Oh, that was Woermann”, Rura stated, almost grinning. “Glad Kahina is on that wall. She would kick his shins for such unprofessional behaviour.”  
“Why on earth is he still allowed to give orders after he wanted to kill Eren?”, Sinia asked, rolling her brown eyes. “Who had that glorious idea, hm?”  
“I’ll cut you all down here and now!!”, Woermann screamed, probably just loosing control over himself. The young women weren’t that sure about it, maybe it was just his nature to appear like losing control. All the leaving soldiers stopped mid-movement, staring at Woermann in fear and disbelief.  
“Heed my command!” Pixis voice echoed through the air, silencing every other person around. “Anyone who deserts now will go unpunished.”  
“This translates into: Fuck you, Woermann”, Rura smiled.  
Kitts Woermann turned around to look up to Pixis in quite surprise. Since when did deserters were allowed to leave unpunished? It was treachery to the king! And treachery got punished with death!  
“Once you’ve given in to the fear of the Titans, you will never be able to fight them again!”, Pixis called out his explanation. Anyone who has succumbed to the terror of the Titans should leave! And anyone who wants that same terror to to reach the hearts of their brothers, parents and loved ones may leave as well!!”  
“Well, he can talk”, Sinia admitted and had a look around. Suddenly the soldiers seemed to understand that leaving this mission meant leaving their loved ones as well. Almost serving them on a plate to the Titans. The brunette didn’t want to be harsh in any way, but Ruar had told them so a few minutes ago.  
“And they just start thinking if someone superior talks to them”, the Ledoux sighed, almost having the same thoughts as Sinia. 

Oh for my butts sake, I’m so bored, what can I do? Kahina stood behind Dot Pixis, occasionally rolling her eyes or surpressing an unnerved sigh. Yeah, he had to talk to the soldiers so they would fight. But for fucks sake, that was why orders existed. One had to follow them! And if those weak faithed beings chose to abandon their branch – may that be, but why on earth would Pixis want them to fight? They’d be the first ones to run, eventhough one might think they’d keep fighting for their families or shit. Behind her Armin and some others were discussing about how to operate that mission in the most intelligent way, with little to no casualties.  
Is there no thing I can think about that is more interesting than this? She sighed. Taxes – boring, clothes – even more so, food – not good enough now, the fucking king – quite not. But oh! Rura said something about that asshole. Something about marriage… oh, that’s interes-  
“Let’s talk about what happened four years ago!”, Pixis shouted. “About the Wall Maria recaputre operation. I’m sure I don’t have to remind you all. Calling it a recapture operation was just sugarcoating it.It was merely a desperate attempt by the government to dispose of the unemployed refugees masses they couldn’t feed!”  
Ah yes, Kahina thought, ye good ol’ jealousy of food. Kills humans eversince.  
“Everybody swallowed that for one sole reason! By sending those people outside the wall, we managed to survive inside its narrow confines! That sin is borne by all mankind, including myself!”  
Oh, you definitely know how to make one feel good about being alive, the young Krylow thought.  
“Conflict didn’t erupt then because the people of Wall Maria were a minority. But what about now? If Wall Rose falls, throwing away a fifth of mankind wouldn’t be enough! The area inside Wall Sina can only support half of mankind! If mankind itself falls, the onslaught of the Titans will not be the cause! We will fall because of men killing one another. We cannot die inside yet another wall. Given the choice, die here!”  
Pixis was done speaking. At least Kahina hoped that as she saw Erens’ body almost shiver. Silently, she walked towards him, until she stood directly behind the young Jaeger. Time to shine as a good Captain. She wanted to encourage him now. “Eren. I do not know if you can control it. But you understand you have not much of a choice but becoming hope for those guys down there, don’t you?”  
“Y-yes”, he murmured, not looking at her. But the slight nod he gave her was enough for Kahina.  
A good deed a day, she thought. Done that.Wasn’t that hard, actually. Should try that more often.  
“Since the Titans first emerged, not once has mankind won against them!”  
Oh no, is he really going on? Pixis, please. Stop it. But of course, Kahinas thoughts wouldn’t stop the Commander to finish his great and magnificent speech.  
“The Titans keep marching forth and we keep retreating, letting them take our land! However, if this plan succeeds, it’ll be the first time we’ve ever reconquered land from the Titans! And in that moment, for the first time, mankind will triumph over the Titans! Compared to what’s been taken from us, it may be a small thing, but it will mean mankind has finally managed an attack on the Titans!”

“Yo, Kahina, why are you down here again?”  
“Pixis is introducing the others to their missions and I’m not keen on anything about that, neither distracting the Titans, nor protecting Eren. I’ll just go around and check on everybody”, Kahina said, sitting down on a case. “And the two of you? Didn’t I tell you to have a nice day?”  
“Yeah, but honestly, who could have a nice day if Woermann is screaming around like lunatic?”, Rura argued and leaned against the wall of a house, looking at Sinia and Kahina. “A nice day is a day out with the two of you. Fighting Titans or not.”  
“Oh my gosh, that is the nicest thing you ever said!!”, Sinia called out, hugging Rura, smiling brightly.  
“Did you forget that there will be fucking many Titans inside Trost? That this time it’s a bit different from saving the rookies in that chapel?”, Kahina almost spat out. Then something occurred to her. “But hey, what about you do something more interesting?”  
“What could that be? More interesting than finding out if Eren can transform and control his Titan form or not?”, Rura asked rather sarcastically.  
“Do you remember our sparerib-meeting before the Recon Corps left?”, the Krylow asked.  
“Oh! Getting to know more about that marriage-shit, do you want us to do that?”, Sinia suddenly called out, clapping her hands. “Well – that is definitely interesting! Since it concerns Levi as well…”  
“Some day I’m going to punch you hard in your face”, Rura promised.  
“But it is an idea. Sinia, would you go and check how that new law shall work? And Rura-”  
“I’ll stay here. I want to see how Pixis’ plan’s working out”, the Ledoux interposed.  
“Easy, that was acutally what I wanted you to do.”  
All three looked up as the bells began to toll, signaling the start of the operation.

It would be totally overacting to enter Wall Sina to find out about that law, that much was clear to Sinia. So she’d just search for someone who would know about that within this area here. In her opinion, these people would be the judges or barons. People who’d definitely gain something with that law, like money or future soldiers. Oh yeah, Sinia hated the system and she did it fiercely.  
After almost two hours the young Schütz finally approached the nearest district court and entered the old building, in which the air smelled like they had opened the window last time ten years ago. She was afraid it was actually like that, as an old woman slowly waddled towards her.  
“Oh my dear”, the old woman greeted Sinia, taking her hand. “Are you lost, lovely?”  
“Uhm… no”, Sinia replied, not quite sure what to think about the woman with grey hair and glasses. That she was still working! She seemed to be like a hundred years old!  
“Are you searching for someone special?”  
“Kind of”, the brunette answered, then smiled. “But where are my manners! My name is Sinia! Pleased to meet you.” She had remembered something Rura had used to say: Make them trust you and they will tell you everything you want to know without questioning your curiosity. And Sinia was going to do exactly that. Make that old woman trust her. Old people loved youngsters being interested in their work.  
“I’m Orla Boyd. Who are you searching?”  
“Uhm.. Actually, I’m not searching for someone, but for something.”  
The old granny just smiled, showing many missing teeth, the remaining ones were rather yellow or brown and Sinia had to restrain herself from asking Orla to just close her mouth while smiling. And may never open it again. What an unpleasant sight. She managed to force a smile on her face as well.  
“How can I help you, sweetheart?” Orla patted Sinias arm and lead her into a huge hall. This had to be the place people waited for a trial or something like that.  
“Orla, I need your help”, Sinia started and wondered how she should convince the woman to tell her all about that crazy law, provided that Orla actually knew about it. “I heard there will be a law enforced concerning marriage an-”  
“Yes, yes, dear. It is. Such a shame. As I was your age, we could marry whenever we wanted, what a shame the king is forcing those poor souls to marry on his demand”, Orla interrupted, again patting Sinias arm. “But worse, my child, that law does not only affect marriage, I have to tell. Say, darling, do you have a boyfriend?”  
“Noooo”, Sinia said, stretching the word unintentionally. She was surprised at how talkactive Orla was. Why did she worry about that in the first place? This was easier than anything else!  
“Darling, you’re so beautiful, I fear, my dear, many men will approach you and ask you to marry them! Do not do that. Shame on the king, next month that nasty law will be enforced, and he will get his will. That old fart really is a drag”, Orla went on, her voice suddenly not warm anymore but almost loathful.  
Wow, that granny is quite a tempered one, Sinia thought, but nodded as Orla looked at her. She just had to let the woman know she was still listening.  
“He just wants to test his power. Sweetheart, do not accept any marriage proposal from anyone.”  
“Actually, Orla, my friends and I were thinking about stopping that law from being enforced at all”, Sinia suddenly said, blushing. What had she done? Telling that granny their plan! Well, the plan she just had made up. But the hell she’d do and marry because of such a shitty reason!  
“Darling, that’s the spirit I want to sniff in my old days”, Orla smiled again, showing teeth.  
“But, I don’t know how. You know, there is absolutely no chance me or one of my friends are able to talk to the king”, the young Schütz went on.  
“Ah, young Sinia, darling, sit down. I’ll get us some tea and we’ll think about something witty, won’t we, sweetheart?”  
“Uh, yeah… I guess.” With that, Sinia sat down into an old but comfy armchair, watching Orla leaving into a smaller room. Well, she thought, seems like I’m going to jail for that if someone finds out.

Rura did not hurry, not at all. There was no need to do so. Much rather she had a look at everything that happened around and in Trost right now, such as the many soldiers trying to divert the Titans attention away from Eren to them. That is not very dangerous, Rura thought, so why did everybody just lose it two hours ago? There had to be a reason for the people totally going crazy at the thought of dying for their familiy.  
The redhead gazed over to where Eren had to be right now, somewhere near that boulder. He was protected by Rico, Ian Dietrich and Mitabi Jarnach, as well as Mikasa. Skilled and fearless soldiers. But still not quite as strong as Kahina was, Rura was sure of that. She’d seen her friend train sometimes and the Ledoux had been startled everytime again at how agile her friend could move if she wanted to.  
Rura just hoped that Eren knew that – eventhough it was not that hard to distract the Titans – many would die today. For him. For this operation. Not only the young Jaeger would have to deal with that knowledge but Dot Pixis and Kahina as well.  
Gosh, I’m glad I quit that shit. She looked into the bright blue sky and took a deep breath. If I close my eyes I don’t see I’m caged. But I do not want to befool myself. I want true freedom. As Rura opened her eyes again, she turned to see the safe inner ring of Wall Rose. I wonder what Sinia is doing. If someone is able to give her any useful information? I hope so. We could use a bit of luck right now.  
Suddenly, a greenish lighting struck down, blinding Ruras sight for a few seconds.  
So he managed to at least transform now.  
She decided to go and seek for someone who could tell her how things went without actually getting caught up here. 

She was a bit too late and Kahina knew that exactly. She should’ve started running after she’d seen the green smoke which indicated the start of the operation. But of course she just had to find that left behind chocolate shop. With its doors wide open. Who could’ve resisted that temptation? Definitely not her. And it only had been five minutes of stuffing the sweet sin into her mouth, putting some for Rura and Sinia in her small pocket, eventhough she knew both would not want the chocolate if the knew where it was from. But, what they don’t know won’t hurt them, so they’d eat.  
Then she had seen the red smoke emerging into the sky and she just knew, not only the mission had failed, but something else, worse, had happened.  
Now she stood on a roof, looking at a rather desasterous scene. Eren – still as a Titan – sat on the ground, his hands and face smashed and smoking, not recovering like usual for Titans. That was not how the plan looked like. Great, now I have to find Rico or Ian so they can tell me why this failed. It was bulletproof. Kind of. I want an explanation. Now.  
Still, there were no other Titans in the area, which was at least something good.  
“What should we do?!”  
“Well, Ian, at first you should stop losing your nerves”, Kahina said as she approached the quartet. “And then I want an explanation.”  
“And why are you here?”, Mitabi, a tall guy with brown hair and loyal to the bone, wanted to know, his voice cold and chilly. It was clear he didn’t like Kahina. “It’s not like you were chosen to protect Eren.”  
“Maybe I should’ve, then this wouldn’t have happened. How did he slam his face?”  
“He tried to kill Mikasa”, Ian answered, slowly cooling down.  
“And what did Mikasa do in his face, may I ask?”, the Krylow asked on.  
“She wanted to…”  
“Okay, not interesting. Not interesting at all. Since all of you seem to be a bit overworked with that, I have an idea. Mikasa, you fight the Titans which want to approach Eren in a close up area. Ian, Mitabi and Rico – the three of you care about the other Titans that could get interested in our knocked-out buddy-Titan.”  
“And you?”  
“Me?”  
“Yes, you, Captain Krylow”, Mitabi hissed. “You always try to avoid fighting. It’s not like you’re a hero or something like that so you could behave like you do.”  
“Mitabi, stop hatin’ and get workin’. I’ll help Mikasa here. We cannot afford losing faith in Eren just now. He is the only one that can at least try to retake Trost and give humanity some hope back. Hope we really need right now, don’t we?” 

“Thank you, Orla, that tea is splendid”, Sinia said and took a second sip of the hot drink.  
“It is, isn’t it? I’ve got it from my grandparents. And they got it from their grandparents”, Orla smiled and Sinias eyes grew big as she heard that. How old was that shit? “Oh, no worry, darling, no worry. That tea gets better by age, just like me.” The granny bellowed with laughter, took a sip from her own cup and ate a small cookie. “I tell you, this tea is as expensive as half the city of Trost. Would there be anyone left to acknowledge that. It’s called Panda Dung Tea – not because it’s made of panda shit, but the crops were fertilized with it.”  
“You know a lot of things.”  
“I’m old enough to do so”, Orla snarled, then giggled. “So, sweetheart, we wanted to have a chat about how to show that fart of king that nobody can command the feelings of humans.”  
“Y-yes”, Sinia agreed, still in awe about how beautifully Orla had put it. Nobody can command the feelings of humans. That sounded awesome.  
“Do you have any ideas how to accomplish that?”  
“Not really. That’s something we didn’t think about right now, because I… I just wanted to know how and when this law is enforced. But since you’re so eager to help – and I appreciate it a lot – we might just think about something together.” She took a sip of the tea. Fuck if there was panda poop in it. It tasted great and why reject it because of its origins?  
“Darling, do you know any weighty persons?”  
“Uhm… that’s a good question. You mean personally, right? Like, friends?”  
“Right, sweetie, right. Friends. Do you have influential friends?” Orla ate another cookie, offering them to Sinia, who gladly took three. She needed the sugar now.  
Influential friends – where the heck would she have them from? She wouldn’t even count her father as friend in that matter. And her father was the only weighty person she knew.  
“I’m afraid I don’t…”  
“Well, don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m sure you know someone. Do you know any Lord or Baron?”  
“No…”  
“Any judge?”  
“Not really…” Leaving her father aside, none.  
“Any high ranking soldier, like a Commander?” Orla went on, completely unaffected by the many Nos Sinia had given her. That old lady sure had a cheerful nature.  
“Commander you say?”  
“Yes, Sinia.”  
“Oh dear gracious! I know one!” She was so excited she put a whole cookie into her mouth, chewing it enthusiastically while staring at Orla, who just smiled her teethy smile. “What about it?”  
“That Commander may talk to the king and make a deal, if you know what I mean”, the grany grinned.  
“You mean… like a sacrifice for everybody else?”, the brunette asked.  
“Put it as you like – but the result would be the same: Instead of thousands of forced marriages there would be only one. And it doesn’t have to be the Commander who has to marry. He just needs to find the right words to convince the king.”  
“Orla, did I already tell you that you are the most clever granny ever?!”  
“Darlin’, I know. Otherwise I hadn’t realised you’re kind-hearted and a good girl. And what makes a day better for a granny but to help a young girl in need?” 

“What is happening there?”  
“Rura! What are you doing here?” Kahina looked up as her friend approached them, a stern look on her face. “Did something happen?”  
“Yeah, Kahina, I saw the red smoke and I followed Armin, that happened”, Rura replied, finally standing at Kahinas side. She looked at her friend, raising her eyebrows. “You do realise what’s going on down there?”  
“Huh? There? Yeah. Armin is sitting on Erens’ neck, shouting at him. He’s his best friend, so why not?”  
Both women shot a look at the blond boy who had one of his swords rammed into Erens’ neck, calling out the name of the other boy who was stuck inside that Titan-body. Armin better has a plan, Rura thought, elseway this is so going to end nasty.  
“And where are the others? There were people, you know, like four people, who had the mission to protect Eren. Is he.. having a smashed face and no hands anymore?”, Rura suddenly asked. She just remembered that there was almost a whole squad ordered to protect the boy.  
“Yah, right.”  
“Ho-” Rura stopped, looking at Kahina. The taller just shook her head. What the fuck happened here?, the redhead wondered, but didn’t ask. “Where’s Ian?”  
“Probably fighting. I don’t really know.”  
“Are you quite all right? Shouldn’t you help Armin with retrieving Eren?”  
“Yes, I’m okay. At least I don’t have to do much now but to take care that Mikasa doesn’t die in the meantime.” Kahina furrowed her eyebrows, then sighed. “You’re right, I may should help Armin. But you know… he’ll do it. I trust him. He’s a brain like you.” She stopped, then pulled something out of her pocket. “Want some chocolate?”  
“Oh, thanks”, Rura replied, taking the sweet and following Kahinas gaze to the damping, injured Titan who was Eren. It was absolutely surreal a human being could transform into a Titan. But it had happened. What a crazy world. “That’s delicious. Where’d you get that from?”  
“Hmm, not that important. But we don’t really have time for that since we have to fight Titans for now. It is our duty to protect Armin and Eren right now. You see these three behind there? These are mine. The two tall ones with the ugly faces? You can have them.”  
“Fuck you, Kahina. Honestly.” With that, Rura made her way towards the ugly Titans, to make sure Armin had enough time to talk Eren out of his beatuy-sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: True friends stab you in the front.  (Oscar Wilde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this chapter, my friend showed me a rather hilarious clip on youtube about Levi, a very funny version of "Let it go", it goes "Oh Heichou!". Inspired by this, I let one of my characters sing two lines of it. I do not own the song or the idea of the song! It was posted by an artist named "Whoopi Goldberg".

“It’s court-day! Hell yeah!”  
“Kahina, don’t be so happy! This is a serious matter!”, Rura reminded the other woman and sighed when there was no help in sight. Sinia – her only moral supporter – was now sitting in court, preparing the files for Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackly and suffering from the bore the last day was. After the return of the Recon Corps, Trost had been taken back from the Titans – a first success. But clearly not for Sinia or Rura. Both had to give away their 3D-Maneuver-Gear to never use it again since they weren’t soldiers anymore. And Kahina had gotten the worst adhortatory letter because of her inacceptable amount of hubris and the way she commanded everybody how she liked just to get what she wanted.   
This last day hadn’t been the most glorious for the three. But they at least had a plan to get the Maneuver-Gears back – Rura had thought about it and Kahina was 100 percent in as well as Sinia.   
“So serious. You know, Zackly woulnd’t let such a weapon get killed just for the fuck of it”, Kahina retorted and ran towards the court. A huge throng was outside the main entrance, but Rura and Kahina were allowed to use a side door to get in. They were witnesses at all.   
“I know…” The young Ledoux shook her head, then saw her reflection in one of the many windows of to huge court. She checked herself out and was quite satisfied with what she had managed to do this morning to look like a human being. Since she wasn’t allowed to wear her Military-Police-Birgade uniform, the young medic had decided to wear a nice dress. It was green like the coat of the Recon Corps and it reached down to her knees, whirling around her legs in the slight breeze. Her curly red hair was open and glistened in the sunlight. She rather looked like a young and married chick instead of the hardcore doctor she was.   
“Stop looking at you, it frustrates me.”  
“Just because you have to wear your unifrom?” Rura raised her eyebrows. “I invite you to tell me why you are even wearing anything under that jacket. It’s almost invisible.”  
“Well, they only told me to wear my jacket and my uniform. This is what I usually wear in summer”, Kahina grinned and looked into the window herself. She’d put her bronze hair into a messy fishbone braid, under her Garrison-Jacket there was only a small black cami top and instead of the white long trousers she wore white hotpants. But still she didn’t spare the high brown boots of the Garrison. It looked rather slutty and that was exactly how she wanted it. Dress code her ass.  
“Yeah. In summer.” Rura rolled her eyes, opening the side door to enter the building. Kahina jumped in right after her, closing the heavy door noisily. “Can you please try to be decent?”

“So, young lady, I heard you are a friend of Eren Jaeger?” Darius Zackly leaned back in his big ass chair and folded his hands in his lap, staring at Sinia who’d brought him some tea and files. But the best were the cookies she’d put onto the tray.  
“Ehm…” Sinia didn’t know how to respond. She wasn’t a real friend, she just happened to know him and since she and her friends had tried to protect him from getting shot by a cannon ball, they were considered friends. “I wouldn’t put it that way.”  
“That’s interesting.” He took a cookie, bit into it and chewed slowly. Unnervingly slowly. “I heard you were helping him. Isn’t that what friends do? Help each other?” His stare was almost unbearable sharp and calculating. Sinia shivered under those eyes.   
And honestly, she couldn’t think about anything to say. Because everything would indicate that either she did it out of love or friendship or because she had nothing else to do. The more she was surprised as she heard herself saying: “I have a hero-complex.”  
“Do you? My subordinates told me something else.” He nipped at his tea.  
“I don’t think they studied psychology”, was all Sinia could respond without cursing. That man was a pain in the ass, asking all this stuff and not taking shit from anybody. Why did he know so much about her? It wasn’t like she was accused of anything – Eren was! “I saw the chance to shine and did my best to do so.”  
“But your friend, that Krylow, she had a lot more audience than you did.”  
“You know a lot of things about that incident, Supreme Commander, don’t you?”, she shot back, not fearing any consequence – he’d asked for that outburst.  
“It is my job to do so. So, why did you help him? It’s not like he’s your love interest or anything, Miss Schütz.” Another cookie disappeared within the dark cave his mouth was.   
“Alright, I will tell you why I helped. It is the only reason and it’s not deniable.” The 25-year old built herself up in front of one of the mightiest men alive and cleared her throat. “It was the only right thing to do. Anything else would have been treachery to humanity.” She stared into his brown eyes, not blinking, not going back on what she’d said. Even if she accused Woerman of attempted treachery. She’d just hazard the consequences of her opinion if there were any. 

Kahina and Rura had seperated places in court – much to their disapproval. Now they couldn’t even talk to each other if it happened to be boring in any way. Rura stood with the Military Police, at Nile Doks’ side, feeling a bit unwanted there since she had left this corrupt organization a few years ago.  
Just at the other side of the room there was Kahina standing, on the left side of Erwin Smith. He looked stern and kind of optimistic, something Rura liked about that guy. He never lost control. And on Erwins’ right was Levi. Why did this guy always look so hot?  
“Miss Ledoux, nice to see you again.”   
“Oh, Commander Nile… yes. Nice to see you, too”, Rura slowly answered, checking his face. It hadn’t changed at all. A small beard – Kahina used to call these wanna-be-beards facial-junk-hair – and this undercut that just didn’t fit him at all. She didn’t really want to talk to him.  
“How are you doing? I heard you’ve become a good medic.” Without a smile this sentence was like venom to Rura.   
“You’ve heard right, then.” Do not ask anything, she thought to herself. Do not ask anything at all, you do not want to talk to dickface.  
“I remember you as more talkactive”, he continued. “I get the feeling it has something to do with your new job and the kind of people you hang around lately.” He shot her a warning glance, letting her know exactly he had someone watching her every step.   
That bastard, Rura growled inside and clenched her fist.

Oh dear, this is the worst, Kahina thought at that time, trying not to look over to Erwin, which was quite hard since he was such a captivating presence. She tried to distract herself by watching Rura and Nile talking and guessing what they were saying, but she wasn’t a gifted lip reader so everything looked like: I want to pork as my jigglewiggle; you better pole on that bear-gear – she just gave up on that.  
“Hello, Captain Krylow.”  
Please, a sudden aneurysm! Kahina feared for her life. She felt so bad for bitching about the Recon Corps a few days ago she would never want to meet Erwin again. And now? “Commander Smith.” She only nodded slightly.  
“Do you know where Sinia is?”, Erwin asked and looked down on that female Captain. He was sure of it: This had to be the most rude person on earth, she didn’t even make the attempt to look into his face at their greeting. This was a no-go. Even Levi had been kind of nice.  
“Huh? Sinia? O’course I do. She’s with Supreme Commander-Ehh” I forgot his name. Fuck.  
“His name is Darius Zackly”, Levi interrupted with his cold voice, letting her know what a moron she was.   
“Ooh, Mister know-it-all”, Kahina aped silently, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, she’s with him. Preparing this trial and serving tea and shi- stuff.”  
At that moment the main door to the room opened and Eren was brought.

“Eren – what have they done to you?” Rura looked at the 15-year old boy whose eyes were swollen and red. He was dressed in gray ragged clothes, without any shoes on his feet – he didn’t look all too healthy as well.   
“They are us”, Nile dared to inform her.  
“I know. But I don’t belong to you anymore”, the redhead shot back. “I can say whatever I want.”  
“So, can you?” The Commander of the Military Police mustered the girl at his side cautiosly. She had gained a bit of weight – which made her even more desirable. Rura had the looks of a healthy and curvy woman, not of a slim and muscular chick. She was different and that made her somehow… sexy? Nile stopped at that thought and tried to not look all too confused. Did he just think about this traitorous young woman as a sexy being?   
“Of course.”   
Now two guys from the Police forced Eren to kneel on the ground and then chained him onto the ground. Without even blinking with some sort of remorse! That was what Rura got going, all this cruelty and mean things without feeling bad. This had been the main reason for her to leave the Police. 

“Did you just call me Mister know-it-all?”, Levi asked, his voice dangerously low.  
“I think you have a problem with your ears”, Kahina retorted immediately, staring at him with a provocative expression. What the hell did Rura see in him? Honestly. He was even smaller than Kahina, about Ruras size. The guy, at least, should be taller than the girl in Krylows opinion.  
“You just made a huge mistake”, the black haired Captain murmured.  
“Can’t you two just behave?”, Erwin asked, his eyes set fix on Eren.  
I didn’t even try to, Kahina confessed to herself, then looked up at the tribune.  
Sinia came through a door higher up, holding it open and Supreme Commander Darius Zackly entered the courtroom. He put his trenchcoat onto the huge shelf and sat down, waving Sinia at his side to write the protocoll. The brunette just nodded and took a seat at Darius’ left side.   
“Now then, let us begin.” Zackly initialized the trial. He put on his glasses, glancing over his papers towards Eren. “You are Eren Jaeger, right? You’re a soldier who vowed to devote his life to the king. Is that correct?”  
Sinia wrote without hesitation and in a little panic – she hadn’t known that this would be her part and now she was quite in a hurry to write every word which was said.  
“Yes, Sir”, Eren said, sweat on his forehead and still kneeling.   
“This is an exceptional case. It is outside the bounds of common law, therefore we have to convene a special court-martial. The final decision will be handed down by me. We will deliberate upon wether you live or die as well.”   
Sinia looked over to Zackly, then to Eren, who seemed to feel a bit uneasy but nothing more. I would’ve vomited at that rate, the young Schütz thought. So Eren did a good job down there.   
“Do you have any objections?”, Zackly asked with his deep and enchanting voice.   
“None, Sir.” Eren bowed his head a bit.  
Kahina smiled softly, leaning onto the handrail and thought that Eren did do very well.   
Vice versa, Rura had the urge to punch Nile in his stupid face but she was way too caught in the trial to even try it. She had a lot of respect for Eren to not cry there, in the middle of the room, being watched by over 50 people. And knowing at everybody thought him being a monster.  
“I’m glad you’re so cooperative. Let me say this straightforwardly. Concealing your existence has proven impossible. Unless we publicize your existence in some way, we will have to face another threat besides the Titans. This court is tasked with deciding which force will take custody of you, the Military Police or the Recon Corps.” He took a look around, focussing especially on Rura Ledoux – who had definitely the potential to start a riot within no time – and Kahina Krylow, that young Captain who was carefree and known as totally undisturbed by others misery. “First, let us hear the propostion from the Police.”  
“I am Nile Dawk, Chief of the Military Police”, the black haired guy at Ruras side started, looking at Zackly. Rura rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed by this person. To have nicer thoughts, she glanced over to Levi, who had his arms crossed in front of his toned chest, his eyes narrowed – he was clearly concentrating on the situation. Which she probably should be doing as well, Rura thought. “Our propostion is as follows: We will examine Erens’ body thoroughly, then dispose of him as soon as possible. It’s a fact that his Titan power repelled the last attack. However, his character induces disturbances that may even lead to a rebellion. Therefore he should provide us with as much intelligence as possible, then he’ll become a martyr for mankind.”  
“Is that it?”, Rura whispered, surpressing a giggle. “You think he can cause a rebellion?”  
“Did you say something, Ledoux?!”, Nile asked as Zackly didn’t rebuke Rura for her comment.  
“Yes, I asked you if you really believe Eren can start a rebellion. Because he isn’t the guy who’d do that. He has sworn his heart to the king”, she explained, sounding self-opinionated.   
“That doesn’t mean anything!”  
“So you say that it’s worth nothing if we offer our hearts with our salute?”, Kahina called over, since Rura couldn’t ask that question, obviously. “That our loyality is nothing but a lie?”  
“No… that’s not what I…”  
Sinia wrote on, smiling. She disliked Nile from the very beginning and seeing him now being torn apart between Rura and Kahina really made her day.   
“This is exactly what you were trying to say, Nile”, Rura went on. “Because the salute doesn’t mean anything to you.”  
“Miss Ledoux, Captain Krylow – that is enough for now”, Zackly suddenly said, leaning back in his chair. They had proven that they were very capable to even outmaneuver someone like Nile, who was actually quite good with words. Impressive, Zackly thought to himself. Those two, together with Sinia as the virtuecrat – they could change a lot of things given the right political position. “Next, let us hear the propostion from the Recon Corps.”  
“Yes, Sir”, Erwin answered right away, standing at attention. “I am Commander Erwin Smith, head of the Thirteenth Battalion of the Recon Corps. Our proposion is as follows: We will accept Eren as a formal member of the Recon Corps and recapture Wall Maria by using his Titan power. That is all.”  
What?, Rura thought. That is all? Nobody will get what you’re saying.   
“Is that it?”, Zackly wanted to know.  
“Yes. Using his abilities, we can retake Wall Maria.”   
Oh, clever boy! By making him asking questions, the Recon Corps will be way more interesting for Zackly than the Police. Uh-hu, you are a clever boy. Rura grinned.   
“I believe the priorities are clearly apparent”, Erwin went on.  
“I see.” The Supreme Commander turned fully towards Erwin. “By the way, from where do you intend to launch that operation?”  
Sinias hand hurt. She dind’t want to write anything anymore. It was enough. Sighing she laid down her pen and stretched herself.   
“Miss Schütz, what are you doing?”, Zackly asked before Erwin could answer the anterior question. “Did I order you to take a break?”  
“No, Sir. No, you didn’t.”   
“So why are you taking one?”  
“Are you serious?”, Kahina asked loud enough for everybody to hear. “Those five seconds relaxing her hand will change everything in this court and it will be Sinias’ fault if anything happens that’s not according to plan.”  
“Kahina, just shut up”, Rura called out, her aqua eyes fulgurating with anger.  
“Can’t you grant her just a second of breath? She has to write every damn word down that’s said.” The young woman almost jumped over the handrail to start a real fight with Rura – they hadn’t had one in a while and it’d be fun to argue again. But just as she was about to lift her leg, something held her back. Something warm that was able to grab her neck. Painfully. She arched her back to see who could that be and as she turned her head, Kahina could see – Erwin?  
“You know it’s not like that! But she has a job to do just like we do”, Rura almost got into a fuss about that, glaring at the bronze haired woman. The redhead was glad Erwin understood the situation and held Kahina back, but she just had to add that thing.  
“Sir, to be honest, my hand hurt and I wanted to move my fingers, then write on. It shouldn’t be a break”, Sinia tried to interefere and rescue the situation. “Please, I’m capable to write on.”  
“You have some loyal friends there”, Zackly just stated, then stared at Pixis. “Pixis, I believe the gate at Trost was sealed for good.”  
“Yeah, it’ll probably never be opened again”, Dot Pixis said, not giving a damn about one of his Captains causing ruckus whilst trial.   
“We would like to start from Calanes in the east. We will approach Shiganshina on a new route”, Erwin explained, not letting go of Kahinas neck. Seemed like he didn’t trust her.  
“Great plan, now let go of me”, the young woman nagged and struggled to shake off Erwins warm and firm hand. But it wouldn’t work, so she just kept on wiggling.   
“We should seal the gate for good!”, a merchant suddenly shouted.  
“Yeah, the Colossal Titan can only destroy the gates! We are safe if they are closed forever!”  
“You blasphemos, money-driven chancer!!” Now someone from the Church of the Walls called out and jumped up from his seat. “How can you think about abandoning one of the holy walls?!” His head go all read which was a funny contrast to his blonde hair.   
“You talk a lot, pig.” Levi didn’t move, but everyone could hear that one single sentence.  
Ruras jaw dropped in pure awe as she stared at the hot Captain. He dared a lot, talking like this in court – in front of the Supreme Commander!   
“Who says the Titans will wait until you can lock up all the gates? When you say we, are you referring to your little friends you plan to get fat with? Can’t you even see that people are starving because we don’t have enough land?”, Levi went on, totally talking those merchants into ground with his calm yet smashing speech.   
Oh my gosh, Levi, how can someone like you even exist?, Rura wondered and took a deep breath. No time for romantic thoughts! I have to stay focussed.   
“Noo.. we only suggest… we’d be safe if we sealed the-”  
“Enough of you insolence!”, Pastor Nick – one of those frantic priests – screamed, with his dark eyes widened by shock he looked a little bit psychotic.   
Sinia had a lot to do, writing everything down. To her it seemed after her small incident everything had become worse. More to write, faster to write – too many people talking. What a drag!   
“Silence!” Zackly patted on his desk a few times until nobody spoke again. He didn’t seem to be amused by all those guys who thought it’d be good to let everybody know what they were thinking about that matter. “Argue about your individual beliefs and opinions somewhere else.” He turned again to face Eren. “Jaeger, let me ask you this: Can you keep fighting for the sake of mankind as a soldier, and also use your Titan power for the same goal?”  
“Yes, Sir!”, Eren called out eagerly.  
“Oh? But in the report from Trost it says: He swung his fist at Mikasa Ackerman right after becoming a Titan”, he read aloud, then shooting Eren an interested glare. The boy seemed startled by that information, his green eyes widening.  
He can’t remember? He did? Oh Eren, why are you such a problem child?, Rura thought.   
“Erwin, enough is enough. My neck hurts! Let go of me!”  
Everyone stared at the young woman who was still held by Erwins left hand. The blonde Commander wasn’t really affected by that outburst.  
“Erwin, if you are that drawn to Captain Krylow, I ask you to take her home with you. But after court. This is not the place for cuddling”, Nile snubbed suddenly.   
“Cuddling? Does this look like fucking cuddling to you? It’s more like neck-rape!”, Kahina called out, her face all red with anger. “And I definitely don’t want your help!”  
“So you can go and beat up your friend?”, Erwin asked, not even looking at her.  
“Right now I want to beat you up!”  
His grip loosened a bit. Finally.  
“You know, Erwin, rage sex is something great”, Nile said smugly. Earning a bitchslap from Rura which came that fast he didn’t even see her lifting her hand.   
“This is not of interest now!”, Rura almost lost her voice by the anger she felt.  
“That is right. Therefore I am going to ignore what you just did”, Zackly said, leaning back. “So, Mikasa Ackerman, are you here?”

Not even five minutes later it wasn’t silent as expected after Mikasas questioning, but people were shouting and screaming at the young beauty, accusing her of being a Titan and protecting Eren. Accusing Mikasa being a Titan because Eren tried to protect her. It was quite confusing which they wanted to be the truth or if people just went totally crazy in this room.   
“We should kill her too, I’m sure she’s a monster! Just to be sure!”, one of the merchants said.  
“WAIT! Maybe I am a monster, but she has nothing to do with that!”, Eren screamed, rattling with his chains, trying to break free and protect his friends – his body was trembling with pure despair and wrath. “Nothing at all!”  
“As if we could believe you!” So many shouted at once.   
“It’s a fact!!”  
“You’re defending her? She must be one of you!”  
“Oh dear, this is escalating way too fast too far”, Rura mumbled, wondering why Zackly didn’t interefere in any way. One look at Sinia – the brunette was clearly swamped by all the things said and screamed. It was too much. Even for Sinia, who tried to stay calm for a long time.   
“NO!!” Now Eren almost managed to break his chains. Kahina would’ve loved to cheer him up, but pouted instead, thinking about Niles words. “You’re wrong. You keep using mere speculation just to make the water flow your way. First off, you’ve never even seen a Titan.” Eren stopped for just a second. That second was enough for Rura to figure that he had realised that it wasn’t very brilliant to talk like that. “So why are you so afraid? If those with strength don’t fight, then who will? If you’re too scared to fight for your own lives, then at least don’t hinder me! You cowards! Just shut up and let me shoulder it all!”  
A second of shock silenced everyone – but Nile had prepared for such a moment, shouted “Ready!” and one of his soldiers pointed his gun at Eren. Who just came to think that a bullet in the head would be lethal as well.   
The very next moment Levis’ knee hit Erens’ face – so hard, a tooth broke out and fell onto the floor!  
“Levi?” Rura couldn’t believe her eyes, seeing the Captain beating up the chained young man, kicking him in the stomach, the face, the side of his torso… It was horrible. Until she heard someone – namely Kahina, still held by Erwin – calling out to Rura. “What is it, Kahina?”  
“You kicked him in a room full of fifty people, leaving footprints on his cheeks. So many that want to kill him – and I am envious… Oh Heichou! Oh Heichou! Slam my face into the floor! I don’t care that you’re twice my age! I think you’re really hot!”  
“Kahina!” Rura almost lost her senses at this ridiculous song her friend tried to improvise onto the situation. It was so not funny!   
But Sinia, who’d heard it as well, couldn’t hold back a giggle. It was quite nice for her now, Levi beating up Eren – for two minutes now – and he didn’t make a sound, except some noises of pain and disbelieve. Sinia had her break, eventhough she pitied Eren a lot. Levi wasn’t very gentle when it came to the use of his knee. He kicked and stomped and kicked. Blood was everywhere on his boot and in Erens face. At last Levi had his foot on the back of Erens head, having the younger bowed down, kissing the dirty floor.  
“It’s just my personal opinion, but pain is the best tool for discipline.”  
“Oh my gosh, you planned all that!”, Kahina whispered in awe. “You’re such a brain, Erwin!”  
This comment got the Commander off guard – and Erwin risked a glance at Kahina, who didn’t look at him but at Levi and Eren. She’d callled him a brain. She thought he was intelligent. Would that be a compliment? Erwin thought so. So she was able to be nice. Somehow.  
“You don’t need to be educated by words, you need to be trained like a dog. You’ve fallen low enough that you’re easy to kick around, anyway.” After saying this, Levi started to kick Eren again. And again. And again.  
“Levi – why are you so rude?” Rura couldn’t believe her eyes. This wasn’t happening, right? But all those noises proved her wrong. She gulped down some of the feelings that wanted to come out of her right now – it’d worsen everything right now.  
Even Sinia couldn’t enjoy her break anymore. What was that psycho doing? That poor boy was halfway dead already! Sinia was sure Levi hadn’t thought for that long enough. Maybe he was sexually frustrated? He could just ask Rura – the brunette was sure her friend wouldn’t mind help Levi to relax. Looking around she saw that everyone in the room was sorely shocked, nobody could believe what was going on. But Erwin looked chill, like he didn’t give a fuck. And Sinia understood: This was made up. A very good play to get Eren into the Recon Corps.   
“Hold on, Levi…”, Nile finally asked, reaching out to help the boy.  
“What?”, the Captain asked, holding Erens face up with is foot. Otherwise the 15-year old would’ve just crouched down again.   
“It’s dangerous”, Nile said ominousely. “What if he starts raging and turns into a Titan?”  
Oh, and he would, Rura thought. The look on Erens face is beserk at least. He’d kill you, Levi. He would kill you right away. A single look towards Mikasa and Armin told Rura that the girl would kill Levi right now as well – wouldn’t there be Armin, holding her back.   
What a chaos.

“I’ll have those fucking strangulation-marks on my neck for forever. I swear to you, if they’re still there tomorrow, I’m so going to strangle his fucking dick until it rots and falls off!”  
Rura and Sinia watched Kahina who was walking from one end of the aisle to the other, almost running. There were definitely no strangulation-marks on her neck, but Rura knew there was no sense in telling her friend so. It had something to do with principles.   
“Isn’t it a bit harsh to castrate Erwin for restraining you from something stupid?”, Sinia slowly suggested – prepared to get into a wild fight with Kahina about that topic.   
“Wasn’t it a bit humiliating of Erwin to treat me like an untamed animal in there?”  
“This was because you behaved like one, Captain Krylow.”  
Oh dear gracious, Sinia thought, why does he have to pass by us right now? She took a deep breath in and tried to calm herself down. This was going to get stressful enough. Adding Erwin to the conversation was like adding fuel to the fire.   
“Oh, you’re very good at talking big, I get that!”, Kahina shot back. “But it still gives you no right or permission to touch me like that!” She narrowed her eyes, trying to stay calm.   
Erwin didn’t say anything at all, just stared at the angry girl in front of him. She showed no respect at all. Sinia and Rura at least had the presence of mind to do a quick salute, eventhough they were no soldiers anymore. He was the Commander and he could demand respect on his arrival. How on earth was Sinia able to spend her time with this troublemaker? But Erwin knew that his little friend had a generous and big heart – even for the ones who don’t deserve so.   
“Kahina, please salute to him”, Rura suddenly whispered, clearly understanding the situation. This wasn’t about finding words or a battle of sarcasm. This was a parade of power – and Erwin had the highest rank and therefore the right to demand a salute from everybody.   
Kahina had no intention to salute to Commander Smith, so she didn’t move. He was a Commander, all right, and maybe he was kind of hot, yeah, and probably he could kill the three young women within the blink of an eye, okay, but that didn’t mean she had to salute him. But still, there were rules to follow. And she had to obey to them since she was a soldier.  
So she slowly stood straight and saluted. Rura and Sinia let out a small sigh, glad their friend was not a complete retrad.   
“I don’t do the salute because I respect you”, Kahina said, her voice stern. “But because I’m a soldier and you are my superior and the orders force me to do so.”  
I’m so going to punch her for that, Sinia thought. Why is she trying to make Erwin angry? He didn’t do anything at all! He isn’t in any way endangering her safety or ours or – Sinia stopped, slowly looking at Kahina. This cannot be.  
“Captain Krylow, I expect you in my office the day after tomorrow. If you happen to be indisposed, make sure to be prepared for an official visit.” Said this, Erwin went on going through the aisle, maybe meeting with Levi and his other friends. And Eren.  
“You sometimes behave like a pile of shit”, Rura commented, cracking her knuckles. “So – Eren’s now part of the Recon Corps. What do we do now?”  
“I don’t know about you, but I have to go home”, the brunette stated, looking down.   
“Trouble with your dad?”, Kahina asked, her voice suddenly softer and warmer. “You can stay with me overnight, if you want. I got some tasty tea!”  
“No, it’s okay. He has to learn that I’m not such a douche like his subordinates. That I am not a subordinate, I’m his daughter and I make my own decisions.”  
“All right. Are you still in for tomorrow?” Rura glanced at her friends who looked at her with furtive grins. And the young woman had to admit that she loved those two – the shy and sly Sinia, as well as the chaotic Kahina. Both had their wrongs and rights and Rura couldn’t imagine a life without them. Although they were able to totally destroy a day.   
“Of course. We meet at Ruras place, right?”, Kahina replied, taking a deep breath. Thinking about tomorrow just led to think about the day after tomorrow. Which led to think about Erwin. Why on earth would he want to meet her in his office?   
“Yep. And you’ll bring your gear?”  
“Duh! Sure. Okay, I need some rest now. See you tomorrow at twilight.” With that, Kahina left her two friends alone, somehow escaping to her home. 

“Do you think she will remember that Erwin ordered her to his office?”, Sinia slowly asked, looking at Rura as both went down the aisle. They were going to meet up with Levi and the others – without Kahina, on Erwins demand. Which wasn’t a surprise at all.   
“She’ll definitely forget.” Rura furrowed her brows. “Do you know why Erwin wants us to meet him and the others?”  
“I have no idea. Hopefully it won’t take long. This day is a drag since I woke up.”  
“Same here.” Rura opened the door and came in to see as Erwin shook Erens hand. The boy looked rather confused – and daunted, as Levi sat down at his side.  
“Ah, Rura, Sinia. Nice to see you here.” Erwin stood up and went towards the two young women. “I can see, you followed my request.” He nodded his approval and led them into the room. “Please, have a seat.”  
Both sat down, closely watching the others in the room. There were Mike Zacharius and Hanji Zoe. Levi sat at Erens side on the other couch, his legs crossed.   
“Uhm… may I know why we are here?”, Sinia finally asked as nobody made an attempt to talk to them. She had to admit that around Erwin she felt okay and safe and welcome, but around all the other members of the Recon Corps she felt lost and like a child – every killed Titan had been a case of luck or did just happen with Kahinas help.   
“Of course. I hope you won’t mind me excluding Captain Krylow from that, but I have my reasons. The both of you are here because I want you to join the Recon Corps. Since you left the branch you’d chosen after graduating, I can recruit you.” Erwin surveyed Sinia and Rura as both shot each other a careful glance. Of course they had to think about that offer, about the advantages and disadvantages and everything else. But they would be a great win for the Recon Corps – Rura with her witty understanding of situations and her intelligence, and Sinia with her bright heart and her ability to encourage people to fight for the good. Or, how Sinia used to put it lately: For the fuck of it. Erwin was sure she had this kind of speech not from her father.   
“You want us to… what?!”   
“Join the Recon Corps.” He didn’t hesitate to say it again.  
“Why us?”, Sinia asked. “We don’t have the practice or skill to kill Titans! We don’t know how to work in teams! I didn’t even make it into the Military Police!”  
“Sinia, I don’t want you in the Recon Corps for your skill with the swords. I want you in the Recon Corps because you raise morality and optimism. And I want Rura for her brains. I think you’d make a good assistant for Hanji, she needs somebody who does not only see the bad in Titans. Also, you’re a medic. It can’t get any better”, the Commander explained, his hands folded behind his back.  
“Great…”, Sinia whispered.  
“Do you understand why we quit being soldiers?”, Rura asked. “Because we don’t want to see any Titans at all ever again.”  
“And still you were the first to run and help as they broke through the gate in Trost.”  
“That was… well…” Now Rura found it hard to explain herself. How should she tell him that she did this only to protect her friends without indicating that she didn’t care for so many others?  
“We just chose to fight because Kahina was there, protecting the city and people, risking her own life. Wouldn’t she be a Captain within the Garrison – I wouldn’t have helped in any way”, Sinia suddenly said, her eyes shining with tears. “I know this sounds awful and disgusting and it feels like that, but I hate the way Titans devour humans and I don’t want to see that ever again. But it’s even more terrible to know my friends are in danger. So I help them fight.”  
“That was quite a speech”, Levi sighed. “Now that this matter is settled – I guess you both will join the Recon Corps either way...” He looked at Eren. “Say, brat, do you hate me?”   
“Uhm… no, Captain Levi. I understand you had to do it in order to … so I could join the Recon Corps”, Eren mumbled, still a bit afraid of the older male.   
“Glad to hear”, Levi muttered, turning his head in the most sexy way. At least for Rura.   
She was so glad it had all been fake and just an act to get Eren into the Recon Corps.   
“You could’ve at least held back a little”, Hanji retorted. Major Hanji Zoe was a woman probably in ther thirties, just like Erwin and Levi, with chestnut hear and brown eyes which were partly hidden behind her glasses. She was a person Rura could look up to with her brains and her curiositiy for everything. “You even broke his tooth.” Hanji pulled out a handkerchief and held it towards Levi – on that thing was Erens tooth. “Look.”  
“Don’t pick that up. It’s disgusting.” Levi avoided looking at that tooth with blood on it.   
Yeah, look at it, Sinia thought, you brutal being, beating Eren up like that! Plan or not – that must’ve been painful!  
“It’s an important sample for me”, Hanji explained, crouching down in front of Eren.   
“Eren, I bet you’re glad you won’t be dissected by freaks like her, huh?” Saying this, Levi shot the boy an almost friendly look out of his icy grey eyes.  
“Don’t put me in the same league as them”, the researcher demanded, but with a warm and soft voice – not even in the slightest defensive. “I wouldn’t kill Eren.” Then she turned to face Eren. “Hey, may I see the inside of your mouth?!”  
“I do not quite know why we still sit here”, Sinia whispered into Ruras ear, carefully watching the scenery.   
“Don’t have an idea, too”, the redhead admitted, trying to not devour Levi with her eyes. That was the reason she tried to avoid him – he was just kind of irresistible.   
Just then Eren opened his mouth, a bit unwillingly, but he didn’t dare to disagree. Eagerly Hanji bent forward to have a better look. She made an surprised sound, causing everybody to look at her interested. Even Levi.  
“His tooth… already grew back.”

Rura and Sinia strolled through the streets, thinking about everything that had happened after the trial. Mostly about the fact that Erwin wanted them in the Recon Corps and the fact that Eren was just able to transform into a Titan. Into the Titan-buddy who’d helped them rescue some of the newbies.   
“Hey, Rura, do you think we’ll survive within the Recon Corps?”  
“I don’t think Erwin wants us to actually fight, more for things like encouragement and research. But I’m not sure I want to join them. I like my life as it is now. Except for the walls and those stupid merchants and that stuff”, the redhead carefully replied. She understood that this conversation did decide wether or not both did answer Erwins request positively. “What about you? Would you join them? You have a secured job, after all.”  
“I honestly do not know…”, Sinia said, looking into the clear blue sky, watching birds flying around over them, chirping loud enough for the women to hear them. “What is secure in comparison to freedom? Is it really better just because it’s safe? Is freedom better – filled with dangers and insecurities? Is it worth fighting for something like that? Is it worth dying so we can say we are free? Can we really defeat all the Titans? I wish I would.. but don’t know.”  
“So you’re not going to join the Recon Corps?” Rura had almost expected this. It was different from just helping out with fighting Titans for a day. Joining this military force would mean to fight them constantly, being in danger all the time, seeing Titans devour ones comrades all the time.   
Exactly those things Rura and Sinia would never want to see again. Those feelings, most of all sadness and anger, representing the inability to actually win against the Titans. These were the worst, even after a long time. Pictures could possibly fade away at some point in time, but feelings would never become less or vanish at all.


	5. Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear, not absence of fear. (Mark Twain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in SnK they don't speak any other language except Japanese. But I liked the thought of bringing in some sort of "special" handed-down-in-family thing for my OCs, so I chose their language. I hope it doesn't bother you too much :)

“You wanted to talk to me?”  
“Yes. I hope you don’t mind.” Sinia sat down to face Erwin and folded her hands in her lap. Not only had she thought about that matter for a long time, she hadn’t told Rura or Kahina as well. Just in case anyone got curious later. It had been a hard decision, but it was necessary.  
“Of course I don’t”, Erwin replied, closely watching one of his best friends. He had no idea why she was here but it had to be something serious, otherwise she wouldn’t be that nervous. It was obvious she wasn’t here for a little chat. “But first of all: How are you?”  
“Me? I’m… quite fine, thanks. How about you? I mean, you really have had some hard days.”  
“I’m glad the fighting’s over for a few days – hopefully”, the Commander said honestly. “How’s your father?”  
“Don’t mention him, please. He still thinks I should never have left Wall Sina in the first place”, Sinia sighed. “Erwin, listen, I don’t have much time and as much as I enjoy chatting and hanging around in your nice office with you – I have some serious business to talk about.”  
“What kind of business?” Now Erwin was interested. Not that he wasn’t interested in Sinias’ life and how she was and everything – but they didn’t have any serious business in a long time to talk about.   
“I need you to talk to the king.”  
“What?” Is she drunk?  
“Listen, Erwin, I don’t ask much of you, but talk to the king. It is because of the new law which will be enforced within the next month. Do you know about it? Probably not. The king wants every man over the age of twenty-seven to marry and beget children. Those who do not bow to that law will get punished. I can’t let the king command the feelings of people”, Sinia said, looking into Erwins azure eyes. His eyebrows furrowed as he followed her words.  
“Where did you hear about that?”  
“Ruras’ father told her. He is a close friend to the kings’ advisors”, the brunette explained.  
“So. That’s interesting. And why shall I talk to the king?”  
“Well, you’re definitely older than twenty-seven and – wait, how old are you?”  
“You don’t know that?”  
“Well… that’s awkward, but no. Over thirty?”  
“Thirty-six”, Erwin sighed and shook his head. “Yes, I am older than twenty-seven. Go on.”  
“Yes, well.” He’s that old? My, never thought that… “Maybe you can convince him to agree to a deal. Like, one important guy over twenty-seven marries, but in exchange, the law will never be enforced.”

Kahina stood at the corner of Ruras house, waiting for her friends to join her. It was past seven, therefor way past twilight, and neither Rura nor Sinia had shown up. The young Krylow had a look at her wristwatch again and sighed. If nobody would turn up soon, she’d just go home again and maybe take a bath. Or read a bit. 

“I feel so sorry for her”, Sinia mumbled, staring out of the window to have a proper look at Kahina, who had been standing at the corner for almost two hours now, not moving an inch. “Can’t we just explain to her why we don’t need to steal the Gear anymore?”  
“No. Or do you want to tell her that we’re going to join the Recon Corps without her?”, Rura answered, clearly feeling compassion for her lonely friend. But it was obvious: Once they joined the Recon Corps they’d get their own Gear again – so why now steal one? Where was the sense in posessing two?   
“Eh – no.” The oldest shook her head eagerly. There was no way Rura could force her to tell Kahina that they’d leave her within the walls to explore the outside world with other people. No way. It would hurt both sides too much. “Rather not…”  
“Okay, so what are we going to do with our free time? Want to go to a pub?”  
“To a pub? Really?”  
“I know a good one.” Rura winked at her friend, trying to convince her that way. It had been quite a long time since they’d been out for a bit of fun with others – so why not doing that tonight? Eventhough the Ledoux pitied Kahina for leaving her behind. But some things couldn’t be changed at all, and such a thing was the situation in which they were right now.   
Sinia sighed, then nodded. “All right. But you pay.”

Now it was almost eight in the evening and Kahina got the feeling that she’d been abandoned by her best friends. They could’ve just told her because then she wouldn’t have been standing here for hours now. Slightly angry she made her way back home. Once opened the door, she threw her Gear into the next best corner, her jacket following straight after that.   
“Mat'! Otets! I’m home! Sorry I’m late!” Lighting some candles in the house, Kahina looked around and sighed. “No, I ain’t hungry. Please, don’t worry about me. I’m just fine.” Still, the house seemed dark and she had to fight the urge to sniff. Stupid habits of her. Talking with empty rooms and reflections.  
Slowly she went into the kitchen and helped herself to a cup of warm milk with honey, which she drank without sitting down. She didn’t even felt bad for not stealing the gears as planned – Kahina felt terrible because now she could concentrate on the person she would have to visit tomorrow. Just the thought about the Commander made her shiver. Why on earth had she wanted to provoke him?   
A sudden knock on her door made her jump, causing her to breathe heavily. Oh my, what kind of retarded chickenshit am I?!, she thought angrily, going to the door. “On my way!”   
Opening the door, she furrowed her brows. “You?”  
“Good evening, Krylow.” Dot Pixis entered her house without asking for permission and waited until she’d closed the door again. “Obviously you are surprised to see me here.”  
“I am. Please, have a seat.” Kahina was not sure wether to be glad or worried by that visitor.  
“Thank you, but no. I rather stand. Once seated I don’t stand up too fast. I’m an old man, you have to know”, he grinned and took a sip of his flask. “Actually the matter is quite serious and I am here to tell you personally.”  
“What matter?”, she dared to ask, her eyes narrowing. Something was wrong here. This didn’t feel like a visit Pixis had planned or thought of properly. He never did such stuff.   
“Recently I had some complaints about you in the Garrison”, Pixis started and eyed Kahinas reactions. “The soldiers feel intimidated by the way you talk to them. But they acknowledge your skill and wits, so they didn’t ask you to behave in another way.”  
“And?” This couldn’t be true. Why should someone complain about her? All the members of her unit had survived every Titan attack! At the places she fought less people died! Didn’t that count in any way? Talking sweet wouldn’t help whilst fighting! “Shall I give classes about how to deal with sharp words, or what?”  
“See, this is the matter. They do not want to have to deal with sharp words anymore. They want you to leave the Garrison”, Pixis said. He wanted to see some reaction, something he could use to tell the soldiers that their Captain was just a human being like everybody else. But she just kept staring at him, then smiled the faintest of all smiles. It looked curelly unaffected and cold.   
“Is that so?”  
“Yeah, and only an apology from you can change their mind.” The old Commander was surprised that he felt some kind of loss as he realised that she wouldn’t do anything like that. Making apologies for something that worked every time seemed senseless, to him as well. Pixis knew he’d lose one of his best fighters right now.   
“Dot, I am really glad I came to get to know you, that you trained me and tried to make me a better person. But I will never apologize to those who owe me a Thanks”, Kahina finally said. “You may leave me now.”  
And Dot Pixis did exactly this. Leaving Kahinas’ house, without taking her uniform and gear. She’d need it one day again, he was sure of it.  
As she closed the door behind him, Kahina felt some sort emptiness and deception. 

Sinia had put on some better clothes and waited for Ruras arrival at the pub. She felt like a traitor because she’d left Kahina alone at home and she had the urge to get so terribly drunk she wouldn’t remember the next day. That was her hope and plan. People were passing her, entering the pub, greeting her – but Sinia was way too deep in her thoughts to realise that.   
“Hey, Sinia! Nice outfit! Let’s go get in.” Rura appeared at her friends side, shoving her inside the pub. The redhead had changed into a pair of blue trousers and a white shirt, while Sinia wore a black dress with colourful dots on it. “Try not to look like you just accidentally killed a kitten, okay?”  
“I can’t. This is just so unfair”, Sinia complained, but sat down where Rura showed her to.  
“You won’t feel that way after we drank a few shots”, the younger promised and made her way to the bar to fetch some drinks.   
While she was out of sight, Sinia leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. What a dreadful day – what a sad evening! She wasn’t the type to not invite friends. And doing this on purpose was even worse. Not that she didn’t enjoy being out with Rura. But deliberately just being out with Rura, leaving Kahina behind, almost made her sick. What if the Krylow found out about that? Sinia didn’t even want to imagine the consequences.   
“Hey – if that isn’t Sinia!”   
With a heavy thump someone sat down at the other side of the table – someone male. Definitely male. With a voice Sinia knew just too well. Not from hearing it often, but out of her memory.   
This can’t be true. Not today, please! But still she opened her eyes a little bit, recognizing Reiner sitting in front of her, his arms folded on the desk, grinning at her. Why was he grinning? Did she look that ridiculous? “Hi Reiner.” Uh, she thought, that was close!  
“And I thought you were asleep!”, the blonde male laughed and leaned back on the chair. “I can’t believe you’re here without Ledoux or Krylow. It’s no place for a girl alone.” Actually, he had seen her sitting alone for three minutes now and just now he’d found the courage to go and talk to her. Sinia was, eventhough she might didn’t know, one of the most wanted single girls within the walls. She was beautiful and kind and generous. Reiner had seen her a few times, even fighting, and he thought she was gorgeous. So he’d decided to give it at least a try.  
“I’m not a girl anymore.” And Sinia had the urge to punch herself in the face. What kind of lame answer was that? She was just pretty freaked out Reiner sat in front of her, being friendly, almost acting like they were best friends! Or had he just lost a bet and had to talk to her? Everything was possible within Sinias mind and she prepared herself for some sort of embarassing situation. For example that Reiner didn’t even like her and just had to talk or even flirt with her as a dare or some kind of stupid game.   
“But not old enough to go to the pub alone. Ya’know, some guys happen to be quite pushy when drunk”, he just replied, his face suddenly becoming more earnest. It almost seemed like he cared about Sinia. That he wanted to know her safe in this dangerous place.   
“Pushy like you?”, she shot back, smiling roguish.  
“Call me pushy again, Sinia, and I’ll never pay for any drink again!” Shouting this, Rura finally made it to their table. There she first saw Reiner sitting with Sinia. Slowly she puckered her lips, looking from Sinia to Reiner and back. “Hey Reiner.”  
“Ah, Ledoux, it’s you. I almost worried Sinia would be here all alone”, the male said, now grinning again. “But with you at her side there is no harm going to happen.”  
“Right, there is no harm going to happen with a sober me”, Rura answered. “But I don’t plan to stay sober tonight.” She looked at Sinia, whos head had gotten the shade of deep red. Was it so hot in here? Rather not. Rura thought about another reason for that red face of her friend. But that hardly could be possible – they had never anything to do with Reiner or Annie or the others. So why would Sinia have feelings at all for someone like Reiner? He wasn’t even as handsome as Levi or as clever as Erwin or whatever. He was strong, that for sure. But Rura would bet that there were better men for Sinia out there. Somewhere within the walls.   
“So you two maybe need my guidance later?”, Reiner dared to ask with a mischivious grin.  
“Depends on how wasted we are”, Sinia said, regaining some of her confidence again. After all, Reiner was just a human being like them, with feelings and fears and insecurities and all that. “And wether or not you’re able to find us in here.”  
“Oh, I guarantee: I will find you everywhere”, the blonde almost whispered so only Sinia could hear it, then stood up. “I do not intend on disturbing the two of you, I’m not that much of a good mate concerning girls’ nights.” With that he left the table, shooting Sinia one last develish grin, sending a nervous shiver down her spine.   
What the actual fuck?, the brunette thought. What was that? Did he just flirt with me? Or was that a threat? If so, it was a hot threat. He could menace me like that every day.  
“Woha, well, Sinia – I’m not quite sure what that was, but I think you’ve got an adorer.” Grinning, Rura sat down just where Reiner had sat the seconds before. “And I think, we can drink on that!”

Standing on Wall Rose Kahina stared into the clear nightsky, trying to count the many stars. The moon was big and almost full and shone bright and kind of yellowish onto the land. Sighing she sat down, her legs dangling down the wall. Down there, on the ground, were no Titans at all. Where were they? While daytime there were so many standing down there with their arms stretched into the sky – a clear sign that they wanted to get behind the wall, to the places humans lived.   
What if they do not like darkness? Nobody really likes it, Kahina thought but then stopped. Why are the Titans the only thing I can think about anymore? Am I obsessed? Shaking her head the young Krylow decided to return to the city. Being alone was bad. But worst was being pitied.   
As she strolled through the city, Kahina suddenly thought about something else. An appointment she’d rather not avail. Not only she didn’t know the exact time, nor where the office of Commander Smith was.   
“Ah shit”, Kahina mumbled, then decided to go home and slowly prepare for that unlucky meeting. Why on earth had this day to be so terrible? Well, at least Trost was safe now.

The next morning Rura awoke with a curel headache and a stiff neck. With a slow look around she couldn’t see much but a blurred mess. How much had she been drinking last night? And where the fuck was Sinia? And, almost most important: Where was she?   
Very carefully the redhead started to sit up, trying to ignore the dizziness and the urge to vomit. She wouldn’t vomit. It was disgraceful and disgusting and she wouldn’t throw up at a place other than her home. So. There. She wouldn’t throw up. Eventhough her mouth tasted like some rotten sweet, mixed with a lot of alcohol and old breath. Ew.   
Oh, Rura thought as she finally sat and managed to look around. I’m not in prison. That’s a good start. What place is this? With both hands on the table next to her she stood up, head bowed and taking deep breaths.   
“So you finally woke up.”  
“Huh?” With a lot of effort Rura lifted her head and had to narrow her eyes for a clear sight. But all she could see was black hair and a male physique. Who could that possibly be?  
“Now get up. I don’t intend on waiting for you forever.”  
“Wh-what?” Finally Rura stood by herself, still a bit jiggly, but good enough to go. Her head felt like someone was on rampage in there. With swords. On hands and feet. She woulnd’t be surprised if she started to have a nosebleed or earbleed. That pain would even justify eyebleed. “Where is Sinia?”  
“At home, where she belongs to”, the man replied, clearly annoyed. His voice was as cold as ice. And at that moment Rura realized that this guy was Levi.   
Maybe this is the right moment to just faint, she thought almost desperately. How embarassing! Why was Levi here? She looked and felt like shit, oh such a cruel destiny!  
“Where am I, then?”, Rura asked, trying to casually lean against a buttress but failed miserably. With her numb senses she just got that far away feeling of falling down – and then getting caught.   
“Still at the pub.” Levi was more than pissed. Two hours ago someone had knocked at his door, a guy who’d introduced himself as the owner of the pub, having a girl sleeping in, mumbling Levis’ name once or twice. Great. The Captain had almost declined to come with the man, but then he just had wondered who would possibly mutter his name in her sleep. And lo and behold, it had been Rura Ledoux. One of the new recruits. How very interesting.   
And now, to protect her from slamming her own head, he was carrying her bridal style through the streets towards her home. Luckily it was just past five in the morning and no one was up now. At any other daytime he wouldn’t have helped her at all.   
“No-no-no, Levi, I need to go to Sinia”, Rura complained and pulled on his white shirt. He just rolled his eyes and moved on, not even thinking about answering her chatter. “I need to check she’s still a virgin, goddammit! And that she did- did not tell Kahina! Did not tell about the R-r-r-recon Crops.”  
What?, was all Levi could think.   
“Shit, it’s Corps”, Rura corrected herself and started having a hick-up.  
Why me?

About daybreak Sinia awoke from the sunlight shining into the room. She wasn’t even sure if it was hers, but the bed felt so good it just had to be hers. And if it wasn’t, she would just take it home. Yawning she stretched her arms and legs, then turned around to check out the room and possibly completely freak out at whatever she may see.   
“Are you finally awake, young lady.”  
Oh no, her father. Sinia closed her eyes again, trying to shut off this cruel reality. This was the least she could use right now, a sermon. She almost sighed as she heard her father standing up and walking around in her room.  
“You know, Sinia, I always thought of you as a grown up and responsible woman. I entrusted you with some important assignments within the court after you just left the Garrison after such a long time. You were on your way to become an extraordinary Captain. I tried to support you with all my strengh and how do you thank me? With disobedience and inacceptable behaviour. I wonder, how can it be, that a total stranger has to almost carry you home because you are not able to walk by yourself? How comes it you’re not able to ask one of your troublesome friends to go out with you? I expect an explanation.” He now stood right in front of her bed, most likely his arms folded, his eyes set on her back. “I have time.”  
“Oh dear gracious…”, Sinia finally grunted and sat up, facing her dad. “Ain’t I allowed to go out and enjoy the time by myself?”  
“No, you are not since you’re clearly not able to protect yourself.”  
“I am clearly able to do so. And I weren’t alone. Rura was with me”, Sinia shot back, holding back a mourn. Her head hurt! Apropos: Where the hell was Rura? And who’d brought Sinia home last night? A stranger? Who could’ve that been?  
“And why didn’t she bring you home, then?”  
I hate when my father has a point, Sinia just thought and glared at the judge.

“…Pixis say?”  
“He said he would talk to her and try to urge her to leave the Garrison.”  
“And he hasn’t sent word yet?”  
Kahina awoke from the conversation between two men, held in the room where she was sleeping. She blinked a few times and yawned siltenly as she lifted her head a bit. Since she hadn’t known any time of the meeting she’d thought to just pull an overnighter in Erwins office after she’d found it. Maybe that hadn’t been her most brilliant idea – but then again: When did she have brilliant ideas by herself? It was Rura who was able to make up great plans.  
Right in front of Kahina were legs. Probably Erwins’ legs. They were spread, using all the room that was underneath that table. She had to say that she was lucky he didn’t hit her in the face until now. Having a closer look, Kahina had to admit that the owner of those trousers needn’t be ashamed of anything.   
Oh hell, what am I thinking?, she rebuked herself in thoughts.  
“No, he hasn’t. But I know that Krylow thinks highly of Pixis and she wouldn’t do anything that might subvert him in front of the other members of the Garrison. She’d rather quit being a soldier than compromise Pixis by leaving the Garrison and joining the Recon Corps”, the male voice – definitely belonging to Erwin Smith – said.   
“And you think it’s clever to ask her?”, the other male asked. Kahina didn’t know that voice.  
But just the topic of the conversation caused her to build up anger. So it had been Erwin who’d sent Dot Pixis to her home, almost booting her out of the Garrison. That bastard!  
“Definitely.”  
“And why ordering Pixis to kick her out?”  
“Mike, do you really think she would’ve just switch to the Recon Corps by herself?” That almost sounded like he smiled a sad smile.   
Kahina, under Erwins table, unseen between his legs, had to restrain the urge to rip off his balls. How could he possibly?! That was dirty-play! “I can’t believe you did this”, she hissed under her breath. Still, obviously too loud.  
“Did you hear that?”, that Mike wanted to know.   
“Yes.”  
The next second both men were crouching down, facing the Krylow who tried to hide in the darkest corner under the table. Their eyes had almost the same look in them: Kind of curious, but mostly surprised. Only that Mike seemd a bit satisfied. Just like he’d expected her to be down there.  
“Krylow?” Erwins’ thick eyebrows rose. “Did you just… sleep under my table?”  
“Obviously. I had no idea at what time I should’ve come today. Better early than late”, she hissed, feeling stupid in that corner.   
“Erwin, now I’m sure it was the right choice”, Mike said while standing up. “I’m leaving now. I think you want to discuss that matter with Captain Krylow alone.”   
She just heard the man walk away, the door opening and closing again. I’m not a Captain anymore! Then she was alone with Erwin, who still stared at her, somehow even in awe.  
First of all, the Commander wondered: How did she get in my office? Then: Why didn’t Mike smell her? But maybe, just maybe, Mike had and just hadn’t said a thing to Erwin. That might be possible, but the blonde man didn’t see any sense in that. Looking at Kahina, he had to admit that she was kind of cute, huddeled in that corner, glaring at him. And was she wearing shorts? Again?   
“Do you want to become some sort of ugly statue, gaping at me?”

“Today you will get your uniform and weapon, as well as the 3D-Maneuver-Gear. Take care of it and make sure to repair it every week if used frequently.”  
Rura looked at Erd, a young soldier with halfway long blonde hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be friendly and calm, but that could be a wrong assumtion as well. Because, well, he was badass enough to go out and kill Titans and come back home to his pretty wife. Rura knew that because she’d seen the picture in the office she was in. It showed Erd with a pretty brown-haired maiden. Strange, Rura thought, he still has this job, knowing he can get killed everyday. And being married. That makes no sense to me. If he wants a familiy, the Recon Corps is definitely not the right place to be.   
“Did you understand, Ledoux?”  
“Yes, I did”, she replied, still a bit tired. Well, a bit was understated. She was still wasted and had a hard time to listen to Erd. But she at least tried to appear awake and fit.  
“Good. The next mission starts next month. I will let you know when exactly”, Erd finally said, then smiling at Rura merciful. “You did a good job staying awake while the introductions. You may leave now, Rura.”  
“Yo…”, she just mumbled, took her jacket and gear and was about to leave the office as something occurred to her. “Hey, Erd… do you know what kind of food Levi likes?”  
“Food? I know he likes black tea.” The blonde male furrowed his brows and seemed to think about it. “Yeah, black tea. For sure. Why?”  
“Ah, just curious. Bye.”   
Once outside she shook her head and headed for the market. Time to make up for Levis’ effort to bring me home. How extraordinarily embarassing. Luckily Erd had helped her with the information about the tea. At least she could give Levi a special treat for carrying her home. 

“I really need to think about that.” Kahina now stood in front of Erwins desk, still looking a bit blowzed but nontheless attendant. “Why didn’t you ask me two days ago, after the trial?”  
“Because, as you know, I knew how much you respect Dot Pixis”, Erwin replied, sitting on his chair, his chin resting on his hands. “I have to apologize for what I asked him to do to you.”  
“Yeah, you better feel guilty”, she hissed, then pulled herself together again. “As I said, I can’t decide that matter right now. I need a few days to make a choice.”  
“Make sure to let me know before the turn of the year”, Erwin said, staring at her blankly.  
“And why is that?” Now Kahina had to furrow her brows. It was almost three weeks until a new year would begin – so why would he want to give her that much time for a decision?  
“You may know that around new year there is a prom held by the Military Police and the Recon Corps. Only members of these organizations are allowed to take part there”, Erwin began, but then stopped. Why did he tell her? It was not like it was interesting for her.  
“No, I don’t know about that and I do not see any connection between that prom an-”  
“I want you to accompany me there.”  
Both looked at each other in shock for a few seconds.  
“What? Are you retarded? I’ma out!” With that Kahina left the office, escaping home.  
“Yes – am I retarded? Did I just ask her out?” Erwin looked at his reflection in the window, questioning his intentions. He wanted that Krylow in the Recon Corps because she was able to make the right decisions in important fights – for nothing more. He was sure of it.

Sinia stood in front of the locked office and felt a bit awkward. After leaving her home rather hastily, she had hoped to get her stuff quickly to have the day off. There was nothing more she wanted to do but to have a picnic with Kahina and feel bad about lying to her.   
“Ahh, so sorry I’m late!!”   
The young Schütz startled up and saw a ginger haired young woman running towards her. She just blinked, slowly realising that this must be her mentor from the Recon Corps. It was a girl? Smaller than Sinia? How should she respect her?  
“Sorry! I’m Petra! Petra Ral”, the ginger woman said, panting. “You must be Sinia Schütz!”  
“Right.”   
And suddenly Petra hugged Sinia! Thightly and with a huge smile on her face.  
“I’m so glad you’re here! I heard you’re a friend of Erwin and he sometimes tells us about you! You must be such a kind and great person! I hope we’ll get along!” The smaller one let go of Sinia and opened the office. “Come in! I’ve got your stuff in here. You know, your uniform and gear. I bet you know how to handle those. Erwin told me you fought against the Titans in Trost together with Rura!”  
“Eh.. yes…” Sinia couldn’t help but like that person. She was so cute and friendly, a walking sunshine! She thought she was lucky to have the ginger as mentor. Following Petra into the office, Sinia felt a bit better, eventhough she still was wasted.   
“Isn’t it exciting to be in the Recon Corps now? And Erwin did pick you, nobody else!”, Petra went on and rummaged through some stuff, searching for the gear.  
“Yeah, well, he knows me best out of the members”, Sinia slowly said and smiled. “But I’m glad that you’re so friendly.”  
“Thank you!! I always wanted to get to know you! And you’re even cuter and I bet funnier than Erwin has told us!”, the ginger woman called out, hugging Sinia again, then pushing the jacket and gear in her hands. “Here! You’ll need this! And this-” She took out a piece of paper and a pen, writing something down. “This is my adress! Visit me whenever you want! We can train together or just go shopping to the market! Oh, this is the best day ever!”  
I have to ask Rura if someone can be made out of sugar, Sinia thought as she took piece of paper and put it into her trousers.  
So she would definitely see and fight Titans again. A choice she would regret, she was sure of it.


	6. There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love - Bryant H. McGill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure proceeds, parting the three friends. Will they try to stay together or will they follow their own aims?

Levi and Erwin sat in a small restaurant, having lunch and didn’t talk to each other. Not that they didn’t get along, but there was no need to talk. Not really. Not until Rura, Sinia, Erd and Petra entered the restaurant, shortly after them Auruo and Günther.   
“Ah guys, good you’re already here!”, Auruo – a dark blond guy with brown eyes and a character one had to get used to – called out. But all in all a nice person, strong and loyal. “You may won’t believe it, but Petra declined to accompany me to the prom!”  
“Stop crying”, the ginger woman just said and sat down at Levis’ side. Rura watched that closely enough to be a bit envious, but all too closely, otherwise someone would notice she had a crush on Levi. “There are almost enough girls within the Recon Corps to go there with you.”  
“But whom do you ask out?!”  
“Hey Erwin, hi Levi.” Sinia ignored that annoying guy and sat down at Erwins side, waving for the waitress. “Sorry for being late. These guys had wanted to come here just at the same time and had to meet before the actual meeting.” She sighed.  
“No problem”, the Commander said, eating on like nothing had happened. “Take a seat, all of you.”  
The members of the Recon Corps nodded, slowly sitting down, then ordering their food and drinks as finally some sort of calm replaced the hyped atmosphere.   
“So, Erwin, when do we get started with the preperations for the mission?”, Erd asked, leaning back in his chair. A week had passed now since the trial of Eren and their next operation should start in three weeks, so his question was quite legit.   
“That is the topic I want to talk about”, the blonde man nodded and put his cutlery away. “You will go with Eren and Hanji to the old Headquarters in two days. I am going to join you later since it’s almost time to recruit new rookies for the different branches. I expect you to lend me a hand with that. The recruiting will start Wednesday night, next week. Sinia and Rura, the two of you will stay with Eren at the headquarter, together with Aurou and Günther.”  
“Okay.” General nodding, everybody understood.   
“Concerning the prom – I don’t expect you two can dance?” Erwin said that to Sinia and Rura.  
“Of course we can dance!!”  
“Of course we can’t dance!”  
The two young women looked at each other, causing Erd and Günther to literally bellow with laughters. Even Levi dared a small grin. These two were quite funny, especially while being together.   
“Either way, you need to dance at the prom. Levi, you teach Rura. Auruo, take care that Sinia doesn’t make a fool of herself”, Erwin ordered and stood up. “I have to leave now. Please, enjoy your meal, I paid for that.” With that, the Commander left the restaurant, leaving some stunned people behind.  
Rura looked at Sinia with big eyes. The older just returned that look.  
What the fuck, why did he order Levi to dance with me? Does Erwin want to torture me for fun? It’s not funny to let Levi know how little I can dance! It’s embarassing! Rura almost cried out. Thinking about embarassing: She still had the black tea for Levi. Another thing she definitely needed to take care of before they left for the headquarter.  
Oh no, why Auruo? Erwin? Why me! That guy is so distressing! This is more of a punishment than exercise, Sinia thought and looked outside the window.   
Right at that moment, Kahina passed the restaurant, not looking inside it but biting into a whole loaf of bread, casually chewing on it.   
“That’s her”, Erd suddenly said, pointing at Kahina.  
“Who?”, Günther asked.  
“She’s the one who saved one of Commander Pixis elite figher, I guess it was Ian Dietrich”, Erd explained and slightly shook his head. “You two know her, right?”  
“Yes, of course. She’s our best friend”, Sinia said, wanting to know where the Krylow was going to.  
“Do you know why she wasn’t asked to join the Recon Corps?”, Rura wanted to know.  
“Erwin did ask her”, Levi stated. Earning surprised looks from everybody. 

It was frustrating, so very frustrating for Kahina that Sinia hadn’t found out anything useful about the new law. Why weren’t there at least any more rumors? It’d would’ve been just too good if Rura, Sina and she had gotten the chance to kill that law.   
Stuffing the bread into her mouth, Kahina strolled through the streets and thought about how to pass the time since neither Rura nor Sinia had time for her. Now she knew why people usually had more friends than two. But well, now it was almost too late for the Krylow and honestly, she wasn’t interested in new friends. It was so exhausting to get to know each other. Additionally, she didn’t want any other friends than Rura and Sinia. They were enough for two lifetimes! I wonder what they’re doing what I can’t do with them? I shall not forget to ask them!   
She stopped in front of a flower shop, an almost crazy thought occuring to her. What if I really become a florist? Wouldn’t that be perfect? Having a look at all the flowers, she smiled sadly.  
“Kahina, what a nice coincidence.” Erwin had spotted the young woman in front of that flower shop, of course she was alone right now. Stepping closer to her, the Commander could only get a glimpse of her face, it was mostly covered by her long bronze hair. Seemingly she hadn’t heard him, because she just ate on, staring at the flowers. “Krylow.”  
“Hm?!” She looked up – straight into Erwins face. Oh no! Why was he here? She hadn’t decided yet. And she had been so cautious to avoid any accidental meetings! “Hi.”  
“I see you distract yourself”, he stated, somehow surprised she didn’t insult him by now.  
“If you want to know about any decision – I still haven’t made up my mind on that”, she said, hoping he’d leave now. Since Kahina couldn’t be with her friends, she wanted to be alone. And the least person she wanted to see was Commander somehow hot Erwin Smith. He made her feel bad about being the egoistic prick she was and she didn’t like that.  
“Of course, I understand.”  
“Good, then bye.” Hastily she turned around to leave this place as fast as possible. Her white dress fluttered in the wind as she started to storm off.   
How can someone try to avoid any conversation that stubbornly?, Erwin wondered. It was clear that she wanted to hide something from him. Which wouldn’t be a matter at all if she dind’t make it that hard to talk to her.Taking a few big steps, he’d caught up with her. “You sure don’t mind going on a walk with me.”

Rura and Sinia had finished their meal already and just waited for Petra to eat up so they could leave and get the dresses for the prom. Not that the two friends were keen on that, but Petra had insisted on it and they couldn’t really deny her that one wish. The guys had already left the restaurant, preparing for the following operation.  
“Oh look, there’s Erwin again! Doesn’t he look gorgeous in his casual clothes?”, Petra called out, pointing out of the window.   
Rura didn’t care to look at Erwin, she rather thought about Levi, that handsome guy. Even with his grey shirt and black trousers he looked badass. Rura was sure the young man could beat up some Titans even without his gear. And now he had to teach her how to dance. To be honest, Rura was a bit excited about it – he would have to hold her hand for that and yet alone that thought caused her heart to jiggle.   
“Eh? Rura! There’s Kahina with him!”, Sinia suddenly called out as she saw that their friend was walking at Erwins’ side. “What the hell are they doing together?”  
“Oh my, are they on a date? I always wanted Erwin to have a pretty girlfriend!”, Petra exclaimed and smiled brightly. “You know her, is she all right? Does she deserve a kind hearted and strong man like Erwin?”  
“I don’t think this is a date”, Rura said as she had a closer look. Kahinas’ face showed everything but happiness, rather some sort of tension and displeasure. “Maybe he wants to talk to her so she’ll join the Recon Corps.”  
“Hey, hey Erwin!!”  
“Petra, what the fuck are you doing?!”, Sinia shouted as she saw her superior knocking against the window to attract Erwins attention. Which she got immediately. He waved at the three young women, a shy smile on his face, then he turned to talk to Kahina.

“Wait – who’s there in that restaurant?!” Kahina stopped walking and stared through the window to have a better look, ignoring Erwins’ hand on her shoulder, trying to move her forward. Then she saw them. “Rura. And Sinia?” She snapped for air, first glaring at Erwin, then at her friends. Were they already part of the Recon Corps? Was that the reason why they didn’t show up to steal some gears? Was that the reason they hadn’t any time for Kahina anymore? That fucking hurts my non-existent feelings! “I can’t believe this shit!” With one swift movement she freed herself from Erwins’ grip at ther shoulder and stomped into the restaurant.   
“Ohhh, shit’s gonna hit the fan”, Rura mumbled as she stood up to greet Kahina. “Hey!”  
“NO! No hey for me! Tell me the fucking truth! What the hell is going on here?!”  
“It’s not our fault!”, Sinia suddenly called out. “Erwin asked us to join the Recon Corps and who are we to decline such a request? He didn’t want to ask you at the same time, but he didn’t tell us the reason! I don’t know why! Please – don’t blame us, we had to promise to not tell you!”  
“So it was Erwins’ glorious idea?”, Kahina spat out, shooting the blond man an angry look as he entered the restaurant. “It was you who ordered my friends to lie to me?”  
“Get a hold on yourself, Kahina”, Rura sighed. “He did ask you, didn’t he? There is no need to fight now.” But of course she knew that there were enough reasons for her friend to get angry. “And we didn’t lie to you.”  
“That’s not quite true”, Sinia admitted. “I lied and I’m sorry.”  
“I’m sorry I knocked on the window…”, Petra mumbled and looked down, feeling guilty that the three friends were arguing right now. Had she known that this was kind of a secret, she would never have tried to get Erwins’ attention!  
“No, it’s alright, Petra”, Erwin suddenly said, a forgiving smile on his face. “You didn’t know about it. There was no wrong in your deed.”  
“But now they’re arguing”, the ginger said.  
“I honestly feel so attacked right now! I trusted you! I waited for you for hours!!”  
“And?”  
“And?! You dare to ask me that? And after I came home Pixis visitend me, booting me out of the Garrison, because people had a fucking problem with my damn straight language!!”  
“It’s more of a in-your-face-language and you know that”, Rura corrected her friend, slowly feeling ashamed about the fact that people were watching them.   
“That’s all right”, Sinia whispered to Petra. “They haven’t have a real argument for three months, I bet they’d start a fist-fight if it wasn’t for the interior of the restaurant.”  
“But… they’re friends”, Petra said slowly. “Friends shouldn’t punch each other.”  
“Don’t try to tell them”, the brunette almost smiled. “It’s part of their friendship.”  
“If you want me to beat you up like the unpleasant person you are you just have to tell me!”, Rura shouted, her face turning red with anger. How dared Kahina comprimising the Recon Corps that way in public?  
“So you think you can beat me up, eh? The only things you fight now are bacteria and the only thing they can do is suppurating! That’s not quite as quick and painful as it should be!!”, Kahina retorted.   
“Did she just insult bacteria?”, Petra whispered in awe. Those two could argue in the most entertaining way ever.   
“I told you it’s a friendship-thing”, Sinia grinned. To be honest, she almost had missed the hissing, shouting and insulting of Rura and Kahina. It made everything a bit easier to bear, especially the sad things. It was easier to focus on anger but on sadness.   
That really angers her that she didn’t know, Erwin thought and looked at the four young women who all were his subordinates. All were skilled – but why had girls be so stressful? He decided to put an end to this right now. He wanted to eat here again, after all.  
“Kahina, we’re leaving.” He grabbed the young woman and pulled her to the door.  
“We’re going to have a talk! Tonight! Your house!”, Kahina shouted as Erwin dragged her out of the restaurant. “Erwin, you shithead! Rura and I weren’t finished!”  
The three stared at each other.  
“Sorry I thought it was a date”, Petra finally said.

Two hours later Sinia, Rura and Petra stood in a rather fancy shop, staring at all the pretty dresses. There were so many and they were all so gorgeous!  
“Wow… these are so pretty!” Exclaiming this, Petra rushed towards the crème-white dresses. “Sinia, I want you to wear that colour! And Rura, you’ll go with black. I’d love black with your red hair!”  
“Can’t I decide for myself?”, Rura wanted to know, rather overwhelmed by the many colours and shapes of those dresses. There was so much tulle and silk and ruffles – somewhere in between there had to be the actual clothes.   
“No, I’m deciding what you’re wearing becau-“  
“I am Ruras mentor, so I will chose what she wears.”  
“Erd!” All three looked at the tall man who seemed a bit misplaced in that store.   
“That’s right, it’s me. And I order Rura to wear somethin green so it fits her hair even better.” He grinned at the young woman who stared at him with big eyes. “No need to thank me. But we better hurry up with buying the dress. This shop creeps me out.”  
“No, Erd, you cannot pick what Rura’s going to wear! You’re not a girl!”  
“But Rura is and I’m sure she wants to look beautiful at the prom”, Erd just said, already rummaging through the green dresses. “Only because you think something is pretty doesn’t mean that the guys think that, too.”  
“You do it for they guys?!”, Petra almost screamed, totally forgetting she wanted to search a dress for Sinia. “A girl wears a dress solely for herself and not for a man!”  
If you knew that I only go to that prom because I have to, Rura thought. If you knew that the reason I’m going to wear a pretty dress is to impress Levi. She just smiled at Erd and hoped for the best.  
“Is that so? But we men want something nice to look at while we have to behave at such a prom.”   
Petra just rolled her eyes and went back to search a dress for Sinia and herself. If Erd wanted to pick a dress for Rura – very well. He’d see what Rura thought about it. Hopefully she’ll hate it, Petra thought almost a bit envious. Going shopping had been her idea!

The next day Sinia prepared some frutis and sausage sandwiches for her picknick with Kahina. She wanted to apologize for her behaviour and knew that food was always the best way to do so, it always worked out. Eventhough Sinia would’ve loved Rura to accompany them, the redhead could no way take the day off today.  
Because Rura had her first dance lesson today.   
Sinia hadn’t pushed the topic any further, but she knew that those lessons were important for Rura, at least for now. Maybe later not anymore, but who was Sinia to try and forsee the future? Even if she was able to do so, she wouldn’t – where would be the fun in that?  
She put on her favourite dress, it was grey and had many coloured stains and put a white flower in her hair to at least pretend to care for her looks. It was a picknick with one of her best friends, why the hell would she want to look like a damn sweetheart?   
Just then someone knocked at the door. It couldn’t be her dad, he was working right now. Luckily.   
Opening the door, Sinia had to narrow her eyes, the sunlight was so bright and shone directly into her brown eyes. “Hello?”  
“Hey Sinia, it’s me.”  
“Reiner!” She almost chocked on that name, trying to get a hold of herself. What was Reiner doing here? There was no reason at all, not one Sinia could think of! “Uhm… did something happen? Can I help you?”  
The blond male smiled down on that nervous brunette and had to restrain to back away because he feared to do something totally stupid. The last days had been a mess for everybody and so he hadn’t been able to visit Sinia until now. Eventhough he wasn’t sure if that was a good idea or not. Considering her surprise it had been a rather shitty idea. “No, nothing happened. I just wanted to check on you, if you’re okay.”   
“Yes, thanks.” She stared at the tall man and couldn’t think about anything to say.  
“I see you’re about to leave?”, Reiner asked, nodding at the basket that stood at her side, filled with food, a blanket and something to drink. “A picknick I guess?”  
“Yep. And, to be honest, I should go now.” She lowered her head to hide the blush.  
Reiner hated himself for his bad timing. Once he wanted to see that girl and she had to go somewhere else! What kind of bad luck was that?   
Seeing how down Reiner seemed to be after she’d told him she had to go, Sinia had an idea. “But you can come with me. It’s quite a walk and it wouldn’t be that boring with someone to talk to”, she suggested, shyly smiling at the blonde man. “Or do you mind walking around?”  
“No, not at all!”, Reiner grinned and closed the door behind Sinia as she stepped into the sunlight. She was even prettier than about a week ago as he’d met her in the pub. “May I take that basket?”  
“Eh… sure. Why not?” She handed over the filled basket and smiled at Reiner, trying to hide the unbelievable luck she felt inside. Sinia had no idea why he was here, but he was, and he carried her shit and he was friendly and even fucking lowered his pace for her small steps!  
“So, did you have a hangover?”  
“What?”  
“Don’t you remember?”, Reiner asked, raising his eyebrows. Sure, Sinia had been quite drunk, but he hadn’t thought it’d be that bad. “Last week as you went out together with Rura you two got totally hammered. I brought you home.”  
“You brought me home?” She stopped and stared at Reiner. That guy wasn’t just nice, he was a goddamn gentleman! And suddenly Sinia remembered exactly one sentence she’d found very important at that night: Oh, I guarantee: I will find you everywhere. That was what Reiner had said back then. And yeah, he’d found her, and additionally he’d brought her home without taking advantage of the situation. “Reiner! Thank you!”   
“No need to thank me, it was merely…”  
“No! No. Some other guy wouln’t have brought me to my home, into my bed, and left me sleeping. That was very fair of you”, Sinia interrupted and hugged Reiner unintentionally and to her own surprise.   
Can I get arrested for holding her like that for more than two days?, Reiner wondered and just pulled Sinia closer to restrain himself from stroking her soft and shiny hair. How on earth was she still single? 

“So, do you already have a dress?”  
“Y-Yes”, Rura answered nervously and avoided staring at Levi. He should be forbidden. He and his good looks and his manly voice. Ruras life would be so much easier without that guy claiming a special part of her thoughts.   
Erd had decided on a strapless forest green dress, reaching down to the floor with a huge ribbon around her waist, bound in the back. The skirt was fluffed with a lot of tulle and different layers of satin so it’d be wide but still swing with any movement. It was decorated with black lace and looked gorgeous on Rura. Even Petra had to nod her approval to that dress.   
“Good.” Levi mustered the young woman with the red curls, hoping for the dress to be green. He wouldn’t accept anything but that colour. “I want to see it.”  
“Sorry, but I can’t show it. Erd forbid it”, she said and looked up. “Ain’t I here for dancing?”  
“Indeed.” The black haired Captain let go of the topic dress and started to shove aside some of the furniture so there would be more space in that office. “Tell me, how often do you dance?”  
Is never an appropriate answer?, the redhead thought and grinned apogetically. “Not so often.”  
“Do you know any dance?”, Levi asked and pulled his sleeves up.   
“I know the waltz.” And she only knew the name, but Levi didn’t need to know that.  
“Good. At the prom there are three dances which will be danced”, he explained and went to his phonograph, turning it on. Then he looked at Ruras feet. “Don’t you intend to wear heels at the prom?”  
“Heels?”, she asked helplessly. Why would I need to wear heels for dancing? I don’t dance except at home, barefeet.   
“Yes, heels. In those you’ll have a better posture.” The Captain slowly began to wonder if Rura had ever danced and – if not – why she thought it intelligent to lie to him. Amongst the poor and middle class there was no need to attent proms, he wouldn’t have wondered if she couldn’t dance. He would find out soon enough if she had just tried to fool him. “So, let’s start with the waltz.”  
Out of the phonograph came sounds Rura had never heard before. She’d never heard any music like this before, to be honest, and it sounded beautiful. Until now she had worked with stomping, using cases or wood as well as a washboard to make sounds, but this was totally different. There was no way she would concentrate on anything right now but on that relaxing sound. She didn’t even know the names of the instruments used to compose that! Her bright eyes widened as the rhthym got faster, staring at the phonograph in awe. “That’s beautiful…”, she whispered.  
“That’s By the Beautiful Blue Danube from Johann Strauss II”, Levi slowly said, walking towards Rura. “It’s an all time classic and is always played at the prom.” He looked her straight in the eyes, waiting for a second. “How is your dance posture?”  
Staring at him, Rura knew that he knew. Somehow. But she didn’t want to give in that easily and forced herself to remember Sinia and Kahina dacing. They had done that quite a few times since the young Schütz had been forced to attent some proms with her father. Sinia had had the female part, whilst Kahina had danced the man.   
Rura blinked, then lifted her right hand until it was the the height of her face, she bent her left arm a bit, like it was laying onto something. Straightening her back, she couldn’t hold back a shy smile. “Like that.”  
So she’s seen it already, Levi thought and slightly nodded. “Almost. Of course you need a partner who knows the exact rules. This partner shall be me for now.” Without any hesitation Levi grabbed her left hand and put his left onto her back, pulling her closer to him.   
Oh dear, the redhead thought, now he does even smell like heaven! This has to stop! She gulped as she realised how his fingers searched their place on her back, almost stroking her, his right hand holding her left tightly. He had warm hands and soft skin. She could get used to that feeling of his hand holding hers.  
“Lift your left arm a bit higher up”, the Captain ordered with his indifferent voice. “Straighten your back. Do not cramp.”  
“How shall I not cramp?”, Rura mumbled rather to herself – then she realised she’d outspoken the words. And Levi had heard them, concluding from the look he gave her. “I said I don’t dance that often so I tend to cramp”, she tried to explain in sheer despair, her cheeks burning with shame. Why was she that nervous around Levi? Why were her heart and tongue such traitors to her brain and dignity?  
“I see.”   
“And now?”, Rura dared to ask while she tried to avoid looking into Levis’ catching eyes. Which was quite a task sice he was only about 1,5 inches taller than her.   
“I need to find the proper rhythm”, Levi said, closing his eyes, concentraiting on the music. “Since you danced the waltz before you know how it works.”  
Oh shit, this is not going to end well, Rura suddenly understood. She wanted to say anything like that, that she’d only seen it but never danced – but there was only an embarassingly small and high sound emerging her throat. “Uhm… Levi?”  
“I understand you never danced before”, he plainly said, opening his eyes and suddenly pulling her with him, forcing her to follow his steps to the music. Rura just stumbled around, trying to not fall or trample on Levis’ feet. “But you will learn to follow my lead.”

Why am I here? What am I doing? I have other concerns right now but the rights of own feelings. This is not my range of duty.   
Erwin waited in front of the kings room to be let in. He had waited for an hour now and it was more than annoying. The Commander wasn’t one who waited. Neither let he wait nor did someone make him wait. It was still unbelievable to him that he made this because Sinia had asked him to do so. She really owed him.   
“Commander Smith?” A small blonde woman peeked out of the room. “The king is willing to welcome you now.”  
About time, Erwin thought and followed the woman into the richly decorated room with thick red carpet on the floor, royal blue curtains and a lot of golden framed pictures of the walls. What a depressing room. The blonde left and Erwin faced the old man, his King Franz. The Commander saluted.  
“Relax, Commander”, the king said, his voice cracking as he spoke. “What is it that you want from us?”  
“King Franz, I have evidence a new law is being enforced concerning marriage and the natality”, Erwin started, closely watching the kings’ reactions. The man was old, wearing a highly adorned red robe. His eyes almost got lost underneath the hanging, long brows.   
“So, have you?”  
“Yes. This law violates human dignity in every possible way”, Erwin carried on. “You cannot allow it to come into effect.” The Commander had honestly not enough information about the king to have a proper plan, so he had to trust his instinct on that. 

Kahina waited at the glade for Sinia, tapping her right foot impatiently onto the floor. Her arms were folded as she glanced to Wall Rose. How she hated the walls.   
They had agreed on four p.m. and now it was almost five. What on earth was so hard with being on time? Even she managed it sometimes! Kahina stared into the sky, sighing. She couldn’t even visit Rura since she had her first dance lesson with Levi today. That much Sinia had told her. But why was Sinia late?   
Right then Kahina could see two people slowly approaching her, she heard male and female laughters. She heard Sinias laughters. Oh, this is ridiculous, the Krylow thought, running her fingers through her thick hair. I have no intention on having a picknick with lovebirds. But then again Kahina considered the fact that Sinia would send that guy away after she’d see her.   
“Kahina! Heey!”  
“Hey Sinia!” Kahina returned the call, running towards her friend. Hugging her, Kahina recognised the blonde male was Reiner, accompanying Sinia. Reiner? Didn’t he just pass the training? How old was that guy anyways? “Hey Reiner.” She waved at him, smiling.   
“Hi Captain Krylow”, Reiner said.  
“Don’t call me that. I’m not a Captain anymore.”  
Wow, why is she telling him?, Sinia thought, watching Kahina carefully. Something seemed to have changed, but she wasn’t quite sure what exactly.   
“What? Why?”  
“Not of interest. But let me ask, Reiner, why are you walking around with Sinia, carrying her basket?” She was still smiling, taking the basket out of his hands. While unfolding the blanket, she tried to give his apperance here any sense.   
“We met and he asked if he can carry it for me”, Sinia said, shyly smiling at Reiner, then turning to face Kahina. “He just wanted to accompany me until we meet you.”  
“No prob’, it’s fine.”  
“Alright, then… see you later, Sinia. Bye, Capt- Kahina.” Reiner waved at the two, turned around and left the glade with big steps.   
“Bye, Reiner”, Sinia called out, waving until he couldn’t be seen anymore, then realising that Kahina hadn’t said a single word for almost two minutes. “Kahina?” Sinia turned around.  
“Just tell me it’s legal what you’re doing.”

“So the two of you are leaving tomorrow with Eren and Levi to go to the former headquarter?”, Kahina asked while gnawing at a whole piece of bacon. “Am I goin’ to see you again before New Years Eve?”  
“I don’t know. Probably not. Most likely not.” Sinia shook her head, biting off a piece of cheese she had brought. “Erwin wants us to stay with Eren at the headquarters until the operations starts. The only exception is the prom.”  
Both looked at each other with grim expressions, thinking about the meaning of joining the Recon Corps. Or the fact, that Kahina still didn’t agree to do so. Sinia wondered if Kahina would really go as far as leaving her friends fight alone within the Recon Corps.   
“Wait – why do you know about New Years Eve?”  
“Erwin asked me to accompany him”, the younger answered, chewing rhythmically. Then she swallowed. “I’m not going.” She looked away, into the forest.  
“But you love music and parties!”  
“Yes, but I don’t dig a prom at which I have to behave and-”  
“No. No more shady excuses, Kahina. It’s not about behaviour, I know you can talk and act like a damn lady, so don’t give me that. What is it? Is it because Erwin has asked you out? Are you afraid of him? Are you afraid of social bonding?”, Sinia suddenly called out, throwing her cheese away, punching the bacon out of Kahinas hands, her face a grimace of grim anger and sadness. “Why don’t you tell me? Why do you want to exclude you from everything nice and fun?!”  
“W-what? Why did you do that? The bacon!”  
“Fuck the bacon! Tell me!” Staring into the amber eyes of her friend, Sinia found not only the well known repulsion, but also some sort of anger and grief. “I am your friend! Please trust me!”  
“There is nothing to tell, I just don’t like that wannabe, snooty behaviour of the Military Police. It has nothing to do with-” With Erwin. Oh, but yes, it has so much to do with him. Because he didn’t knew why he had been asking her and Kahina knew that. She’d known about it since he’d asked. And she didn’t want this evening to be shitty for that humble human being because of her presence. “No, it has absolutely nothing to do with Commander Smith.”   
“You know what? You’re going to go to that prom. I won’t accept you to discredit Erwin like that just because you don’t like snobs. He has to deal with them, too, and maybe he wants you at his side to distract him a bit.”  
“Huh? And why won’t you do so, if it’s so important to you?”  
“Because I… he didn’t ask me and maybe I’m going with someone else.” Sinia looked away, her cheeks turning slightly red. “But still – please. You don’t have to talk to the guys from the Military Police. Rura and I, we’ll be there too. It’s going to be fun! We haven’t been at a good party for a long time! And the food’s free!”  
Kahina sighed, lowering her head, surpressing the urge to cry out. Looking up again, she grinned. “You better pray the food’s killer.”  
“Thank you!!” The brunette jumped onto the younger, hugging her, crying out with joy and happiness. “Thank you so much!”  
“Thank me afterwards”, Kahina mumbled.

They sat on the floor, Rura almost panting with exhaust, Levi sipping from his glass of water, low music filled the room. It was very relaxing and still a sensation to the young woman. Such nice sounds emerging from that phonograph.  
“Who’d thought that dancing is that exhausting?”, Rura finally said, without expecting an answer. She was just stunned by the way Levi could make her move like lady instead of a yobbo.  
“It is, at least as exhausting as fighting. You have to watch your posture at all time and keep the steps in mind”, Levi agreed, offering Rura his glass. “I only have this one glass. I hope you’re not grossed out by drinking from it.”  
“Oh no, I definitely ain’t”, she said, gladly taking the glass, drinking from it with huge gulps. Eventhough they hadn’t danced for a long time her throat felt tight. And, oh dear gracious, I’m drinking from the same glass as Levi! It’s almost like kissing! Grinning at her own thoughts, Rura handed Levi his glass again. He took a sip of it. “Ah, talking about drinking… I have something for you! And don’t you dare refuse to accept it!” She slowly stood up and went to her bag, rummaged through it and finally found the small box with the tea leaves in it. The box was black, with silver and golden patterns on it. Going back to Levi, she sat down again and handed it him. “This is for you. You carried me home from the pub and I wanted to say thank you.”  
Levi took the small box, amazed by its colours and how it felt. Slowly he opened it and looked into it. Tea? She bought me black tea? He sniffed at the dryed leaves and gave Rura the most startled and cutest look ever. “That is black tea.”  
“Yep. It’s Wild Black. I thought maybe you’d like it.” She shrugged her shoulders, not mentioning Erd who’d helped her with that.   
“Yes, I like it. Thank you.”  
“No, it’s my way to say thanks.” She smiled at him, this time not even nervously but just simply happy.   
“I’ll gladly accept that tea”, Levi said and stood up. “Ready for another dance? It’s called rumba.”

The next morning half the Recon Corps left for the former headquarter. Rura, Sinia and Kahina had met before the leaving, exchanged the exact coordinates of their whereabouts and bid goodbye. Kahina even gave some of her precious chocolate to Sinia and Rura, both had thanked her, without anything to give her in exchange. But it wasn’t necessary.   
At that time Levi and the others had approached and the group rode away, out of Kahinas sight. I could be with them now, she thought.

She could be with us now, Rura thought, not looking back at where her friend had to stand alone, watching them leave. It was her choice – maybe with, maybe without reason.  
“Sinia, are you okay?” The redhead turned her head to have a look at Sinia. The brunette just nodded, shortly closing her eyes.   
“Yes. I am”, she then said, gulping. “I am very okay!”  
“Good. Because we have no time for regrets now anymore.”

She had never excused to somebody before except for Erwin Smith and she’d thought it quite unlikely to excuse twice to the same person. But here she stood, in front of his house, knocking on his door, thinking about how to ask for forgiveness. If it wasn’t for Sinia, Kahina thought, I wouldn’t be here.  
The door got opened with dash and there was Erwin, yes. Wearing only his white trousers, socks and nothing more. Even his hair was a bit messy.   
Kahina froze, with her fist still lifted to knock again, her eyes wandering from his face – his surprised expression – over his toned chest to his legs and back. She couldn’t move. What happened? Why was she that amazed by that man? He was more than ten years older than her at least! She couldn’t think of him as handsome, now could she? Kahina definitely did.   
“Kahina?”, he finally said, stunned by her appearance. First of all, how did she know where he lived? Second, why didn’t she move? Did she have stroke? At least that gave him the opportunity to realise she wore black trousers and a mans’ shirt with coloured check pattern. She looked … pretty. With her hair shining in the sunlight.   
“Er…”  
“Yes, it’s Erwin”, he smiled, opening the door even more, regaining some of his confidence.  
What a tidy place, Kahina thought while shamelessly gaping inside. Finally she managed to at least lower her fist. “Uhm… Commander Smith, I came here to… to…”  
“Just call me Erwin”, the male said, running his fingers through the thick hair above his neat undercut.   
Don’t do this. This’s really kinda hot and this is not how I want to think about you, Kahina thought while staring at him, acknowledging how attractive Erwin was.  
“Want to come in? I have some coffee.”  
“Coffee?” What the fuck is coffee?  
“And cookies.”  
Ah shit, I love cookies! A genuine smile appeared on her lips as she put off her dirty shoes and followed Erwin inside.   
His flat was quite clean and he hadn’t many things standing around. There were no pictures of him with a girl or even with his parents, Kahina noticed. As they entered Erwins’ kitchen, she was struck by a smell she didn’t know at all. And she couldn’t describe it. It was warm and comforting, somehow.  
“You really have a nice flat, Commander”, she said, sniffing the air.  
“Thank you, Kahina. And again, it’s Erwin.” He smirked as he saw her eyes twitching a bit. So she wanted to be polite and correct. Pouring some coffee into a mug, he leaned against the sideboard, noticing the looks he got from the young former Captain. He offered her the mug. “Coffee?”  
“Thanks”, she said, taking the cup, sniffing at the black liquid. That’s drinkable? She shot Erwin a questioning look, but then took a sip. It was bitter! She swallowed hastily, trying not to grimace.   
“Wait, I’ll give you some sugar and cream. It tastes better that way.” With that, Erwin took her cup out of her hands, put sugar and milk into it, stirred it and gave it back to her.   
Cautiosly she took another sip while looking at Erwin. That one was way better. “And what is this coffee? I’ve never heard of it.”  
“It is something that helps you stay awake. It’s a merchandise only provided within Wall Sina”, the Commander explained and poured himself a mug, drinking it black. There was no need to tell her he let the coffee be delivered to his place. “So, Kahina, how can I help you?”  
“Yeah, good question”, she replied, putting her cup at the sideboard. “I’m here to apologize to you, Commander, an-”  
“It’s Erwin.”  
“Yes, and I wanted to tell you th-”  
“Say it.”  
“What?” She looked at him in utter confusion. She was about to say it. What the hell?  
“Say my name. There is no need to act overly polite. You’re a guest in my house and I invite you to call me by my name, not my rank.” Erwin pushed himself off the sideboard and placed himself right in front of Kahina, so she had to look up to him. He’d have enough of this game she played.   
“Excuse me? I don’t quite follow. Ain’t I free in my speech anymore?”, she shot back.  
“Yes, you are. But is it so hard to say my name?”  
“No, it’s not.” She snorted, trying not to stare at that ripped chest. This is bad, she thought. “Anyway, I’m here to tell you that I’m going to go to the prom with you.” I just talked to a male chest, Kahina realised and forced herself to look into his face.  
She actually wants to come? Didn’t expect that. And Erwin wondered how many surprises that young woman had for him. “Can you dance?”  
“Not at all, Commander. But I’ll learn.” She smiled, grabbed a cookie and put it in her mouth.

While they rode towards the former headquarters, Rura and Sinia stayed in the back of the group, pretending to guard their backs when in reality they just wanted to have some relaxation. Auruo was such an annoying guy, always bragging about how great he was at slaying Titans and what an incredible man he was and that Eren was just a pain in the ass. Rura had stopped facepalming herself quite a while ago, whilst Sinia still mourned with frustration and disbelieve. How on earth could someone be that autocratic?   
“Sinia, sometimes I wish I was deaf”, Rura finally said, sighing deeply.  
“Sometimes I wish someone would push a burning spear through my brain”, the brunette just said, lifting her eyebrows as the redhead shot her an amused look.   
“Don’t get cocky, new blood”, Auruo suddenly said, leaning towards Eren while he led his horse rather unattentinally.  
“What?!”  
Well, Rura and Sinia at least thought that Eren had said that, because the teenage boy backed away a bit from the older one, who got closer and closer.   
Auruo kept on talking something, to the last ones in the row it sounded like muffled insults, but Sinia was quite sure that Auruo woulnd’t dare to talk like that while Levi was around. Because only Levi was allowed to a. command, b. insult and c. rebuke Eren.   
Just then Auruos horse struggled – “It stepped onto a stone. How stupid can a horse be?!”, Rura exclaimed, getting Sinias “Well, like human like horse.” – causing the young man to forcefully bite his tonge. Even blood splashed!!  
“Gross.”  
Sinia turned her head to look at Levi. She was sure he’d just said something. But he’d spoken too low to understand a word. What a pity.  
And Rura just giggled at the painful sound Auruo produced with his tongue between his teeth.

“That’s what you get for talking while riding your horse”, Petra lectured Auruo, who sat on the stairs in front of the old castle and tried to hide his suffering. The ginger woman had her hands in her hips, shaking her head at her comrade.   
“The first moments leave the most important impressions”, Auruo said, glancing at Petra. “That newbie was scared shitless.”  
“I think he was just stunned silent by how lame you are.”  
“Shall I look for the horses?”, Sinia asked as she realized that Rura wanted to hear the whole conversation. Both were standing at Erens side, who already fed his animal, and stared at Petra and Auruo almost arguing. Petra was winning.   
“Yes, please.” The redhead nodded, still watching the other two.  
“Still, it’s all going according to plan.” Now Auruo tried to be cool, holding his cup and not looking at Petra. Rura just thought about how stupid that guy looked and that he was in serious need of help.  
“Man, you never used to talk like that.”  
I don’t figure a difference, Rura thought. But then again, I don’t know him that long. Maybe something causes him to behave like a douche?  
“If, by chance, you try to imitate Captain Levi, you should really stop. You two are nothing alike, but still…”, Petra advised, sounding almost a bit worried.   
Maybe she worries about his mental stability, because I do, was Ruras silent comment.  
No Auruo looked up, giving her an almost pitiful look, like she didn’t understand anything at all. “Do you want to chain me down, Petra? You’re still ways to go to be fitting for my wife.”  
“If only you’d bled to death from biting your tongue.”  
That’s going to be hilarious. She was sure of it. Those two will never stop bitching.

As she stepped to Eren, the teenager smiled shyly at her, combing down his brown horse. “Hey Sinia.”  
Wow, he even remembered my name, she thought. “Eren, how are you?”  
“Fine.”  
“Good. Auruo can be quite annoying”, the brunette smiled and started to comb Ruras’ black horse. “But deep inside he’s a good guy.”  
“Really? He tries to be cool. I don’t think that makes him a good guy”, Eren said, staring at the pretty woman. He still wasn’t sure what to think about her. Sure, she and her two friends had rescued him. But then again they had sabotaged the trial and Kahina had even shouted at him and all in all it was very unclear to him what the intentions of the three were.   
“Isn’t it like that with everybody?” She took off the harness of the horse. “Many people act like they are so strong and cold on the surface, but deep inside they seek for love and compassion.”  
Eren blinked at Sinia, not knowing what to respond. That just escalated from How are you to I can tell you the sense of life way too fast for the boy.   
“Don’t listen to me. I’m just talking shit while I’m bored. Actually, I talk to my horse. Why do you look at me?”, Sinia suddenly said, staring at Eren in the most horrifying way she was able to. “Got a problem?”  
“You are … so … scary”, Eren whispered, unable to move.  
“I’m just joking. I’m really bored. Tell me something about you. How long do you know Armin? The way he protected you from Woersmann tells me you are friends for a long time.” It was always good to talk about friends. It was easy and people felt listened to.   
“Ehm… actually since we’re kids”, Eren finally said. “We were best friends since them. Armin, Mikasa and I…” He stopped, looked away and combed his horse.  
“You seem sad?” Sinia went on with combing down her horse. “Shall we switch topics?”  
“No. It’s okay. You were so kind to be interested in my friends. Everybody else just wants to know about my Titan power or how it felt missing the Colossal Titan.” He shot her a short look, grinning.  
“But that doesn’t define you as a person”, Sinia slowly said, stepping in front of Eren, putting her hands on his shoulders. “Listen, little Eren: No matter how rude some might treat you, no matter what insults are thrown towards you, your friends or your family – remember this well: You are a wonderful being. You are loved and trusted by your friends. And you can trust them. You will never be alone, no matter what might happen. We care for you. Not because you can transform into a huge Titan, but because you encourage us all to keep on fighting. Because we can’t let you fight alone. There will always be people who care about you.”  
Eren just looked at Sinia, his eyes growing bigger and bigger, shining with upcoming tears. These were the most caring words he had heard in a long time. From a total stranger. Who just told him that she cared for him. Would she mind if he started crying right now?  
But before he could do that, she patted his shoulder, smiling. “So you see, there is no need to feel worthless, just because you couldn’t do something. Because, hell, nobody of those losers would have had the balls to just attack the Colossal Titan alone. You’re though shit, Eren.”  
While walking away from Eren, Sinia felt better as a human being right now. She’d shown him that people cared and he’d appreciated it. So far, these had been the best twenty minutes of the day.

The rest of the first day at the former headquarter had been the worst – a lot of cleaning, cleaning and even more cleaning inside of the castle. Had Sinia known what kind of clean freak Levi was, she’d never agreed to join the Recon Corps.   
But now she dangled there at the outside wall of the huge castle, cleaning window after window. At least the sun was shining, warming her skin. Despide the uniform being a must, the young Schütz wore blue trousers and a grey sleeveless top. No jacket, no white trousers.  
“Sinia! How’s it going?”  
“Don’t ask me that, Petra.” The young Schütz didn’t even look down but continued with wiping off dirt from the coloured window glass.   
“I know it’s annoying, but you’ll get used to it”, Petra smiled and waved at Sinia. “Don’t be mad. It’s just how Levi is. He wants everything to be clean.”  
“Clean is different from sterile”, Sinia mumbled, but waved back at Petra. Then she looked at her own grim face in the reflection. I don’t think this was the right decision. Facing my fears might be a way to make them less frightening but it won’t help if I’m dead. This place gives me the chills. No – even leaving the city scared me. I can almost sense something’s going to happen.   
“Well, uhm… dinner is in three hours! Will you join?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“Great! See you then! Enjoy the sun as long as it shines!”, Petra called out and went into the castle again to clean on.   
“Enjoy the sun?” The brunette blinked into the sky, feeling a warm breeze on her skin, swirling her hair. “How am I to enjoy the sun as long as I’m not free to walk every place it shines upon?”

In the early hours Rura cleaned out a room by herself, doing it quite neatly since she was used to that kind of task. She’d cleaned the house her family lived in very often, therefore she had some practice with that sort of task. Since she had two elder brothers – one a merchant, the other one an artist – and one elder sister and both her parents at home, she’d had to clean a lot.   
Right now she missed and worried about them, eventhough there was no need to. They were safe and sound within Wall Rose, close to Caranes. Within their safety rested Ruras calmness. If there was anything to happen to her family she’d just start to rampage. And yet she had not taken any opportunity to goodbye them for that month properly. What a disgrace. If somehing happened in the meantime she would never be able to forgive herself.   
She distracted herself with humming a melody which had stuck in her head for quite a while now. Knowing exactly that it was one of the symphonies Levi had shown her a few days ago.   
“Put the broom away.”  
Levi had been watching Rura for five minutes now. Long enough to see she had good system to clean places up. Seemed like she had some experience with that. As he’d heard her humming the melody, the Captain suddenly had thought of something different. Did she remember the steps of the different dances? He had to check. And what better way was there but to dance?  
“Huh? Levi? I just started cleaning.” Rura turned around to face the black haired man, putting the broom away just as told. What was it that he could want right now? Did she miss something in one of the other rooms?  
Without saying another word, the Captain grabbed Ruras hand and forced her into the right dancing position. “I hope you remember the Cha Cha.”  
Oh no – why didn’t he ask for the waltz? Fuck, I hate the Cha Cha! “Of course.”   
Still a bit hesitant, Rura followed Levis’ steps as they danced through the empty room. What if someone sees us?, the redhead wondered. This would definitely get the rumors going. Which was quite avoidable since she then would have to gain distance between Levi and her. And Rura did not want to have any more distance between them both – she liked it the way it was right now. Almost pressed against his seemingly chiseled chest. It felt good. Eventhough her hand in his tended to feel even better.

After she’d cleaned these damned windows and a sparse dinner, Sinia changed into a white dress with some blue patches on it, and went to search for Auruo. He had to at least show her the steps of the most important dances again for she hadn’t danced in quite a while.   
As she couldn’t find him, she decided to go and fetch Petra. That bubbly woman sure knew where her comrade was hanging around.

The next hours Rura tried to hide where she was hanging around in the castle. Not that she didn’t like to dance with Levi, but he tended to do it quite often so she wasn’t even able to finish her tasks properly. The redhead wanted to get some things in her head clear and it would never work if the Captain visited her at least every third hour. How on earth should she ever come to any conclusions like that? How was she supposed to clean anything up with all those dance-breaks?  
Wandering around to find some fresh rags to dust the furniture, Rura saw Auruo, who definitely was spying on somebody. Cautiosly she went on without making a sound to get a glimpse of what seemed to worry the male in front of her.   
“But Levi-heichou… I don’t understad. I thought we were going to go to the prom together?”  
“We did not even talk about that, Petra.”  
“But we went last year and I thought we’d…”  
“We can talk about it now, if you wish.”   
Auruo seemed to cringe at those words of the Captain, but kept listening. Rura knew exactly how the man felt, surpressing an annoyed yet almost angry sigh. How the hell could she have been so stupid to think, just because he taught her how to dance, he’d also go with her to the prom? What a bullshit way to think about it.   
“Oh. Okay. So… Levi-heichou”, Petra started slowly.  
Levi-heichou, seriously? Isn’t his name enough?, Rura wondered, clenching one fist. English is the official language, so why is she using the old traditional japanese term? Only because it sounds better? Ah, but of course, she is way more his type than I’ll ever be. Petra is cute and loyal and calm and beautiful and actually smaller than him. And that’s why she can call him -heichou. The redhead knew she should just skip it, get some rags and clean on, but she definitely could not. Nervously licking her lips, she realised that she felt something she’d just heard of many times: envy. It sat deep within her chest, perforating her heart with its acid, leaving a burning pain. What the hell? Who had invented this terrible feeling in the first place? It was even worse than regret!   
“I’d like you to-”  
“Petra! Petra, I have a question!” That was the voice of Sinia!   
“Sinia?” That sounded almost glumly and Rura had to restrain the urge to run and hug Sinia like never before. The youngest of the friends was sure that the brunette had no idea what good deed she’d done for her today. “I’m coming. Talk to you later, Levi.”  
At that moment Auruo turned around to leave the place – but of course he now saw Rura. They exchanged an awkward look.  
“Do you know if the rags got laundered? I need some clean ones”, Rura suddenly improvised to loosen up the tension.   
“Uhm, yes. Yes, they’ve been actually. There should be some outside, drying.” Auruo even gave her a small smile, together with a nod, as he passed by her to get to his other duties.   
“Thanks, Auruo”, the redhead muttered, then glanced around the corner. Levi wasn’t to see so she could go on. There was no way Rura would dance with him in this aisle – there was no need for such a behaviour. She honestly didn’t know why he did it either way. Like he didn’t care about what the others were thinking. But that wasn’t true and Rura knew that, because Levi liked these guys. So he did have to care about their opinions.   
“What are you doing here?”  
“Huh? Petra?” Well, Rura thought, she’s back quite fast. She was about 100 percent sure the ginger girl had wanted Levi to wait here for her.  
“Yes”, the smaller woman said. “I thought you were ordered to clean some rooms?” At least she tried to smile at the younger one.  
“I am. But if there are no clean rags I can hardly work”, Rura shot back, not caring for a smile. “If you excuse me now.”  
Wow, I thought Sinia only has nice friends. But this one is just… somehow creepy. Maybe she can smell peoples thoughts out like Mike?, Petra thought. Maybe this Kahina is a nicer person. I don’t know her at all, so there is still a chance…

“Okay, Auruo, I’ll tell you this straight away, because then things will be pretty easy”, Sinia murmured while walking towards Auruos’ room. “I know you love Petra, and I have someone to date right now. We’re doing this as comrades, no flirts, no awkward jokes, okay?” She sighed. She wasn’t good at all with such things. But she felt the need to bring out these facts so he would know that she wasn’t interested in him at all, eventhough there would be the need to give up on every personal space while dancing.   
She wanted to knock at his door as she heard something very familiar out of the room. It sounded surpressed, almost choked off. It was crying. Oh dear, what happened?, Sinia thought. What should I do? Can I just burst in? Isn’t that offensive? Oh no, but he suffers!  
Deciding that decency didn’t fit well for every case, Sinia slowly opened the door, entering the room silently. “Auruo?” Having a look around, she couldn’t see anybody. “Auruo? Are you here?” This was awkward.   
“Who’s there?”, a small voice wanted to know rather angrily.   
“It’s me, Sinia”, the brunette said, sounding soothing and calm. “Can I get you some tea?” Tea was always good for someone who suffered.   
“No.”  
“Water?” Maybe he is hot with anger and needs something to cool him down?  
“No.”   
“A brownie?” At least Kahina calms down when fed.  
“… Maybe an apple?”  
“Of course. I’ll be right back.”  
Five minutes later Sinia entered the room again, without knocking. “Auruo, you can come out of your depression-hole. I’ve got apples, some cookies and milk with honey.”   
“You…” Auruo appeared in the bathroom door, his hair messy, his eyes red and swollen. “Why are you even here?” To him, Sinia looked like an angel right now, with all this lovely food and her apperance and the last light of day shining onto her.   
“I wanted to practice dancing, but since you’re a mess today, I guess we’ll just hang around, chat and eat all the delicious things.”  
“Well… it sounds better than anything else”, the young man nodded his agreement, eyes filling with tears again. He tried to blink them away, rather unsuccessfully.   
“Oh, Auruo.” Sinia put the tray onto the desk, hurrying towards Auruo, hugging him tightly. “Don’t be sad! Come, sit down, drink a bit of the milk and then tell me what’s going on. You look miserable!”  
“It’s… it’s because Petra loves Levi!”  
Oh. Sinia thought. That is though shit. Not what I expected. She looked at Auruo, feeling a sudden empathy for the guy. He wasn’t one of the most handsome guys or even one of the most intelligent. But still he was a skilled fighter and he had a good heart. Especially a heart for Petra.

“I have to show you something.”  
“W-whoa! Who’s there?” Kahina jumped up, standing on her bed, legs a bit shaky. Who was there standing in her room, in front of her open window? It was in the middle of the night, dammit!  
“A bit jumpy tonight, aren’t you?”, the male intrudor chuckled, then put off his cape.   
“Erwin! You sick bastard! I almost had a heart attack!”, Kahina screamed, throwing the next best book at him. Of course he evaded. How could he dare to shock her like that?! What the hell was he thinking! “What the fuck, man?!”  
“Put on a jacket”, Erwin simply said, glad for the rude insult. He could get used to that. He closed her window. Eventhough it wasn’t that cold outside he’d noticed Kahina was only wearing a shirt and panties. That way she’d get a cold in no time with the window open. He forced himself to not stare at her figure. Which was well worth seeing. “We’re going outside.”  
“Is it really that important to you?”, Kahina suddenly asked, climbing out of the pile of pillows and blankets. In her bed was almost no place to sleep, it was more like burying herself deep down. Grabbing a long skirt off the floor, she went to face Erwin. “What is it that you can’t show any of your subordinates but me? I’m not even part of the Recon Corps.”  
“Can’t you follow a single request?”, the Commander sighed, watching as Kahina put on the skirt. The moonlight shone right at her well-shaped backside. Erwin rolled his eyes at himself. Well, her question was justified, yet he didn’t want to answer it.   
“Okay, okay. Let me put on shoes, will ya?”  
“You won’t need shoes. It’s warm outside.”  
“But I have to walk, don’t I?”  
Two minutes later Kahina knew that she didn’t need to walk. Because Erwin was carrying her. Obviously it was something really important. In order to not fall down, Kahina had her arms around Erwins’ neck, whilst he had her bridal style. They were walking, which felt a bit strange for the young woman. No guy ever had done such a nice thing for her.  
“Where are we going?”, she asked nonetheless.   
But of course Erwin did not answer. So she just sighed and leaned her head against his strong and broad shoulders. This Commander really was annoying. Why the hell did she agree to come to the prom? Closing her eyes, Kahina quickly fell to sleep again.  
As he reached the almost isolated slope, Erwin stopped. “We’re there.” He wanted to let her down, but realised just in time that the young woman in his arms was fast asleep. Wow. That’s even peaceful. But still, he had to wake her up. “Krylow, wake up.”  
“Uh!”, she made, struggling to stand up but failed. Something held her! Alarmed she opened her eyes widely. Which led to staring into Erwins’ blue eyes. “What the bloody hell?!”  
“Did you forget, I wanted to show you something.”  
“Oh.” She stopped cursing, blinking at Erwin. “Oh. Yes. Yeah. Mind letting me down?”  
“Nope.”  
Did he just say nope?! Where’d he get that word from?, Kahina thought while Erwin let her down to stand on her own, bare feet.   
“Here. Sit on it.” The Commander took off his cape – Again, what the hell happened to this guy?! – gave it to her and started rummaging through his brown bag. The young Krylow watched him closely, not sure what to think about all this. Maybe he tried to kidnap her? But why? Finally he stood straight again, looking at Kahina, who still had his cape in her hands, staring at him. “Please, sit.”  
“Okay.” With a thumping noise Kahina dropped herself onto the ground, pulling the cape around her neck instead of sitting ot it. Eventhough it was warm, with a cape it was always warmer. And cuddlier. But the fuck needed Erwin know this. Kahina was too tired for that shit.

She was still awake, couldn’t find any sleep at all, although the night was warm and calm. Nothing could disturb the stillness this place was – maybe it was exactly that fact which unsettled Rura that much. She always had some sort of noise around her, someone speaking, some animals walking around. At her home there always were noises.   
Staring into the dark sky, she wondered why the hell she even was going to that prom if nobody accompanied her. And Rura wouldn’t ask anyone, that for sure. She had her pride.  
“Why are you awake?”  
Oh nooo, Rura almost sighed. I really like you, but I got no nerve for fucking waltz or Cha-Cha or rumba or whatever sinister dance you thought of now. Despite her thoughts about dancing, the redhead liked the fact that Levi actually had climed that roof to find her. Or had he come here for his own reasons, not thinking about her? Even so, Rura thought that highly winsome. He was winsome. “I couldn’t sleep.”  
“So you climbed this roof without your gear?” He sat down at her side, not looking at her. Even if he tried to ignore it, Rura was quite special – not in a bad way, but in an interesting one. Nobody would have come up here without gear, just because one suffered sleeplessness.   
“It’s nice here. And it is calm”, she explained.  
Levi just tch-ed, then threw her a glance. Obviously she had tried to sleep before, because Rura wore her pyjama. On her shoulders there was the Recon Corps cape to warm her if necessary, her feet were bare. She wasn’t wearing any make-up rightnow – as he thought about it, she never had done so. With those lashes, Levi thought, nobody would need something to accent them.  
They sat in silence for some time, staring into the sky, Rura counting stars, Levi questioning himself because he just had that thought about the redhead at his right side. He had no right to think so and also he didn’t want to think like this. What did this chick do with his brain?  
“You’re supposed to go to bed”, Levi suddently said.  
“Why is that?”  
“The next days will be exhausting. Not only will you receive training from Erd, but we have to dance as well. Not to start with Hanji. There won’t be many breaks in between for you.”  
“Well, I do not need that much sleep, anyway”, Rura slowly replied, not looking at Levi. She would not ask him if he wanted to accompany her. She would not. Well, actually what she’d just told him was a lie. She loved sleep. Not as much as hanging around with Sinia and Kahina, but still.  
“Which is a good trait within this branch, but you will have to be fit and balanced”, the Captain advised, getting an odd feeling. Somehow he sensed that this young woman next to him lied. What was she trying to hide from him? Had it something to do with the fact that he forced her to dance all the time? Should Levi probably stop doing it? But then again, he was too egoistic to do that. Rura was a fine dancer and he would not let that talent wither because she thought it was annoying.   
“I promise, I’ll be fit and balanced”, Rura said, finally glancing over to Levi. Why did he look so handsome? And why was he still wearing the outfit he’d worn the whole day? It was way past midnight!  
“Good.” He didn’t make any attempt to stand up and leave.  
That was when Rura almost lost her nerve. I cannot do that, she thought angrily. I have to leave or else I’m going to say stupid things because of this hot acid inside my head! Hastily she stood up and made her way back to the edge of the roof. “Good night, Levi.” To prevent anything awkward, like Levi saying Good night as well, Rura climbed down the wall by using windowsills and some rough stones.   
As she was on her way to her room, she met Sinia in the hallway. The brunette looked terribly worried, carrying some damping drink with her. “Yo, Sinia, are you okay?”  
“Huh? Oh Rura. What are you doing up?”  
“Couldn’t sleep. Same question.”  
“Auruo has heartache”, Sinia explained and smiled at Rura. “I guess that’s not an actual sickness, but still…”  
“Oh, it is. It’s called the broken heart syndrome. The rhythm of the heart changes, it partly even stops beating, causing stronger contractions. The chest feels tight. That’s the pain. It’s almost similar to angina pectoris, but not that dramatic. Its cause is, as you know, psychological”, the redhead said, furrowing her brows. “Why is he having a heartache? I thought Auruo doesn’t give a shit about anything, considering the way he talks.”  
“He really cares.” Sinia implied Rura to follow her. “You see, he really wants everybody to get along. And he is into Petra. And Petra is into Levi. And Auruo thinks, just because Levi is his rival in that matter, he stands no chance, because the Captain is fucking brilliant.”  
He is fucking brilliant, Rura nodded her agreement. Auruo stands no chance agains-  
“But then I came to think that you are into Levi as well. And I thought: Why not give it a shot and try to hook Petra up with Auruo? It would increase your chances with Levi and it’d end all this annoying nagging from these two.”  
“Eh… what?” Rura thought that this somehow escalated quickly. What kind of ideas had Sina? They were genius!  
“You know you like that idea.”

What is he doing? Why am I not allowed to peek there? Kahina sat on the almost warm ground and did not move, watching Erwin closely. At least she tried. All she could see was the Commanders nice ass – which was a partial compensation to what she really interested right now. Not Erwins ass right now. But she couldn’t fail to notice his trained legs and how the fabric of his trousers strained at his perfectly shaped and luscious butt-cheeks.  
“So, done.” Erwin turned around to see Kahinas face. Somehow he’d expected her to almost explode behind there, but she just stared at him, her neck a bit streched as if she wanted to see what he was doing quite badly.   
“Okay”, she slowly said. “What is it?”  
“Give it a minute.” The blonde male sat down at Kahinas side, noticing the fact she was coiled into his cape.  
Both stared at the little glow which clambered up the small string. That string was attached to something probably made out of cardboard. It had a cylindric shape and was coloured black with yellowish dots. It was quite faded.  
“Erwin, what is this?”, Kahina asked, staring at that thing.   
“I don’t know. I found it.”  
“Where the fu-… where would you find something like that?”  
But Erwin could not answer, for the very second the glow disappeared but the thing made some weird sounds. Some kind of splutter and fizzling. The sound caused Kahina to almost jump, with one swift movement she hid behind Erwin, her arms clutched around his right arm.  
Then they stared at it – and suddenly golden and silverish sparks were shooting out of it, almost three meters high! The sparks looked like stars, lightening up a small radius around the thing. But there weren’t only golden sparks but also white ones and even some orange ones! It wouldn’t stop throwing out stars like that for almost two minutes.  
Kahina stared at it in pure awe, her jaw dropping open without her recognizing. What magic was that? It was beautiful! All these sparks and lights and the night around it! Just breathtaking! “That’s wonderful.”  
“Hm?” He looked down on the young woman who was all caught in the sight in front of her. Erwin had to admit that it was nice and exotic, but he had to stick to his intention. In order to hear Kahina, he slightly bowed his head. “What did you say?”  
“It’s wonderful”, Kahina repeated, still stunned. Then she looked at Erwin. And felt a far away sting of regret. Because he sure wanted to show her something beautiful and come closer to her and she was just thinking about all those damn cool sparkles and not about his enchanting eyes. Well, having thought about that, he really had eyes to bewitch. Then she realized just how close the man was – which was no wonder for she still clung onto his arm, pressing her breasts against it. Oh shit. Fact was, Erwin radiated some sort of heat, because Kahinas torso didn’t feel cold at all. And that wasn’t thanks to that cape. Oh damn no, I think he’s hot. Oh, please, no. Do not smile at me.  
“It is”, Erwin said, smiling. He wanted to look away. Because it almost hurt how innocent Kahina could be. Stunned and in awe and with her eyes shimmering and her tousled hair and still pressed against him and everything – he thought her adorable. Maybe like a kitten, he added just to mock himself.  
Yeah shit, he smiled and he’s like the most honest and blunt and adorable man I’ve ever met. The young Krylow closed her eyes to prevent Erwin from reading her mind. Sometimes she was sure he could do that.  
At that moment Erwin almost was tempted to pull her closer. Why had she her eyes closed? Was she sad? Had he done something wrong? There he felt her shuffling.  
Okay, this is going to be awkward, Kahina suddenly realised as the sparkling had ended. I’m going to make this as chill as possible. “Okay, thanks for showing me this.” Standing up, Kahina gave Erwin back his cape. “That really made my day. Good night, Commander.”   
She was about to walk away as she suddenly felt his strong, warm hand grabbing hers.  
“For you it’s Erwin.” Then he let go.   
And Kahina almost ran home. I’ve made a huge mistake.


	7. Friendship is like peeing on yourself: everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling that it brings - Robert Bloch

“So, in twenty-five days we’re to go outside the walls to build a stronghold of the supply chain? Not to mention we’ll be taking fresh graduates with us, too.”  
“Oh dammit, speak louder, I can’t hear a thing!”, Kahina mumbled, her right ear pressed against the wooden door. Inside the office were Mike Zacharius and Erwin, discussing important shit. She wanted to know what this all was about before joining the Recon Corps.   
“If we even get any new recruits, that is”, was Erwins reply.  
To Kahina it sounded like he drew something with a ruler or the likes. What the fuck were they doing in there?   
“In my opinion, this is far too hasty.”  
Mike has a point, the Krylow thought. And damn, speak up.   
“Erens’ current position is a temporary thing. We must quickly and smoothly prove his usefulness to Central. Otherwise, sooner or later, the Police will make another move to-“  
“Can’t you take that mask off at least for me, Erwin?”, Mike interrupted his Commander. Then there was a short silence.  
The young woman eavesdropping at the door almost suffocated by the pent-up tension.  
“You’re really good at sniffing out things and people like this, Mike.”  
Oh, that is cool, Kahina thought. I wonder what scent I have. Wait. Obviously the scent of shit, concerning how the Garrison thinks of me. But I bet I smell like the best chocolate ever! And Sinia smells like strawberry vanilla cream topped with cinnamon sugar, oh my gosh! And Rura is a badass and tasty caramel appel served with cherries! This is ridiculously funny!  
“Too bad you have no scent whatsoever.”  
Wait, that is not so cool. Why hasn’t he any scent? Mike, go check your nose.   
“I’ll tell you when the time is right”, was Erwins’ mysterious answer. And the conversation was obviously ended with that.   
What an absolute waste of time, Kahina thought while strolling down the aisle. No new information, just the fact that Mike has a cold. Or whatever. All that trouble sneaking into that building for merely a bit of fun – which she had provided herself.  
“Next time, don’t stand that close to the door. I can smell you.”  
She hadn’t even heard him leaving the office! Damn! How could she be that distracted? “Well, then what do I smell like?” Grinning, she turned around to face Mike, who stood a few meters away.   
“As far as I can tell, you smell green.” Slowly he nodded at her.  
“Why not chocolate?”  
“You’re not to everybodys’ taste.”  
She wanted to turn away, because this had been quite rude, but decided to do otherwise. “Yo, Mike, got something to do right now? Wanna hang out with a bad bitch?”  
“This sounds shady”, Mike responded, but didn’t walk away.  
“Because I am shady”, Kahina grinned.  
And Mike decided to try and hang out with a bad bitch. What could go wrong?

The next day started with a non-existent and therefore cancelled breakfast, because someone had decided to eat up all the apples and drink all the milk of a days ration. Rura had a strong suspicion about who it could have been, but the hell would she do and tell Levi or Hanji about it.  
“So hungry…” Günther staggered through the hall, still wearing his sleeping pants – actually these were his boxsers – and a ragged t-shirt. His brown hair was messy and his eyes still half closed. “Why there no food?”  
“Someone ate it!”, Petra called out, horrified by the fact someone could be so gruesome to steal away others food.  
Well, Sinia thought whilst not participating in the debate, the world is cruel and I’m stuffed. She had to surpress a dirty grin, glancing at Auruo, who had just eyes for the ginger girl.   
“Damn, I had to stand up for nothing to eat?” Erd entered the room, forcing his blonde hair into a small ponytail. Wearing no shirt but his white trousers.  
Dammit, I know why his bride wants to marry him that fast, Rura and Sinia thought at the same time, trying to check him out without anybody noticing. He had ripped abs and tanned skin and boy, he had a nice ass.  
“What do you think, Sinia?”, Levi suddenly asked. “Isn’t it irksome to not have a breakfast?”  
Does he know? Acting normal, the brunette blinked at the Captain. “I’m too tired to care for food. I need some warm drink, that’s all.” And it was a lie. But nobody needed to know, honestly. It wouldn’t better the situation, at least not for her. And a worsening was avoidable.  
“Petra, get Sinia a warm drink”, Levi said and the ginger girl left the room, sighing.  
“You can’t use her as a slave!”, Sinia called out, enraged by the way Levi treated his subordinates. That was not a way to treat anybody!  
“I asked her to get you a warm drink”, he just responded. “I did not order her.”  
“Well, it sounded like an order”, Rura interferred, siding with Sinia. If Levi wanted Sinia to have a warm drink so badly, he could fetch it himself. That was her opinion and she didn’t mind sharing it. People who complained but didn’t attempt to change anything were – in Ruras eyes – chickenshits and kinda less worth than others. But it felt wrong thinking that way. They for sure had other traits. Like arse kissing for example.   
“Good morning guys!!”  
“Tch”, Levi made as Hanji entered the room, wide awake and in a good mood. Everyone else – except Sinia and Rura – rolled their eyes at the Major.   
“Is Rura here?”, Hanji called out, having a look around the room. “We want to start with the experiments as fast as possible!”  
“I’m here”, Rura said, raising her right hand. She still wore her pyjamas, her red curls were quite not in order anymore. First of all – before experimenting with Titans – she wanted to fix that. “Can I have a minute to get dressed?”  
“Of course. We’ll meet in ten minutes here again!”  
Smiling, Rura left the room. Finally she’d get to do something useful. It for sure wouldn’t be her favourite thing to do, causing living things pain, but she thought it maybe even more important than treating sick people. As soon as humans knew more about these creatures, they’d be able to develop a better defense against the Titans. Eventually it would help humans to survive.   
Sinia decided to take a shower, or at least clean herself somewhere where nobody could see her, and headed for the door. But Levi stepped right in her way, blocking it.  
“Levi?” She cocked her head. “Can I help you?”  
“No”, he responded coldly. The Captain just wanted to add something, but at that moment Petra reentered the room, holding a mug with damping milk in her hands.   
“I hope you like warm milk. The tea is… we ran out of tea.” With that, she gave the brunette the mug, a small smile on her lips.  
“Warm milk will do just fine”, Sinia said, understanding the fact that the tea wasn’t meant for her. She thought that maybe only Levi and Hanji were allowed to drink some. Which would be quite rude. “Thank you very much, Petra.”  
“Oh, no problem.” Smiling, the ginger joined Erd and Auruo who complained about the cancelled breakfast.  
The brunette was stunned at how good an actor the heartbroken man was. She just hoped that his feelings were true, because she didn’t want to steal food for nothing. Maybe she needed to talk to him later, just to make sure she hadn’t made a mistake.   
“Levi, I’d like to use the door”, Sinia informed the Captain.  
“I know it was you”, Levi informed the brunette, while staring at her with disgust. “If you can’t give me a good reason, I will make sure everybody will know who is responsible for that.”  
“Excuse me, whatfor am I responsible?”, she asked innocently. He had no evidence whatsoever. He was bluffing, for sure.  
“You stole the food.”  
“Levi, with all due respect, you are a great Captain, but you suck at being a detective”, Sinia chuckled and forced herself through the small gap between the doorframe and Levi to escape this unlucky situation. She felt like she’d done that very well. But maybe she’d regret that later, to call him a shitty detective. While thinking about it, the brunette was quite sure she would regret that – knowing Levi, rather sooner than later. Consulting Rura would be a good idea if it came to think about ways to evade a punishment. Yeah, she’d ask the redhead later. After the milk. After the shower. And then Sinia would’ve forgotten about it. She’d never ask. 

“Oi, Mike, how does that person over there smell like? She looks like a cunt!”  
“As I told you before, I can smell people within a radius of thirty meters”, Mike sighed, taking a sip of his water. She’d invited him for lunch to her favourite place and now they could watch all kinds of people walking by.   
“Can you still smell them if I held something underneath your nose? Like, I don’t know, a handkerchief smelling like rotting rats?” Asking this, the young Krylow bit into a piece of bread, chewing without caring for any manners.   
“It’s difficult to explain”, the older man tried to evade the awkward question. Sure, she was interested in his skill and seemingly loved to hear about the people of the Recon Corps – but there had to be a reason why she was talking to him. After all she’d rejected Erwins’ offer to join them.   
“Okay, okay! Then… uhm… what else can I ask you?”  
“Wait, let me ask you a question first”, the man said. “Why did you want me to come with you anyway? It’s not like we know each other very well.”  
“But I wanna get to know you!”, she smiled brightly. Which wasn’t even a lie, Mike seemed to be chill and serious at the right times but kind of funny, too. “That’s how friends are made, ain’t it?”   
“Technically, yes”, he answered. “But why me? You know other people better than me. For example some from the Garrison. You even know Erwin better than me, I guess.”  
“Eh, yeah, but they hatin’ on me, so I don’t really want to become friends with ‘em, you see?”, Kahina sighed and stared into Mikes’ light brown eyes. Maybe he’d forget she hadn’t answered his question about Erwin. Would he even answer since she used her slang that much?  
“All right, this explains the Garrison – but why not joining the Recon Corps and becoming friends with Erwin, since he has spent a bit of time with you?”  
“Ah, yeah, Erwin. He’s… how to say… a bit strange? I don’t know what to think about him and my instinct won’t help me that time.” That was a lie, her instincts told her to scratch Erwins’ eyes out while rubbing her face onto his chest – but these were facts Mike definitely didn’t need to know. “Which covers with your disability to sniff him out, right, Mr. Sniffles?”  
“Did you just-”  
The waiter came by and Kahina raised her hand. “Two slices of bread with bacon on it. And two glasses of water.” Then she turned to face Mike again, who stared at her in disbelief. “What?”  
“You called me Mr. Sniffles.” What the hell is she thinking? Why don’t I just leave?  
“Isn’t that exactly describing you?” He hasn’t left yet. Oh my gosh, my first male best friend!!

“Wooow, they really aren’t that scary like they always seem!”  
“Right?! They’re great!” Hanji pointed at the two Titans which were chained to the ground with dozens of spears out of steal and actual chains.   
“It’s interesting”, Rura mentioned, nodding towards the spears.  
“Huh?”  
“The way you immobilized them. Won’t they just smash everything here in order to get free?”  
“Actually we had to deal with that kind of problem in the very beginning, but the piercings and spears and chains work just perfectly. They’re hardly able to move but still can express emotions if necessary”, Hanji explained, stepping in front of the one Titan which was sitting. “This is Sawney. He’s not so good with expressing himself, he just tries to bite my head off.” The 4 meter class Titan with blonde hair and blue eyes seemed really interested in devouring Hanji, concluding from the looks he gave her. But the researcher just laughed, patted his foot and went on to the other Titan which lay in an awkward angle on the floor, pinned down by spears, watchin her greedily. “And this is Bean. He’s not very active, but I like him nonetheless.”  
“It’s amazing you were actually able to catch them”, Rura noticed and stepped closer to Bean. “Do you think I can touch him?” She really wanted to feel his hair, his skin. Did it fell like human hair? Like human skin? Would it react to her touch?   
“Of course, just be careful, I guess they don’t make a difference between our heads, as long as they end up in their stomaches”, Hanji grinned and watched Rura, as the redhead confidently walked up to Bean, the 7 meter class. She’s interested and courageous, she thought in the meantime. It was a good decision from Erwin to recruit her, she’ll be a great researcher.   
Staning right behind Beans’ head, Rura felt a bit uncomfortable, but who would not since there was a Titan right in front of her. Slowly she reached out to touch the Titans hair but had to stop right before she actually could touch it. “Hanji – do they get a lot of affection from you?”  
“Sadly not enough”, the older woman sighed and kept staring at what Rura was doing. Interesting question, she noticed, like Titans are somehow like humans. Just what I’ve thought a lot of times before.  
It felt surprisingly soft and silky. Tentantively she stroked the hair a bit more, without letting her guard down. But it felt strange to just touch it. She wouldn’t like that either. Clearing her throat, Rura avoided looking at Hanji, because she didn’t want her to see how stupid the redhead felt for doing the following. “Hello Bean. My name is Rura Ledoux and I’m a member of the Recon Corps. I’m twenty-two years old and I’m a doctor. I treat humans and animals. My brothers are Josse and Lucien, my older sister is Pierrette. She’s married and has two adorable children.” Rura stopped and started tickling the skin of the Titans’ head. “I guess your favourite food is human, but I prefer things like pork or chicken or cheese.” At that moment Bean shuffled a bit, causing Rura to stop in the middle of her movement, but she didn’t jump back. And Bean didn’t turn around or anything – the Titan simply couldn’t – but it was enough for Rura to decide to become friends with Bean.   
That girl is amazing, Hanji decided. I need her to stick with me and learn everything. She’s the fearless generation. Must not forget to thank Erwin.

Mike wondered how so many people were able to think badly about Kahina. After spending two hours with her, walking around, sitting on the grass, watching cloud animals and talking about the outside world and their opinions on the government and other things he knew that she actually was a nice girl. It really was delightful spending time with her. To the Major the Krylow now seemed open minded, honest and even kind of lovely.   
“This all sounds so awesome! I want to see the outside world! I want to go wherever I want and nothing stops me! Mike – if we ever defeat the Titans and don’t need the walls anymore, can you show me around?” Excited Kahina sat up, staring at Mike who still was laying on his back, his eyes closed.   
“Won’t you have a look around with Sinia and Rura?”  
“You’ll be our guide!”  
“Sure, why not?”, he finally said, without opening his eyes. This must be the most relaxed day in his entire life. “So, are you going to join us now or what?”  
“Well, I promised Erwin to accompany him to the prom. And since there are only members of the cool gangs allowed, seems like I have to join one of ‘em”, Kahina grinned und tapped her right index finger on Mikes’ nose. “Mr. Sniffles, do you have a date for the prom?”  
“No… I don’t. Why do you ask?” Now he found it necessary to give the young woman a warning look. Nobody called him Mr. Sniffles or asked him about dates. He was thirty-seven and way out of her league. Well, thinking of it, Erwin was as well.   
“Why don’t you?”  
“I didn’t ask someone out up to now”, he replied, sitting up as well.  
“Don’t you have girlfriend you can ask?”  
“You’re quite curious, Krylow.”  
“No, I’m just being rude, putting the boot in. I know you’re neither married nor do you have a girlfriend”, she grinned and stood up. “At the prom, what kind of music is there?”  
“Classy music, why?”  
“So no street music with drums and trumpets and string basses or pianos?”  
“Rather not. I think it’ll be piano and violins.” And Mike thought what kind of street music Kahina meant. He never heard of anything like that.  
“That’s sad. I guess these upper-class idiots don’t know how to party”, she said, offering Mike her right hand. “Stand up, Mike. I have to go now – and I think you’ll have to prepare some shit as well.”  
“All right.” Smiling, he took her hand but pulled her down, then standing up. He was the stronger one. “Mind hanging around more often?” Both grinned.

“Okay Auruo, today we’re going to dance, okay?”, Sinia asked as she entered the room of the older man. All rooms were tidy and clean and fresh – the brunette wanted to throw some dirt in this cleanliness. Mostly because she didn’t like perfectionism. Nothing and nobody was perfect.   
“Sinia? Why are you here already?”  
“Because it’s eleven a.m. and I don’t want to waste anymore time”, she suggested, opening his window. “I need you to teach how good dancing works. Do you have a phonograph with you?” Since she knew there would be dancing, Sinia had wanted to bring her favourite music with her. And it wasn’t Bach or Mozart or stuff like that. It was something her father called trash, but Sinia and Kahina loved to dance to it – they called it funky dance. Only Rura had never danced with them, neither of both knew why. There hadn’t been the opportunity to, somehow. But of course there were no phonograph records of this music, since it was street music. Nobody would record it. Not to mention that nobody really knew how that worked anyway. The records used to dance to were from former centuries and still mysterious to everyone.  
“Ehm… yes, I do.” Auruo stepped out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel around his hips, his hair still wet, water dripping down his trained body. “But I’m afraid I can’t dance like that.”  
“Oh, oh… I’m… terribly sorry! Please, put on some clothes. I won’t look!” In her head she could already her the heavy and fast beat, feel the dark double bass vibrations. How she missed dancing to that – there was a clear rhythm which led your steps. Or rather: Elegant stomps.   
While the brunette woman thought about these extreme dance evenings, Auruo put on a shirt and brown trousers and cleared his throat to sign Sinia that she could turn around.   
“All right, what kind of music did you think about?”  
“About something rather exceptional, found on no record. But first things first. You do know how to dance the Cha-Cha and rumba and waltz?”  
“Of course.”  
“All right, then let’s just refresh these.” And suddenly, Sinia didn’t know why, she did not want to show Auruo the funky dance music anymore. He wasn’t someone to like such stuff, especially when it came to the face that he may wanted to dance with Petra and impress her.   
“Okay. Will Mozart do?”  
“Mozart is great”, Sinia almost sighed. Who on earth could like Mozart? Not enough bright music, too much darkness, too much minor.   
They got into dancing position and listened closely to the music to find the cadence to dance the waltz to. Auruo was a surprisingly good dancer, he didn’t step onto her feet, he knew his steps and he knew hers as well – just as well as he knew how to hold her all the time. Sinia hadn’t expected this. Really not.  
“You’re a good dancer”, she admitted.  
“Thanks. I can only return that compliment”, Auruo smiled brightly.   
Oh no, he thinks I dance like a total beginner. Nobody can be that nice without lying, Sinia thought, but decided to not waste time on these ideas. She was here to dance and she’d do that.   
“With whom are you going to go to the prom?”, the man asked, while swirling Sinia around.  
“I don’t know yet, maybe I’ll ask Günther”, she said, all of a sudden seeing the chance to start her plan. “And you? I bet Petra is going to go with you!”  
“Petra? No, she’s totally into Levi. She’s going to ask him out. I guess I’m just going alone, like every year.” He tried to look away.   
“But I heard Levi’s going with someone else.” Here we go, this might just work out!

“So, do you have any special procedere with the Titans you caught?”, Rura asked while watchin Sawney and Bean with Hanji. Both women sat on a bench, having their own thoughts.   
“Yes. First, we attempt communication. Just like you did. Most of the men are afraid that I’m getting too close to the Titans – just as close as you were. They’re scared, but you are not allowed to be scared around the Titans. You would’t like me if I was afraid to talk to you, right?”, Hanji started to tell and stared at Rura.   
“No, I wouldn’t like that, though”, she nodded in agreement, gazing towards the Titans. “Do you think they understand us? Because I hope so. I wish they understand the things we tell. Just so they don’t feel all alone, caged in here.”  
“You feel pity for them? Eventhough they ate humans?” The Major was surprised by that attitude. Most of people just wanted to kill the Titans for what they were or did. Not many seemed to care for those creatures.   
“Well… it’s not pity. I wouldn’t say so. But look at them. Something drives them to feed on us. They don’t need human flesh or any flesh at all to survive, right? They don’t digest. So why eating humans? There must be a reason or something somehow … like.. ordering them to do so. I don’t know. But I don’t blame only them for the terror they brought upon mankind”, Rura tried to explain her thoughts about that topic. It was difficult and she was afarid she’d make a fool of herself, but as she looked at Hanji, the Major smiled at her. A warm and sincere smile. “Sorry, I got off the topic. What are we going to do now?”  
“Now? Now we’re going to deny them sunlight”, Hanji said, standing up. “My fellow men! Build up the tents! Let no light reach the Titans!”  
“Why tents? Why denying them light?”  
“They’re remarkably less active while nighttime – it’s quite interesting. You have to see it yourself. Do you want to watch Bean in the tent?”  
“Yes, thank you! If it doesn’t bother you.” Rura was glad she could be with the Titan she wanted to make her friend. She wanted to communicate with him no end, curious if he really wasn’t showing any reaction but biting! “Wait – so they get their power from sunlight?” That sounded awful. Because mankind was neither able nor willing to turn off sunlight. They needed it. Seemingly just like the Titans.   
“It seems so. But you see, every Titan reacts different to darkness. Some can move longer than others. It’s very interesting.”  
“So if we manage to make all our missions in the night, wouldn’t that be helpful? There wouldn’t be any Titans around the first time and the Recon Corps could travel a long distance before the first encounter”, the redhead mentioned, lifting the entrance of the tent. In there it was really dark. How the hell was she supposed to see if Bean was going to bite her?   
“It can be helpful, but only if we plan it correctly. And Erwin is the one who plans these things.” Hanji went over to Rura, giving her a burning lantern. “Here, you’ll need it. Write down the time until Bean falls to sleep”, she then ordered and left Rura, entering Sawneys’ tent.   
“All right, Bean, I’m coming in and I don’t care if you’re naked or not”, Rura announced, earning chuckles from the guys who had to stand at watch. Then she entered the tent, closed the thick curtain behind her and stared at Bean. The Titan stared back. “Beany-boy, this is the begin of a wonderful friendship, if you want it to happen or not.” Slowly she sat down, crossing her legs, leaning against one of the wooden pillars which held the tent up. “Actually, I’m a bit tired myself, eventhough I’m up for just a few hours. I tell you, Beany, all this stuff is really unnerving. Why can’t you talk? I wish you could talk. We’d have a nice chat, talking about the weather, your nudeness, our hair and the fact why you don’t have an anus. It would be brilliant and we’d enjoy ourselfes and then I’d invite you to a cup of tea.” Sighing, she stood up again, stepping to the back of Beans’ head. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to lean against you.” Without waiting for an answer, Rura sat down again, leaning against Beans’ soft hair and yawning into it. “You’re a good friend, Beany. I can tell you everything and you won’t spread the news. Maybe I’ll just start, right? It’s nice here, I have to tell. Everyone is so nice and they like each other a lot. Though, this makes it hard to really integrate into that group, but I try. Well – honestly, I only try to get to know Levi better, because… Beany, you promise man, you’ll never tell, not even if you suddenly come to have vocal cords… man, I have the biggest crush on that man ever. I know he’s too old for me, he’s like twelve years older, but still. I can’t do anything against it. My heart is a shithead, I know that. Actually, that thing is batshit crazy. Bean, are you still with me? Just nod.”  
But of course, Bean didn’t do anything like that. So Rura had to stand up and check herself that the Titan was still awake. He stared at her out of his greenish brown eyes, his mouth opened to expose these huge teeth. Way too many teeth, additionally.   
“So I guess you’re ready for the next monolouge?”, Rura sadly smiled, going back to her place in Beans neck. “Now I’m going to talk about nice things. Friends and family. What do you think?”

Kahina strolled through the streets, wondering what to wear at the prom. Rura wouldn’t wear something that didn’t work with her hair. So maybe the Ledoux would wear a green dress. So no green for Kahina. And Sinia? Maybe something greyish or … really just anything except violet. And since the Krylow wasn’t sure how to deal with this situation, she decided to ask someone who had to know. Someone who saw people like her every day. The salesman. Because everybody else was busy cleaning up Trost, collecting the dead, cleaning the streets and such stuff. But it wasn’t a problem of Kahina anymore. She was out of order.   
“Hello!” She stepped into the next best store which sold dresses and waved at the cashier. It was a young guy who had blond hair and green eyes. He looked rather queer, but that was just to Kahinas’ delight.   
“Can I help you, Miss?”  
“Yeah, I search for a dress. It’s for a formal prom and I want all those snobs to drop their shit.”  
The cashier just grinned evilishly and led her further into the store.  
Half an hour later she left the place, highly satisfied, with a bag in her right hand. Rura and Sinia are going to love it. This dress is the shit. She brought it home, then went for Erwins’ office. Still, there were things that needed to be settled. They needed to be talked about without weird sparkling or romantic nightsky. 

Without knocking she entered his office, almost slamming the door behind her. “Commander, I’m here to tell you that I’m willing to join the Recon Corps.”  
For a second the blond male just stared at the young woman who stood at his door, wearing only a black bandeau-top and ripped, tight brown pants. Who the fuck allowed her to walk around like that? Wasn’t that considered indecent behaviour? “I figured”, he finally responded.  
“Yeah, good. And now? Anything to do for me?” She walked towards Erwins’ desk and studied the papers and drafts which lay there. “You’re planning a mission? That early? Isn’t that a bit hasty with the new recruits? Are you going to take them with you?”  
“Right now this is none of your business. But you can do me a favour.” Erwin pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Kahina. It were tiepins. Beautiful silver tiepins, shaped like long and almost straight wings. “Can you get these to the jewellery-shop? The owner knows that I need them until New Years Eve.”  
“Ehh…of course I can do that, Commander.”  
“Kahina, call me Commander one more time and I really have to think about a way to force you to call me by my first name. Leave now.” Of course this was a bluff, but Erwin hoped that this stubborn woman would just talk normally to him. Somehow he had the feeling she was just teasing him all the time, until he exploded. But he would not be that unprofessional.   
Did he just threaten me with punishment for calling him Commander?, Kahina thought, raising her eyebrows while walking towards the door. Opening it and already stepping out of the office, she halfway turned around and winked cheekily. “Fine, danchou.” She just had to tease him. 

Crawling out of the tent Rura yawned again, rubbing her tired eyes. She’d selpt for almost three hours straight, but awoke from the loud bubbly sound Bean had made in its … not really sleep, but inactiveness. Still dazzled she stumbled towards the door to the inside of the castle, softly shaking her head to regain her fitness again. What a weird situation! She’d actually slept in the nape of a Titan and she hadn’t gotten eaten or anything like this. It had been warm and comfy and nice. Just really unlike a Titan should be.   
“Ah, Rura – was Bean awake that long?!” Hanji jumped out of the shadows – causing the Ledoux to jerk backwards, her hear skipping some beats at the sudden shock. She was so done! Pressing her hands against her chest, Rura took some deep breaths, then nodded.  
“Yes, he was. Quite lively, our Beany.”  
“That’s amazing! Come on in, let’s have dinner. I think Günther cooked something. He’s a true chef, you won’t believe it”, the older one smiled, waving Rura into the castle. “Or aren’t you hungry? It can happen after the first long encounter with Titans.”  
“No, I’m fine. Just give me a minute outside”, the redhead replied, a weak smile appearing on her lips. That nap really hadn’t been necessary and it took its toll on her now. By causing her to feel really tired. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Just falling asleep now would be literally heaven.   
“Finished your sick experiments?”  
Honestly?, Rura thought and surpressed a sigh. “Obviously.” She opened her aqua eyes and blinked as she looked straight into Levis’ greyish ones. “H-hey…” That was too close to be good. Even Levi should know that! What happened to her personal space? There was almost none left, the way the Captain leaned forward to stare at Rura.   
“You’ve spent enough time wasting talking to this thing. I told you I was going to teach you dancing. After dinner. In the hall. Wear a skirt and shoes with heels, if you happen to possess something like this.” His eyes twitched a bit, then he just left the place as if nothing had happened at all.   
“Levi, just what the hell?”, Rura mumbled, taking a deep breath. This place is no good for me, definitely. I rather don’t know what’s going on and fight like a berserk instead of going through this psychological terror I cause myself whenever I see that guy. Oh man, how I wish Sinia and Kahina were here right now. That would make everything a bit better.  
She blinked one last time into the sun, then made her way inside for dinner.

Rolling around in her bed, Sinia couldn’t find any position that would fit her at all. Damn, what was wrong? Whenever she was tired she used to lay down and fall asleep within minutes. Why wouldn’t it work today? Is it because Rura told me about how harmless that Titan is? But that cannot be the reason I can’t fall asleep. Is it because Auruo is so extremely in love with Petra and has no guts to tell her at all? Thinking about it won’t help the siutation either, except I come up with a really good idea how to solve this.   
A soft knock onto her door ripped her out of her deep thoughts and she rolled on her side to face the door. “Yes please, who’s there?” But she’d never get up now. It was so warm underneath that blanket. She loved her blanket.  
“It’s me… Günther.” His voice was muffled by the door.   
“What is it, Günther?” The brunette wondered why of all people Günther was the one to knock onto her door in the middle of the night. At like nine p.m..  
“Well, um, I – can I enter?”  
“Feel free to enter the room”, she replied. But don’t enter anything else. She stopped in her thought. What the holy buttocks? I just start thinking like Rura and Kahina! This is a bad sign!  
The door opened and light fell into the dark room, causing that Günther just appeared as a shadow in the doorframe. Silently, he closed the door behind him and stepped at Sinias’ bed. ”So, how can I help you?”  
“I wondered if you can give me advice in one thing”, the man started and crouched down to face her – eventhough there wasn’t much to face since it was quite dark. “It won’t take long and I-”  
“Oh shush, Günther, dear. What is it?” Sinia forced herself to sit up and pat on the bed to sign him to sit down next to her. With one almost sickening fast move he got up and placed himself at Sinias’ side, crossing his legs.  
“It’s a bit embarassing. But I think you won’t judge me”, he started.  
“What for?” As if I am one who judges, she thought.   
“My heart pounds faster when I see Rura.”  
Okay now, slow down, man. Just what are you telling me? Do you have a crush on her or what? You can’t have a crush on Rura, because she has a crush on Levi! Why the fuck did you come to me? Why couldn’t you tell Petra? Günther, what the hell are you thinking? But Sinia didn’t say any of this out loud. She pitied him too much at that moment. That poor soul with this weird hairdo. Oh, this wasn’t going to end well. He’d be destroyed, latest after the prom. 

Rura awoke at the first daylight, blinking a few times, yawning and then jumping out of bed. She wasn’t the type to stay under the blanket for ages – if she didn’t get up fast, she’d just never do it. Going through her daily bathroom stuff the redhead noticed some dark circles underneath her eyes. It was obvious where they came from. She just decided to ignore them, then started to get dressed while brushing her teeth. Why wasting time by doing one thing after another if one is just able to do both at the same time? After having finished that, she looked into the mirror again and thought about wearing something casual today. It wasn’t like she had to wear her Recon Corps uniform. Well, actually she should, but she was just meant to hang around the Titans today and they definitely didn’t care for clothes at all. So the redhead undressed again and put on her navy blue sweater and white shorts and white linen shoes.   
After twenty minutes she left her room, slowly walking down the aisle, through two doors, through another two corridors, finally reaching the door to the backyard in which the Titans were kept.   
“Good morning, guys”, she greeted the guards on watch, shortly waved at them and then went to the tent of Bean. Lifting the curtain, she caused sunlight to hit the face of the Titan. “Good morning, Beany. How are you today? My, I think you got a bit pale. Aren’t you used to long nights or what? We really have to work on your tan.” Smiling, she patted the back of his head, then – out of instict – bowing down and sniffing his hair. I smelled like… she couldn’t define it. It smelled damp and too sweet, almost sickening. Then she smiled. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for wondering.” Eventhough she was quite sure Bean didn’t wonder about anything, just followed his instincts or somehow acted while being remotely controlled. Checking his face, she saw that his eyes slowly opened. So Titans didn’t need much of sunlight to become lively again. Interesting. But she was sure there were differences between Titans again.   
“Ahh, Rura, good morning! Are you ready for the oncoming tests? They’ll be psychically demanding, but I’m sure you’ll handle them!!” Hanji ran over the place, ordering the other soldiers to dismantle the tents. As she reached Rura, the researcher shortly hugged her, then smiled. “I heard you had to dance with Levi yesterday and did a good job.”  
“Eh, what?” Honestly, it was too early for her to process so many question at once.   
“Okay, I see”, Hanji laughed out loudly. “First things first, you’re quite right, Ledoux. Today we will check if Sawney and Bean are able to feel physical pain. My assistans are preparing our tools in the back.”  
“Physical pain like… cutting them?”  
“Yes. Or stinging out their eyes and that stuff. Maybe we can even manage to cut off their tongues”, the older female told Rura and yawned without holding her hand in front of her mouth.   
“Hanji… I… ehm. I don’t know if you know what I did before joining the Recon Corps – but it definitely wasn’t causing pain”, she replied slowly, running her fingers through her thick tendrils. Today her hair looked extraordinarily fine.  
“I know you are a doctor and that’s why I need you here more than anybody else. Because you know exactly how a human body works and where the differences to a Titans’ body are. And you are quite witty, at least that’s what Erwin told me, because Sinia had told him.” She shrugged her shoulders. “You don’t need to do this. I know it is restraining.”  
“It’s not because it’s restraining. It’s because … oh well, never mind.” Stretching herself, Rura blinked into the morning sun, then smiling at Hanji. “Shall we get started, then?”  
“Sure.”  
The tents had been dismantled by then and the Titans were lively again. Rura just had to think about how fast that was. Not even ten minutes and these creatures would be able to stand up and devour all of the people in this yard.   
Walking towards the toolset prepared by some of the other soldiers, Hanji suddenly turned to face the redhead. “Levi told me you are a good dancer. You know what that means, don’t you?”  
“Eh – what?” Levi did tell you about our dancing sessions? Why, man? Not okay!  
“You don’t? Well then it’s Levis’ task, and his alone.” Without any explanation Hanji turned to decide which tool to take and finally took a spear with an iron pike. She looked to the ground, almost seeming sad. “You know, Rura, it’s not wrong to feel bad or guilty for doing what we’re about to do. We try to cause them pain. We hurt their bodies. And nobody can tell if they can feel or understand what we’re doing. Just imagine you’d get hurt by someone and you’re just not able to communicate anything, not even with mimic. What if you’re not able to actually use your facial muscles? Wouldn’t that be terrible?”  
“So… we don’t even know if they can feel pain? Because they can’t show us?”, Rura reassured her thoughts and stared at Hanji. That woman was way softer and sensitive than she’d ever imagined.   
“As far as we know, yes.” The researcher nodded walking towards Sawney. “Take a spear, then you’ll just mirror what I do to Sawney on Bean, okay?”  
“Y-yes… okay.” Rather reluctantly Rura grabbed for a spear, nervously looking at Bean as she approached the Titan. “Beany, this can hurt you.” She stepped behind his head, stroked his soft hair and bent over his ear. “I don’t want to do that, just so you know. I don’t want you to feel pain. But I have to. Because we humans are curious pricks. Promise to not be mad at me for stabbing in your eyes or belly.”

Levi stood on a window which allowed him to look down onto that scenery. Hanji really knew how to be annoying, she’d shocked Rura within twenty minutes almost five times. What was that four-eyes just talking all the time? Hopefully she didn’t mention towards Rura his intention to ask the Ledoux to accompany him to the prom. He liked Petra like she was a… stepsister or something like that. But he would not take her to the prom the fourth time. No, this time Rura had to be his – he “tch”-ed at the mere thought – date for that night.  
He watched both women injuring the Titans, Hanji being highly emotionally, while Rura seemed to try to soothen the Titan she was stabbing in the right eye right now. How could she be so calm in this situation? Any other person would’ve shat their pants right now. Levi dared to wonder if Rura just acted that calm and was just torn inside. But he banished this thought as fast as it had entered his mind. None of his business.

 

“Oh nooo…”  
Sinia shut her eyes tightly as someone opened her door, allowing light to reach the face of the brunette. That was a. cruel and b. so not friendly. “Go away whoever you are.”  
“But it’s ten in the morning and you probably should get up. We let you skip breakfast. Now rise and shine, my little daffodil!”, Petra called out, almost ripping open the closed curtains, after which she opened the windows. “It’s a beautiful day!”  
“Ohh Petraaaaa”, Sinia moaned into her pillow, turning her back towards the young woman. “I’m sorry for being rude! Can you please leave my room and close the windows and curtains again?”  
“Oh no, I won’t. I have to talk to you. You’re my girl best friend here and I need you!” Petra jumped onto the bed, shaking Sinia around until the brunette sat halfway straight, her hair a mess as well as her red eyes.  
Günther had been in her room until almost three in the morning. T-H-R-E-E. In the morning. And now Petra wanted to talk to her. What was the deal with that? Why did everybody want to talk about things? Why couldn’t they be more chill? “What is it, Petra?”  
“I think Levi doesn’t want me to be his date this year”, the ginger said, pouting and crossing her arms. “I don’t understand that.”  
“Ehhm.. how often did you date last year, then?” Considering that this year is almost over, Petra, you seem to notice that a bit late, Sinia thought, rubbing her eyes. But still she had to listen and care for that cute person. Petra didn’t deserveanything bad. Then again, Rura deserved Levi and Auruo deserved Petra. That simple. And I deserve Reiner, the brunette had to surpress an amused smile.   
“Once. At the prom.”  
“Ah, yes. The prom. Ugh… and he didn’t ask you until now?”  
“No.”  
“How about asking Auruo? He’s a great dancer and he’s definitely a better partner to have a conversation with than Levi”, she suggested innocently, wrapping her arms around her legs. “Or Erd or Günther. Actually, everybody is easier to talk to but our Captain.”  
“But I really like him!”, Petra called out.  
“Then show him what he’s missing out because he didn’t ask you!” Wow, Sinia noticed, I’m a brain! A manipulative brain! Good. That’s good. She leaned back and yawned. “Sounds like a plan, doesn’t it?”  
“Well… you could be right. And maybe he gets even more envious if he sees me with Auruo. He has a thing for me, I guess. Auruo, I mean. You know?”, the ginger suddenly mentioned, staring out of the window. “He always imitates Levi when I’m around, it’s like he can smell whom I like and tries to outmaster them at their own character.”  
“I haven’t heard him talk too much”, Sinia lied, pulling the blanket tighter around her as a fresh breze ripped through the room. She shivered a bit, but recovered fast. “So I don’t really know. But I think it’s going to work out the way you thought it. With being Auruos’ date this year.”  
Suddenly Petra leaned over and hugged Sinia, pressing her against her own chest. “Thank you Sinia, you’re a true friend!! I can trust you with everything and you never laugh at me!”

“Ughh… how am I supposed to dance in these?” Kahina stared at the black pumps she held in her hand, sighing deeply. Why the fuck had she agreed to go to that prom in the first place again? She couldn’t remember and it didn’t matter. There was no way she’d cancel it right now.   
“Maybe just by moving your feet?”, Mike suggested, shrugging his shoulders. He sat on the windowsill of Kahinas’ room, watching her preparing for their todays dancing lesson.   
“Ohhh, watch out, someone’s being helpful over here”, the young woman called out sarcastically, throwing her shoes at him. “Catch ‘em.”  
Which Mike did. “Do you have a dress already?”  
“Nope.” That was a lie.  
“Liar.” He kicked the back of her head.  
“Ouch! Yeah, okay, man.” Rubbing the hurting spot she put on her linen shoes.  
“Are you going to show it to me?”, the blonde Major asked.  
“No. Brings bad luck.”  
“Just if you’re the bride and I’m the groom.”  
“Mike, don’t make it gay. I’m the groom”, she grinned and turned to face him. “You see, it’s supposed to be a surprise for everybody. That’s why you’re not allowed the see it.”  
“All right”, he just laughed and helped her out of the window. “So, do you know how to dance?”  
“Just a bit. Tango, to be precise.” They headed for Mikes’ house, he had one hall big enough to be fitting for dances which requiered a lot of space, so there hadn’t been any discussion about where to practice.   
“You can dance the tango?”  
“Sure. Just as my sister got married three years ago I had to dance it.”  
“Wait – you have a sister?” He stopped and stared at Kahina. As far as he knew… he knew nothing. Was she an orphan? Were her parents still alive? I don’t know a lot of things, actually.  
“Yo, Eligia. She’s married to Jalo Aaltonen. My, that had been the most whacked out party ever. But of course, since they live in Stohess District, there were no scandals allowed so I got kicked out after three hours. What a waste of time”, she started to tell, then suddenly stopped. “Sorry, didn’t want to bother you with that.”  
“No! It’s okay. I didn’t even know you have a sister!”, Mike replied, still a bit startled. She has a sister in Stohess. What the hell? Then why does she still live here? “Is she younger?”  
“Yep. She’s two years younger than me.”  
“Why doesn’t she arrange a home within Stohess for you? That would be way safter at times like this!”  
“Oh, won’t you shut up about it? It’s easy, you see? My sister and I don’t have the best relation-ship since she thought safetey and money and romantic love are more important than humanity itself – I can respect that but she blamed me for anything bad that happened to us and I definitely couldn’t respect that. So there’s that. I still somehow love her, she’s my little sis after all, but also I don’t want to force contact upon her”, Kahina blurted out, gasping at the end of her outburst. Running her fingers through her hair, she looked at Mike to see if he judged her. But the man just stared, wide-eyed. “So, Sniffles, lets just switch to another topic. Do you now have a date for the prom?”  
“For the prom? Ehhm…”  
Ha, weak spot, she thought and put her hands to her hips. “You don’t. So, who is the lucky lady you’re afraid to ask out? She has to be enormously fine because I won’t allow anything less. Give me a name”, Kahina grinned and winked at Mike.   
“We know each other for two days and you want me to tell you whom I really like?”  
“No, I want you to tell me whom you want to fuck senseless, Sniffles!”, she shot back, staring at him.   
To Mikes’ horror people who passed by them stared at them, looking rather repulsed. And Kahina noticed that, too. As two teenage girls – dressed in almost expensive dresses – started to call Mike ugly, which was not hard to overhear for the man and Kahina, the head of the 22-year old reddened fastly.   
“Mike, give me a moment.” With that she stomped off, grabbing the two teenagers at their shoulders. The girls – both blondes with brown eyes – watched her in terror, knowing that shit just had hit the fan. “Now, bitches, listen closely”, Kahina started and then moved closer to them, whispering. “You two couldn’t even handle his beautifully enormous cock. So if I ever hear you call him ugly again, I’m gonna rip off your high up noses.” With that she left the girls, watching them hurry away, almost choking on their own snot.   
“What did you tell them, damn it?” Mike appeared behind Kahina, giving her a questioning look. He really was fascinated that at one moment she could be the best friend and in the next cause people to shit themselfes. And he thought that Rura and Sinia would be able to do the same. This just had to be like that.   
“Why?” She turned and walked ahead of him, lifting her right hand to make the most bitchy gesture. “I told them about your precious monster-dick.” Kahina could hear Mike laughing out.  
“All right, you got me. I want to date Hanji.”  
“I knew you have good taste.”

The next morning started quite early for Kahina as someone almost smashed her front door while knocking on it. First she’d thought it would be Sinia to get her to the underground city again, but then she remembered that the Schütz and Rura were at that Recon Corps headquarters – so it had to be someone else.  
That someone turned out to be Erwin Smith himself, knocking at her door right at sunrise. As she’d opened it, he already held out a cape for her, almost pushing it into her face. “We’re leaving right now.”  
“Where to?” Rubbing her right eye, she took the cape and put it around her neck. It looked messy on her, because she looked messy.   
“The headquarter. An emergency occurred and we have to be there by eight thirty.” Then he allowed himself to even have a look at the Krylow. On top of her head her hair was a messed up bun, her shirt was ripped and – of course – no trousers. Her long legs looked silky and tanned.   
“An emergency?!” Suddenly all sleepiness vanished and Kahina rushed into her room, putting on her badeau-top and white trousers, as well as her brown over-knee-boots. At last she threw the cape onto her shoulders again. “What kind of- did someone die?”, she asked as she returned to Erwin. Please, if someone died – don’t let it be Sinia or Rura! I could not handle that! Everybody can die, but not my best friends! I am not prepared for shattered feelings!  
“Yes, there had been murders”, Erwin just said, waiting for more reactions. Her face turned pale by the second he pronounced murders and he felt pity for how he strang her along.  
“Erwin! How are Rura and Sinia? Please, tell me they’re just fine!” With one quick jump she clinged onto the Commander, grabbing his lapels, pulling his face close to hers.  
“Kahina, I-”, he began, but cut off as he saw the panic in her eyes. She really cared for those two. The Krylow had feelings. That somehow got him off guard – just as the fact that she’d said his name with such despair – and Erwin felt the urge to hug her right now. Because he felt sorry for Kahina and for everything he was going to do to her. “They’re safe and sound.”  
“Oh Erwin, thank you!!” With a relieved sigh, Kahina leaned her forehead against Erwins’ chest – just as long as she realized what she did and that she had a neighbour who was always watching. Her head snapped back as she let go of the Commander and cleared her throat. “Uhmm… so, what kind of emergency?”  
“The captured Titans have been killed.”

“BEAN! BEAN! Nooooo! Beany-boy!! Noooooo!!”  
Rura fell onto her bare knees, tearing her hair, staring at the damping corpse of the dead Titan. Someone had killed it not even one hour ago. And she hadn’t been around in his last moments – and Bean was dead! Her favourite Titan! She’d liked him somehow – he hadn’t tried to bite her head off! That had been great! He’d listened to her shittalk! She hit her head onto the ground, tears streaming out of her eyes. Not only that she’d liked that Titan, but it had been her fist test subject and now it was gone forever. Deep griev and sadness filled her heart as she thought about the feeling of betrayal Bean must’ve had as someone just cut out his neck.   
Just at that moment Hanji came running out, realizing the scenery and screaming at top of her lungs. Sparrows, which had been sitting on the branches of the nearest trees, scattered away, chirping loudly. “Nooo! Sawney! Bean!! Noo!!” With a loud thumping noise Hanji threw herself on the ground, right at Ruras side, and started cradling the younger one. “Rura! Why?? Weren’t they perfect?! It’s not fair we have to face this!!”  
“Oh no, Rura!”, Sinia stormed onto the yard, watching her friend sobbing painfully. She’d never seen the Ledoux being in tears like his ever. Out of instinct she wanted to run towards Hanji and Rura, but Günther stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. Silently he shook his head. “But why? Why shan’t I comfort them?”  
“They cry about Titans, none of us can understand their pain or even try to easen it”, he explained and nodded towards Levi. “Not even he tries to help Hanji out at times like this. And they seem to be almost friends.”  
“But I’m Ruras’ best friend”, Sinia responded, willing to pout if it would help her get closer to the redhead.   
“And still we can’t help them. Let them grieve for a while. It’s important to handle the first pain alone. Almost alone. They need to explore the deepness of the misery – only then they can receive help and compassion”, Günther explained and gave Sinia a sad smile.   
“You know a lot about that”, she finally said, giving up on her idea to cuddle Rura until she smiled again. “Does this happen often?”  
“Happened now the sixth time”, the brown haired man said.   
“This is terrible.”

Reaching the headquarters at exactly eight twentyfive, Kahina jumped off her black horse, running towards the place most of the people were standing. At least she wanted to run there, but Erwin was faster. He just blocked her way with his horse, getting off swiftly and staring at her.   
“We’ll do this together.”  
“I’m not even a Major or Captain. I’m just a brat – and as such I can do whatever the fuck I want. And right now I want to see Sinia and Rura”, the young woman shot back, trying to pass by Erwin, but he wouldn’t let her.  
Instead, he thought about his promise, and forced himself to stay calm. “We have to appear calm and steady. I am the Commander and I do not take hot blooded fools with me.”  
“All right, all right – I got that. Now, let’s go!”

“The Commader has approached.”  
“Even the Commander has come today?”  
“Then this must be of very high importance!”  
The murmurs got louder as Erwin made his way through the soldiers, right behind him was Kahina, looking for Sinia and Rura. She hadn’t found them yet which meant that they must be more at the frontlines of the happening.  
Before they moved on, Erwin stopped and looked at Kahina. “Now you can search for your friends.”  
“Thank you so much, Commander”, she almost spat out and left the blond man at once. There were definitely more interesting things to do but to hang around with him. Until she realised he went to talk to Eren. Eren. That Titan-boy. What did Erwin want from him?   
Okay, this is almost interesting. I need to have news for Sinia and Rura. I better listen there, she decided and went to spy on the two guys. There sure was no harm with doing so.   
“Hey Kahina!!”  
“Sinia! I haven’t seen you! Where have you been?” Kahina hugged her friend tightly, then pointed at Erwin and Eren. “We need to listen to that. It loo-” But right then Erwin just turned around again and walked over to Levi, who’d waited for the Commander. “Well – had been. Where’s Rura?”   
“Don’t go near her”, Sinia whispered. “She had her own Titan for almost two days. I guess its name was Bean. Bean and the other Titan got murdered last night. Which is terrible. Rura suffers a lot.”  
“I know the Titans got murdered. And this fucks me up. Who’d want to crimp our experiments that much to even take the risk and come here to kill two Titans – always with the risk someone would see one. Rura really has to deal with a lot of shit lately”, Kahina sighed and looked at Sinia. “Are you okay?”  
“Uh – yeah.” The brunette nodded, then glanced at Kahina. “We haven’t been there for a long time, you know. Maybe when this is settled we should visit them again?”  
“Yeah, I kinda miss the music.” She yawned inelegantly, then stretched her neck to see Rura. To see Rura kneeling in front of the now damping skeleton of what had been Bean a while ago. “Sinia, honestly? Do you really think we can let her suffer that much? Because I don’t think so.”  
With these words Kahina grabbed Sinias’ wrist, pulling her through the crowd towards Rura, shoving aside people, not caring that she was wearing the Recon Corps cape so everybody knew that this branch now even hired assholes.   
“Kahina, please, Günther told me not to-”  
“And therefore we see Günther is a pussy and doesn’t know Rura at all.”  
“But Günther isn’t a girl.”  
Slowly Kahina turned her head to face Sinia. “I think her parents wanted her to suffer forever.”

Rura didn’t hear anything but Hanjis’ and her own sobs – which were the most accurate way to be angry and disappointed and sad right now. She hadn’t looked any further up than as far as she could see Beans corpse, and everytime she did so, her anger got hotter.  
Then suddenly someone put a hand on her right shoulder, a shadow falling onto Rura. Looking up, she at first saw everything through a blur, all the tears caused her vision to become indistinct. After blinking a few times, she could see Sinias’ and Kahinas’ faces, blocking the sunlight to hit her face.  
“Rura, you poor pumpkin cupcake”, Kahina suddenly mumbled and crouched down while hugging her friend. “Do you feel the anger already?”  
“We’re going to stirr it up”, Sinia promised, falling to her knees, laying her arms around her best friends. “We’re going to make justice happen!”  
“This murderer has offended the wrong Ledoux”, Kahina went on.  
“Are you ready to find the culprit? Even if it takes high risks?”, the brunette asked while stroking Ruras back.  
And the redhead just stared at her two best friends, of whom she’d thought they would not understand her pain and grief and frustration. They hadn’t worked with Bean. They had most likely have never seen him – at least Kahina. But Sinia, also, had done other things but watching Rura work with the Titan. But both cared for her. Both promised revenge on the murderer.  
A wave of warmth and gratefulness flooded through Rura and hot tears emerged her aqua eyes, streaming down her reddened cheeks. There she felt something wet and warm tickling down her ear and realised that Sinia cried, too. She cried because Rura got hurt. And Kahina tried to cradle both in her own clumsy way, while not understanding feelings.  
“Oh my God, I have the best friends in this whole world!!”


	8. The thing worse than rebellion is the thing that causes rebellion. - Frederick Douglass

“I still don’t get what the hell we’re supposed to do while the recruitment. It’s not like we should stand there and look pretty”, Kahina grumbled and bit into the red apple she’d found in the kitchen of the headquarter. Of course she wasn’t allowed to take it – but really, who would dare to tell Erwin about it?   
“Maybe we should make the new recruits think it’s half as hard to be in the Recon Corps as everybody thinks?”, Sinia suggested, stroking the mane of her horse.   
“I don’t think so. No, I guess Erwin has other motives than that”, Rura said, her eyes set onto the Commander and Levi, who rode side by side at the front of the group.   
They were heading for Lenma, a city located behind Trost, where the event should be happening this evening. Eren and Hanji, Auruo and some others had stayed at the headquarter to plant two trees in honour of Sawney and Bean.   
“Yeah, I wonder what motives he has”, Kahina mumbled, staring at the blond head far in front of her. What was he planning all the time? Why did he try to make her hang around his office that often? After the jewelery shop she had to sort his books into the shelves alphabetically. And he had a shitload of books. Luckily they hadn’t had talked within those four hours.  
“Kahina? Is there something you want to tell us?”, Rura asked, looking at her friend.  
“Yes! I mean – you finally joined to Recon Corps!”, Sinia called out, smiling widely.   
“Huh? Oh… ehm, I don’t think it’s the right time to talk about it. We should rather worry ab-”  
“Alright, now wait – there’s something you don’t want to talk about with us?”, the redhead tuned in, leading her horse closer to Kahinas’. It was obvious that the Krylow had secrets from Rura and Sinia.   
“I’m going to tell you everything. But we have stuff to think about which is more important right now”, she halfway tried to explain, halfway she wanted to evade Ruras’ questions.   
“You don’t talk about the new recruits or the killed Titans, do you?”, Sinia suddenly said, her voice merely more than a whisper.   
“Yeah, and we’re going to get Rura in our team now.”  
What team? Now? Haven’t I been their friend for years now? What the bloody hell did I miss?!

It was midday as they reached Lenma, unsaddleing the horses the three young women didn’t talk or even exchange looks. Nobody was to know what they were up to. Especially Sinia was very nervous – now she’d show a second person the hidden entrance to the forbidden city. It had been exciting to show it to Kahina, because the Krylow had nothing to lose anymore and was ruthless and would give it her all to make things work out – even if it made her a criminal. But Rura was on a whole different level, with her family, her brothers and sister and nieces and all. And, of course, not only her reputation but her life would be at stake if she decided to help Sinia and Kahina. The brunette thought about all those things, wondering what kind of trouble they’d gotten themselfes into. And if it was possible to exclude Rura just now. But the redhead would not let that happen. Because Rura was curious now, she’d smelled the blood.   
“Ah, Kahina, there you are!!”  
“Sniffles!” Kahina got swirled around in a dancing movement and was held by – Mike Zacharius. Both laughed while holding onto each other.  
Rura and Sinia looked at the two for a second. Two seconds. Three.   
Then Kahina grinned, arched her back and did a backflip over Mikes fucking shoulder to stand again. Sinia just stared and had to surpress a gulp. So maybe that was Kahinas’ secret? Did she have a thing going on with Mike?  
“Sorry I didn’t show up this morning, but Erwin asked me to accompany him to the headquarters. And I haven’t seen Rura and Sinia in a few days – so there is no way I could’ve said no”, the Krylow explained smiling, heading over to her best friends. “We’ll meet at the recruitment.” She waved at Mike who went to talk to Erwin and Levi, not without winking at Kahina.  
“Don’t tell me you are going out with Mike”, Rura suddenly said, her voice low and dangerously calm. “Don’t tell me you’re going to hurt him like that.”  
“Huh? Going out wi-“ She stared at Rura for a moment, then at Sinia. Both looked at her in expectation to say something. Then she gazed over to Mike, Levi and Erwin. And laughed. “You seriously think I’m going out with Sniffles? He’s my male best friend, nothing more. Promised! Oh dear, you really got me off guard right now. I never thought about dating him!”  
“Somehow it’s a pity”, Sinia stated. Earning warning looks from Rura and Kahina, but didn’t care about it. “Think about it. Mike is old enough to deal with your recklessness. And he’s good looking. And he has experience, I bet.”  
“Oh, fuck you Sinia”, Kahina blurted out.   
“Don’t try to hook her up with somebody! No person derserves such punishment!”  
“Rura’s right!”

“Why did I have to get some medical equipment? And these ragged clothes? Are you serious?”, Rura asked while walking between Sinia and Kahina. Both had a stern look on their faces, wearing old trousers and partly ripped shirts. They had their hair made into untidy ponytails and had ordered Rura to do the same, which she had done. This all was very mysterious and suspicious. It was like they tried to not get seen by people at all.   
“You will see, Rura. Just keep quiet now”, Kahina said, putting on a worn-out cap, putting all her hair underneath it.   
“Can’t you just tell me where we’re going? Damn, Sinia, at least you should answer me. You even asked Erwin to dismiss us for the recruitment. Which will take place the day after tomorrow!”, Rura called out, quite annoyed. Why wouldn’t her stubborn friends tell her what was going on? They even had to ride to Hermina district for what they were up to. That ride alone had lasted for four hours.  
“Rura, please, be quiet. People here are always a bit more cautios than in the other districs. It’s because we’re close to Wall Sina”, Sinia just replied, not looking at Rura. She felt guilty for not telling her friend about what she was to witness, but it was important she went there totally unprepared. It was the best cure for everything. Glancing over to Kahina, she thought about the first time both went down there. The first thing the Krylow had done was raiding an overpriced merchant and spreading his goods amongst the people. They’d cheered her like a saint.   
Sinia was sure Rura’d do the same.   
“I don’t understand why you…”, the redhead started, but stopped as she realised that they were leaving the city more and more behind. “Where are we going? Why are here so many guys from the Military Police?”  
“Just shut up”, Kahina sighed. “I’ll tell you as soon as we entered there.”  
“Okay…”, she decided to drop the topic just now. There was nothing her friends would tell her in that state right now.   
After fifteen more minutes of walking through seemingly darker streets, they came to a small gully, which seemed to not be touched for ages. Sinia nodded at Kahina, who silently walked away, around a corner. Rura furrowed her brows. What kind of illegal shit was that? The wall wasn’t far away now anymore, the densitiy of Military Police was way higher than before and she felt the urge to run away. But right then Sinia crouched down and lift off the lid of the gully. Other than expected there was no stink emerging, but rather stale and smoky air. What the hell is down there?, Rura thought, staring at Sinia wide eyed.  
“Clear to go”, they could hear Kahinas voice from beyond the corner.  
With a single nod Sinia jumped into the gully. Leaving a stunned Rura. What? Did she just jump in there? It looks so deep!  
“Hurry, Rura! You got to follow me!”, Sinia called from somewhere in the darkness.  
“How deep is it?”  
“You’ll fall on hay!”  
First of all, Rura held her bag with medical equipment to her chest, then she slid down the gully, her eyes closed. What am I getting in there?, she wondered while falling for not so long. And after a sudden impact – unexpectedly soft – she sat in a room, which wasn’t lit at all, in a mass of hay. Shaking her head, she got up and looked around.   
“Why is it so dark here?”, she dared to ask.  
“It’s because nobody is allowed to see this entrance. If there was light, the people living on the surface would see it. And that’s to be avoided”, the brunette answered, laying her fingers on her lips – all of a sudden she produced a sound which reminded Rura of an eagle. A few seconds later they could see Kahinas ass against the sunlight, then there was darkness all over the place again.   
“What took you so long?”, the redhead asked.  
“Someone has to close the entrance”, Kahina grinned and held up a rather big bag. “Look what I got.”  
“Great! How much is it?” Sinia smiled at the tallest, a genuine and bright smile.   
“Should cover for sixty who need it.”  
“Brilliant! I’ve got the amount for fifty – otherwise my father would’ve noticed I hid something. He never gets that I don’t buy new clothes.”

Walking down a small and dark path, Rura asked herself how much these two had hid from her. Because from where they were walking, Sinia holding a lamp since being in front, she could see a huge city underneath them. There was a city under the walls. There was a city – half a kingdom – underneath everybodies feet, underneath Hermina, and for fucks sake: Who knew how huge this cave was and how many more cities like this existed?   
And why didn’t they tell her? Why on earth did neither Sinia or Kahina tell her about this forsaken and sad place?  
The city lights ranged from a pale blue to a warm yellow, but there was no daylight reaching down here. And suddenly Rura knew why she had her equipment with her. She was the doctor Sinia and Kahina needed for those poor souls. There for sure was no person down here who was able to perform any surgeries or other medical treatment.   
She turned around to see Kahinas face – and fastly stared at her bag again. The Ledoux hadn’t seen the face of her friend like this for quite a while. Trembling and full of compassion she’d stared towards the city.   
“You had questions”, Sinia suddenly said, raising the lamp a bit higher. “And this is the answer to them. This underground city nobody shall know about. Here live the ones who’re, according to the riches and the king, are not worthy living. They’re treated like scum, terrorized by the Central Military Police, bled dry by the merchants and they can’t do nothing against it.”  
“But ho-”  
“Sinia found this place some time ago and showed it to me. Since then we cared for those who needed medical treatment by sending them to hospitals and paying the bills. We try to bring them food or force the merchants to lower the prices”, Kahina explained, sounding like she had to restraing a lot of anger.  
“And our clothes?”, the redhead asked, but realised it the second she’d closed her mouth. “We’re disguising as them. But why? Don’t they know we come from the surface?”  
“Oh, they know for sure”, Kahina suddenly snorted in the most frightening way, it was almost a psychotic laugh. “But they would never ever hurt us. We’re saints to them. Angel, they call Sinia.”  
“Yeah, they do…”, the brunette nodded. “You will see why they are so grateful to a bit compassion.”  
This place is fucked up, Rura decided before she even entered the city. Wait – no. This government and these royals are fucked up to cage people underneath the surface.

“Ha, I told you with Rura we’d be able to make things happen faster. If we really hurry we’ll see the new recruits today!”, Kahina grinned and climbed up the tight vertical tunnel which led to the gully through which they’d entered two days ago.   
“Yes, but at which cost?”, Sinia whispered her respond.  
Since Rura had performed seven different surgeries with Kahina as her assisstant – Sinia couldn’t see that much blood, she’d just fetched things like hot water and towels and bandages – she hadn’t said a single word. That had been on the first day and Sinia started worrying about the redhead. Of course they had done the usual stuff: Raiding some merchants, spreading the stuff, giving the money to the ones who needed it the most, paid rents for almost a fifth of the city because none of them was able to work anymore. In between fooling the Central Military Police, making them believe they were some sort of agitators who lived down there. All of that with Rura who didn’t say a thing.   
To be honest, Sinia was glad Kahina was there, because the tallest always took the role of the leader, talking to the people, persuading the mighty ones to stay nice and don’t do dumb shit while they were away.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. She’ll get over it. Remember the first time I was down there with you?”, Kahina just said, kicking open the lid, swiftly getting out of the tunnel. She had a short look about the streets, then grinned down. “Come up.”  
“You wanted to go to the king and slay him, and I quote you I’ma gonna rip his fuckin’ weak ass guts out of his loathsome body with my bloody bare hands until he cries fucking blood and shits his pants in front of me, pissing with fear and I’ll laugh in his freaking disgusting traitorous face”, Sinia said matter of factly.   
“Wow”, Kahina said while helping Rura out of the gully. “I should’ve become a poet or something like that. I like it.”  
“You know you should watch your mouth”, the brunette sighed and closed the lid after she reached the surface again. Then she looked up into the sky. “It’s afternoon. You might be right. We can still witness the recruitment. Rura, wanna come?”  
The Ledoux only stared at them, slowly managing one nod. How can they still smile?

Reaching Lenma at nightfall, the three young women redressed into their Recon Corps clothes and hurried to the place where the recruitment should take place. Everywhere there were torches lighting up the place – and there stood so many young people Sinia had to stop and watch them.  
“Are you sure they all want to join the Recon Corps?”, Sinia suddenly asked.  
“Nah, I bet Erwin hadn’t had the stage until now”, Kahina replied and went on walking past the young soldiers, mustering them out of the corners of her eyes.  
“Whatever. Rura, come on, talk with us!”, Sinia pleaded and turned to face her best friend. “I’m sorry I hid it from you, but … you still have so much to lose and I didn’t want to endager your family!”  
But Rura still wasn’t over what she’d seen down there. Dirty children with sadness in their eyes, all pale and sick and damned to die in that hopeless place. Elder people who were crippled and had no chance to have the treatment they needed. Unfairness. Shady gangs waiting to rob the ones who seemed to have at least one or two coins with them. A world locked away from luck and hope. The Ledoux felt sick and exhausted. She had never wanted to see things like this. Her life had been hard enough with all these Titans and everything – but compared to those poor souls she had the existence of a queen. She had food, clothing and no sorrows to get stabbed in the back for the money she carried with her. Why had Sinia done this to her? Why hadn’t Kahina stopped the oldest from that? Why were those two so cruel? And the question she still wanted to get answered was the same she thought of before: How can they still be happy and smile? How can they not think about that misery for just a second since they know about it? Why isn’t it consuming them? And why do I have the urge to do the same Kahina wanted to do back then?  
“Oh, look, there’s Reiner!”, Kahina suddenly pointed out and poked Sinia in the ribs. “You should go over to him and say Hi.”  
“The hell I’ll do. He’s with the others.”  
“Ohhh, the others. Sounds like they’re going to rip your head off for existing at all. You know what? I’m gonna come with ya.” With that, the tallest took the lead and walked towards the group of newbies, shoving away the others – more or less friendly. Sinia followed suit, occasionally looking back at Rura, who still stood in petrification.  
“We can’t leave Rura behind…”  
“No worries, Sinia, no worries. Once she sees Levi somewhere around, she at least has to act cool. That’s when the shock will subside, promise.”  
Then they stood at Bertholds side, grinning up to the huge young man. “Hi Berthold”, Kahina greeted friendly and nodded at him. “Good work in Trost.”  
“H-hey…”, the tall brown haired boy said. His green eyes almost twitched with nervousness.  
“Bertl, whom are you talki-”  
“BERTL!!!”  
“Oh dear gracious, BERTL!”  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!”  
Reiner and the others – Berthold, Annie, Ymir and Krista – stared at the three young woman rolling on the ground, laughing, almost screaming, tears emerging their eyes.   
This went on for almost ten minutes, in between they wanted to stand up, but either Kahina or Rura started to giggle uncontrollaby again and then the laughing fit started again.   
The Ledoux just had wanted to get to hear the conversation between Reiner and Sinia – and now she was laying on the ground, crying with laughter. What a ridiculous nickname. Why did she laugh about it? She wanted to be sad and angry! There was no way she could use her facial muscels for something stupid like laughing right now! But just Bertl.  
“It’s not that funny”, Annie mentioned, bored as always, watching the three women with her blue eyes.   
“Annie, you have no idea of what fun looks like”, Kahina shot back, slowly standing up. “Oh my, that really was good. Thank you, Reiner.” She had a look about the people, then stopped as she saw Jean standing all alone. “I remember this Jean-guy hanging around with that Bodt-boy. Where is the freckled one?”  
Oh yeah, she knows the new cadets, Sinia thought, better than she dared to admit. I bet they would’ve become her team later. But she’s right. He looks rather lonely.  
Rura and Sinia helped each other up, the Ledoux tapping the dirt from her white trouser while Sinia dared to glance over to Reiner, who grinned at her in the most inappropriate way.   
“Marco died protecting Trost”, Ymir stated, arms folded in front of her chest. “Bet you didn’t know that.”  
“Well, now I do”, the Krylow said. “If you excuse me. I have to do my duty as a role model.”  
“Oh well, since Kahina left, I better look for Erd. He sure wants to tell me something about my … eh… training the next days.” With that even Rura left.  
And Sinia was alone amongst teenagers and two guys about her age. What the fuck did just happen? Why did they leave me alone? Oh no…  
“So, Sinia, how are you tonight? Want to see who’s going to join the Recon Corps as well and’s going to be your subordinate?”, Reiner teased and leaned his ellbow onto her shoulder.  
“Eh… just fine.” But still a bit nauseous from the underground city – but I don’t have to tell you about dying children on the streets, she thought. After these trips Sinia always felt like behaving like a bitch to anybody who seemed to take life too easily. “I thought it’d be interesting who has the balls to actually dare to go outside the walls.”  
“So you think you’re very hardcore?”, Annie asked.  
“Annie, dear, I don’t have to think that. I am hardcore. I don’t know how many Titans you’ve killed, but my count right now is seven. While being within the Garrison”, Sinia replied annoyed. All these newbies thinking they were the best. It was tiresome to the bones.   
“Seven?” Reiner stared at Sinia in awe. She didn’t seem like a though soldier to him at all. How the hell had she killed so many Titans? But then again, Sinia wasn’t the kind of girl who lied about something like that.   
“That’s a lot”, Bertl mentioned, nervously looking at the young woman who had become a lot more of a respect person the moment she’d mentioned her kills. Suddenly Sinia was kind of a badass. 

“Hey, Jean.” Kahina stepped at the side of the teenager, watching him closely. Yes, he seemed a bit worried and dreary. His amber eyes stared at her, obviously trying to recognize her. The light of the torches made his light brown, almost kind of reddish hair glisten. “How are you?”  
“Uhm… why do you ask?”  
“I heard about a young man who lost his life in order to protect his friends in Trost. They told me I had to talk to you about him. His name was Marco, right?” The Krylow had decided to not tell Jean who she was. And to lie to him about how she came to the information.   
“Marco…”, Jean mumbled the name of his friend. He had to surpress a cry of frustration, the only reason he restrained it was the young woman looking at him attentively. She had the same eyecolor as he had, Jean realised.  
“I’m sorry. The loss is too recent. My apologies”, she said and wanted to retreat, but the teenager softly touched her shoulder. Ah, gotcha. Hopefully I can cheer you up, Jean. Because you’re a babe.  
“No, it’s okay. Marco died to save us. I… he… I couldn’t even bid him farewell.”  
“Jean...” Imaging Rura or Sinia dying and not even being able to say the final goodbye – that thought hurt Kahina the very moment she had it. She couldn’t fully get Jeans feelings, still she didn’t want to understand others emotions, but Kahina knew what to do.  
“It is not fair that the best men die the most terrible deaths. But we have to honour them and try to not disappoint their memento.”

Wandering around the place, Rura tried her best to avoid conversation or even eye contact. As soon as the adrenaline of Bertl had vanished, her stupor had returned. All those pictures in her head which would never let her sleep again. She was sure of it.   
So much horror, so much hoplessness. So many goddamn children! She hated every cruel thing even more as soon as children got involved. What the fuck was wrong with this society, with this government – with these people? Wasn’t there any way to help them all? Wouldn’t killing the king satisfy her? Rura stopped walking and just blankly stared ahead. I just seriously thought about killing our king. I once was part of the Military Police, protecting him. How could I have come that far from my former intentions? What has this world done to my mind? Why do I doubt everything now? Will I ever be able to see nice things without thinking about these malnourished and sick children? Will I ever be able to not see their sad and gloomy eyes when I close mine? Why did they have to show me this? This is not fair. I did not want to see all this.  
“Rura?” Levi stood in front of the young redhead, calling her name the third time. Slowly he wondered if she just ignored him, but her face told something else. Obviously she’d seen something terrible, something that troubled her even now. “Oi, Ledoux.”  
Why can’t I hear the voices around me? Everything is so far away, there is no feeling I have in my chest but this bitter and cold numbness. Isn’t there somebody who can rescue me from this? Where is Sinia who always knows how I feel? Where is Kahina who gives a shit about feelings? Why aren’t they here to take my hands? Is there anyone who can sense just how much I suf-  
“Ledoux!”  
And all of a sudden Rura got ripped out of her self-destructive thoughts, blinking, taking a shocked inbreath – and finally realising what was going on in front of her. There was Levi. Staring at her. His right hand on her shoulder.  
“Ledoux, what the hell was that?”  
“Levi…” Why him?, she thought desperately. Of all people why had it to be Levi to see her now? “Thank you, Levi, you saved me.” And before she could get a hold of herself, she clinged to his right hand, going down to her knees – and cried into his palm.  
The black haired Captain stared at Rura for at least half a minute, progressing what was happening right now. Did the redhead just shed her tears into his hand? Was she really kneeling in front of him like a pile of pitiful human meat? What had she seen to end up like that?   
As he had a look around, he saw Kahina strolling around, eating some chocolate. He narrowed his eyes. Chocolate was a rare merchandise – where did she get it? With a second look he found Sinia standing with some of the cadets. Why would the Schütz hang around with such young folks? What was going on? Levi thought that he had a lot to clear with these three.  
But until then he’d just let Rura – his best dance partner – cry into his hand.

Yeah, go for that guy, Sinia, Kahina thought while feeding on some rare chocolate which she’d found in her small bag she always carried with her. Definitely a leftover from her chocolate-store-raid in Trost. It tasted delicious and made her happy. Taking another bite, she suddenly saw Erwin and the others walking around behind the stage.  
Okay, she thought, have to stay clear of that area. Eventhough I’d like to see Mike. And get to know for how long he likes Hanji. This will be glorious.  
Just as she was about to make a sharp turn and walk away from the stage, she caught a second glimpse on Erwin. As he looked at her. Fuck, why does he have to stare in my direction?, she wondered, not forgetting chewing on her chocolate for one second.  
Of course she saw Erwin signing her to come over. But did she want to? Hell, no. There was no way she’d go over to the Commander of the Recon Corps while thinking about subverting the government. There was a level of stupidity she hadn’t reached yet and didn’t want to ever. So she smiled, threw him a playfull kiss – Nobody will ever believe him I did something like that – and turned around to find a place where he could not see her.

“How comes it you even are with the Recon Corps?”, Reiner asked as he had a small walk with Sinia. Which had been initiated by him. She had just followed the blonde guy, her eyes fixed onto his nice butt. There was no way she’d just let this ass get out of sight that fast. She’d missed it long enough to stare at something that tight and hilariously sexy. “I thought you left the Garrison for good?”  
“Yeah, I left the Garrison”, Sinia said, still holding her stare. As long as Reiner didn’t look back everything was fine and well.  
“And what about you slaying Titans?”  
“Oh that… Erwin is a good friend of mine and he obviously thought it wouldn’t hurt me to join his legion since he can watch over me”, she improvised. “And what about you? Are you going to join the Military Police? You are one of the top ten, right?”  
“Uh, yes”, the blonde replied, turning around at last. Catching her staring at his butt. Now crotch. His eyebrows rose higher.  
But Sinia had a quite remarkable ability to rescue any situation if it was about protecting her reputation. She looked down further, furrowing her eyebrows. Then up again. “And, will you?”  
“What?”   
“Join the Recon Corps”, Sinia repeated the question, staring straightly into Reiners eyes. “Will you do it? Or are you just going to sit within Wall Sina, getting corrupted by the merchants and treat us ordinary people like shit?”  
Both stared at each other confused. Reiner had never heard her talk like that. What the fuck did just happen? Seemed like she didn’t like the Military Police at all.   
Oh no, he must think I am a true retard for judging others opinions and decisions. Which isn’t a good trait, actually. But hell, I saw them how they treat everybody who is – in their opinion – underneath their standard.  
“I intend to join the Recon Corps, yeah. Why would you ask?”  
“Oh, just interested.”  
“Ah – I see”, Reiner suddenly grinned, mussling up her brown hair. “You want me to protect you and need me within the Recon Corps.”  
“R-Reiner!!” The young Schütz tried to get a hold of his hand and stop him from destroying her hairdo, but the man was just stronger. And wilful to let her look like she’d just crawled out of bed, obviously.  
At that moment some of the other newbies called out that Commander Erwin was about to get started with his speech.

Rura sat behind the stage, watching as Erwin went to face the cadets, presenting them his speech about the Recon Corps. It didn’t matter to her. Eventhogh Levi had helped her up after a few minutes, the Ledoux still felt cold and numb. But, to be honest to herself, it started to get better. Bit by bit.  
“I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Recon Corps.”  
Ah, so he started, Rura thought and closed her eyes. There was definitely one good thing about the Commander: His voice was all right. A bit deep, but just deep enough to talk her into a nice daze.  
“Today you will choose a branch of the military. Putting it bluntly, I am here to persuade you to join the Recon Corps. During their recent attack, you learned how terrifying the Titans can be, as well as how limited our own strength is”, Erwin went on.  
That sounds not so optimistic as it should, the redhead commented on that, almost at sleep.  
“However…”

However what? You are still willing to lead them into death? Thinking this, Kahina glared at Erwin, now literally cramming the chocolate into her mouth. She wasn’t hungry anymore and just the thought about more chocolate made her sick, but she was so angry she had to do something. Thirty-percent causality rate!  
“The battle brought mankind closer to victory ever before. Eren Jaegers’ existence is crucial. By risking his own life, he’d undoubtedly proven himself a great ally to mankind.” Now Erwin had a short look around, to address everybody who stood on that place.  
I have to vomit, the Krylow suddenly realised, panic rising within her. Too much chocolate. Gosh no! It was delicious! I won’t throw that shit up again! Holding her belly and mouth, she stumbled out of the light of the torches to recover.   
“With his help, not only did we stop the Titans’ advance, but we’ve also obtained a key to discovering their true nature!!”  
An astonished noise went through the cadets, who were clearly a bit shocked by these news. Looking up, with her eyes halfway closed, Kahina could see that even Armin and Mikasa seemed to be startled. So they hadn’t known as well. A slight nausea rose in her stomach and the Krylow leaned her forehead against the cool wall. Not a single bit of chocolate is going to emerge from my mouth, she thought forcefully.

“What?!” Sinia stopped trying to fix her hair but stared at Erwin. There was something that important and they knew and nobody was sent to get that information? Why? Without any other word she pushed her way through the crowd to get closer to Erwin, to look into his face while he could think about the fact that he lied to her. He hadn’t told her this important information! Didn’t he trust her anymore?  
“We believe that his basement of his old home in Shiganshina holds answers about the Titans’ that even he doesn’t know. If we can reach that basement, we will find clues to ending this century of Titan domination.”  
Another noise from the cadets. And Sinias’ eyes grew bigger. Why on earth hadn’t he told her? She would’ve gone there together with Rura and Kahina and everything would’ve turned out well. It was easier for a three-man-squad to evade the Titans’ than for a fifty-man-squad.  
Eventhough she was in thoughts, the Schütz still heard the mumbles of hope, the whispers of young people wishing for freedom. Ah, yes, the spirit. But then she frowned. Why would he share that information with everybody here? It was sensitive after all, and crucial for the advance against the Titans! And even more – there was a traitor within the rows of the military. Someone who’d helped the Titans. So why giving that one person this information as well? It really was a high risk Erwin took there. Sinia was sure of it, that guy had a plan and didn’t want to tell it.  
“We will head for the basement in Shiganshina. However, that requires us to retake Wall Maria. In other words, our objective stays the same”, Erwin explained the plan. At least partly. Petra and Mike had unfolded a map behind the Commander, on which was a rough sketch of the walls. A cross marked Trost, the city with the sealed gate. “But with the Trost gate sealed for good, we’ll have to take the long way around from Calanes in the east. The four years we spent laying a route for a full-scale army have gone to waste. In those four years, more than sixty percent of the Recon Corps lost their lives. Sixy percent in four years.”  
Wow, then Kahina was quite optimistic thinking it’d be thirty percent, Sinia managed to form a sarcastic and bitter tasting thought. So many young people had died – for nothing. She felt sick. There was no way she’d stay within the Recon Corps. Fighting for humanity and for freedom was all well. But she was too young to die and she wanted to have a family, too.  
“An insane figure.”

“Just as insane as you are”, Kahina managed to whisper in her agony. Not only she felt sick all the time, now she also had cramps in her stomach. Must – not – vomit! “And just as insane as I am for not finally throwing up.”  
“Any trainees who join us will participate in our exursion beyond the walls next month. We expect thirty percent won’t return. I four years, most will be dead.”  
The young people exchanged shocked looks, whispering with each other.  
Kahina slid down the wall, her eyes closed, sweating and panting heavily. “Told’cha it was thirty percent.”  
“But those who make it through will become superior soldiers with a high survival rate. Now you know the discouraging facts. Any of you still willing to risk your lives, remain here. Ask yourselves: Are you willing to offer your beating hearts to mankind?”, Erwin called out.  
Another wave of shock went through the crowd as the Krylow laid down onto the sweet smelling grass, the half eaten piece of chocolate in her left hand. Which she saw right now. “Am I willing to offer my beatin’ heart?”, she wondered, staring at it. “Yeah, something that delicious is worth every fucking cold chamber of it.” As if to underscore her will, she bit into the chocolate. And chewed. And swallowed. And regretted.  
“That is it.”  
Yo, Kahina thought, that’s it for me today. Kahina out. She crawled into the darkest corner and closed her eyes to fight her trembling stomach on her own.

Sinia tried to find her friends, but coulnd’t see them in the crowd. Where were they?  
“Anyone who wishes to join another branch is dismissed”, the Commander said after half a minute and left the stage to let the cadets alone with their thoughts.  
Good, she thought, leave them alone. What kind of role model are you, Erwin? What was that, actually? Can you just tell me that? Hating on the situation, Sinia started searching for Rura, who obviously needed her emotional attention a bit more than Kahina.   
“Rura?!”, she called out loudly, the best way to find her friend. “Ruuura!! Where are you?!” Walking around, Sinia tried to figure out where the Ledoux could’ve walked in her boredom. Until she remembered that Rura hadn’t been bored: She’d been traumatized and had been stumbling around here for almost an hour all alone. Oh no, the Schütz remembered, she isn’t even talking. There’s no sense in searching her like that! What do I do? Oh no, what am I supposed to do? What do I do? What do I do? I don’t know what to doo!! So she decided to go to Erwin and ask him where Levi was. Maybe this black haired Captain had an idea where to search. Eventhough she doubted it, she had no other idea. With all those terrified and confused teenagers around her, Sinia could definitely not concentrate on anything at all.  
Stepping up the stage, the brunette realised how many of the boys and girls just left the place, in groups or alone. She figured that death wasn’t neccessary here anymore – over sixty percent just were about to leave, so the ones who’d be willing to join the Recon Corps must be the almost fourty percent of survivours. So few, she thought, so few dare to risk their lives. And so many of them are going to die. It’s a cruel world.  
As she walked behind the curtain to find Levi or Erwin, she suddenly saw Rura, sitting on a bench, sleeping. Well, Sinia grinned, that was fast. But where is Kahina?

She was tired of laying around. Tired of not getting rid of the pain. Tired of not blacking out. It had been her plan, but it hadn’t worked out. Now what?, she asked herself. Kahina still in. And still in pain.  
“Rura… where are you?”, she mumbled, rolling onto her belly to slowly get into a crawling position. “I need a doctor, dammit.” Heavily panting, she moved outside of the corner, to the wall and pulled herself up on it, then glared at her stomach. “You stupid fucker, serves you right to be in pain for not being able to deal with that amount of chocolate.”  
Stumbling out of the shadows, she finally reached the huge place. Why were there so few standing around? Why did they look so terrified and sad and no in the least determined? Had she missed something? Why were they crying?   
Oh no, I have to vomit, I have to vomit, I have to vomit, I ha- why is Jean crying? Forgetting her urge to throw up, she slowly walked up to Jean, wondering why he looked so devastated, still holding both hands in front of her abdomen. Almost there. And then he can fetch me Rura, oh the gracious big butt, I feel so sick…  
But before she could tap Jean onto his shoulder, she felt the teenagers around her stiffen again, saluting. Kahina turned her head – which was quite an effort – to see Erwin on stage again. 

“Are you all willing to die if you’re ordered to?”, Erwin asked, staring at the pale faces of the saluting trainees. He wanted to know every single one of them. And just as he almost had seen every young recruit, he saw her. What was she doing down there, crooked and white as paper? She looked ill! What was going on with her? Did she need help? Then why wasn’t she asking?  
“I don’t want to die!!”   
That scream from one of the recruits brought Erwin back to the place. And that will behind that scream, that fear for the own life …it caused him to show a rare, almost sad smile.  
I’m in heaven, Kahina suddenly thought as she saw that expression on the Commanders’ face, and in hell. How is that possible? How can I suffer more from your hopeless smile than from my toxicated belly?  
“I see.” He looked at the trainees.  
I do, too. Why are you like that? Staring at him, she almost forgot about her pain.  
“I like the looks on your faces. I hereby welcome all of you to the Recon Corps! This is a true salute! Offer up your hearts!!” Shouting this, Erwin hit his right fist against his chest, saluting to the young soldiers. And all of them saluted him.  
“Yes, Sir!!”  
“You’ve done well to endure your fear. You are brave soldiers. You have my heartfelt respect.”  
I can never be anyhow like them, Kahina realised as Erwin had finished. I can never offer up my heart to anything like this... not even if I thought I’d love someone…  
Just then her body finally decided to black out, becoming numb – exactly what she’d wanted.  
“Why the fuck would she be so stupid to gorge herself on chocolate? That is wrong on so many levels I don’t even start counting”, Rura sighed, watching outside the window into the bright sunlight. She sat at the side of Kahinas’ bed in the hospital, checking on her blood pressure and heartbeat.   
“Don’t you know she’s compensating stress with eating?”, Sinia asked, not daring to look at her friends. Rura was quite pissed, and that for good reasons, and Kahina lay there, pale and unconscious for two days now. It had been a rather critical situation in the beginning, but now it was almost okay. Except the fact that Kahina had never passed out from eating too much.  
“But she wouldn’t eat herself into fainting”, the redhead said and stood up. “There has to be something more we don’t know. I mean, she knows the underground city longer than I do…”  
And luckily you talk again, Sinia thought. Thanks to this emergency, but still. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the greater good. “Sure, but maybe these surgeries were a bit too much for her. Eventhough… I doubt that.”   
“Sinia?” She turned around and glared at her friend.   
“Well… maybe there is someone interested in her and she just… freaked out at that thought?”  
“She wouldn’t freak out at that”, Rura devalued that statement. “What was it actually that you were thinking? Tell me everything I don’t know yet. I’m Kahinas’ doctor.”  
“Actually, you are not.” Someone had entered the room without the young women noticing and stepped out of the shadows of the late afternoon. “It’s Dr. Poscharskij.”  
“Commander!!” Sinia jumped up from the bed, saluting to Erwin, just like Rura. Both stared at the man in utter confusion.  
“What do you want here?”, the Ledoux asked, feeling attacked by his words. How did he dare questioning her position? Of course she was Kahinas’ doctor! The other was just decoration.  
“I wanted to ask some questions, but it seems that she’s still not responsive.”  
“You can ask us”, Sinia tried to loosen the tension in the room. “I’m sure we can answer any question!”  
“I would rather not do that”, Erwin replied, surpressing a sigh. How dared that Krylow to lay in bed for more than one day now? How dared she to look so innocent in that huge bed?  
“Ohhh…well… shit.” The Krylow blinked a few times, awoken by the noise.  
“Kahina! You fucktard!!” Sinia jumped onto the bed, shaking Kahina until the halfway awake young woman whimpered. “You cannot pass out like that! Do you even know why you fainted?!”  
“Get a hold of yourself, Sinia!”, the redhead ordered, pulling Sinia off of Kahina.  
“Delicious… chocolate”, the Krylow smiled, closing her eyes. “Damn smile…everybody cries…”  
Erwin looked at her, suddenly feeling a glimpse of compassion for her, just how she lay there, all weak and not able to form a whole sentence but still cursing under her breath.  
“You see, Erwin, she’s in no state to talk for herself”, Rura hissed at the Commander.  
“Sure…am!”  
“Kahina!” Sinia and Rura called out, pushing the Krylow back into the pillow. “You’re not!”  
“Am…fully… able”, Kahina insisted, and tried to roll to a side in order to evade her friends graps. “Need food!” Then she saw Erwin standing at the side of her bed, wearing a white shirt and grey trousers. And he kind of smiled down to her, trying to be friendly.  
Her mind decided to faint again. Just to make sure.  
And Sinia suddenly had the strong feeling that Kahina hadn’t fainted because of the food.

The two young women sat outside the hospital in the garden, equipped with pens and sheets of paper. Above their heads birds were chirping, Kahina was skipping day four now, and the sun was shining brighter than the last days. The many different flowers blossoming emitted a sweet smell, drawing many a bee towards them. A map of the underground city lay in front of them. Rura stared at it in amazement, it was so detailed!  
“Who’s drawn it?”  
“Actually?”  
“No, imaginary”, she said, cocking one eyebrow.   
“I drew it. Kahina was the one to walk around and get into the shady places. Then she’d tell me how it looked like and I put it onto paper”, Sinia explained and sighed. “This thing is worth work from three weeks straight.”  
“All right, and what do we do with it?”, Rura dared to ask. It was an amazing map, yeah, but why looking at it now?  
“Rura, please don’t hit us or tell anybody – elseway we’d have to truly kill you”, the Schütz started. “But we’re planning on setting the people free by at least infiltrating and tricking the Central Military Police.”  
“Wait – are you telling me you two are planning something that needs a lot of thoughts and luck and actual knowledge without any of this? How do you think this is going to work?” She stared at her friend, shaking her head. This was crazy. Luckily they’d allowed Rura to join in that freakish mission. Without her these two idealists would be dead the second they’d start to operate their stupid mission.  
“Well, alternatively we wanted to knock out all Policemen on watch and then free the people, causing ruckus and a fire at the other side of the city. Maybe even start a riot at that point. Would be worth it”, Sinia admitted, wondering just how stupid this must sound to clever Rura.   
“Do you know how fucked up that is?”  
“Yes. But well… we’re not as clever or tactical gifted as you and we had to come up with a plan. We need to make this happen as soon as possible. The living conditions down there are worse than desperate”, Sinia defended their stance. “If they are caged down there for any longer, all the children you’ve seen will be dead soon.”  
And Rura did the only thing she thought was right: slapping Sinia right in the face with her flat hand. “Talk shit, get hit. You remember the rule.” Then she sighed. “This is just fucked up. What happened to the Sinia who never wanted to take any risks?”  
The older one held her left cheek, pouting, but nonetheless understanding her friend. She’d have reacted the same way if she was in Ruras’ place. “I can understand you’re confused about that. But I’m just the same as ever. I just don’t want to take the risk and be responsible for their deaths since I know their situation.”  
“Why wouldn’t they call you anything else but angel, truly. But I cannot allow that.”

I can’t believe I’m an aspirant for a criminal. I was part of the Military Police. What the hell just happened to my life?, Rura wondered while making her way home. She’d decided to just give her familiy a glimpse of warning before terror started to collapse over them. Why did I agree to that stupid thing? It’s not like nobody will notice us. According to their plan, like everybody is going to see us running around, waving red flags with the one-finger salute on it in black. Where do we get these flags anyway? I’m not quite sure this is how we should start a new era. I have to make both listen to me that the time’s just not quite right now. I already told Sinia – but in that matter I bet she’ll rather side with Kahina.   
While riding on her horse, she enjoyed the fresh breeze on her face, the feeling of freedom. Since Wall Maria had fallen and Trost had been attacked, her family had moved to Fortena, a village not far from Hermina or Lenma, so she’d decided to visit them anyway. It was small and peaceful and the neighbours were honest and lovely people, almost all the population was fourty and older. Rura loved that place, it always soothened her upset mind, helping her to relax.   
As she rode into the village, she already saw her house. It was timber-framed, just big enough and had a nice garden. The roses and lavender were fully abloom, just like all the other flowers Rura couldn’t name. And the first person she saw was her oldest brother Jesse, the artist. He was outside, working on something wooden. He looked a bit strained, but nontheless concentrated and at ease.  
Also, he was the first to see her. As Josse looked up who might pass through Fortena he’d needed half a minute to figure it was his little sister. The one who never would be able to not help others and wouldn’t listen to anybody. “Bonjur Rura!!”  
“Salut!”, she exclaimed and got off her horse as she stood in front of her house. How nice it was to be at home! “Where are the others?”  
“Lucien is with his girlfriend. Maman and père are inside”, he said, hugging Rura tightly. His bare chest gleamed with sweat. “How are you? I’m glad you’re here in a whole piece.”  
“Yeah… if I lost any body part I would definitely not be here”, she just replied, glancing over to what Josse had been working on. “What is this going to be?”  
“Just a commission for someone in Hermina. A rich family wants to make their home even more fulsome.” The black haired man shrugged his strong shoulders. “Nothin special, really.”  
“Sounds… nice?” She cocked an eyebrow. “Well, then I’m just going to go inside.”  
“Right. Just be careful, père is not that happy the last days.”  
“Gonna heed your word”, she mumbled while opening the heavy wooden door with the engravings on it. “Maman! Père! Salut!”  
“Rura!” It was Ruras’ mom, Inès, who stormed out of the kitchen first to greet her homecoming daughter with a kiss on the forehead. “You were away way too long! Where were you?”  
“I… I’ve been with the Recon Corps.” There was no way she could hide that from her mother, that woman was too clever and curious to not find that out within a minute. “I was asked to join and I did.”  
“You did what?! Without my permission? Rura! I can’t believe you did this! That’s dangerous! They go outside the walls! Why didn’t you just keep your job as a doctor? People were grateful to have you and now you want to kill yourself?!” Inès almost screamed, shaking her daughter. “How can you do this to me? Coming home like that and telling me that!”  
“Inès, calm down”, Judikael, Ruras’ father, interrupted while walking towards his daughter. “Let go of her. I have to talk to our offspring.”  
“Huh? What about?”  
“About the fact that you let leak out the information about the new law.”  
What law? She stared at her father for some seconds, then she suddenly realised he was talking about the law concerning marriage. The one she told Sinia and Kahina about. But how does he know? It’s not possible one of them could’ve told him.  
“I don’t know ho-”  
“You did what?!” Inès stared at her daughter in disbelief. “Why did you do that? This endagers your fathers position!”  
“You sure want to know how I came to know”, the man asked and sat down on a chair, waiting until his wife and Rura had sat down as well. “Obviously someone has offered the king a deal to handle with this law. This person – who wants to stay anonymus – offered to marry a potential rioter and not tell a thing about it in public, in exchange nobody else has to marry. The king and his advisors, including me, voted for that deal. But the person of interest has to make sure everybody will know about the marriage – elseway the deal is not complete and the law will be enforced. I ask you, Rura, how should someone know about that law and bring up such a offer without having the necessary information from you?”  
“Uhh… dad…” Rura didn’t know what to say. Not really. “You never talk that much.”  
“Are you retarded? If anybody finds out it was you who leaked that information, they’ll imprison you!”, Judikael called out, hitting on the table. “I can’t let that happen! Dare you tell any of your stupid friends any more of that stuff!”  
“But dad…” How the hell am I supposed to warn them about the riot if they react to that little bit of resistance like that?, Rura thought. “They can’t possibly imprison me. I am part of the military again.” But this is a weak reason and I know that. 

Everything around her was blurred and kind of twisted. The sounds and how she saw her surroundings. Blinking, she slowly opened her eyes just to see that it was in the middle of the night. She felt weak and beaten and – dear fucking butt – was she thirsty! Her throat itched and burned terribly!   
Gotta get some water rather sooner than later, she thought while slowly sitting upright. Must’ve passed out. Only remember eating that delicious chocolate. And what was that with a wicked smile? Nevermind… just need some water.   
While putting away her blanket, Kahina yawned, whinced at the pain of it, and saw that she was just wearing a sloppy shirt and no trousers. But she didn’t care.   
“So you finally woke up.”  
Oh dear, now I have hallucinations as well, she thought, stood up and clumsily stumbled towards the door. It’s the lack of water. I’m dying right now.  
“You know you shouldn’t walk, Krylow.”  
“Oh, shush you, imaginary Erwin. I bet I passed out because of your mere existence. How am I supposed to react to a stupid ass like you, anyway? Nobody likes me, so please just follow their example and don’t disturb my cold ass chill with your not understandable sympathy for me.” Mumbling that she fumbled at the doorknob, trying to open it. But her hands were too shaky. “Oh fuck a strawberry pie!”  
Sighing, Erwin stood up from his chair and walked over to Kahina. Not only had he visited her every day, she hadn’t changed a bit. “You open a door like this.” With that he put her right hand onto the knob and put his onto hers. Her hand is tiny, he thought while moving her hand to turn the knob. The door clicked oped. “Here we go. What do you want?”  
“You to go away, you stupid imagination. Just what drugs did they give me while blacked out?” Angrily she stared at the hand on hers. It even felt warm. She hated her brain.  
Why did you accept my request? People need someone like you to start a riot, not to die in battle. They need you to speak up, Erwin thought and grabbed for Kahinas’ shoulder. “I’m not an imagination. I have to talk to you.”  
“Oh dear – are you really for real?”  
“Indeed.”  
Kahina just sighed and retreated to her bed, curling into her blanket. “If you want to talk to me, you better get me a glass of water.”  
And Erwin went to do so. Wow, so that’s how people get their slaves, Kahina thought, staring after him. As he had closed the door again, she had a look around. Shall I really wait for him? I don’t really care about what he has to say. I much rather leave this place.  
Just as she’d decided to dismiss herself, still wearing the shirt and no trousers, the door opened again right in front of her.   
“Are you ever going to care for what I say?”  
“Okay, since you asked!” Kahina snatched the cup of water and drank it eagerly, giving it back to Erwin. “Let me make this clear once and for all!” Staring at the taller man, she suddenly realised that this might not be the best idea. But again: Rura was the one with the brilliant mind. And Sinia the one with the kind heart. And Kahina was just good with her objective mind.  
“Go on, Kahina.”  
“And don’t call me that! I never invited you to call me Kahina! It’s too personal!”  
“That’s your name”, Erwin stated, folding his arms across his chest. This slowly became interesting. That woman obviously wasn’t that chill as she always claimed to be. “Then what shall I call you as your Commander?”  
“I don’t know! Krylow or just hey or fucktard or-”  
“I would never insult someone like you”, he slowly said, watching her closely. Why was it she wanted to get insulted? There was something clearly wrong with her.  
Kahina stumbled back, hit by his words. How is it possible that this man always manages to steal my thunder? Why doesn’t he just leave me be? Is there any reason for him to be here? No!  
“But I insult you all the time”, she stammered, feeling her burning throat again. “I’d have to be sorry for doing that. And I don’t want to apologize to you again.”  
“Don’t worry, Kahina. One day you’ll be able to pay your debt to the fullest.” Erwin turned and left the room, without even caring to explain his words.  
Well, fuck. That wasn’t very clever. This has almost the potential to worry me. Almost.  
That was the moment the door got pushed open and Sinia staggered into the room, panting, her cheeks all red. She wore a black dress and black coat, so she was on a secret mission tonight. “Kahina! We have to get you out of here right now! Rura wants the doctors to tie you to bed until New Years Eve! She’s totally against our plan and wants to stop us until the Recon Corps mission is over!”  
“What?!”  
“Oh – you’re up?”  
“I think I just got a compliment”, Kahina suddenly said, staring at Sinia wide-eyed.  
“Really? Oh dear! That’s great! Finally someone realised you’re a gorgeous person!”   
“It was Erwin.”  
Both stared at each other for a while, until Kahina coughed. “Okay, ehm… let’s leave now, okay? And grab some water if possible, I’ma really thirsty.”  
Why on earth would Erwin compliment her? Sure, Kahina is a great person – but insulting and an ass and sassy and impious. I don’t understand what Erwin wants from her. And he’s like almost twenty years older than her! Thinking this, Sinia followed Kahina out of the hospital, feeling like a criminal. Sadly, she knew that feeling all too well. 

It was way past four in the morning as Rura came back to the place she was supposed to be while visiting the city with the Recon Corps. The sky was dark with clouds covering the stars, one wasn’t even able to see the moon. Underneath that darkness, the Ledoux unsaddled her horse, rubbed it dry and fed it a carrot before she led it to the stable.   
“It’s about time for you to return.”  
“Woah! Who’s there?!” Why is someone up at that time? Aren’t they supposed to sleep and get their balance which is so important to Levi?, Rura thought while staring into the night. Where was that guy?! It wasn’t a good thing someone caught her right now. Visiting her family actually hadn’t been part of the schedule and she’d hoped nobody would’ve noticed her missing.   
“It’s me, Erd.” The young man stepped out of the shadows, yawning. “You’re more than a few days late. We’ve had several meetings without you and Sinia. Kahina is indisposed, I get that. But what about the two of you? Wouldn’t you want to know what’s the plan?”  
“Oh… well… I had things to do…”, she slowly said, scratching the back of her head. “Why are you still awake?”  
“I figured you’d come here sooner or later. I heard you arrive.” Patting her back, Erd led Rura into the building. “You better go to sleep now, we’ll have some training tomorrow afternoon and in three days we’re going to leave for the headquarter again.”  
Oh no, Rura thought, we can’t leave that early! Kahina’s still in hospital! And if she’s not and I haven’t talked to her, Sinia and she will start a riot right away! I can’t leave without them! A slight panic rose within her, but the older man didn’t seem to notice and showed her the room that was reserved for Rura.   
“This is your room, sleep now. I’ll pick you up tomorrow”, Erd grinned and shoved her inside. “Good night, Ledoux.”  
“G-good night, Erd…”, she managed to say and watched at the closed door. There wasn’t much time left. And Erd was such a nice guy. She didn’t want to trouble him. But she’d have to, sadly. Rura was sure of it. But the alternative was a badly planned riot led by her best friends, which would lead to many dead people and Sinia and Kahina being sent to the gallows. No, Rura didn’t want to witness that. But still she needed to be wide awake so she laid down to get some rest. Her day had been quite hard after all, with her father trying to convince her to go back to the Military Police and her mother asking her to finally marry a decent guy and move to Hermina District. Nothing she wanted to do within the next weeks. 

Both walked through the dark streets, noticing the black and cloudly sky above them. Nothing moved in the night, everybody was fast asleep. Except that one lonely rider who’d passed them half an hour ago, not even looking at them.   
“Now have a look at that, even at that time someone has to hurry”, Kahina grinned, shaking her head at that guy. “What is your plan? How long have I been passed out?”  
“Four days, to be honest. Almost five”, Sinia said, leading Kahina through the city. “The plan is to first of all get our flags. After that we can get the clothes we want. I think this should not last longer but a week. Then we need to organize some gun powder and place it strategically useful.”  
“You mean I shall steal it?”, Kahina interrupted, drinking some water out of a leather-bag. “And where is it stored? I need information for the realisation.”  
“Oh you poet”, Sinia sighed. “I’ll give you all information you’ll need to that. But right now we need to at least try to evade Rura as far as possible. I don’t think she’s going to tell anybody about our plan, but she definitely wants to make us change our mind.”  
“Konechno, Rura being the realistic piece of woman as ever. Tries to know what’s best for us. She really is one of a kind, loyal and lovely and clever.” Running her fingers through her now lank hair, she frowned. “First of all I need a shower. And then I need some trousers.”  
“You know, Kahina, sometimes I wonder if we’re doing the wrong things for the right reasons and at the wrong time”, Sinia suddenly mentioned, staring at her friend who walked around with her long legs completely bare. She’d catch a cold. “Like… just like kidnapping you out of hospital. Rura would be against it, since you’re not fully recovered yet.”  
“Yes I am. I would wither in there.”  
“Okay, but don’t you think …”  
“I think we’re doing the right thing. And there can never be a guarantee that we’re doing it at the right time. It’s an all or nothing thing”, Kahina said, scratching her head. Sinia was so cute for worrying about everything. That was one of the reasons why Kahina liked being teamed up with her. Because Sinia always thought about the aspect concerning good or evil, right or wrong, now or never. But then again the Schütz was way too sensitive for things like stealing or actually knocking somebody out. Too much evil towards another human being was just against her mindset. That was when Kahina had to be game.  
“Thank you.”  
“Huh?”  
Sinia looked at her friend, her eyes watery with tears. “You always stick with me whenever I’m in trouble. You support my ideas and work with me. I am so thankful I have friends like you and Rura.”  
“Sinia, ya’know… there’s no way I’d not stick with a troublemaker like you.”  
Says the troublemaker, Sinia thought grinning, showing Kahina the way to the quarters where they would be sleeping tonight. The quarters of the Recon Corps. Nobody would expect them there.

Except someone who knew Sinia very well. And Kahina, too.  
“You two owe me a good explanation now. Didn’t you think I got suspicious after Sinia wasn’t in her room?” Rura stood in the doorframe, already wearing her sleeping suit, her arms folded in front of her chest, glaring at her friends. Who didn’t seemed to feel very guilty at all.   
“Rura, nice to see you. As my doctor, don’t I look very healthy right now?”  
“Fuck you, Kahina, you’re supposed to be in bed, recovering! You gorged on chocolate, you’d deserve a three-week-coma!”  
“That was not very polite, but I’ll take it as a compliment to my innards”, Kahina said, walking towards Rura. “How are you? Did you already hit on Levi? Does he know you like him?”  
“Yeah, does he?”  
“Sinia!” Ruras’ head turned red as both women stared at her interested. This wasn’t supposed to go like that! They should feel bad and just cancel their riot – not talk about Levis’ relationship with her. That was so not planned! “I can’t believe you side with Kahina on that! You know it’s not right to start a riot right now!”  
“You shouldn’t say that all too loud, don’t you think?”, the brunette just suggested and shrugged her shoulders. “Kahina’s going to have a shower. After that we can talk and maybe adjourn the date of the riot. Does any of you want warm milk?”  
“Milk?” Rura and Kahina stared at Sinia.  
“I’ll have tea, dammit. I don’t fuckin’ care if it’s Levis’ or not. I’ma just gonna drink it”, Kahina mumbled and went into Ruras’ room to take the shower.  
“I almost hoped the blackout would’ve made her less… outspoken.”  
“Unfortunately she hasn’t been able to be insulting for five days and she has to make up for that.” The older leaned against the wall, yawning. “So, what about Levi? You can tell me. I won’t tell Kahina or anybody if you don’t want me to. Promise.”  
“It was you, right?” Rura asked, glaring at Sinia. The older one was the only one who had friends in mighty positions who might were able to have a talk to the king. There was no other possibility and Rura needed to know now.   
“Huh? What?”  
“You told someone you know about the new law. The law about marriage I told you about before the fall of Trost.”  
“Oh, that. Why should I tell someone?” But Sinia knew that Rura knew. Somehow.   
“Because you’re a starry-eyed idealist. But other than you I got the message that no one is to interfere with government issues ever. Ever.”  
“I see. Your dad came to know about it, right? And he blew your ass, guessing from your bad mood, right?”, Sinia sighed and smiled apologetically. “But you have to understand – a law like that must not be enforced at all costs. It endangers human dignity at all levels.”  
“But it endagers my life as well”, Rura fiercely growled, her eyes narrowing. Did Sinia just really admit she was willing to risk the life of her friends in order to save the dignity of humanity? Was that really a legit reason? Not for Rura, who’d do anything to protect her friends and family. Not for her. And definitely not today! “Are you really telling me that you’d just take the loss of me to be able to say you protected humans from something that is just a bit not okay? Are you telling me that?!”  
“No – no, I would never want to sacrifice your life. But … we have to see the bigger picture”, the brunette tried to calm her friend. “I don’t want to hurt anybody, but sometimes we have to give up on important things to accomplish something way more significant. Something that will last longer than a lifetime.”  
“What the hell are you talking about?”, Rura almost shouted. What had happened to her friend to talk that wise shit?   
“About the fact that the two of you should go to sleep. Now.”  
“L-Levi!”  
Rura and Sinia stared at the male who stood in front of them, wearing a white shirt and grey sweats, his black hair muffled. “It’s almost six in the morning, I don’t know and I don’t care what you’re talking about, but I order you t-”  
“Best shower ever, guys!” Kahina stepped out of the room, only wearing a towel around her. A short towel, almost showing her ass. She realised that something wasn’t quite right as neither Rura nor Sinia said something. There she saw Levi. “Oh, Captain. Shouldn’t you be at sleep right now? What are you doin’ here, in the middle of the night, flirting with my best virgins around?”  
“Concluding from the amounf of crap you talk, Krylow, you’re awake a while”, Levi stated, then stared at Rura. “Your friend’s being very rude. Get that under control. If all of you fail to behave yourselves within the next two weeks, you’ll have to go to the prom with me as punishment, Ledoux.” With that he turned around and left the scene, the three young women staring after him, Rura at his ass, Sinia and Kahina at his messy hair. And his ass. Nice ass, indeed.  
“Sinia, Kahina, I have to ask something of you”, the redhead suddenly said, facing her friends. “Do not even think about behaving properly. Start that riot right after the prom. Sinia, you cause trouble by… just manipulating people like you always do. And Kahina – never mind. Just don’t change.” She had to go to the prom with Levi. And he even offered it on a silver plate, that stupid boy. Honestly, Rura thought, what is he thinking I’ll do? Get these two on lashes? Where is he living to believe that? I’m going to make them worsen their behaviour.  
“So you hadn’t the balls to tell him?”, Kahina bluntly asked, rubbing her hair with one edge of the towel, not caring she was showing some skin of her hip. “Rura, the fuck is wrong with you? He needs to know. He’s part of the Recon Corps, we don’t know if he will be still alive three weeks from now.”  
“Kahina, he’s humanities strongest.” Rura rolled her eyes, but knew what the Krylow was talking about. Nothing was sure, no life guaranteed. Actually, she should tell him. But not now. This definitely wasn’t the right time for romantic feelings. It was almost six in the morning, like Levi already had mentioned before.   
“Rura, he’s just a human, as you noticed”, Kahina shot back, yawning. “Well, I don’t know what you’re up to...”  
“I’m going to bed”, Sinia said, waving at her friends. “We’ll meet tomorrow evening, I guess. Good night. And… don’t be mad at me, okay?”  
“Oh, oh yeah. I’ve already forgiven you”, Rura sighed, then smiled at Sinia. How could she be mad at that person for more than five minutes? The Schütz was so lovely and sweet and idealistic. There was nothing to not like. “And you, Kahina? Back to hospital?” She looked at the taller one, cocking an eyebrow at how the Krylow didn’t even care that she was only wearing a towel in a place mostly men inherited who could wake up every minute to take a piss.  
“Hospital? I won’t go near that place even if my arm fell off! You can totally manage that on a plain field, I tell you. Do you know just how thristy I were and nobody from the staff would bring me water. Nah, never even visiting that place again”, Kahina said, mellowing her wet hair. “I’m going to search for a room to sleep in. I guess I should start training after I joined the Recon Corps, right?”  
“That for sure”, Rura dared to grin. “But what about your clothes?”  
“Clothes? What clothes?”  
“You can’t run around that place only wearing a towel.”  
“Go to sleep, Rura, that’s nothing you should worry about. So, sweet dreams!”, Kahina smiled, winked at the Ledoux and turned around to walk away. Who the hell would be even awake right now to see me? I’m just going to search for Mikes’ room and ask him for a clean shirt and maybe some clean briefs. 

She could not decide for a door, not really. Who slept behind which one? It was impossible to say. If Levi knew? But where the hell was Levis’ room? And even if she knew Kahina wouldn’t ask that arrogant guy, not in a hundret years.   
It’s gettin’ cold in that towel, the Krylow thought, slightly shivering while waddling through the hallway. Can someone please just wake up and open a door and invite me? My toes are going to fall off!  
And right at that moment she saw some shady person at the other end of the hallway. It was someone male, so much for sure. And suddenly Kahina had no intention on getting caught here, not dressed enough even for her friends.   
The shady guy softly knocked onto the second last door three times short, two times long.   
What a creative code, Kahina thought sarcastically. I’d love to know who sleeps in there to receive early-morning visits.   
Slowly the door opened and Kahina clearly couldn’t make out anything specific. Pouting, she watched as the shady guy entered the room without saying a word. What was going on there? She wanted to know! Now!  
But her freezing toes wanted something else and as much as Kahina wanted to listen to her brain, her body was the boss. 

Sinia sat in her room, not knowing what to do since she couldn’t find any sleep at all. It was all too much. She’d fought with Rura today. And she had declared that she’d be willing to kind of give up on her friends in order to protect humanity. Staring out into the cloudy night, she had to surpress the tears which already formed in the corners of her eyes. There was no way she would cry now. Not because she was about to find her place in this world.   
But then again there was no way Sinia wanted that place to be a lonely one without family or friends. She wanted to fight with them, not against or – worse – without them. What had driven her to say such cruel things to Rura? Sinia would never give up on her best friends! Neither Rura, nor Kahina. Or Erwin – and all the other ones she considered friends. She wouldn’t want to give up on any of them. That was not the path she wanted to walk in her life.   
What am I supposed to do here?, she wondered, starting to count the stars she could see through the thin and almost ghostly clouds. What is my reason to be here? I’m not clever like Rura, I don’t have the bravery Kahina has – all I got are these two to show me what it’s worth fighting for. They fight for their families, to protect others, for their freedom and are willing to die doing so. Am I willing to die for these reasons? My father thinks I’m a useless brat for joining the military again, he wants me to serve the government – I would not fight for that family, eventhough he has loved me as his daughter long time ago. Is it worth to fight and die for memories? It won’t bring them back. I don’t think these memories would justify my death. And don’t I have enough freedom for my own? Can’t I go where ever I want within these walls? Can’t I choose what to do and not to do? But there Sinia stopped, thinking about something she’d told Rura a few years ago. That she hated the walls and only the ones keeping people inside here had a clear profit of them. Right, she thought, that is the reason I wanted to fight the Titans. To free me from the walls. To free everybody from them. They don’t give us security, they cage us. Nobody here is truefully happy to be alive. No matter at whom I look, there’s always that distant longing for outside the walls in their eyes, even if they try to hide it. I can see it and it hurts. How could I’ve forgotten about the captivity of these people? Was it because I had my mind just set on the poor souls underneath our feet? I must not forget about all the others. They need me and everybody who’s willing to fight for their freedom. To fight for the ones who can’t because they’re too ill or old. Or because they’re forced to hide away. I’m going to do my very best to help them be free. To break through the walls and find peace. So I can find my own peace. To live in a world in which I can go wherever I want with nothing to hold me back.   
Now she cried, but Sinia didn’t care. That time on her own really had been necessary for her to put some order in her mind. Yes, I’m going to make these walls fall. That is the reason I fight.  
While laying down onto her bed, she cuddled into the blanket, wiping away the tears with it. She’d decided on not letting go of her friendships, no matter how difficult it’d be to make everything work out. She would not lose one of them to the riot or the government or anything if she was able to avoid it happening. With that thought circling in her head, she finally fell asleep while the clouds slowly vanished from the sky at daybreak.

Sleep is for the weak, Rura mused while trying to stay awake. She knew, if she allowed herself to fall to sleep now, she would not wake up until afternoon. And she’d be done and even more tired and mean and groggy. Not to talk about her unwillingness to train in that constitution. She had to stay awake until next days evening and only then she’d allow herself to go to bed. Anything else would not be fair to the ones around her.   
So she wandered around the building, glancing into the sky, wondering how fast things had gotten out of her control. How did these two come up with such a risky plan? And how had they managed to hide it from her? Why haven’t I seen it coming? Why were my eyes closed that long?   
“I told you to go to sleep, Ledoux.”  
She turned, but there was no one to talk. Okay, now I’m hallucinating. That, of course, is no good. I have to have a clear mind while training tomorrow.   
“Up here.”  
And as she overstretched her neck, she could see Levi, looking out of his opened window, glaring at her. Eventhough he had to admit that Rura right now was the prettiest thing he saw, he also knew that she should be asleep by now, not walking around on these grounds. Just before dawn wasn’t a time for a young woman to go out alone, not even here. “Why aren’t you in your room?”  
“Uhm… I can’t sleep.” Rura blinked, not wanting to seem weak or even tired.   
“That’s a lie.”  
“You’re not a lie-detector.”  
“What did you just say?” Levi leaned out of the window a bit more. Was she trying to be funny, to get a joke on his costs? He would not accept that or let it happen.  
Oh no, she almost cringed at what she’d just said, stupid brain in the early morning. I cannot trust you right now. But to what organ do I listen now? There her belly growled. My stomach! That’s it!   
“Repeat it!”, the Captain demanded, angrily realising he was fully awake now.   
“I said … I said you’re not a lie-detector”, Rura mumbled, feeling guilty full-scale.  
“How do you think I can’t tell wether you’re lying or not?”, he asked, his voice stern.  
“Don’t know…”, she muttered, looking away. Right now she couldn’t stand the mean glance in Levis’ eyes. Because Rura wanted these eyes to acknowledge her and like her. Not hate her for what she obviously was doing wrong. “Sorry. Won’t happen again.” She was too tired for such conversations right now. So Rura just walked back into the building.  
“I know”, Levi sighed to himself. He wished she found a bit rest – for her sake.


	9. Chapter 9: “Attraction is beyond our will or ideas sometimes” – Juliette Binoche

They were back to the headquarters – without Sinia and Kahina starting the riot, luckily – and were now sitting around on the roof, watching how the new trainees got introduced to the location and especially the stables by Dita Ness, a guy who wore a white bandana around his head. Maybe he was bald. Maybe he had a second face. Nobody knew and Kahina never got tired of making new theories about the bandana since they had nothing better to do on that roof.  
“Soo… I never actually thought Jean would join the Recon Corps. He always was such a Military Police kid”, Sinia suddenly said, her legs dangling in the air. “Guess he’s changed a lot.”  
“Jean is a babe”, Kahina commented, rolling around with her arms and legs stretched out.  
“Can you not do that?”, Rura asked, almost worried. “You’ll fall down and we don’t have any gear to rescue you. And then you’ll be dead.”  
“Yes, please be careful, Kahina.” The brunette looked over to her friend who used the angle of the roof to roll faster. In her imagination Sinia saw her friend falling right off the edge, landing on the ground with a disgusting wet sound, brain and blood everywhere, legs dangling in an unnatural angle – and all the trainees would just run away. This had to be avoided at all costs!  
“Wait – did you just say that Jean is a babe? You’re like seven years older than him”, Rura suddenly called out, pointing at Kahina in a dramatic way, then down to the line of new recruits. “They are all teens!”  
“That’s not quite right”, Sinia just said, shaking her head. Reiner was her age. And Bertl – she had to giggle – was just as old as Rura.  
Reiner was down there, listening to Ditas introduction. But since Dita sounded much like a womans’ name, Rura had come up with another name for the friendly and funny guy: Dito. Sinia and Kahina had agreed on that. Way better. Back to Reiner, Sinia thought. She hadn’t seen him in a while and she was satisfied he looked healthy and stern. A bit worried, though, but that was okay. She was always worried about something, so Reiner was allowed to do, too.  
“Someone knows her shit”, the tallest laughed, stopped right at the edge and let her arms dangle down. “You know, more than half of them will be dead soon, according to statistics.”  
“Don’t be so cold.”  
“I’m just realistic.” She crawled forward, until almost all her torso dangled in the air. “You see, it’s not dangerous at a-aaaahhhhh!” Jiggling her arms around, the Krylow tried to get a hold on something, because she was sliding down the roof with quite a speed!  
“Kahina!!”  
“Reckless brat!”  
“Sniffles!”  
Mike landed on the roof, holding Kahina bridal-style. His 3D-gear shimmered in the sunlight. “That was close. Don’t do that ever again!” The man stared down onto the young woman, trying to get his burning nerve ends to chill down. The moment he’d seen her falling from that roof just had been the worst. Almost as bad as watching Hanji leave for a mission.  
“We told you to be careful!”, Sinia called out, still kind of shocked. If Mike hadn’t been there…  
“Listen to your friends”, the Major said. “They definitely know what’s healthy for you.”

After that incident the three women decided to leave the roof. Not without staring at Mikes’ butt as he jumped down, using his gear. What a glorious sight. All three grinned at each other as they realised they’d just checked out the same person.  
“Okay, that was intense”, Kahina admitted, putting on an apologetically grin. “I won’t go up there without my gear anymore. But what now?”  
“Maybe some training and after that… well, wait. This evening we have some sort of program. Auruo should think about something”, Rura said, furrowing her eyebrows. “I can’t remember what he wanted to do, sorry. I don’t think it was something useful, though.”  
“I bet he thought about something with which he can get closer to Petra”, Sinia thought out aloud, her arms crossed behind her head.  
“Petra? That gingerbread?”, Kahina asked, wrinkling her nose. “The one who knocked against the glass back then? Who made me realise what you were up to?”  
“Uhm, yeah, exactly.” Rura didn’t think much of it, when she suddenly really processed what Sinia just had said. “Wait – Auruo has a crush on Petra?”  
“Who doesn’t know?” Staring at her friends, Sinia rose an eyebrow, almost looking disappointed in the lack of reading the people surrounding them. Rura and Kahina gaped at the Schütz in disbelief. “And don’t call her gingerbread. She has red hair like you and Rura.” That it wasn’t exactly the same red was of no interest for Sinia. “Like, everybody gets he has a serious crush on her. That’s why he tries to act like Levi all the time”, she explained.  
“Oh, does he?”, Rura wondered, trying to remember how Auruo always acted around her and the others. But she never really had paid attention to him, mostly because Levi had been in the same room. Who needed all her attention, obviously.  
“I don’t know about how interesting that is for you, but I definitely couldn’t care less. I’m off in the woods, if someone needs me. I’ll train a bit.”  
“You can’t just leave us here, Kahina”, Rura sighed, touching her forhead with the fingertips of her right hand. “Especially since Erwin expects you in his office today.”  
“Huh? What?”  
“What?”  
“Sinia, why are you asking what?!”  
“Just wanted to contribute”, she grinned, shrugging her shoulders.  
“Oh dear…”, the redhead took a deep breath. “He told me to tell you to come to his office in the afternoon. He wants to tell you something concerning the prom. Didn’t tell me what, though. I’m a bit curious. You have to tell us everything later.”  
“All right.” Yawning, Kahina slightly nodded.  
“Everything, you heard”, Sinia repeated.  
“Do I have to tell you how his trousers fit his ass today, or what?”  
“Yeah, for example.”  
“Rura! What the bloody butt?!”  
“If your butt is bloody, I’d recommend you to go to our doctor, Rura Ledoux.”

While Rura went to her own office in which she was able to treat the sick and ill ones, Kahina got her horse and rode into the forest. Sinia was left behind because she hadn’t wanted to decide with whom to go. So she just stood at the door, staring onto the ground, not knowing what to do with herself. There was no way she’d go train by herself. That was not her way of doing things.  
“Hey, Sinia.”  
Looking up, she saw it was Reiner who stood in front of her. His wheaten hair shimmered almost golden in the sunlight and the young woman had to restrain her hand from stroking it. It looked so soft and light.  
“Reiner, hello”, she smiled shyly. Reiner was so tall and well built, he even threw a shadow onto her right now. “How are you?”  
“Just fine, thanks for asking. I saw you on the roof. Isn’t that a bit dangerous without any gear?”, he grinned, nodding towards the small stoop. “Wanna sit down and chat a bit?”  
“Uhm, sure…” Why on earth would he chat with her when he could hang around with Bertl, Armin and all the others? Still, Sinia didn’t know enough about his motives to really trust that guy. She knew he had a good heart, but just how good was it? Good enough to not only play with her labile feelings?  
They sat down onto the stoop, Sinia feeling tiny at Reiners’ side. Why was he so tall?  
“So, Sinia, a little bird told me there will be a prom at New Years Eve.”  
“Yes”, she slowly replied. Why would he want to talk about facts with her?  
“Do you already have someone to go there?”, Reiner asked bluntly, staring at the pretty, blushing woman at his side. She really was to his taste. Shy, lovely, honest and not in the least up to something bad. Not a troublemaker and never in a bad mood. Such a nice thing.  
“W-w-what?” Did she just hear what she thought she’d heard?  
“Do you have someone to go there?”, he repeated, smiling at her.  
“No… you?”  
“No. There we are, both still without a partner for the prom. What a shame. I wonder nobody has asked you already?” He slowly bent a bit forward, to look into her big dark brown eyes. They were truly catching. With these long, thick lashes. She just lowered her head a bit, looking the other way. Oh dear, why are you such a cutie?, Reiner thought, wanting to pat her head and hug her tightly.  
“I don’t… know. Nobody did, so I just thought I wait a bit longer”, she finally said, her cheeks burning. Maybe Reiner would ask her out? What should she say if so? Should she decline? But how should she decline to a man with such a nice smile, with such a warm aura? Fact was: She could not.  
“So, to end our misery, Sinia, would you go to the prom with me? It would save the two of us a lot of trouble.”  
“I guess you’re right”, she slowly said, imaging dancing with him. Wow. “Yeah, why not? Let’s go to the prom together.” And dare you canceling it later, she thought. Dare you and I’ll take revenge. One does not simply play with my thoughts and feels. I tell you that.  
“Great”, he smiled and showed his even, white teeth.  
Wait, why am I threatening you in my thoughts? That doesn’t make sense. I’m glad you asked me out. Why am I aggressive? Gosh no, I’m afraid you’ll turn me down. Just promise me to not do that, Sinia begged Reiner in her mind. “Yes.”

When she returned, Kahina unsaddled her horse, brought it to the stables and stared into the sky. Still no more clouds. I would love some downpour, she thought, then went on to go to her room, taking a shower. She’d sweated a lot and the cool water was exactly right now. After that she redressed in a short black skirt and a grey top. There was no way she’d wear her uniform right now, her duty today was done. Everything Erwin wanted to talk to her about would be in private. I’m tired of him talking shit, either he takes action now and shows me what he wants or I’m going to spank his nice ass for being so complicated.  
Walking down the aisle she imagined exactly that, grinned devilishly, but felt guilty afterwards. Thoughts about spanking ones Commander couldn’t be right. Nor were they appropriate.  
She knocked on his door, still wondering what he’d say if she suddenly would start to hit his ass. That face must be hilarious. But was that look on his face worth the trouble afterwards? Probably not. Most likely not. Nobody answered.  
This can’t be the possibility. He’s not even in his office. Kahina entered the room without another knock and found – and empty office. “Oh you”, she hissed. “Do you want me to sleep in your office again? Fine. Can have that.” With that she went to the desk to just have a look around. She glanced through the plans and reports, touched every piece of paper. And that pretty silver paperweight, too. It was shaped like a dagger. Pretty cool.  
As the door opened right behind her, Kahina jerked – and the paperweight fell down! Without hesitating she halfway climbed on the desk and bowed down to get a hold of that expensive thing. “Fuck!”  
Erwin stood in his door, frozen. He thought he’d seen everything inappropriate Kahina could do. Walking around in a towel, standing in front of him only wearing a ragged shirt, wearing a way too short dress. I can see her backside. Why is she wearing such a scantly panty? Her legs are amazing. Is she doing this on purpose? “Krylow, what are you doing on your Commanders’ desk?”  
And then she turned around, a cheeky grin on her face. It’s out of reach. And Erwin definitely can see my ass. I have to improvise. There’s no way I can tell him that I probably broke that thing. “Erwin.” Slowly she turned so she sat properly on his desk. “Surprised to see me?” Sitting was stupid. She had to stand up. And she did, in the most agile way she could do that. Walking towards Erwin, she did not lose the grin. “I thought you wanted to… talk… to me.”  
“Stop the game. What happened?” He knew her by now. Something had happened so she thought she needed to lie to him. But what? Not that he didn’t like the way her voice sounded almost seductive – but there was no way he could allow himself to like it.  
“Ibrokeyourpaperweight.”  
“What?”  
“I’m afraid I broke your paperweight, Commander.” She looked away, biting her lower lip. “I didn’t want it to fall down, but you just … scared me right now. And I let it fall down.”  
“Can you only call me by my name when you’re lying?” Why is she so cute today?  
“Can you once in a while not force me to call you by your name?”  
Both stared at each other for a whole minute, nobody leaving his stance. Both were stubborn.  
Please, say something nice. I don’t want to think about you as an ass, Kahina suddenly thought. Say something, please. I know I’m a fucktard. But I can only give up on my pride if you do. I don’t want to give up on insulting you. Staring into his blue eyes, she realised that she was kind of attracted to that man. Which was bad. Because she did not like the thought of being afraid for someone. She was never afaraid. But attraction basically meant fear.  
He sighed. Being the adult one, he had to settle this now. But how? How to tame her? How to make her do what he wanted her to do?  
“Say something, Erwin. Please!”

“I have a question for you, Ledoux.” Levi sat down in the chair, his legs crossed, staring at Rura with his head cocked. He understood she was fame within his squad, but he did not understand a lot of other things. For example, why he seemed to care for her. She was perfectly able to care for herself.  
“Sure, go on, Levi.” Why was he here? The Captain was perfectly healthy and she was a doctor. I don’t treat psychological diseases, she thought, smiling at Levi. Looking positive was half the rent in her job. “What is it?”  
Yes, what is it?, he thought while staring at those red locks falling down on Ruras’ shoulders. Would it be strange to touch them? Would she allow it? They seemed to call out to him. He never had seen such nice curls, he had to admit. “How does your medical equipment for missions look like? What does it contain?” He wasn’t interested at all. But since he’d started to conversation, he had to carry on. Only looking at her and trying to figure out why she attracted him wasn’t a possibility at all. And, additionally, he could listen to her velvet voice.  
“What my… equipment contains?” Rura cocked an eyebrow. Honestly? He could have that, sure. She’d give him all information about her emergency-bag. “First of all there are a lot of different bandages. A lot. For I never know how many people get injuries. Then I have some morphine in that emergency-bag. Actually, enough to put you all to sleep in an instant, and you know how important that would be. Adrenaline is also part of the bag, it helps stopping the bleeding if injected around the affected area”, she started, leaning back in her chair. “What is in there, too? Well, gloves obviously. A bag valve mask. Some patches. A little light for diagnostic. Compresses. A lot of them. And that would be it. I don’t need any bags or something – if a body part is bitten off, well… I’m quite sure we won’t find it laying around anywhere.”  
“Are you prepared to see all these things?”, Levi suddenly asked. He was interested. Would that female in front of him be able to bear with all the angst and terror of the outside world, of even more Titans? He had come to know that she’d been part of the Military Police and had fought at the fall of Wall Maria. Then she’d left the Military Police – but had fought when the gate of Trost had been breached. Just how did the mind of Rura work?  
“See what things? Amputated arms and legs? Seen that. People dying of blood loss? Been there. Trying to reanimate someone who’s obviously dead? Done that. Levi, you’re not a doctor. How dare you ask me if I’m prepared to see these things? If I wasn’t I would not have chosen that path”, she almost snapped, standing up. “But I wonder if you are willing to see me see these things since you seem to be so worried. Or do you think I can’t do this because I’m a woman?” Just for the record, she thought, I want to make sure he knows we have the same rights.  
“I do not think you can’t handle this because you’re a girl”, Levi said, his voice dangerously low. Who did she think he was? A stupid prick who did not see the skills of others? Then she was definitely wrong. He had to trust the skill and curage of his squad and everyone within the Recon Corps – other than she had to do it in the Military Police. “Don’t you question my opinions.”  
“And what else shall I question then?”, Rura almost shouted. And wondered, what the hell had happened to make this situation escalate that quickly. The air in the room was too hot for her taste. Why was she shouting at Levi? Ordinarily she wouldn’t dare such a thing!  
“Not me”, he smirked. “You seem to be upset. Why not sharing a cup of tea with me? It’s time for a break for you anyways.” I care for my comrades, Levi thought, but why doesn’t anybody see it?  
Don’t be upsetti, eat more spaghetti, Rura thought while she looked at Levi in sudden awe. He cared! He didn’t want her to be upset. But, actually, she wasn’t really upset. That would look quite different from this. Slowly she nodded. “Okay, why not. Tea would be nice. Thanks for caring.” To her it was important people knew she appreciated something. It made them open up a bit in most cases. And it made them feel better about themselves.  
She knows, he thought, not looking at her while he left the office. How does she know so fast?

Say something, Erwin thought distressed. Say what?! I don’t know what to say! I can think about new tactics to defeat Titans but I can’t come up with any idea how to deal with that thing in front of me. But he couldn’t say something. Because everything Erwin would produce, and he knew that, would sound endlessly cheesy and romantic and he didn’t want that.  
Wait, why is he coming closer? I asked him to say something, not do something, Kahina panicked.  
But it was too late for her to really retreat – after all behind her there was the table, so there was nowhere to run as Erwin approached her – This is close, too close – until his chest bumped onto hers. This is definitely too close. Isn’t that called sexual harassment? Kahina just stood there, holding in her breath, not looking at Erwin. She could even feel his muscles through his white shirt! What the actual fuck?  
“Krylow”, Erwin started, almost whispering. “Why are you not looking at your Commander? Show some respect.” He softly grabbed her chin with his right hand, forcing her to look at him. Ah, her eyes sparkling with anger and irritation. But she didn’t say a thing. “And learn to salute me.” Another glare out of those amber eyes. “Do it now.” What am I doing?  
I’m here in private, she thought. I won’t salute when not on duty. So she did the only thing she could think of: puffing herself up. Unfortunately that resulted in pressing her chest against his, rubbing her breasts against him. Shit, shouldn’t have done that. Oh, but I’ve got an idea. Worth trying. With her body pressed against him, she curled her lips to a sassy smile. “So, you’re my Commander? Mine alone?”, she purred. Oh-kay, that sounded even to me too sexy. Shit.  
Why is she pressing herself against me? Why is she having breasts? The other girls don’t have such ones! Erwin had to concentrate to not look at her in shock. She really wants to make me feel even more uncomfortable. Luckily he was well trained in staying cool. “You know what I meant.”  
She sighed deeply. “Then think about what you’re saying, everybodys’ Commander.” She saluted, seriously wondering what was going on with Erwin. At one moment he could be the nicest person on the planet – which wasn’t all too hard, to be honest – and in the next he could behave like a proper rapist. And why her? She hadn’t done anything wrong, dammit! Why can’t I think about him as an ass? Is it because I behaved like a prick? Probably.  
“Fine.” He let go of her. “I wanted to talk to you about the prom. I expect you to dance with me, so tell me, did you practice already?” Sitting down, he mustered Kahina, who didn’t move at all. What a nice backside. He rolled his eyes at his boyish thoughts.  
“Only a bit.” Oh why are you so hot, Erwin, no matter what you do?, she wondered, turning to face him. I could throw that table in your face and right after I would… nope. Stop that shit.  
“Do you already have a proper dress?”, he asked, now smiling at her.  
“Yes, I have a dress.” It wasn’t really proper, but he mustn’t know. She smiled back at him.  
“I heard you were training today. How did it go?”  
“Fine until now.”  
“Listen, why are you trying to anger me all the time? Not only I’m an adult but I’m your superior, your Commander. Do you have trouble with accepting that? You can tell me about it and we will search for a solution.”  
There the door opened and Mike peeked into the room. As he saw Kahina, his face lightened up. “There you are, Kahina! I thought we wanted to practice dancing until Auruo starts his evening-event. Or did you forget about it?” He looked from Erwin to Kahina and back. Then sniffed. “Sorry.”  
“No, don’t go!”, Kahina called out, running to the door. Her saviour! “I forgot about it, I’m sorry! But I will-”  
“It’s okay, just join me when Erwin dismisses you”, Mike smiled and closed the door in front of Kahinas face.  
“Don’t let me alone with this”, she whispered. Don’t let me alone with the man I want to kick and spank and touch.  
Mike is allowed to call her by her name? Something similar to envy built up in Erwins’ chest, causing him to crunch with his teeth. But well, he is not in my position and he has not to accomplish what I’ve to. “I’m glad to hear you practice dancing.”  
There was a long silence after he’d said it and he patiently waited for a response. There was one to come, he knew that. But of what kind? He could never think of anything.  
“I just don’t want to disappoint you, Erwin”, Kahina finally mumbled, opened the door and left the room. Enough respect and concessions for today.  
Well, it’s a start. She’s not as bad as she always acts.  
Outside the door Kahina grinned, patted her own shoulder and went away. 

“Okay, get a hold of yourself, this is weird, this is awesome, he shits you, he really likes you, what to do, what to do, I don’t know, oh my burning butt I need an adul-”  
“Yo, Sinia, what are you blubbering there?”  
“That’s not the adult I need!!”, Sinia screamed, pointing at Kahina and bursting into tears.  
“Okay, that’s the weirdest shit you’ve ever done. Mind explaining yourself?”, the taller one asked, slowly backing away. The brunette looked rather done with herself and the world in specific. What had happened?  
“Isn’t that obvious?!”, Sinias’ voice cracked.  
“I … don’t know. I’m not the clever one.”  
“That’s right! You’re not the clever one! Rura is the clever one! And you’re not an adult!!”  
“Sinia – do you really want me to punch you in your face?”  
“No.” The brunette stopped wobbling around and looked at Kahina with her big eyes. “No. Sorry. Oh, I’m so sorry! I just… I just can’t understand…”  
“What is it, my sugar pie?” She went to pat Sinia on her head, but the older one hugged her friend instead, almost crushing her.  
“You always find so cute names when you don’t know what to say to people who are emotionally unstable at some point of time!!”, Sinia laughed and cried at the same time. “Reiner asked me out to go to the prom with him and I don’t know if he’s just kidding or if he really kind of likes me!”  
“Reiner asked you out?”, Kahina repeated, gasping for air, slowly stroking the back of her friend. “Isn’t that … a good thing?”  
“It’s fantastic!”  
“Then why are you crying? Why would you need an adult?”  
“Because I don’t know how to deal with it!!”  
“Well then… it’s time for tactically asking random people for advice!!”

“Say, Levi, can I ask you a question?” Rura stood on the window, staring into the yard of the old castle. Sunlight kissed the ground and everything looked so peaceful, recruits strolling around, people laughing and talking to each other.  
Levi, who was about to pour the hot water into the mugs, stopped in his movement and looked over to Rura. These were the first words she said since he’d invited her to drink some tea with him. “Sure, go on.”  
In Ruras’ head were many questions. Queries about his sexuality, because Rura was curious what Levi actually digged – men, women, animals? –, questions about his origins, about his past and how he managed to keep his hair so damn hot. Really. But these were the things she basically could never ask because they were too private. “Why did you join the Recon Corps?”  
“To seek freedom”, Levi answered, now pouring water into the mugs. Scent of black tea filled the room, causing the Captain to smile ever so softly. He loved tea. It was the one Rura had given to him a while ago.  
“Is that all?”, she went on, not looking at him. Because she thought there had to be more for someone like Levi to risk his life. A lot more. Maybe a huge amount of money. He seemed like a person who is a bit greedy. But as he didn’t respond, she sighed. “Whatever, forget I asked.”  
“At some point I will tell you”, Levi suddenly said, turning to see her back. She stood straightly, now bowed how many others. “Your tea.”  
“Oh, thanks.” Smiling, she turned around, taking the cup out of his hands. Their fingers touched for just the blink of an eye, but a strange warmth filled her stomach, leaving her belly light and let her heart beat faster than usual.  
The Captain put his hand back way too fast for it to be normal. Why gave this woman him such a warm feeling, such a feeling like being at home. That was weird and Levi didn’t want it. “Welcome.”  
Both sat down on his couch, taking sips of the delicious tea, not saying a word. It was a cozy silence, soothing Ruras’ temper down. I could sit here forever, drink tea and think about the little space that is separating us. With a halfway nervous blink of her eyes, she glanced over to the black haired man who made her cheeks turn pink everytime she thought about him. He just stared outside the window, his eyes following some of the greyish thick clouds which covered the evening sky. Warm, almost orange light fell onto Levis’ face, causing it to look smoother and not so bitter. She liked it. A lot. I could stare at your face forever, Rura corrected. Sit here and look at you and be thankful to be alive.  
“Is there something?”  
“Oh…no…” Gosh, he caught me staring. How embarassing!  
“Really not?” I don’t believe she just glances over to me without thinking something. That witty girl always has things on her mind.  
“Actually… I thought how glad I am to be alive.”  
Now Levi turned to face Rura, look directly into her bright, aqua eyes. So she was glad to be alive? For sure she hadn’t seen anything really terrible, like her comrades getting eaten by Titans.  
“I know this souds pathetic and stupid, especially since I saw some sick shit and I guess it’d be better to be dead than to live a life in fear – but… I just don’t know. There is always a way to make the right decisions, to enjoy life. Eventhough everybody has to carry a heavy burden, for most this life is the only thing they have left. So they have to cling to it and make the best out of it. I’m just glad I’m not dead yet and I’m able to make decisions and that I can help…”, she said, staring into her mug, then looking at Levi, softly smiling. “Sounds stupid, doesn’t it?”  
He stared at her, not moving. Why had she just crushed his argument? Clever woman, he thought, then leaned back. “No, I like the idea of going on.”  
“Well, it’s the only thing we got left to do”, Rura sighed.  
“Not the only thing.”  
“What else is there, Levi?”, she wanted to know. There wasn’t much as long as the Titans were that strong and nobody really knew where they came from or how to get rid of them.  
“Not only going on, but initiating a better life for the ones who’ll follow after us.” Did I really just say this to someone who’s practically a stranger to me? Why does she make me say these things? Damn you, Rura. Damn you and your pretty shiny eyes.

Please, no, Sinia thought while Kahina dragged her along. Tactically asking random people for advise was Kahinas’ favourite thing to do when it came to emotions or reactions she didn’t understand at all. It was embarassing for everybody except her.  
“There we are, I’ll go and ask Hanji what she’d do and then we will think about it and maybe ask someone else!”, Kahina grinned and pushed Sinia onto a bench. They were outside the building, walking around, mostly enjoying the breeze of the early eveing.  
“Don’t… Kahina, please do not-” Sinia tried to grab for her friend, but the taller one was on her way on no time, approaching Hanji as if the researcher was prey and not someone to ask something. “This is not going to end well… I need a proper adult.” But she knew that her friend would be furious if she just walked away now. So Sinia sat and suffered.  
“Hanji! What’s up!”  
“Oh, it’s you.” Hanji turned around in a little surprise, looking at the smiling girl in front of her. “Is there something I can help you with?”  
They’re all so nice and friendly here, Kahina thought almost bitterly, but kept on smiling. “Actually yes! I wonder… well… imagine the person whom you really like asks you out to a party but you don’t know wether or not the person does really like you or is just kidding. What would you do?”, Kahina asked.  
“Eh… what?”  
“Did I stutter?”  
“No, the question is weird”, Hanji said, cocking an eyebrow.  
“So am I. Because I can’t think for an answer myself. I need your help, Hanji.”  
“Well, I would be glad this person asked me out. And thanks.”  
“Huh? Thanks for what?” Kahina gave the researcher an insecure look. People did not often thank her. And not on occasions like that.  
“For realising that gender doesn’t matter in these things. You’re quite good with sensing out situations, aren’t you?” The researcher smiled at Kahina, bowing forward. “Rura clearly has rubbed off onto you, hasn’t she?”  
“What? That’s disgusting!!”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Nobody is rubbing off on me!!”, Kahina shouted, her head turning red. “I would not allow such disgusting things! Ew! Body fluids! Ewww!!”  
“I do not mean it like… Kahina!”  
Sinia just watched these two getting confused about what they were actually saying, grossed out by every thought they had, and smiled. Maybe we’ll find new friends here. It’s about time. Not that I don’t love to hang around Rura and Kahina… but some other people will also bring some new thoughts and vibes in our friendship.  
“Hey, Sinia. Why are you so alone?” Petra approached the brunette and sat down at her side. “How are you? We haven’t talked in quite a while!”  
“Petra, nice to see you. I’m not alone. Kahina is with me.” Sinia pointed at Kahina and Hanji who were now loudly discussing about body fluids which were okay to rub onto someone and which were not okay. Obviously tears and drool were sort of okay, but sperm and snort weren’t.  
“What the … what are they talking about?” Petras’ face went from eased to horrified within a second, her eyes widening at the topic. “Did I really hear sperm and earwax?”  
“Yup, they are arguing what’s okay to smear onto someone. So, Petra, how are you doing?”  
“Ehm… fine, actually. Auruo asked me to help with this evening-thing and up to now I have prepared some salads and cooked a nice soup.”  
“Sounds delicious”, Sinia said due to default of any other idea what to say. “Soo… is there a dresscode tonight?”  
“Why yes, actually, yes.” Petra grinned at Sinia, coming closer to whisper in her ear. “The girls should come all dressed as cute as possible, with flowers in their hair and such stuff. There’s no too much. That’s our dresscode. We’re going to make all these guys’ jaws dropping.”  
“Wow, that sounds awesome…”, Sinia whispered, staring into the sky. And she even had the clothes for that here! She had to tell Kahina and Rura at once! They’d just break the brains of these guys!  
“Yeah, doesn’t it?”, the ginger woman smiled and stood up. “It starts at nine, be on time.” Then she left with bouncy steps.  
This is by far the best idea to dress up again. And I’m going to dress up Kahina and Rura as the sweet dolls they are, oh you guys I hope you know how to withhold yourselves. Grinning, Sinia stood up to fetch Kahina. No more time to talk about sperm and shit. Literally. 

“You can’t possibly be serious about that”, Rura sighed and looked at Sinia. Then at Kahina. The oldest just smiled wickedly, opening her huge back pack. “We can’t do that, Sinia. No. In no way I’m going to dress up like a … doll.”  
“Oh, you don’t have to do anything at all, Rura dear. I’m going to dress you up and put make-up into your face and you’ll be gorgeous.”  
Kahina slowly robbed to the door, using Sinias’ outburst as disguise. But the brunette realised that and glared at the taller one.  
“You stay here, Kahina. I’m going to make a romantic thing out of you, belive me or not.”  
“Rather not…”, Kahina mumbled, leaning against the wall. “Rura, seems like Sinia has the power to kidnap and torture us without even using physical abuse.”  
“We allowed her to become too strong”, the redhead whispered, almost laughing. Just almost. Because the things Sinia pulled out of that back pack weren’t quite what they knew. “Sinia, what the fuck are these clothes?!”  
“Where did you get them from?!” Kahina crouched nearer to her friend, staring at the clothes.  
“Remember, I’m a rich girl and have access to all the stylish things”, Sinia lectured and pointed at one of the two chairs in the room. “Rura, sit down. I’ll start with you. Kahina, you can just chill on the bed and try not to freak out.”  
“I’m totally calm.” I’m going to jump out of that window as soon as possible, Kahina thought.  
“Do not think about jumping out of the window”, Sinia said. “We’re in the fifth floor and Mike isn’t around to save your neck this time.”  
“Sinia! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you so keen on making us … ehm… more like girls?”  
“Kahina, watch your mouth. Sinia is working with my precious hair right now. I don’t want her to chop it off just for the fuck of it”, Rura begged, her eyes closed. She couldn’t bear the thought about what was going to happen now.  
It didn’t take long at all. At least that was what Rura thought. Kahina finally had shut her mouth, curled up in the bed and tried to not think about what was going to happen to her hair or face.  
“Soo, finished. At least with your hair. Keep your eyes closed, Rura, I’ll just put on a bit of this… and that… and just a shade of that colour…” Sinia worked at the face of her friend, cautiosly adding a few pastel colours to the eyelids and a bit of blush to the cheeks and just a hint of gloss for the lips. “You’re so pretty, Rura, Levi is going to faint when he comes to see you.”  
“More like I’m going to faint seeing him taking a deep breath to tell me how stupid I look”, Rura murmured, earning a sharp hit from Sinia onto her leg. “Ouch! That hurt!”  
“Talk shit get hit, darling.”  
“Can I see?”, Kahina wanted to know, yawning.  
“Of course.” Sinia nodded, allowing the Krylow to have a look at Rura.  
Kahina stood up – and stayed on the spot. Wow, Rura is a beauty, she thought. I mean, I knew she’s pretty and all. But that just crushes everything. How the hell has Sinia done that in these few minutes? Ruras’ hair was still open, only a small part of the upper layers had been made into a nice, big bun, surrounded by differenct sized white flowers with the most pretty petals ever. Where the hell did she get these flowers from?, Kahina wondered. Actually, Rura was wearing something like a flower crown, to describe it halfway properly. It looked really pretty and natural.  
“Don’t say anything. It’s a surprise”, Sinia smiled and grabbed for a white cotton-dress and gave it to Rura. “Put that on. It will look gorgeous.” The dress itself only reached down to Ruras’ tights in the front, in the back it went down to the knees. “And that belt for your taille.”  
Sighing Rura put on the brown belt, looking at Kahina with questioning eyes. I hope I don’t look like an idiot, she thought. My hair feels strange. That dress is strange. What exactly is in my hair?  
“Okay, you’re finished now. Kahina, you’re next. Take a seat, please.” Sinia allowed Rura to stand up and go to the bed. The redhead sat down, hands folded in her lap. Actually she didn’t dare to move for she was afraid to destroy anything Sinia had managed to put onto her.  
“Oh gosh, I wonder if you can really rescue any part of my girly side”, Kahina joked but almost choked on her insecurity about that. There was no way she’d just halfway look as cute as Rura later.  
“Shut up, Kahina. You’re pretty.”  
“Pretty awful”, the Krylow mumbled, getting hit on the head. Still, Sinia hadn’t started with the hair.  
Sinia sighed and went on doing things with Kahinas’ hair neither the Krylow nor the Ledoux – who was watching in awe – understood. Where the hell had Sinia gotten that skill?  
“So, Kahina, what did Erwin want from you?”, Sinia casually asked.  
“Am I allowed to speak?”  
“Yes, you are.”  
Wow, Sinia really has control over us. What the fuck? She’s never like that. Maybe because she can show off how cute we all are. But we’re not cute, that’s the point. Oh Sinia, you sweet thing. Why did you chose us as your friends?, Rura thought, almost pitying her friend.  
“All right. We talked. And it was a desaster. Like every time.”  
“Well, what happened? Did he boner you?”, Sinia went on, putting different kinds of rosé coloured flowers into Kahinas’ hair. The blooms were kind of big, but beautiful and still fragile.  
“Wha- no. It was awkward. I almost crushed his paperweight and he caught me and saw my ass and then I pressed by boobs against him and Mike luckily interrupted us …”, Kahina told the story. Listening to it now, it almost sounded like Erwin and she had been about to have sex. What an absurd imagination. Wait, Kahina didn’t even want to imagine this! Erwin taking her on that desk of his… nope. Just nope. His ripped chest. She had to surpress an almost longing sight. What an amazing guy. Ugh, I should get my thoughts together. Sinia is doing my hair now, dammit.  
“Okay, done. Even your face is beautiful now. Erwin is so going to love you by the end of this evening.” Sinia stepped back to have a proper look at Kahina. “Now the clothes. Put these on.” With that she handed the Krylow a very short daisy duke and an oversized transparent pullover. Under which she obviously only should wear her black demi-cup bra.  
Kahina sat down at Ruras’ side, wondering why she felt so naked. And why Rura had the privilege to wear such a cute dress and she hadn’t.  
“You look fine”, Kahina finally said while she watched Sinia doing her own hair. It was like watching some weird shit, almost as rad as seeing someone doing an impressive dance.  
“Thanks. And you look like … pretty. You look pretty.” Rura couldn’t really find the right words. Kahina looked stunning with the many flowers in her long wavey hair and the light blush on her cheeks.  
When Sinia was done doing her hair and putting on her dress, Kahinas’ and Ruras’ jaws dropped open.  
“This is not Sinia”, Kahina whispered. “Where is she gone?”  
“I don’t know. That is not our friend, that’s a goddess of beauty.”  
“Guys, I can hear you. Thanks, anyway. You like it?”  
“It’s the shit”, the Krylow nodded eagerly.  
“I don’t have truer words”, Rura agreed.  
Sinia stood there, her brown hair made into a huge bun, with some sort of red ribbon in front of it. And onto the ribbon Sinia had managed to put a white flower which looked a lot like a snowflake – just that so many round and pretty snowflakes were hanging down to her chin. She’d coloured her lips in a luscious red, her lashes looked even longer due to the mascara. She wore a tight-short black satin dress with a v-neck and oversized sleeves.  
“Say, Sinia… why do you have such clothes?”  
“I like them”, she smiled. “And I like dressing up. And I like dresses and skirts and… well…”  
“No, it’s okay”, Rura interrupted, standing up. “It’s past nine, to be honest. We should get going.”  
“Oh, today we’re fame. Coming late, looking hot as shit”, Kahina giggled.  
“We don’t look hot, we look adorable”, Sinia corrected.

Walking down the huge stairway, the three young women didn’t care anymore for the fact that they were too late for the evening-event. They had a lot of fun, joking about Armins’ dick, Erwin almost bonering Kahina, Levi being all cuddly in his own room and Reiner asking Sinia out like nobody else would take him anyway.  
Petra was the first to see the three – and she almost choked on how beautiful they were. Oh no, and I just wanted to shit Sinia a bit. And now they’re looking so nice and pretty and everybody will stare at them and think about how strange and stupid they are! I’m never going to be sarcastic to Sinia, or try to make a joke. Oh no, they’re all so cute. She sighed in defeat. That was when Levi realised someone was approaching.  
He looked up to the stairs in his usual manner, not really interested, but that changed as he saw who came down there – and what they were wearing. All three of them had flowers in their hair, and were wearing something completely different to each other. She’s beautiful, Levi thought for a second. Gorgeous. That is what men used to die for, I bet. This could be a reason to kill. He stared at Rura for a whole while until he realised what he was doing and stopped it. He was the cool Captain and she definitely was not interested and he was not interested as well. No way.  
“Oh dear…”, Auruo whispered, as he saw the three young women coming down the stairs, looking like goddesses with smiles so pure and bright even the stars seemed pale against them.  
“I didn’t mean you to… actually do this”, Petra whispered, feeling ashamed.  
And Erwin, who just sat there to singal he cared for what his comrades did in their freetime, froze in his chair as he saw them. He’d never seen Sinia that beautiful. She’d really grown up to a woman and he hadn’t realised eventhough he was a close friend of hers. What a shame. Erwin checked the reactions of the other guys in the circle and wasn’t surprised to see many of them staring at the brunette – she sure was an eyecatcher. Then he saw Kahina, who kind of hoppled down the stairs behind Sinia and Rura, and he had the urge to put a blanket around all three of them. How could they come in here, being so cute and seducing everybody, even the underaged guys? That was not okay. Is it okay to touch her hair? To bury my hands in it and drag her into another room to just stare at her? I guess not.  
“Hey guys! Sorry for bein’ late!”, Kahina called out, smiling brightly, jumping down the last four steps of the stairway. “We totally forgot time!”  
“I hope you already started without us”, Sinia added, firstly smiling, the she realised that none of the other girls had just a single flower in their hair. And they hadn’t dressed up. Not even Petra, she thought. Why isn’t Petra wearing anything nice? Did I just dress us up and now we’re here, everybody’s watching and nobody knows what’s going on? This is embarassing. None of the girls would ever wear something like we do just for fun. Petra, why? Do you hate me? Then just tell me what I’ve done wrong… The brunette looked away from the ginger, catching a glimpse of Levi, who seemed to be even more annoyed than usual. Why isn’t he amazed by how Rura looks? I have to get Kahina and Rura out of here as fast as poss-  
“I’ll just sit beside you”, Kahina just said, sitting down between Berthold and Mike, laying an arm around eaches shoulders, grinning. Being the chav she was, she had her long legs not crossed, but stretched out and spread apart.  
But Rura noticed the same things Sinia did and she didn’t like it. Hadn’t Sinia said there would be more of flowers in hair? The girls would all be wearing such stuff? Or at least clothes that were kind of the ones the three were wearing now? Why wasn’t it like that? Looking at Kahina, Rura knew there was no retreating back to anywhere or even go out of the castle, acting like going to a freakish party. No, that possibility had been taken from Sinia and Rura. So the redhead just sighed and looked at Hanji, who patted on the chair on her left side. And she sat down, feeling awkward and overdressed. Being pretty and different wasn’t really what she was used be and she didn’t like how the others looked at her.  
The brunette almost cried out as her two friends were seated. Didn’t they see that this was going to be the worst evening ever? Tomorrow everybody would look at them with that deigning expression Sinia hated so much. Please, she thought, come up with me, back into my room. You can wear anything you want, you do not even need to brush your hair ever again! I’m not going to force you to be cute anytime anymore! Promise!  
She looks so lost. Reiner watched Sinia suffer, standing on the last step, her right hand clenched in front of her chest, her face revealing how bad she felt. But what for? For being precious and astonishing? That couldn’t be the reasons, not for real.  
“Sinia, just sit down. Next to Armin there’s a seat free”, Kahina said, pointing at Armin, winking at the blond guy who immediately blushed and turned his head away. Oh yeah, he knows exactly what I’m talking about.  
And the brunette sat down, defeated, her eyes halfway closed, feeling sorry for her friends. What have I done? They’ll hate me. Definitely. They don’t even like those looks they have now and now not even a single other person in this room … I can’t deal with that. This is so mean…  
Even now Kahina realised something was wrong. Missing flowers, she thought. “Oi, why aren’t you wearing flowers in your hair?”, she asked, looking at Mikasa and the others. They just shrugged their shoulders. “Well… that’s not fair. I have so many of them! Here, take some!”  
With that she stood up again, walked over to the black haired teenage girl and put a small flower into her hair, smiling. “So, way better, Mikasa. Way better. Keep that flower. It’s a gift.”  
Sometimes that little shit is brilliant, Levi thought, exactly knowing how Rura and Sinia felt.  
Kahina, let me hug you and praise you!, Rura smiled widely. “Hanji, here we go! One for you!”  
Suddenly, every girl in the room had at least one flower sticking in her hair, given by Rura or Kahina or Sinia – eventhough the oldest hadn’t so many to give away. But it was better than to be the only one with it.  
I can’t believe she just did that. I can’t believe she spared Sinia a lot of anxiety like that. She can say whatever bad about herself she wants, but I won’t believe her anymore. The Commander stared at Kahina, who was now standing behind Sasha, fastly making a braid, putting two flowers into it, giggling and joking.  
Standing in front of Petra, Sinia pulled out a flower of her hair, offering it to the ginger girl without saying a word. There was nothing to say about what Petra had done to Sinia. The ginger slowly took the flower, putting it behind her ear. “And don’t you ever dare to lie to me again. I own the law and I’m going to use it against whomever wants to hoax me. Mind this.” Then she allowed a thin smile, going back to Armin, who had watched her in awe. While looking so innocent and cute and all girly, Sinia had just thrown her weight around. Everybody who’d listened now knew who was the most powerful within these walls now.  
“That really was rad”, he whispered towards the young woman who now was his idol.  
“Thank you, Kahina! That braid is just perfect!”, Sasha called out, touching her hair and wondering if she would ever be able to do it like this. Then she lowered her voice. “Everybody within the Garrison is so sad you left… there are stories about you that your squad survived… both attacks without losing just one man. You must be very strong.”  
Kahina stared at the teenage girl with chestnut hair for a second, processing what she’d just said. They were sad she’d left? What about them having trouble listening to her cursing? But it didn’t matter anymore. She crouched down, smiling. “I’m not that hella strong, but I value the life of my comrades and take care it’s not thrown away”, she then said. “That’s something everybody could achieve if willing enough. You don’t have to be strong, but you gotta be a bit of a daredevil. You see, being like that saves the lives of your comrades, but maybe not your own.” I sound so cool and wise, Kahina thought, patting Sashas’ knee and standing up again.  
Why is she acting like that?, Rura thought, watching Sinia. She never lets others know how much power she possesses. Or that she’d actually use it. That thing really angers her.  
“Hey, Rura.”  
“Huh? Erwin?” She turned around to face the Commander, who watched the scene rather unimpressed. “May I help you?” He hadn’t talked to her since they’d met in that small restaurant, as much as Rura was able to recall.  
“Maybe. I heard you’re still without a partner for the prom?”, he started the conversation.  
“Halfway without a partner”, she corrected.  
Erwin just slightly rose his eyebrows.  
“Well, Levi threatened me to go with him if Sinia and Kahina won’t behave until then. So, actually, I’m with a partner”, she grinned. There was a 100 percent chance she’d go to that prom with Levi. Because Sinia would become even more badass since she joined the Recon Corps and Kahina would never stop being a prick if she had chances to be one. If Rura was sure of one thing in her life than this: Her friends would never let her go alone to that prom, under no circumstances.  
“Sounds like it’s settled then”, the Commander said, allowing a grin. “Are you getting along with Hanji? She can be quite difficult at times.”  
“She’s totally whack! I love discussing about Titans with her, about theories and thoughts and causes and different experiments! I can’t understand people who think of her as obsessed or hard to handle”, Rura smiled, sitting down next to Erwin, moving her hands to underline her words. “I’m so glad I met her! It’s so interesting to talk with her about the differences between us and the Titans. And honestly, Commander Erwin, in the beginning I had been quite pissed to be in the military again, but now I’m glad. I can contribute to the forthcoming of humanity and I can help and be useful.”  
“Rura, I really am glad you made the decision to join us. I hoped you would work that well with Hanji. It’s nice to see you get along.”  
He really is kind of nice, she had to admit. And his whole presence is soothing, like nothing can happen while he’s around. What a guy. Totally different from Levi. I know why I like Levi so much, there is that scent of adventure and insecurity.  
“Okay, enough of chatter! I had to prepare this evening and now it’s my turn to finally get it started!!”, Auruo suddenly called out, clapping his hands to get attention.  
And because he was right – he had prepared this evening on someones’ demand – everybody sat down and looked at him in silence, waiting for what was there to come.  
The young man leaned forward, a devious grin on his face. “Does any of you know the game named Seven Minutes in Heaven?”  
“Oh fuck, no!”, Rura screamed and jumped up. “Don’t twinkle-derp at work!”  
“Rura, not the t-word”, Kahina laughed, leaning against Berthold. “You kno’ Bertl, Seven Minutes in Heaven is about making out and fumbling in the dark.” She winked at him. The brown haired young man started sweating at that unwanted attention.  
“Guys?” Sinia just stared at her friends who obviously knew how to play that game of which nobody else in this room seemed to have heard before, including her. Except Auruo, of course. “Guys, what is this game about? It seems to distress Bertl.”

This is ridiculous, Sinia thought while staring at the piece of paper, memorizing the picture of a cat on it. This is ridiculous but none has left. Not even Erwin. Or Levi. No. Everybody is staying. Why are they? I wouldn’t. But I don’t want to be the only one leaving.  
“All right, now everybody is putting the pieces back into the hat”, Kahina ordered and went around in the circle, letting everyone put their paper in the cute hat Petra had brought. Since Rura and she had been the only ones who knew the rules of the game it had to be one of them to make the gamemaster. And Kahina wanted Rura to just make out with Levi, so she had volunteered to not take part. “So, here are some important things since there are people who are seriously underaged, like Eren and all the other trainees. And yes, Sinia, I count Reiner and Bertl out. You, my underaged fellows, will be treated like grown ups now. Now. Not later after that game. Well, as this is the first round and you have to learn that life is unfair, I will neither be gentle, nor give in to your mourns of despair. I will not listen when you scream at me at how you can not kiss a boy or girl. You have to go to that room, and I will close the door and it’s up to you what to do in there. But honestly, take my advice as a grown up egoist, take that chance. I mean, like… when, Eren, would you have the chance again to finally thank Armin for all his help that way again?” She grinned as everybody looked at her in sheer horror, Eren almost choking on his spit, Armins’ head getting red. “So, since Auruo initiated this evening, I will ask him… Auruo, who should be the first one to pick a paper? That person is later allowed to decide who’s going to pick next, and so on.”  
“Then… I choose Jean”, Auruo exclaimed, his voice solemn.  
Jean almost lost his shit as Kahina approached him, holding the hat under his nose. “Pick one, darling.”  
The teenager slowly picked a paper, giving it to Kahina, who unfolded it. “The person with the apple is to stand up.”  
For some seconds, nothing moved and Rura was afraid Kahina didn’t know how an apple looked like and she actually stared at a pear or something like this. But then the Ledoux remembered how much the Krylow loved food and forgot about her idea.  
Then Eren stood up, looking angry and ashamed and shy at the same time.  
I take everything back I thought before, this is great and I always want to play that game, Sinia thought. These two are going to make this thing even worth listening to. Are we allowed to listen? I have to ask Rura or Kahina. I want to listen.  
“This is glorious”, Rura whispered into Hanjis’ ear. “These two obviously can’t stand each other.”  
“I love that game”, Hanji grinned.  
“All right now, Jean, Eren, would you please follow me to the prepared closet?”

Okay, that’s weird, Sinia thought, staring at the door which was closed by Erd now. This was the third round and Kahina got forced to play since she definitely had not the soothing attitute of a gamemaster but managed to worsen everything. And now the brunette was in this closet. Together with Mike. Which was almost embarassing, because Mike was kind of attractive and he was twelve years older than her and he had that beard.  
With the light out it was even stranger to be caught with that tall man in there. Sinia thought that she’d had definitely better days. Like the day Titans attacked Trost? That was fine, man.  
“This is… awkward, don’t you think?”, she finally asked and hoped Mike wasn’t up for something. But he always seemed to chill and nice, she doubted he had any dirty thoughts. It was actually her who thought how it would be to make out with him. And tried to deny these things in her mind. Just what the fuck, Sinia?, she thought. I have a crush on Reiner. And Reiner is my age and not an adult. Not really. Why do I think about Mike kissing me? Is it because he might have more experience? Well, that would explain it. And maybe he’s a good kisser… Stop.  
“It’s an awkward game to make people uncomfortable”, he just said, sniffing the air. “Strange.”  
“What?”  
“I don’t often have people that smell of almost the same thing”, Mike mentioned, smiling. These three definitely could do great things.  
“What do I smell like?”, Sinia asked. Right, Mike had that habit to sniff people out, she totally forgot about that. Maybe because she knew him a while.  
“You smell blueish, some sort of violet.”  
“Mike, you’re a cool guy”, she grinned. “Would you really kiss me?” Wait, what did I just say?!  
He just chuckled, pulling Sinia in his strong arms and almost crushing her in this hug. “You really are the cutie Erwin describes you as. But I think you rather not kiss me, I would just spoil you.” Because Mike was, and barely anybody knew, an experienced kisser and a passionate lover and he definitely would not do anything like kissing in here. It just wasn’t his location. And Sinia wasn’t the person he wanted, eventhough she was cute and friendly and lovely. She wasn’t Hanji and that was the point. That was all.  
“That’s even cooler”, Sinia cried out, hugging the tall guy tightly, rubbing her face on his shirt. “I bet you have like five girlfriends waiting for you!”  
“Actually not”, he laughed, patting her back, sniffing her clean hair. Flowers and a bit of uncertainty.  
“One minute left!”, Erd called through the door.  
“Man, time flies in here!”, Sinia noticed, letting go of Mike, feeling kind of stupid now, but it was worth it. Finding out he really was a gent. “Wait – why don’t you have a girlfriend or wife or something like that? Look at you!”  
“It’s dark in here.”  
“That’s right. But look at you.”  
“The woman I want doesn’t know yet”, he tried to evade.  
“Oh, you have to tell her!”  
They really tend to think alike, he chuckled. “I will, promise.”  
“No, you really have to! I mean it! Nobody here knows how long we’re going to live anymore. You have to tell her. What can you lose? You’re a decent man, funny and manly and shit – who would be stupid enough to reject you? If you don’t tell her, I’ll have to seriously spank you.”

Rura had decided to help herself to some of the wine which was stored in the kitchen of the old castle. When Eren and Jean had left the closet again, their heads had been all red and bowed and up to now nobody really knew what had happened in there. Well, maybe we’re all better off not knowing, Rura thought, searching for the good stuff while sipping from another bottle. She definitely needed it now because she knew Kahina would manage to make Levi and Rura enter that closet. She wasn’t sure how the Krylow wanted to make it happen, she just knew it was about to happen. And she didn’t want to be part of that.  
“What are you doing there?” Günther stepped into the kitchen, his gaze caught by Ruras’ pretty hair and backside, at first not really getting what she was doing.  
“Nothin’”, Rura plainly said, trying to ignore the brown haired guy. She had other things to do but to lead a dull conversation about whether or not it was right to drink all the wine on her own. She felt like it and so it was justified.  
“Are you drinking wine?”  
“No.” I might as well just lie to him, she thought. He’s going to tell Erwin either way. So why not make it really worth it? Rura drank out of the bottle, then halfway turned to face Günther, grinning cattishly.  
“What are you holding in your hand?”, the clever guy asked, worried by how offensively Rura spoke. That wasn’t how he had come to know her.  
“And I’m just saying that we’re gonna need it. Not want, but literally need it, Auruo. So we bett-”  
“Rura? What’cha doin’?”  
Man, now even Auruo and Kahina have to walk in me right now? What a drag, she thought but stood straight, her joints cracking.  
“What’s crackalackin’?” Casually, Kahina took the bottle from Ruras’ hands and read the label. “Not quite the stuff. Searching for more? Auruo and I’m in. We’ll need it.” She took a sip, then pulled a disgusted face. “Ewww… Rura, how did you get down that swill?”  
“By drinking it?”, she suggested sassily. “Why are you interrupting me doing important stuff?”  
“Because we need the wine for everybody”, Auruo explained, staring at Kahina and Rura who kind of gave each other the opportunity to be badass and sassy at the same time.  
“You can’t give underaged people wine”, Rura exclaimed, snatching the bottle back from Kahina, pressing it against her chest. “It’s only for the ones older than twenty-one.”  
“All right, that bottle might be”, Auruo said, shrugging his shoulders. “But wine is for everybody if you have forgotten about that.”  
“It is?” She had never heard of that before. Maybe because in her family nobody got wine to drink, just water and beer. Wine was for upper class. She couldn’t believe it was meant for teenagers as well.  
“It is”, Kahina nodded, pulling a funny face. “All right, I think it’s best to return to the others, Auruo and Günther can go on searching for the drinks. Right?” With that she pulled Rura out of the kitchen. Once out of it, she whispered: “Did you just see how Günther stared at your ass?”  
“He did?” Ruras eyes grew bigger.  
“Most definitely.”  
“Oh.” She arched her back, looking back into the kitchen over her shoulder. “He did?”  
“You can’t see into the past like that”, Kahina grinned, leading Rura to her place. “Sinia should be out soon.” Right then they heard their friend laughing, steps coming closer. Erd, Sinia and Mike came into the room, having a look around. “They look way too innocent for my bad foul taste. Not likely anything happened in there.”  
“Woha, Kahina, get your shit together. You sound like you’re going to murder them because of that”, Rura said, glancing over to her friend who had her brows furrowed. “It’s nothing bad, you know.”  
“Oh, but the whole fun is about making out with someone you’d never even touch and than talk about it!!”  
Silence followed that statement as people stared at Rura – who still held the bottle of wine in front of her chest like a precious baby – and Kahina. Both didn’t realise that until Sinia cleared her throat.  
Is that a whole bottle of wine she’s holding there?, Levi thought, trying to figure a reason why Rura would want to possess a whole bottle for herself. He couldn’t.  
“You know, it was about time for you to really say something inappropriate tonight.”  
“No doubt about that. But… honestly no need to point that out”, Rura finally said.  
“What? That was highly appropriate!”  
All three stared at each other, not knowing who to insult in the first place.  
“Kahina, I got the wine!!”  
Well, Erwin sighed to himself, that doesn’t help either.

I’m in with Günther. I can’t believe I didn’t pick Levi. Oh my, why?, Rura thought while Erd led her to the closet, the brown haired man in front of both. But maybe better than Levi. Because nothing would ever happen in there, for sure. Honestly, this is sad. I’m not the one to start showing affection. Not really.  
“All right, the seven minutes go right after I closed the door behind you”, Erd announced and smiled at Günther and Rura. “Have fun.”  
“Thanks”, Günther said, entering the closet, holding the door open for Rura.  
“Thank you”, the Ledoux almost sighed and gave Günther the faintest of all smiles. He was okay and nice and kind of cute. Just everything she didn’t want.  
Just as the door closed, Rura prepared for getting touched right away. But it didn’t happen and the Ledoux allowed herself to wonder what was going on. Why didn’t he take advantage of that situation? Everybody would. Well, not everybody, but many.  
“Uhm… Rura?”  
“What is it, Günther?” Don’t tell me you are so shy to even ask me if it’s okay to give me a small kiss. That’s what the game is about and Kahina is right. This means nothing and nobody can be blamed for anything. Except rape. But who would be so stupid to try raping someone in here? Oh dear, why am I thinking about rape?  
“Would you mind leaning against me?”  
“What?” Tell me I misheard that. This is almost the cutest thing ever. Leaning against him! What the hell is wrong with you, Günther, that you are such a decent guy?  
“Lean your… back against me”, he said again, blushing in the dark. He knew it sounded weird and almost a bit like a fetish to him, loving backs and that, but he just wanted to feel a warm body on his, with everything on, but just feel her breath, knowing she was alive. That would be great.  
“Nothing more?”, Rura dared to ask, but got only a negativ sound from Günther. “Well, okay.”  
And then she did, leaned herself casually against Günther, her head resting on his right shoulder. It was almost nice and she managed to make herself comfortable with the situation. Günther didn’t want to do anything but cuddle a bit. And that was cute and fine. He had – like may men – quite a warm body because of their better perfusion. Kind of comfy.  
“Hey, Günther?”, she yawned, rubbing her head against his shirt.  
“Hm?”  
“You all right?”  
“Yes.”  
There was a cozy silence for a few moments, when suddenly Günther wrapped his arms around Rura. Nothing more. His hands were folded on her belly, not even really touching her. But it felt safe and nice. Rura wanted to be held like that by Levi. Closing her eyes, she just let go for a while, enjoying the fact somebody held her in times like these, not wanting any more but a bit of touches to know one was alive and a bit of closeness.  
I wish Günther finds a wife to do that every day, Rura almost cried out. He was on such a search for love and compassion! Well, maybe I’m going to find him a woman! Yes. That is what I’m going to do at the prom. I’ll find Günther a sweet girl who wants to marry him right away! This will make up for my bad thoughts about almost everything!! I’m sure of it! “Fine.” 

“Ugh, this is fucking boring!”  
“Kahina, the time’s almost up, don’t make it worse”, Sinia adviced and tried to silence her troublesome friend.  
“All right, I get it”, she sighed, going over to Auruo to have a word with him.  
“What is she up to, again?”, Sinia grumbled and leaned back, watching her friend closely. “Armin, what do you think? Better or worse?”  
“Uh… um… in what… based on what?” The blond guy just dared to throw the brunette a glance. She was so mighty. And so calm. And nice.  
“Based on the fact that she’s talking to the game master.”  
“My honest opinion?”  
“Of course. Nobody can be more honest than Kahina and Rura. I’m used to all kinds of shit. Just tell me, Armin.”  
“Worsen.”

And that was right, because Kahina had talked Auruo into just saying which cards had to go with each other into the closet, excluding him as game master. Which hadn’t been a wise choice, he had realised just as Kahina had walked away.  
As Rura and Günther returned, the young man already called the next ones out. “The next ones are the cards: The rabbit and the wolf.” Time for payback, he thought.  
“I can’t believe this shit”, Kahina mumbled, getting up. Her picture had been the rabbit.  
“Oh my dear!! Like the two of you don’t spend enough time together!!”, Hanji squealed.  
“Seriously, I’m going to vomit.”  
“Kahina, get a hold of yourself.”  
“It’s your fault all along”, Sinia suddenly said. “You talked Auruo into that and he even had the chance to walk around and take a look at our cards. What did you think, that he would just forget the pictures on purpose?”  
“You are so mean, Sinia.”

“I am going to tell you once only”, Kahina hissed inside the dark closet. “If you come any near me, I’m going to call out rape.”  
“You won’t have to”, Erwin simply said, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.  
“Fine.” She did the same, staring into the darkness. Curse myself, she thought, I’m such a douche. Should’ve known Auruo wants to make bonus points with the Commander.  
Two minutes passed and nothing happened, they could just hear each other breathing.  
Uncool, Kahina thought. I’ve just managed to make my day by far worse and now I’m here with that hot Commander and act like a sick minded bitch. Kahina, you better get your game going, you were to one to call out that this was to be fun. “Erwin.” She gulped, looking away.  
“Yes, Kahina?”  
He is way too nice. “Within the remaining five minutes I am going to do whatever you want me to do. But you have to say it out loud.” Wow, that sounds kinky, she thought.  
Erwin smirked to himself, shaking his head. He would just never try to understand her. “And tell the others about that?”  
“Never!”, she exclaimed. Worst scenario ever!  
“All right. Then come here and let me hug you, and you’re not allowed to talk.” Finally some calm, he thought. Suddenly he could smell the flowers in her hair, feeling her body leaning against his. Calm and a living body to hold on to. She is so soft. Maybe she’s willing to do that more often. He rested his chin on her head, staring into the darkness. “Act like you like me, please.”  
Sighing Kahina wrapped her arms around Erwins’ hips, her hands slowly stroking his back, no space between them anymore. She had to admit that she liked his strong arms around her, giving her a feeling of safety and being well-protected. I thought I wanted fun, but this is better.

It was right after Bertl and Mikasa had to go into the closet when Auruo thought it might be the time to end the game for the night. That game. And start another one as soon as someone would get the two teenagers out of the closet.  
Nobody could think of a reason but Sinia. Auruo had wanted to get in there with Petra and since he wasn’t that good at math he hadn’t considered the fact that there were clearly possibilities and probabilities. He couldn’t have been totally positive about getting in there with Petra.  
Kahina, Sinia and Rura spend the seven minutes different ways. Rura had a nice chat with Armin and Hanji, about Titans and political stuff and she enjoyed seeing the new generation – Armin – thinking about all these topics with the right amount of criticism. This kind of made her happy and gave her hope. Sinia, on the other hand, ripped some funny jokes with Erwin, telling him stories about Rura, Kahina and her and asked him about the weirdest stuff he’d seen in the Capitol. Which was a lot. And the tallest, Kahina, just rolled around on the carpet, stretching her arms, having a stretch-contest with Jean. She tried to forget about that Erwin-thing she just had.  
“We’re going to play another game”, Auruo declared then, having everybody watching at him. “This has been not so clever, I have to say… having you wait so long. Now we’ll play Truth or Dare.”  
This is getting worse and worse, Sinia thought.  
Is he serious about that? Ruras’ eyebrows rose on their own. That’s super stupid.

The next days went by almost smoothly, nothing happened and everybody tried to avoid each other as far as possible. These games on event-evening had done a lot to their friendships. Like, what the hell, Armin thought Sinia the hottest person in the room? Who would’ve thought that. And Rura doing the best imitation of Commander Pixis someone has ever seen, sounding like him, getting the volume like his. Mikasa admitting if she had to screw a girl it would be Sasha and Kahina doing the most sick slow backflip over Connies shoulder. It had all been kind of weird and strange and irritating. Especially Levi admitting he likes dogs over cats. Just what? He seemed to be such a cat person!  
Rura sat in her office, still tired since all the underaged guys in this castle had suffered a major headache and nausea after the event. All day yesterday they’d come to vomit out of her window. She felt pity for Kahina who had to clean all that mess since she’d been sassy as shit at Truth or Dare, hugging Erwin at the dare to hug the most ugly person in the room. She had been a prick all along. But cleaning vomit all day? Not deserved, Rura thought.  
Staring at her manicured fingernails, she smiled. That was something she was proud of, her nails. They were always neat and nice.  
Just then the door opened and Erd came in, dragging Levi along. The smaller man looked rather angry and a bit wasted, sweat was gleaming on his forehead, his lips were pressed together. Obviously he was in pain.  
“What happened?!”, Rura called out while jumping up. There she saw blood dripping down Levis’ left arm, ruining the wooden floor. And, even more important, he was injured!  
“I don’t know, he came back from training with the others like that”, Erd said, looking at Rura apogetically for this lame explanation. “We tried to treat it without you, but you see…”  
“Blood loss, of course. Lay him on the floor.” Immediately she searched for her emergency kit, grabbed some bandages, than sat down at Levis’ side. “Erd, hold his arm up. And put his legs a bit up, that it looks like he’s sitting. Yes, thank you.”  
“Is he in shock?”, the blond male worridly asked, holding Levis’ arm and legs up just like Rura had ordered. Blood was dripping onto the floor, building a small pool.  
“Kind of.” The Ledoux took a deep breath and wished for someone else to help her, maybe Sinia or Kahina. Then she could just lose it and cry out and hug that reckless guy and tell her friends what to do. She patted Levi on his pale cheek. “Levi, can you hear me?”  
He just slowly blinked, but didn’t really react properly. His pupils were clearly dilated.  
“Levi, can you see me?”, Rura asked, this time her voice almost cracked at the thought of him passing out on her. Nightmare. “Levi, damn!” Absolute nightmare! I’m not prepared for someone dying because of blood loss!  
There. There was a little mumble. So he could hear her. But not answer. How much blood had he lost, damn?! “Qu…t”  
“What? Speak up, man!” Rura fixed the bandage around his bleeding arm, now softly shaking Levi, almost chocking on her fear.  
“Rura, are you all right? You have… red dots… on your… neck.”  
“I’m perfectly fine as soon as Levi is perfectly fine!!”  
Erd stared at the young doctor, wondering why she was so desperate about it. Levi would survive, for sure. But Rura almost lost her shit seeing the Captain injured. He still held the arm and legs, as an idea formed in his head. Maybe that young Ledoux wasn’t all that too-cool-for-everything like she always seemed and she liked Levi. The way a girl should not like Levi. Because he wasn’t known for liking back. If that was the case, Erd pitied her a lot. And wished her the best of luck, because he thought her worth of Levis’ non-existent feelings.  
“Noisy… brat…”  
“Levi! Are you awake? It’s easy: Yes or no. Yes or no!” She turned to Erd. “Slowly put his arm and legs down. Slowly. Then get something to drink. Water or tea or I don’t care. Water! Get some water!”  
As soon as Erd was out of the room, Rura noticed just how much blood Levi must’ve lost on the way to her small office, most likely nagging and trying to not get dragged to her. What a stubborn guy.  
“Levi, why the fuck would you injure yourself like that? What happened? Did you just forget how to captain or what? You better have a goddamn good excuse for scaring me like that!”, she almost cried, halfway having herself under control.  
“T’was … tree…”  
“Yes, because around here are everywhere trees, Levi”, Rura sighed, took his injured arm and held it up. “I have to sew it. No matter what. And it will hurt. But you’re not allowed to pass out. So you are allowed to scream at me or bite into something.”  
“Tch.”  
“Don’t tch me”, she muttered, hoping Erd would return soon. “For sewing the cut, you’ll have to get out of that shirt.”  
“Not”, Levi managed to say.  
“Excuse me, but it is not about if you want that to happen or not. If necessary I’m going to cut you out of that shirt.” And honestly, she would not waver to do so. Because, firstly, it was way easier to work with a bare arm and no shirt around, and second, she hadn’t seen Levi shirtless. Except the fact Rura didn’t think about the last thing at all, to her it was important to do her work and to produce a scar which would be almost invisible. She didn’t want him to be blemished by any ugly scar on his body.  
“I brouhgt some towels!” Erd stormed in, almost throwing the towels at Rura in his fuss.  
“Great. Lay them underneath Levis’ arm”, she ordered the older man, glad he was here again. Being alone, having an emergency, was almost the worst thing imaginable. At least at work.  
“Can I do something else?”  
“Of course. You can check on Levis’ breath and vital functions while I care for this gash.”  
While Erd bowed down to listen to the breath of his Captain, Rura stood up to fetch her suture instruments. She just hoped it wouldn’t be too late. The body could tolerate up to losing two liters, but then passing out wouldn’t be avoidable anymore. Losing more would be lethal.  
“He’s breathing”, the blond male said as Rura returned.  
Nodding, she put on her gloves and grabbed a scissor. “Erd, we have to get that shirt off of him. I can’t sew the slash like that and it will be easier for him to breathe without it.”  
“It’s his good shirt”, Erd mumbled, but took the scissor from the doctor.  
“Damn, Erd, there’s blood everywhere. Do you really think he’ll wear it ever again?”, Rura sighed, waiting for the soldier to finish cutting the shirt open. The body revealed was astonishing. The young Ledoux stared at it in awe, her eyes growing wide as she gulped. That toned chest, these ripped abs – and his skin had several scars. She counted five. Why had he that much? Who’d dare to touch that body? Who would actually dare to injure and scar that body? Rura restrained the urge to touch the white marks on the skin, but noticed that Levi was sweating, his chest lifting and lowering at a fast pace. Shock, she thought. Not good.  
“How’s the pulse?”, Rura asked as she disinfected the area around the slash. Levi cringed at that pain – which was a good sign that he wasn’t totally blacked out.  
“I… I don’t kn…”  
“Feel with your index and middle finger on the thumb side of the wrist. You’ll feel the pulse. Count for fifteen seconds, multiplicate with four and you got the pulse”, she explained while injecting a local anaesthetic into Levis’ arm. That injection was nasty, but the stitches would hurt even worse. And she didn’t want him to suffer more than he’d already done. Actually, she didn’t want any of her patients to suffer at all.  
“Okay!”  
“All right, Levi, can you hear me?”, Rura asked and softly patted Levis’ cheek. He didn’t respond. “Levi, please. Yes or no?”  
“His pulse is at 40 beats a minute”, Erd suddenly said, looking at Rura. “Is that okay?”  
“No, actually, no. Shit. Get me help. Someone who understands something about medicine and how to prepare an intravenous infusion. It’s either Hanji or Kahina. Get one of them. And fast.”  
“Really fast?”  
“Run, dammit!!”  
And after Erd ran out of the room, frantically searching for help, Rura put a chair under Levis’ legs and started to sew the slash, holding back tears but sobbing silently.  
Don’t pass out on me, she begged, making proper stitches, closing the wound which had finally stopped bleeding. Please don’t, Levi. I can’t handle this. Open your eyes and tch me as much as you like. This is the worst. And why do you have so many scars? Who did this to you? But they already healed off – what about the scars inside you? You always seem to struggle with something from the past. What is it? These must be sore flesh wounds of your beautiful soul. And if you at some point in time show them to me – would you allow me to sew them? To heal you? Do you even care about yourself? Please, don’t leave me hanging here, Levi. Talk to me! Tell me you’re okay with me trying to fix you up in any way! Just give me a sign, something!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter was inspired by the song "Say something" by A Great Big World. I hope you guys like the ongoing of the story and don't think of the three women of aas a disturbance of the story. You're very free to tell me in the comments, I'd appreciate your opinion a lot!


	10. I will reveal the secrets behind these doors - Zahi Hawass

The prom was to be in thirteen days and everybody who’d been at the castle was dismissed until New Years Eve to meet at the huge hall within Wall Sina. Namely, Hall Sina. Which was obviously the most uncreative name ever. The hall got decorated a week in advance because it should look rather classy and festive.  
Rura, Kahina and Sinia were strolling through the streets, not wearing their uniforms, not failing to notice how many workers were there to decorate the hall.  
“I hate the thought that they don’t even get paid”, Sinia mumbled, gritting her teeth. “They work so hard without pay and aren’t even invited to the prom.”  
“Quite ungrateful”, Kahina commented, taking a bite from her chocolate, chewing slowly.  
“You know what, Sinia? You have access to all the official letter paper, right?”  
“Uhm, sure. Why?” The brunette looked over to the redhead, getting a bad feeling in her guts. This was no good if Rura had that determined stare. Never.  
“Let’s invite all these guys over. You take the paper and Kahina and I – we’re going to write them!”  
“Wait – that’s fantastic! It’s going to be a party like down there!”, Kahina suddenly called out, munching on her chocolate.  
“They… have parties?”, Rura asked, wondering if she’d just heard what she thought she’d heard. If she was to live under the surface of this earth, she would not want to throw parties.  
“The best parties around”, Kahina grinned, waving with both hands over her head. “There are so many people and the music is the shit and you just have to dance!”  
“Oi!!”  
The three girls went on, ignoring the person who suddenly had begun shouting around, for someone to wait, because Fuck you, you ugly thief, I’m going to grill you!!, and man, that guy was angry.  
“Do you hear that guy?”, Kahina giggled. “He sure has a temper.”  
“Well, if that thief ever gets caught, I kind of feel sorry for that pal”, Rura grinned, having a look around. “Strange…nobody seems to be affected by that guy…”  
“That’s because he comes running our way”, Sinia said, her eyes growing bigger. “Watch out!!”  
“Woah!!” Kahina jumped, falling to her knees to avoid a collision with that angry man. He was almost bald but only around Sinias’ age. What the hell? He wore black trousers, a white shirt and a black vest, with an angry look on his face. “What the fucking hell, man?!”  
“First of all, who are you?!”, Rura called out, walking over to Kahina to help her friend up.  
“My name is Ronny Houser, and I’m the owner of the chocolate store in Trost!”, he almost screamed, pointing at Kahinas’ chocolate. “And you stole that from me!”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about”, the Krylow snarled, biting into the chocolate. “Crazy dude, leave us alone.”  
“Leave you thief alone?!”, Houser called out, grabbing Kahina at her arm. “You are guilty of theft!”  
Now the people started to stop and stare at the scene. Sinia wasn’t quite sure if she was hallucinating or not. It felt a lot like that. Why would a total stranger accuse one of her friends of theft? That was beyond realism.  
“Rura… why is this man so angry?”  
“Because that little runt has stolen from me! I am the only one in the south to have a chocolate store which sells exactly that sort of chocolate! After the attack on Trost I had a loss of almost four percent of my whole sortiment! No Titan is interested in sweets!” His greyish eyes sparkled with anger and hate as he shook Kahina around, who just stared at the man, chewing panically.  
Shit, I thought that guy got eaten, she just thought. Well, fuck.  
“Is that true?”, Sinia asked, wondering what the attack of the Titans had to do with it. “Did you steal from that man?”  
“Heeey, what’s up!!”  
“Eren! Armin! Hey!” 

“You should feel ashamed to just think about that!”, Sinia hissed, pointing at the shocked Armin and a rather dazzled Eren. “You cannot trait people as payment for the things you stole!”  
“Are you rather enraged about the fact that I stole somethin’ or about the fact that I wanted to buyoff that thing with Armin?”, the tallest asked, throwing her friend an asking glance. “I don’t quite understand what you didn’t like about the idea.”  
“Oh, fuck you!” The redhead put an protective arm around Armin, pulling him close to her. “You can’t sell Armin to that guy! He was creepy!”  
“Great! You think he’s creepy and now I have to pay back all the chocolate I ate! Remember, I got almost a stroke because of these amounts!”  
“It was your choice to eat them”, Sinia said.  
“You had a stroke because of eating chocolate?”, Eren asked, not quiet following. What was all this about? The only thing he knew was the fact that Kahina wanted to give Armin to that sugar-store guy who’d been very furious about something the former Captain had done.  
“No, but she’d deserve a stroke for this”, Rura sighed, rolling her eyes. “Seriously, Kahina, how could you?”  
“It’s mean to say that I deserve a stroke…”  
“You wanted to sell Armin”, Eren mentioned.  
“That man seemed to like Armin!”  
“Another reason to keep him in our company!”, Sinia called out, not believing what kind of conversation they were just having. Were they really arguing about the pros and cons of human trafficing? That was so unreal. But then she suddenly stood still, having a flash of insight. “Guys, stop. Stop. Wait. What if… what if all these rich families who have their servants… what if all these servants aren’t servants on their free will but if they got bought or traded – just like Kahina wanted to trade Armin to that sugar-man?!”  
“So you’re talking about organized human trafficing within the walls?”, Rura asked, staring at Sinia, wondering where that outburst just came from. She hadn’t thought her friend would worry that much. But obviously Sinias’ heart hadn’t shrivelled a bit since she was part of the Recon Corps, but had grown even more.  
“Don’t make me feel like such a criminal”, Kahina muttered, but then looked at her friends. “Yo, what if we could try and … kinda… convict them of that slave tradery? I mean… we just have to find someone who’d sell us a person for money and then one of us would have to act like… like a shady person. And get to know all the other criminals – and then just strike and get them all! And free all the servants and slaves and whores and what I don’t know!”  
“Let’s do that just before we start that riot!!”, Sinia called out, high-fiving Kahina.  
“Ladies – may you want to watch your shitholes? Armin and Eren are still here”, Rura mentioned, rolling her eyes at the two other young women.  
“What riot?”, Eren asked, cautiosly watching over to Sinia and Kahina. These two definitely were the creepier ones. Rura didn’t seem to be that strange, maybe because she was a doctor and knew how to behave or just because she knew what she was saying.  
“Human trafficing? Isn’t that illegal?”  
“Right Armin, it’s illegal for different reasons”, the young Ledoux said, ignoring Erens’ question.  
“Yeah, good you asked, Armin”, Kahina nodded. “We still need someone to sell. But honestly, I have no idea what kind of people are selling just fine. I should know, I know, but this time I have no experience. Maybe people like Mikasa, she’s partly asian. Have you seen any asians around?”  
“Ehm… nope. And Kahina, I’d be severly worried if you had any experience with human trafficing”, Rura slowly said.  
“Well, she is the criminal of the three of us”, Sinia mentioned, grinning at her friends. “But let’s make this a thing! We’re going to start a riot and end human trafficing.”  
“Of which we don’t even know if it exists.”  
“It does”, Armin suddenly said. “My parents told me that this was the reason Mikasas’ parents had to die.”  
“What?!!” Eren looked at his friend in sheer disbelief.  
“Why the hell is everybody a fucking orphan?”, Kahina mourned, more to herself.  
“They got killed by slave traders?”, Rura dared to ask again. “How did your parents know?”  
“Well… Eren.. sorry for not telling you”, Armin started, blushing and looking away. “But I never found the right moment to talk about this incident – mostly because I didn’t want to stress Mikasa out and she was always around you. The guys the two of you killed years ago were slave traders and wanted to capture Mikasa and her mother. Because they were asian. At least that’s the information my mother could get from the Central Military Police. These guys exist. And they weren’t the last of them, definitely.”  
“So your mother bribed the CMP? That’s rad”, Sinia grinned. “But nonetheless it’s cruel and terrifing that something like that happens. A reason more to stop it – once and for all.”  
“I’m in”, Rura said, her voice determined, her fist outstretched.  
“Ya bet.” Kahina hit her fist on Ruras’. And Sinia put hers on top.  
Eren and Armin looked at the three young women who’d just agreed to stop some of the most criminal people within the walls. Just like that, while having a walk. The Jaeger boy was still baffled by the fact that Armin knew more about that night than he did. Why hadn’t he told him? Eventhough Mikasa always was around… a letter or something else? But then again, Armin often knew better what was best, so Eren tried to calm his anger. 

“Okay, so tonight we’re going underground and have a good time”, Kahina decided after they’d brought Armin and Eren back to the meeting point. “This means we have to get our used clothes and flat shoes.”  
“But first of all”, Sinia said while checking the time by having a look at a sundial, “I think we should go and have a nice afternoon. How about going to a lake and just hanging around, not doing anything?”  
“Eventhough you know we should train?”, the redhead asked. Rura was quite sure her friends knew about the fact that in less than three weeks they’d go on a mission – and neither Sinia nor Kahina had started some real training until now.  
“Especially because of that! Just imagine the stress we’re all in, thinking about the mission, about all these Titans we’re going to encounter! All that action and dead comrades. Better chill now, because later we can’t.” Stretching herself, Kahina grinned over to Rura.  
“All right. But don’t blame me if a Titan eats you up because you haven’t trained. Because I just told you it’d be better to not hang around a lake.” But then again, Rura really longed for some calmness, no trouble, no other people. Just her, her two besties, the lake, the sun, the grass, nature in general, maybe some ducks or birds. A bit of clouds in the sky. A warm breeze on her skin. Just laying around, her toes in the water, wearing just a tee and her knickers. That would be great. Lovely. And absolutely not necessary. If any of the other Recon Corps members just came to know that the three had no intention to train today anymore, they’d go and tell Erwin and the Commander would be so pissed, for sure.  
“Don’t be that pessimistic”, Sinia plainly said, heading for a clothing store. “Come on, we have to get some swimsuits.”  
“Well, I don’t know about you, but I refuse to wear such shit. I just need my panties and a tanktop.”  
“Like hell you’re going to deny that nice offer from Sinia!”, Rura called out, grabbing Kahinas’ arm, dragging her to the store. “If our friend once in a while wants to endwo something to us, we’re not going to say No!!”  
“Okay.”

Rura had her eyes closed and enjoyed the peaceful calm around her. It was just like she’d imagined it: The sun shone down onto her skin, she could hear the grass whispering, birds chirping around her. Not even Sinias’ or Kahinas’ voices were to hear. They hadn’t been in the clothing store after Sinia had seen Mikasa and Sasha in there. So now she lay around with her shirt on and wearing her lace panties. Not exactly what a girl would wear at the lake, but whatever. It wasn’t like anybody would come to stalk them. So there’s that. And eventhough she felt kind of relaxed right now, she had to think about the planned riot, because Rura was very positive she’d be the one to organize everything in the end. And obviously her friends intended to make that one really big with a own song and own flags, dammit, who needed flags for freeing people? That was a bit too much. But of course, there would be flags. It was Sinias’ wish and her plan and the people loved her and therefore there would be flags and a song. Sighing, she rolled onto her belly and pulled her shirt a bit up. Her back needed the tan just like her face. Damn, how long had it been since she could relax like that?  
This is wonderful, Sinia thought and stared into the sky, her gaze following a single bird which flew around above their heads. It had been a while since they’d done something like that, just hanging around, enjoying the day. And the brunette was glad it had worked out, even without swimsuits. But whatever – who even needed these? She was totally fine with her tee and silk panties. There was no need to go into the lake, actually. Soon, she thought, hanging around like this will be impossible. We’ll be traitors, and maybe we’ll get hung. We’ll be rioters and nobody will want to know us, or worse, they’re going to fight us. She looked over to Rura, who lay on her belly, and Kahina, who tried to catch a fish with her bare hands. These two are willing to throw away this comfy life in order to help others. How do I deserve such friends?  
The warm sun heated her skin up and she was grateful for the cool water of the lake, in which she waddled around, trying to catch that fish. She wanted to show it to Rura and Sinia and then free it again. Her legs were totally wet and her knickers as well, but Kahina didn’t really care. It was such a beautiful day and her tanktop was dry and everything was perfect – except that chocolate-guy Houser, but she tried to forget about him – so there was no way she’d complain about the mud between her toes or how she was going to smell like lake later. They’ll be impressed with this fish!, she just thought while walking further into the lake, until the water reached her thights and she would have to leave the reed protected little area. Oh well. She shrugged her shoulders and walked back, her eyes set on her friends. How on earth would someone disagree with anything Sinia says? Just how she is, her whole appearance speaks for the truth of her words. And not only she, Rura is the same, never lying. Almost never. Such good persons are my best friends. How do I deserve them? I just spoil them and have bad ideas and shit… Man, I wish I got ‘em that fish.  
Right before she just got out of the water, Sinia suddenly sat up, staring at the taller one in surprise. Kahina furrowed her eyebrows, while the older one put her index on her lips. So she’d heard something.  
What is it? Kahina mouthed towards Sinia.  
Behind you! Sinia pointed out, slowly gliding into the lake without standig up. It looked ridiculous and funny and Kahina had to surpress a laugh.  
Both stared at each other, then at Rura.  
“Do we wanna exclude her?”, Kahina asked.  
“She’s asleep. I wouldn’t want to wake her up”, Sinia responded, softly smiling. “Let her sleep. It has become quite rare. I mean, that we can just sleep somewhere without fearing someone might come and discipline us. I would want to sleep as well.”  
Another shrug from Kahina, who then proceeded to turn around in the now hip-high water. “So, what did you see?”  
“Be quiet, it’s behind the reed”, Sinia murmurs, pushing her friend further forward. She’d seen something strange and kind of disturbing. If she actually had seen it and hadn’t imagined it. Which could also be possible, Sinia always had a bright fantasy.  
“What’s behind the reed?”  
“Oh shush.”  
The two young women went on until they reached the reed, cautiosly working their way into it without causing the reed to shake too much. Which was a more difficult task than thought.  
Sinia didn’t like the feeling of mud between her toes. It was disgusting and too slimy.  
With a careful movement, Kahina shifted some of the reeds away to have a clear vision on the things in front of her and Sinia.  
“Oh dear…”, the brunette breathed, her hands rising to her chest, folding in front of it.  
“Don’t scare them away”, Kahina mouthed in return, her eyes set on the happening in front of her. Not only was there movement, sound was involved as well.  
“But it’s…”  
Kahina put her hand on Sinias’ mouth immediately, staring through the reeds. There were two guys sitting at the lake, halfway in the water. Two guys the young women knew very well.  
“Well, Jaeger-bombastic, it’s been a while since we’ve been alone”, Jean grinned, while he kneeled over Eren, caressing the face of the boy with darker hair. Eren allowed a small grin.  
“Makes me neigh”, Eren teased the taller teenager. He stretched himself a bit towards Jean, who bowed down to kiss the Jaeger sweetly on the lips.  
“Jaeger-bombastic”, Kahina burbled silently, pressing her right hand onto her mouth to mute her giggles. And, oh dear fluffy pies, those two are so sweet, I want to nibble at them! How can it be legal to be so cute? I’m dying! I want to be just like them! – Wait. No. I don’t want to be sweet like them. Oh, they are soo cute! And then the Krylow came to think that maybe the shady person back then in the quarters could have been Eren or Jean, visiting his boyfriend!  
I can’t believe that they … they always tease each other so much and act like they can’t stand each other! I’m in love with their love!, Sinia thought, not able to look away as the two boys exchanged sweet kisses and rubbed the tips of their noses at each others. It was so beautiful and honest and even more perfect.  
“Kahina… come on, let’s go”, the brunette whispered into her friends ear, still glancing over to Eren and Jean, who were now sharing more than sweet kisses. This looked more like the real stuff and Sinia wasn’t keen on watching them anymore. She was a huge fan of privacy.  
“Why?”  
Obviously Kahina wasn’t a fan of that at all.  
“Because you’d want some privacy as well if someone would kiss you like that”, Sinia reasoned, softly pulling her friend away from the lovers who had forgotten about the world around.

While Sinia had her eyes closed, drifting off into sleep, Kahina was on watch. No matter how much Rura deserved the sleep – she even more deserved the sight of the sweetest lovers around. Because they were the only lovers around to show to someone, sadly.  
“Hey, Rura.” Kahina shook her friends shoulder, just earning an unnerved sigh. “Rura, wakie wakie. I needa show you somethin’!”  
“What?”  
“So you are awake.”  
“Kahina, what is it? I’ve been sleepin’!”  
“Have to show you. Get your lazy ass up”, Kahina grinned, helping Rura up. “But be quiet. This is ridiculously cute.”  
“Cute?” Now Rura was halfway interested. If something was cute, according to the Krylow, it had to be extraordinarily sweet. Out of the world sweet, to be accurate.  
As Kahina went into the water, Rura stood still. “I’m not going to go into the water.”  
“Well, you don’t have much of a choice since ya wanna see what I’ve seen.”  
Shit, Rura thought, I’m curious. But I don’t want to go into the water. What do I do? She sighed and slowly followed Kahina. The water was fresh and the ground was slimy and something fishy touched her leg and she thought: If it isn’t the best thing around, I’m going to punch you, Krylow.  
“So, quiet now”, Kahina whispered, grabbing a bunch of reeds so Rura could see the two lovebirds. Jean and Eren still lay on the grass, cuddled, with Erens’ head on Jeans’ chest, the taller one occassionally kissing the Jaegers’ arm or whatever was reachable. Both were grinning sappily but happily. The sun shone onto their bodies, Eren was way more tanned than Jean and they matched each other just so perfectly Rura had to hold in her breath for a few seconds.  
“This is beautiful”, she finally said under her breath, staring at the two teenage boys and then at Kahina. “Did you know they are…”  
“In love? Nope.”  
“I meant gay.”  
“Nope. I actually had a bet with Iris that Jean would get Mikasa in the end”, Kahina silently grinned, then looked over to the lovers who now had their eyes closed.  
“How much was that bet?”  
“Hundred bucks. Man, am I lucky Iris died at the attack of Trost.”  
“You are a shithead and these two are perfect”, Rura whispered, having a closer look. “How did you find them? The reed is quite a good cover.”  
“I didn’t. Sinia did”, Kahina admitted and smiled. “They are so sweet.”  
“That really made my day. Thank you for waking me up. Thank you so much.”

“They are planning something.” Levi stared out of Erwins’ office window, watching Kahina and Sinia walking around the place, talking and gesturing, while Rura just shook her head from time to time.  
“Maybe something about the prom. Isn’t that a very girly event?” The Commander didn’t even bother to look up from his work. Writing reports wasn’t his favourite part of the job, but he did it just as conscientious as everything else.  
“No, this looks different than anticipation”, the Captain said, turning around to face Erwin. “I bet it is something illegal.”  
“Why would they do something illegal?” His mimic was quite emotionless.  
“I don’t know. There’s just something about the Schütz and Krylow, as if they’re up to no good”, Levi explained, shrugging his shoulders. He wondered why Rura would take part in illegal actions. But then again he wasn’t one to judge anything others did. He just didn’t want the young doctor to get into shady shit because of her careless friends. What Levi didn’t admit towards anybody was the fact that he kind of liked Rura. She’d saved his life, he knew it. Erd had told him how the redhead had cared for him. How she had almost lost it about him passing out. And somehow that had affected him. More than he would even admit to himself.  
“You really care for the young Ledoux, don’t you?” Erwin closed his report folder with a smack, then looking at his subordinate. “What can we do to ease your concern?” His gaze wandered out of the window. There they were, the three young women. And Erwin had to agree with Levi, even if he would not tell him that. Sinia and Kahina really looked like they were up to something. Just according to Ruras’ face it had to be extraordinarily stupid. And he wanted to see that. Still staring out of the window, Erwin thought about the lack of stupidity he suffered since Kahina had managed to avoid him for a few days now. I vowed to never miss a girl again and here I am, missing her insults.  
“Can’t we follow them? Just to make sure they don’t do something stupid tonight?”  
“Would this make you feel better, Levi?”

They had decided to take someone special with them, just to spread the word that there were actual human beings caged under the surface, suffering from darkness and bad life conditions. It had to be a person who woulnd’t be afraid of the surrounding, somebody who liked dancing and who knew that the three friends were a bit strange.  
The person decided on turned out to be Reiner Braun. And it was Sinias’ task to ask him. Because he’d follow her everywhere. At least that was what Kahina had said. Rura wasn’t sure about it, but she wasn’t all into that Reiner-Sinia-thing. So she just had to trust Kahina.  
“I can’t go and ask him. No way.”  
“Sinia, grow some balls.”  
“She’s a girl. She will not grow balls. Not even if you demand it.”  
“Ohhh, Rura, Mrs. Know-it-all to Mr. Know-it-all”, Kahina halfway spat out, halfway grinned.  
“Who’s Mr. Know-it-all?”, Sinia dared to ask.  
“Well, who’s the one with permanently bad mood, killing us all with his icy gazes?”  
“Are you talking about Levi?” Rura couldn’t believe how Kahina talked about the Captain.  
“Yes. You just sounded like him.”  
Sinia was glad these two started the argument. Maybe then they’d forget about Reiner. She couldn’t possibly ask him to come with them underground, attenting a party. But the blond guy was tough and he would be able to deal with everything that was down there. And he’d tell Bertl and Annie and they’d tell the others. Word would be spread.  
“And now to you”, Kahina said, while turning to face Sinia. “Why aren’t you on your way to tell Reiner he has to accompany us tonight?”  
“I… I thought…”  
“No, you hoped we’d forget”, Rura said. “But we will never forget. Fetch Reiner, put some other clothes on and then we’ll start.”

Reiner really is a cool guy, Rura thought while walking with the other three to the gully – the secret entrance to the underground. He didn’t complain and he doesn’t want to know what’s up. So chill. I don’t have that chill, honestly.  
“All right, wait”, Sinia suddenly said and raised her right hand. “Kahina is going to check if someone’s around. So long we will stay here.”  
“Why is Kahina the one who’s allowed to walk around?”, Rura pouted, leaning against a wall. She wanted to go and look and feel like on a secret mission!  
“Because if she’s seen, the Military Police is going to follow her. She is literally a red flag to them. And as soon as they are distracted, we’re free to go underground. So no matter if there are people or not, we are going to have access to the city underneath our feet”, Sinia explained matter-of-factly, playing with one of her two plaits which loosely lay on her breasts.  
“Why do we have to be so cautious?”, Reiner finally asked, staring at Sinia and Rura. Both wore ragged trousers and vests and under these kind of oversized shirts. It looked cute, but in a wasted and dirty way.  
“Because we’re not allowed to go down there. And the citizens of the underground city aren’t allowed to come up here. And that is not fair and we don’t give a fuck about these rules”, Rura said, glancing around the corner to see where Kahina was. But there was nothing to see from the copper haired young woman. Rura sighed.  
“All right, everything is chill!” Kahina appeared behind her friends, casually adjusting the ragged and dirty brown cap she was wearing on her wavey hair. “We can enter.”  
“Is that how you work in the shadows?” Reiner couldn’t surpress a smug grin.  
“No, Reiner, that is how I work when someone follows us around.”  
“Wait”, Rura called out. “Someone’s following us and we proceed?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Sinia? Isn’t that stupid?”  
“Why on earth should that be stupid?”, the brunette asked. “If there’s someone keen on following us, they’re going to lose us at the gully.”  
“Right she is”, Kahina grinned, already opening the cover of the gully. “So, in we go. Ladies first.” She pointed at Reiner. 

Walking down the dark path Rura suddenly remembered in all clearness all the surgeries she’d done down here. All these sad eyes and sick people and orphans. Slowly she checked everybody around her. Sinia walked behind Kahina, seemingly not affected by all this sadness at all. But Rura knew better, the brunette was the one who cared the most for all these poor souls. Reiner was at Sinias’ side, staring down to the city, not believing what he was seeing. And Kahina led the group with wide steps and a ridiculously good mood. She might not be affected at all, but the Ledoux had her doubts about that.  
“What is that?”, Reiner wanted to know, whispering.  
“That is the underground city, as you can see”, the doctor said, checking on her ponytail she’d made for that evening. “The government hides it from everybody out of yet unknown reasons.”  
“Isn’t that cruel?”  
“Yes, Reiner, that’s cruel”, Sinia said, turning her head to see the reaction of the male. “And this isn’t the worst. These people down there have nothing. Literally nothing.”  
“Nothing like no rights, no medical treatment, no property, they’re not considered humans.”

“Okay, we split up”, Kahina said as they reached the entrance of the city. “You, Reiner, go with Sinia to check on our special friends. Rura, I’ll show you the place you can help out while I am going to get some nice food for tonight.”  
“Right, that’s a great idea”, Rura nodded, throwing Kahina a questioning look.  
“Then that’s settled!”, the Krylow just called out and shoved Sinia and Reiner towards the main street – both were too surprised to even react properly and ask what was going on.  
As the two walked away, Sinia explaining Reiner how everything down there worked, Rura turned to face Kahina.  
“And now you tell me why we’re going to split up. That’s the most rotten idea ever.”  
“Yeah but I noticed, other than these two lovebirds, that we did not outrun our followers. I didn’t expect you to get that, because you’re still way too shocked by everything here, so there’s that. Do you understand? These guys are persistend”, the older one simply said, bowing down to get some dirt into her hands, then rubbing the stuff onto her trousers and her ankles.  
“So you’re saying what? How many are there?”  
“Two.”  
Both looked at each other for a moment, then Ruras’ face lit up and she smiled knowingly at Kahina, who returned a cattish grin. “Where am I going?”  
“I thought about you visiting my favourite place, the eldery people home.”  
“You like elder people?” Rura rose her eyebrows. That would be news to her.  
“Well, I call it like that. Actually everybody hangs out there, many teenagers or young adults. Would you mind telling them about all the nice things which are going on on the surface?”, Kahina asked of her friend.  
“Sure, this will piss them off. So that’s how you like to start it?”  
“Yeah, I mean… at some point we just have to start and hitting a weak point might just work out. So, you go to the eldery home, and I’m off into the other direction.”  
“What are you going to do?”, the Ledoux wanted to know.  
“I’m going to rob my fav’ merchant. She doesn’t know I’m in town. That’s always the most fun. And for our followers – well, they’ll see we won’t take shit.”  
Rura stared at her friend for two seconds, thinking about that plan, furrowing her brows, then throwing a look over her shoulder. Their pursuers should have caught up soon enough, not much time to make up a clever plan. Thinking about that, it put Rura under a great pressure. Just as she wanted to say something, she could feel Kahinas’ hand rubbing on her trouser. “What the-”  
“I’m making you dirty. Dirt’s always a pro down here.”  
“That sounds wrong in so may ways.” She sighed.  
And Kahina laughed a dirty laugh. The only one acceptable down in this city.

I can’t believe she just did this, Sinia thought and tried to avoid Reiners’ gaze she could almost feel on her back. Why did she send me away with him? What is she planning? Why didn’t Rura want me to stay with them?  
“So, Reiner… we’re heading for the place of interest for tonight”, she slowly said and tried to recollect the fastest way to the small bar. “It’s the Sassy Bright.”  
“What kind of place is that?”, Reiner asked, looking around, trying to really understand what all this was. Of course it was a city. Underneath another city. That was sick. Who thought of something like that?  
“That place in general or the Sassy Bright?”  
“Everything”, he admitted, giving her an irritated smile. How could she be that nice and not trembled by everything they were seeing here? Hungry children, people their age suffering different diseases – the surface suddenly seemed like a place full of luxury. There were doctors who treated you, if you hadn’t enough food your neighbours usually helped you out. But here it all seemed different.  
“This place is the underground city. But we already told you that. We don’t know who let that happen or who ordered that to happen. Must’ve been a while ago. People here tend to die in their thirties or younger. And the Sassy Bright is a small bar in which we will party tonight. And the parties down here are way different from any party you ever had on the surface. There’s more… I don’t know… let’s call it despair involved. More joy and fear. Everybody here knows they could be dead by tomorrow. Just like us, somehow. We can get killed by the Titans. The people here get killed by diseases and the government. Not so much difference at all”, she stated, then stopped to have a look around. “Reiner… you don’t have to do that. You can leave anytime. I won’t force you to come with me.”  
“I know.” And that was all he needed to say. There never had been the need for him to follow her to that place. But it had been his decision and it was legit. Here he was on his own will, together with Sinia. Maybe it was mostly because she’d asked him. Standing here with Sinia would be worth a thousand jumps into dark gullies so he would stay. And he would do whatever she asked of him, because Reiner somehow knew that this city meant a lot to her.  
“Thank you.” Sinia dared to give him a small smile, then pointed at a building further up the street. “Over there. That’s the bar. The owner knows Kahina and me. Twice or three times a year we attend parties there. It’s always fun. You’ll see. But first of all, we need to clean that place up.”  
“Why do we need to do that?”  
“Because once people know we’re here they will come to see us. Chairs and tables just take up space these guys will need to stand”, she grinned. Reiner had no clue what he was going to witness and how much fun he’d actually have here. And, to be honest, Sinia wanted to dance with him. So she looked forward to Kahinas’ every-year-special with Josh. These two always found a beat to make everybody move. The Schütz wanted to move it with Reiner. And he had no chance to object to that. No chance at all. 

Rura knew there was someone following her. It was disturbing and kind of disgusting, who’d follow her that far without telling her? These definitely weren’t manners at all. She would’ve told her aim she was pursuing it for a reason. According to the description given, the elderly home had to be somewhere near. But considering Kahinas’ bad orientation, it easily could be at the other end of the city and Rura wouldn’t find it in years.  
But from a far she could hear people shouting and laughing out loud, children yelling at each other and the very well-known sound of balls getting thrown around. So she was on the right way. Still she didn’t know why the hell Kahina had sent her to that place – her pursuer would come to hear what she would tell all these guys over there. Where was the point? Maybe a warning. Something like: Something bad’s going to happen and I don’t want you to get involved, so stay away for fucks sake. Stay away and enjoy the show. Rura stopped at the corner of a halfway rotten house. Yes, she thought, that might just be Kahinas’ purpose on that. And it sounds kind of agreaable to me.  
“Hey, you.”  
She could feel warm breath in her neck and had to hold back a shriek at the suddenness of the sound. Turning around, Rura stood in front of a teenager with bad teeth, ragged clothes and a very bad to non-existent haircut.  
“Hi. Can I help you?”, she asked, noticing the bright green of the teenagers eyes which fitted his reddish hair enormously well. He was a bit taller than her, thin and had pale skin. He has so many defiency symptoms. He does so not look healthy enough. Why haven’t I brought my medical equipment?  
“10 bucks and I’ll eat’ya out.”  
“Excuse me?” Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Did that guy offer her to eat her out? Was that teenager a male whore? What the hell? Where was she? Why did he ask her something like that? He might even have cooties! And where were his parents anyway? Where was the adult that teenager obviously needed? Why wasn’t there anybody to talk that guy out of that trade? “What?”  
“Me cannot do’t fo less, ya’know, Miss? Gotta eat sumthin’”, he politely smiled and shrugged his rawboned shoulders. “If yo go’ no money, I’ma sorry.”  
“Well, I don’t want you to eat me out”, Rura sighed and tried to imagine just how old the boy was. But then she thought of something. “But I sure do need someone who knows the city. Did you grow up here?”  
“Sure thing, Miss.” The boy smiled a terrible smile. He needs to go see a dentist, Rura thought.  
“Very well then. Can you show me around? I need to get to a place many people meet and hang out. Is there something in this area? By the way, what’s your name?”  
“Me’s Jonah.” Offering his dirty hand the teenager threw a cautious look at the female.  
“Rura Ledoux. Nice to meet you, Jonah.” She took his hand and shook it firmly, leaving no doubt she didn’t care about his apperance. He would be her guide for the time being. While she let go of his hand, she fumbled some coins out of her pocket. “Here we go, 20 bucks for your willingness to show me the town.”  
“Oi! Miss! That a lotta money!”  
“There’s more to come if you just help me with some things.”  
A bright smile appeared on Jonahs’ face as he stepped at Ruras’ side and cleared his throat. “So, huh, Miss… lively places yo wanna kno’?”  
“Exactly.” What a lucky coincidence that teenager had found her. Now she needn’t to search anymore for that place. And her follower would see with what kind of shady people she was hanging out. That would repel that rude person.  
Right at that moment as Rura started to follow Jonah through the street, she thought that she would love to show that city to Levi. To show him what good a life everybody on the surface led. To have a secret with him. To have something special. But then again – she fucking saved his life. What more of a special moment could there be? Execpt that she was a doctor and it had been her job to do it and she’d literally saved his life, not his soul. Was there even a way to have a peek at Levis’ innermost feelings? Rura shook her head at her thoughts, returning to notice the poverty and sadness around her. And where was the difference? She was sad around Levi as well, because she knew she had no chance to win his heart. And there was no chance to give these people hope again, except someone would rip open the layers of earth above their heads.  
Well, we’re going to do that. Kind of. We’re going to rip open that hell hole of underground city and let all these people escape into sunlight. But will this do really something good?

Maybe it hadn’t been a perfect move to send Rura to the elderly home, but it was better than to send her to the illegal pharmacy or to the non-authorized body artists shop. Which actually was illegal, too. Kahina wondered if she knew any of the legal store owners on a friendship-basis, but thinking of it, she didn’t.  
Having a look over her shoulder, she hoped to spot her follower, but didn’t. Maybe I’m too fast, she thought and grinned devilishly. Such a snail, following me. A shame for humanity.  
Approaching her favourite merchant, Kahina hid behind a carriage filled with hay to check if anybody else but her and the owner was around. But of course not, because that place was overpriced as fuck.  
“All right, Mrs. Clitter”, she mumbled under her breath, taking a straw of the hay and chewing on it. “Haven’t been here in a while. Time for doing a good deed for your fellow imprisoners here.”  
“Are you planning on robbing Mrs. Clitter?”, a well-known voice suddenly asked behind her. “If so, perfect choice of victim. She’s an old boot. But aggressive.”  
Levi crouched down at Kahinas’ side and threw a glance at the young woman. She was quite surprised to see him, judging from her slightly risen eyebrows.  
Well, he is sort of a surprise, she thought, checking his clothes. Grey trousers, white shirt and a brown vest. Everyting very neat and tidy. And where the heck does he know Mrs. Clitter from?  
“Yo, Levi. Wha’ the fuck are you doin’ down here?”  
“If you keep on talking like walking crap, I’ll have to punch your rotten mouth”, he just said, wondering why she had dirtied her clothes that much.  
“Whatever. Why’d you follow my ass? Rura’s taken another way”, Kahina pointed out, still chewing on the straw.  
With one swift movement the black haired man took the straw and threw it away, a look of disgust on his face. “That is dirty shit, you should not take that into your mouth. And it makes you seem like a stupid peasant, not like a halfway civilized human being.”  
“Which didn’t answer my question.” She turned around to face the older man. “Not at all.” Why didn’t he follow Rura? Who is the other one? This is really suspicious. Even I understand that he likes Rura over me – which I can bear with great dignity, because Levi is fucking annoying – and that’s what makes me wonder. Why did he follow me? There only are two. Who is the other one to send me the Captain?  
“Decisions of that kind are none of your concern”, Levi replied and pointed at the store. “What exactly are you going to steal from Mrs. Clit?”  
“Mrs. Clit? How do you know her nickname?”  
This can’t be, Kahina suddenly thought. These clothes. His knowledge of that place and this store and his undisturbance by the surrounding poverty. He knows that place. Levi has been here before. The young Krylow stared at the man startled. So underneath all that coldness and Mr. Know-it-all and all that shit there is a small street urchin? That’s quite a surprise. But I gotta work with that. “Well, whatever. I’m going to steal some alcohol and some of the bread. And, of course, horse hair.”  
“Horse hair?”  
“Replacement equipment for guitars.”  
“Guitars? You’re not planning on going to the Sassy Bright, are you? That place is shit.”  
“You’re not invited anyway, so don’t gimme that crap”, Kahina sighed and stood up. “And you have no power to stop me here. I’ma gonna get the stuff I need from Mrs. Clit.”  
“Fine, go on, brat”, he snorted, also standing up but leaning against the wall behind him. “I want to see you fail on that old battle-axe.” Almost grinning, he watched as Kahina took a brick from the street and entered the store. I know I should stop her. And if Erwin or anybody else finds out about this, shit’ll hit the fan. But that hussy needs to learn her lesson. All I can do is hope that she will never tell. He thought about how he didn’t want to have a bad reputation – at least concerning Rura. Levi wanted her to think well of him because of reasons he didn’t quite understand. And why is that red headed stupid doctor on my mind again?

“Do you really want to hear some more about the surface?”, Rura wanted to know from the people who sat in a circle around her. It was kind of aggravating, but having Jonah at her side somehow soothened her anxiety. She didn’t like talking in front of crowds – at least not if they didn’t ask for it or if it wasn’t necessary.  
“Yiss!!”, the kids called out while the teenagers just nodded eagerly, staring at the young woman with the red curls which were so beautiful and so well cared for.  
“Go on”, some of the elder ones mumbled, scratching their heads or smiling at Rura.  
“All right, then… what would you like to know about? Food? Clothes? Nature? Stupid royals?” Crossing her legs, Rura tried to see the surface-world from a different angle. Or, better – from a blank space. What were the things that actually made Wall Sina that exclusive? Why had nobody cared as many of the refugees had been sent to death? How looked the buildings? What kind of stuff could one buy? And at what price?  
“Nature!!”  
Wow… that really is a topic for them? A current one? Well, I can understand that. They maybe have never seen sunlight before. Or moon- or starlight, to count all that. Next time I’ll bring flowers and different grasses and such stuff. And leaves. All kind of leaves. “Okay… nature of course offers a lot of possibilities to talk about. Unlike this place, the surface is covered with grass. It is green. Next time I come to visit you, I’m going to bring some. And not only grass is growing but also shrubs, flowers and trees. Do you have a thin stick around here? I could draw these things on the street.” The street was nothing more but dirt and therefore Rura would be able to actually draw the things she was talking about.  
“Yo.” Jonah slid off the wooden box he was sitting on and searched for a small stick. Not even half a minute later he handed the doctor the thing and sat onto the box again, staring at Rura. He adored that redhead, and she’d already given him 50 coins. Which made him a rich man down in that city.  
“Thank you, Jonah”, Rura smiled and began to draw grassland with different flowers and trees into the dust of the street, putting the sun above and some clouds, explaining what she drew and which function all these things had. The children watched her in awe and some of the elder ones had to hold back tears. Never had anybody offered them so much information about the surface-world.  
“I do not think you are authorized to do that.”  
A sudden silence fell upon the people on the small place as they turned to see who stood there, tall and well-build and obviously someone of the military.  
Oh no, Rura thought as she looked up. Why would you yourself go down here? Why are you not affected by all this? You have other duties and things to do! Don’t destroy what I’m building up here! That’s right, I’m encouraging those people to riot against the government! But right now I show them roses and dasies and trees in the dust. Don’t disturb me doing that, Erwin. But she didn’t say any of this. “I don’t think I need any authorization for that. Nobody knows I’m here, right?”  
“No, except me and everybody else who followed your group”, Erwin plainly said, staring at the moon and the stars Rura had been drawing. “So you’re here to educate the people?” Walking towards the young Ledoux, Erwin was glad he’d choosen to follow her and order Levi to have an eye on Kahina.  
“I’m here to give them some dignity back. Something the government has stolen from them.”  
So Sinia and Reiner are the ones who actually are at the final destination of this trip. Rura and Kahina just waited to lure us away, he realized and smiled at the children around him. “Don’t worry, I won’t order her to go to the surface just now. I just were worried about my comrade. But I see she’s in the best circle.”  
“I really am. So you don’t have to worry now and can leave”, she smiled brightly at him, somehow feeling ashamed for getting caught crawling in the dirt, drawing with a stick. But why would she need to feel shame for providing knowledge and giving hope to people?  
“If you could tell me where Sinia is? I’m missing her as well”, the Commander replied when he suddenly felt something pulling on his Recon-Corps-Cape. Looking down, he saw it was a little girl with black hair and blue eyes, staring at him in confusion. “Hey, little one.”  
The girl just stared at Erwin, almost afraid.  
“Hey, Alma”, Rura said, standing up. “That’s Erwin. He’s my boss. No need to be afraid.”  
“He so huge”, Alma mumbled and looked over to Rura. “Why he so dark?”  
“That’s tan, my dear. That happens to your skin if the sun touches it. But Erwin isn’t the most tanned man on the surface. People tend to get even darker.” She knelt down at Almas’ side and muzzled up the girls’ hair. “But don’t worry, one day I’ll show you the sun.”  
“I gettin’ tan too?”  
“Hopefully.” But she will never be as tanned as Kahina is in summer, Rura thought. Not even Erwin is that tanned. Damn, all these things people don’t know down here. Government really wanted them stupid – they don’t even know what tan is. Still having her hand in Almas’ hair, Rura suddenly decided to not ever salute to the king or any royal again – no matter what they would offer her, money or merchandises. This place here had destroyed her naïve innocence, thinking there was someone good leading humanity – it had proven her wrong, showed her that corruption and malevolence were more powerful leaders than the king could ever be. If she happened to meet him someday, she would not be afraid to tell him that. She owed these people here to point their misery out. Everywhere. To everyone.

“Don’t you miss Annie sometimes?”, Sinia wondered aloud, carrying two chairs out of the room into the small backyard, stacking them. Reiner followed her, a desk over his right shoulder. They were clearing out the small bar which reeked of old tobacco, friable wood and rotting stones. The air inside was stale and every surface sticky and greasy. The dark floor and grey walls didn’t benefit that place at all – and neither did all the candles which burned right now. They actually used up more oxygen and the walls behind them were ragged with soot. The room itself wasn’t that big, but it had a small stage nontheless. A very small stage. And a small counter, behind which the cheap and hard alcohol was stored. All that Sinia had shown to Reiner now and he wasn’t really pleased to know that this brunette had spent a lot of time in here. This really wasn’t a place for a young and pure woman like Sinia.  
“Huh? Why are you asking?”  
“She’s a friend of you and Berthold and now you’re separated from her because she joined the Military Police Brigade. Isn’t that kind of… hard?” And I didn’t want you to participate in this talk, she thought. I wanted to make up your part and kind of talk to myself. Can’t you see I’m too shy to even look at you? Can’t you sense my knees get all wobbly as you look me in the eyes? Why are you so tall and stunning? Don’t talk to me, it makes me nervous. But yes, keep on talking to me! Your voice is so soothing and nice and I want to cuddle with it! I can’t decide! “Especially with the upcoming mission. We’re not sure to return alive.”  
“Well, it is strange. But it doesn’t hurt or something like that. We just stay in touch or meet occasionally. That’s how life goes”, he slowly responded, but didn’t look Sinia in the eyes. “Just like you joined the Recon Corps without Kahina, right? Taking the risk to not see her often.”  
“Yes, right”, she slowly said, returning to the inside of the bar. Taking another chair, she cursed herself for that stupid yet caring question. She’d left the Garrison a few years ago, too. Not thinking about if she would not meet Kahina again. Because she had known she would. Rura had been with the Military Police Brigade and they’d managed to meet very often, so she hadn’t had any doubt about their friendship staying strong. Annie joining the MPB was something totally different, from Sinias’ point of view.  
“So, what brought you down here?”  
“It was an accident.”  
“What kind of accident causes you to fall into a gully, roll down all the way into this city and now knowing half of it as your friends?” Now he stared at her. “It doesn’t sound like an accident at all.”  
I am the law, nobody is to critizise me or my decisions. I own the law, nobody can force me to answer any question, not even a judge, Sinia thought, thinking about the words her father had her know by heart. But somehow she wanted to tell Reiner what had happened. Because he deserved to know since she’d somehow forced him to come down with her. “It was a freak accident, okay?”  
“Freak accident like Eren turning into a Titan?”  
“Maybe not that freakish”, she grinned and sighed. “It happened almost three years ago, I had a date with a creepy guy and he wanted to follow me home and somehow I stumbled into that open gully and fled down here. And Beyra, the owner of the Sassy Bright, had been so kind to help me out. And eversince I come down here to check on my people.”  
“Wow. Did that guy find you?”, Reiner asked, not knowing what to think about that. Sinia acutally had had dates? And who was that creepy guy? The blond male had the silent urge to beat that person to shit. Nobody scared Sinia that much so she had to fall into an open gully. “Is Beyra that woman who let us in?”  
“Yep, that’s Beyra. And no, that guy never saw me again.”  
“So that’s why you visit this place every year? To see the person who’s helped you out?”  
“Kind of. But since I came to know about the many problems, I decided to change something. All these guys down here … it’s not their fault they were born here. They just deserve to see the sun and walk on fresh air like everybody of us does”, Sinia said with a stern expression in her chocolate eyes. “And I hoped you would help me.”  
“There’s nothing I’d rather do”, he smiled. I would rip open the earth to show these people the sunlight if that is what makes you happy, Reiner thought, his gaze following Sinia who still carried chairs around. Eventhough this might cause a lot of trouble. But it’s worth it. 

“You!!”  
“Why yes, Clitty, it has been a while, hasn’t it?” Kahina strolled casually through the small store, checking the price tags of the offered things, cocking her eyebrow every now and then.  
“Get out, you filthy shit!”, the woman in her forties screamed, grabbing a wooden board, ready to swing it at the intrudor.  
“Oh, I feel so attacked right now”, the bronze haired woman almost grinned, then turned to face the store owner. “Thought you’d miss me.” Putting a teapot back on the shelf, she walked up to the blonde woman.  
“You worthless cunt! You just want to rob me again!”  
“Maybe you should change your profession to fortune telling.”  
“Not this time! You’ll get nuthin’ from me!”, Mrs. Clitter shouted and swung the wooden board over her head to show she had a weapon. She had one and Kahina obviously not. She was so tired of getting robbed three times a year. And she couldn’t even do something about it, because that chick never said her name whatsoever.  
“We have this discussion every time, Clitty.”  
“OHHH YOU!!”  
Kahina stared at the woman in respect for a second – what a voice and such force behind it. Mrs. Clitter sure had a bad day.  
“Mrs. Clit, still the stupid bitch you used to be.”  
“Levi?” Kahina turned around, seeing the Captain standing in the door, playing with a knife. He looked quite rad and she began to wonder why Mrs. Clitter knew Levi. Maybe he’d been here before? “You can’t be here. This is my robbery.”  
“This can’t be your robbery”, Levi decided.  
“Of course! I entered the shop first and I already told Clitty that I’m about to rob her! Right, Clitty?” That stupid old rag better help me, Kahina thought. I’m such a nice robber, never hurting her!  
“Get the fuck out! BOTH!!”  
“All right, Clitty, wrong answer”, Kahina sighed. “Levi, mind if you help me rob that place? The prices are really prohibitive.”  
“You’re lucky I’m here off duty”, Levi casually replied, slowly walking into the store, closing the door behind him. With his left hand he threw the knife in the air and caught it again. It looked very skillful. “Time to pay for your shitty behaviour, Mrs. Clit.”  
And all that for horse hair, the black haired man thought while he watched Kahina grabbing some things out of the shelves, smiling and threatening Mrs. Clitter. I can only hope Erwin never gets to know about that. I thought I’d never do that again. I was over with that. Why now? Why am I helping? Actually, we should just pay for that shit. But Kahina is right. These prices are a reason for robbery.

Stepping out of the shop, Kahina stretched herself, grinning at Levi. What a thug. She definitely had to tell Rura about the Captain. He sure as hell had lived down here, she was 100 percent positive about that.  
“All right, Levi, here our path parts”, she said, waving at him. “I dunno what’cha wanna do down here, but I’ve some things to do right now.”  
“Not that I would want to, but I got ordered to follow you around. So you better deal with my appearance”, he replied, giving her a cold look. “And stop that shitty slang. You didn’t grow up here.”  
“You’re not my father or my mother, so you can kiss my ass on that topic, Captain.” She imaged Rura chocking on her spit and Sinia almost fainting at that sentence – but they weren’t here so the young Krylow didn’t care at all. “Bye, Levi.”  
If it wasn’t for Erwins’ order to not touch her but just follow her around. I’m so close to slap her stupid grin away. Has she any idea what society this city has?, Levi thought angrily, walking behind her.  
Why is that guy still following me? Stupid orders, honestly. Who cares for them? I don’t! Going down the street, she suddenly saw a new shop. Brown Pleasure. She furrowed her eyes. Was someone selling their sweetened shit or something? “Sweet Shit. I can’t blieve they’re sellin’ it now. Gotta check that out.”  
Why does she always find something that interests her? Not a single calm minute, Levi cursed in his mind, staying outside of the shop. He would never enter a place with such a name. It made him think of shit covered in sugar. A thing he didn’t want to experience at all.  
“Hello?” Entering the shop, Kahina could smell something she only knew too well. Chocolate, she thought, who the hell is selling chocolate down here? Nobody can afford that! “Is there somebody?” Strolling through he store, she not only found amounts of chocolate but also apples, pears, different kinds of salad, even lemons. Someone took care for the people down here, at least about their metabolism. About them having enough vitamines.  
“Hey! What can I do fo-”  
“Oh.”  
“You.”  
“Hey, Mister Houser”, Kahina tried to smile but failed miserably. “Is this your shop?”  
“Yes. And you’re not going to steal anything from me.”  
“But is this shop legal?”, she wanted to know just to say something that could intimidate that Houser. “If not, it woulnd’t be stealing at all.” She took something out of a shelf, lifting her hand up to silence the merchant who just was about to say something. “There are no price tags. What does that mean? You give that to these guys for free? Quite a loss-makin’ business.”  
“It’s none of your business. Either you want to buy something or you leave”, Houser replied, clearly in a bad mood now.  
“Fine, I’ll take two apples.”  
“200 bucks.”  
She looked at the apples for a moment, than back to the bald man, her eyes twitching. “This is quite an off-coloured price. How are you able to pay the rent for that shop? I wouldn’t buy anything for that amount of money.”  
“As I said, none of your business. Pay or leave.”  
“What about I tell them Central Military Police guys about your illegal shop here? How about that? You’d like that, Houser?” Coming closer to the man, she held up the red apples, dramatically putting them in the pockets of her trousers.  
“You wouldn’t do that!”, he exclaimed, realising that this chick actually could become a threat. “I serve these people a good deed with the food I give them in this shop for free. I don’t care if it’s illegal or not. They are in need and I’ve got enough money to supply them with the things they need the most.”  
“A good man you are”, she nodded, then pulled out the demanded amount of money. “Right, 200 bucks for you to pay the rent. I won’t tell anybody about this and you will just forget about the chocolate I never stole from you.” Grinning, she left the shop. A new partner in town.

Rura rather felt it in the air and in the earth. Something vibrating, something rhythmically calling for people. Looking up from her stick and the dust on the ground, she realized that the others had noticed it, too. Even Erwin had a distracted expression.  
Now she even heard it. Feet stomping on the ground, almost like they were following a beat. Jonahs’ gaze met Ruras’ – he grinned at her, a gruesome grin with bad set of teeth, some of them lacking. But it was a happy grin, somehow.  
“What’s that?”, she wondered aloud.  
“Wah, never heard her real name. Every time she shouts sumthin’ different”, the young guy answered, shrugging his shoulders in a very casual way. “We should go an’ check it out.” Standing up, his joints cracked loudly.  
“It’s a she, leading it?”, Erwin dared to ask.  
“Yah, who you’d thought’d make such a show for a party?”  
“A party?” The Commander didn’t hide his surprise. “Here?”  
“Yas, a party. If we dun hurry’p, we’ll miss the calling”, Jonah said, already heading for the main street. Rura shot a short glance at Erwin, then decided to follow the young man. She’d paid him to show her something interesting and now he did. Eventhough she had the feeling she knew who led all the stomping people.  
Just as they reached the corner to the main street, the young doctor heard a familiar voice, halfway shouting, halfway singing words. She could hear bass drums and a trumpet.  
“I’m the bitch with the freedom thoughts, callin’ you to bam bam bam! It’s the time of the year again, where we riot and go jam! That’s so grovy and no cage no hold us in – here’s the bitch with the freedom thoughts – come and follow! Come and follow! Come and follow me!”  
Rura stared at the crowd that was surrounding the leader and the musicians. There were so many people who wanted to go bam bam bam. A sensation of certain danger and cosequences overwhelmed her.

The small bar was crowded with all kinds of people, young and old, men and women all the same. It had to be nighttime by the way Sinia felt tired. But now was her time to shine again and she loved it.  
“Why are all these people here? And where are Rura and Kahina? Didn’t they want to join us again?” Reiner looked at the brown haired young woman in confusion. Other than him she seemed to enjoy all that, like she knew what was happening.  
“You will see, you will see”, she smiled brightly and waved at Bayra, a woman with light brown hair and a dark skin colour. Reiner had never seen such colour before and it was even more extraordinary since it was down here, in that underground city where the sun never shone.  
“Sinia! Reiner! Woah, great job! Has Rura arrived yet?! Guess who was following me! Levi!”  
“Kahina! Great! Josh was looking for you a few minutes ago! No, Rura hasn’t arrived yet, but I’ve sent Mara to fetch her”, Sinia replied and hugged Kahina tightly.She simply ignored the fact that it had been Levi who’d been following them. Why would she care? “I really missed all this! Everybody is here! What are you planning to do with Josh?”  
“Surprise!”, Kahina laughed and winked at Reiner. “And, Reiner, what do you think? This place is so rad!”  
“Yes… well.. very rad.”  
“I knew you thought so!”  
“Kahina, don’t pressure him!”, Sinia grinned and let go of her friend. “So, you better go and look for Josh now!”  
“All right, see ya!” With that, the young Krylow disappeared in the crown, working her way through the people until she found her old friend Josh.  
“I know it’s all so weird right now. And quite tight with all these people. But soon you’ll see why all our parties are famous in this city.”  
“All right”, Reiner shrugged his shoulders, staring at Sinia.  
Why is he staring at me? Do I have food between my teeth? Shit, I have food between my teeth and a pimple on my nose, I bet. Shit. Shit! What do I do?  
“What the fuck, man, Sinia! Just what the fuck? Where do all these people come from? The whole fucking street is crammed with poor folks! What exactly are we doing here?” Stomping towards her friend, Rura almost shouted with frustration. She almost had not found Sinia if it wasn’t for tall Reiner. Bless that guy, the redhead thought and sighed deeply. Well, one good thing all these people around here have – I just outpaced Erwin. And he’ll never find us in that crowd. Erwin, in fact, had stayed with her all afternoon, watching her drawing on the ground, listening to her stories about the surface, not interrupting or ordering her to stop. He had even given his cape to Alma as the little girl had claimed the air too cold. Something Rura would have never expected and she was genuinely glad to have some freedom now.  
“It’s a party! That’s how it’s supposed to look like! Too may people! Too loud! Just too much of everything!”, Sinia called out, her eyes sparkling with joy. “You just have to enjoy it!”  
Just then the thick curtain in front of the small stage opened and all the men and women in the room and on the door went silent.  
“What’s happening?”, Reiner asked, bowing down to Sinia and Rura to hear what they would answer. He seriously had no idea what was just going on.  
“The best thing of the evening, the prelude!”, Sinia exclaimed and grabbed Reiners’ left hand in hers. “I love it!”  
“Why does this thing need a prelude?”, Rura wanted to know, but didn’t receive an answer. Which was not necessary.  
On the stage someone lit a bunch of candles and then someone stepped out of the shadows, Rura knew very well. What the hell is Kahina doing up there?  
“Good evening, folks! Long time no see!”, the tallest of the three young women called out and grinned at the crowd. “Bet you missed us!” Everybody cheered and whistled. “I know you did.” She grinned cattishly, wiggling her eyebrows up and down. “I hope you don’t mind me gettin’ started!”  
“Geddit started!”, someone shouted and clapped.  
“Get what started?” Rura and Reiner looked at each other in confusion.  
Just then, as everything was silent, Kahina started singing, her eyes set on Sinia and Rura. She wanted to see Ruras’ reaction – she already knew Sinias’. The first few beats she sang the song Josh had composed alone, then drums started to play, fast and hard. After a few lines trumpets joined in – the crowd went wild, jumping around, singing along, cheering and clapping.  
“What…” Rura stared at Kahina in disbelief. She’d never heard her friend sing like that. It was powerful and fun and fast and sassy.  
“That’s so wild!”, Sinia shouted, grinning at Rura. “I love that part! Look how everybody dances!”  
And Sinia was right. Everybody was moving to the beat. That was the moment Rura understood why Sinia and Kahina had wanted her to join them. Because they not only needed her as a doctor for all the people here, but they wanted to share all this fun and this vibe with her. For Sinia, Rura knew, it was mostly worth it because she could make these guys happy once in a while. And maybe that was Kahinas’ reason as well.  
Just as Rura had found the beat to dance to, all instruments fell silent and she couldn’t hear anything anymore.  
“Okay folks, let's show 'em how rad we are – We ain’t caged till we die and we've only just begun – Lemme hear you say: Yeaahhh!”  
The people screamed at that, jumping and shaking their bodies to the snapping of the band. After the third Yeah the music started playing again and Kahina helped two older men and a granny up to the stage, dancing with them.  
While dancing on her own, still a bit bewildered by the surrounding and the new music, Rura had a look around – and almost froze in her movement. What exactly was Sinia doing with Reiner? And not vice versa. Because the man just seemed a bit stunned by the way the brunette danced with him. Was she shaking her hips? She was definitely shaking her hips. Sinia, what the hell? How comes it you can dance like that?! Who showed you how to do that? You are the law! Does the law dance like that? I DOUBT THAT! And then, trying to refocus on her own dancing, the saw the next problem in the far away corner. There is Levi. And Erwin. Oh no. How did they – no, that is a stupid question. Of course they just followed the crowd. Shit. This is really bad.  
“Rura! Why the hell are you dancin’ alone?!”  
“What are you doin’ here at all?”, Rura replied, staring at Kahina who beamed with joy. “I never knew you sing like that.”  
“Isn’t that the least interesting thing here right now? Look, there’s Levi! Go talk to him!”  
“I cannot. It’s impossible! They were following us.”  
“That’s the point. If they’re here, why not makin’ the best outta it?!”, Kahina called out, shoving Rura towards Erwin and Levi. At that moment Rura almost hated her friend. Just almost. Because she knew it wasn’t meant in a bad way, but right now the redhead was just too shy to ask for a dance. But before she could complain, Kahina was gone again – dancing with a bunch of kids to the fast beat of some sassy trumpets and dark drums.  
“Ah, Rura. I thought I’d lost you”, Erwin smiled as the red haired woman appeared in front of Levi and him. “Enjoying yourself?”  
“Sure”, she answered, unintentionally returning the smile. In the background the music went on, without anybody singing.  
“Glad to hear that”, the Commander said, then had a look around. “Think I’ll just look for Sinia. Can I just leave you on Levis’ custody?” He didn’t even await an answer but darted off into the crowd.  
Yeah, Rura thought, you have the easy life. Being tall and strong, you can see everything from up there. And here I am, small and left behind with Levi. So he was the one who had to follow Kahina. She glanced over to the black haired man and had to admit that even in these clothes he looked adorable and hot. That was so unfair and she didn’t like the way she liked him.  
“Uhm… hi, Levi”, she finally said as he didn’t made any attempt to greet her.  
“Why did you go with them?”, the Captain asked, not giving her time to adjust to the situation. It really irritated him why she actually had followed these two troublemakers down here.  
“Why I… well, I think I’m needed here. It is obvious these people have a poor medical condition and I’m here to help. That is what a doctor does.” And that is exactly what I’m going to do. These people here need me way more than anybody on the surface, honestly.  
“You don’t forget the Recon Cor-“  
Levi never got to tell Rura what he intented to because somebody just shoved him around, throwing him against the red haired woman.  
And suddenly Rura stood with her back against the wall, staring at Levi in surprise – to steady himself he had his hands stretched out, now they were just at each side of Ruras’ face on the wall, caging the young woman. If that wasn’t awkward enough, the fast music turned into something smooth, soothing and enchanting. Rura could hear a deep male voice humming words to the sound, it was marvellous. And Levi right in front of her, only inches away, smelling clean and a bit like the outside. How lovely that scent was for her right now. She couldn’t force a sound out of her mouth. Eventhough she knew she should say something. Just something to loosen the tension. But something in her head had just given up at that moment, leaving her speech- and breathless.  
He could see the candlelight shimmering in her aqua eyes, her almost pale skin seemed even more pure and untouched by all the dirt here. This was too close. But there was no way he could extend the small gap which was between them, the crowd behind him actually pushed him even closer to Rura. Angrily he looked over his shoulder, but of course the were too many to accuse anybody at all. So he only mumbled a silent “Sorry”, hoping the young woman would understand he couldn’t move at all.  
“No, it’s… okay”, she slowly replied, gulping. Would they just stand like that until the party ended? Because that would take forever. And she still stared at him, hoping she would be able to turn her head around soon, but chances were rather low, Levis’ face was way too handsome. And according to her eyes, it came closer.  
“Is that it? Is it really okay for you?”, he finally whispered into her ear, being glad the music volume wasn’t that high. Levi just had to know what that young woman was thinking, if she even dared to consider him a man worth grinding for. Because he wasn’t the good guy at all. And Rura definitely deserved one of the good men. But if she already had made a choice, things would be different, not much, but enough. Levi would never even consider dating a subordinate. But then again, Rura wasn’t really subordinate. She was standing her own position as a doctor.  
I’m going to faint, Rura feared, her eyes widening. He’s whispering in my ear and I’m going to faint, I can even feel his breath on my neck! “Definitely”, she managed to reply, her voice just half as stern as she wished it’d be. His hair tickled her cheek and neck, sending small shivers down her spine.  
“Doesn’t sound that positive”, he smiled sarcastically. Rura had a very interesting and nice scent on her, almost like lilies. And water. It didn’t seem strange to him at all to sniff at her skin and hair – since he wouldn’t get such an opportunity again, why not use it?  
“Trust me, positive about that”, Rura allowed a halfway smug grin. Levi couldn’t see it anyways, so there was no risk for her at all.  
But suddenly there was is face again – close up, the tip of his nose touching hers. “I’m sick of playin’ games with you”, Levi almost growled. He’s had enough. Either she told him straight away she had no interest – but then she shouldn’t have behaved like she had done all the time. Causing him to think about her. Stupid red locks. Stupid aqua eyes. Fucking cute smile.  
And he wouldn’t give her a chance to say something right now. There was no way Levi would allow Rura to destroy that intense feel.  
So he closed the gap between them, pressing his body against hers, feeling every inch of her clothes and what was underneath it, burying his hands in her smooth hair.  
Rura didn’t know what just happened, but she would not stop him. Instead, she tentantively put her hands on his chest, lowering her eyelids as Levi came closer. I can’t believe what’s going on…  
When their lips ever so softly met, they had their eyes closed, clinging to each other. Holding on, forgetting about the crowd, the music and everything else. It was just the two of them surrounded by a big nothing, nothing mattered but the presence of the other one, the scent and feeling and taste of the lips. 

There is no place like heaven for people like us, Reiner thought as he danced with Sinia. Well, it wasn’t actually dacing, he was rather grinding his crotch at her back – it seemed so wrong, but he did just do what everybody else in this room and on the street was doing. Maybe that was the way underdogs danced. Sinia shook her head, her long brown hair – even in braids – swung around, tickling his forearms. We’re all going to hell, acting like this.  
Sinia enjoyed herself at a level she hadn’t done in quite a while. She could let go of everything, just listening to he music, moving her body, not caring what somebody might think about her, the judges daughter with the nasty behaviour.  
Having a look around, Reiner could see Erwin walking around. Luckily the Commander was walking away from him and Sinia. So it had been him and Levi who were chasing them down. He wouldn’t want to get in a fight with these two, they seemed civilized and harmless – but Reiner knew what kind of reputation they had within the Recon Corps.  
And here I am, grinding at Erwins’ childhood friend. Reiner almost frowned. That could turn into a lof of trouble, he guessed. 

As they parted, they looked at each other in silence for a few seconds.  
Rura couldn’t believe what Levi just had done. He had kissed her. With his lips. On his own will. He had initiated the kiss, actually. And it had been the most romantic and sweet and shy and also rough and demanding kiss she had ever experienced. Not that Rura had a lot of knowledge about how kisses felt. But that one had been great. She could feel the heat in her cheeks, thinking about his hands, which were still playing with her locks.  
His face was almost expressionless as he stared into her eyes, noticing the blush on her face. How nice. “Better nobody gets to know about that”, Levi finally said, taking her hand and pushing his way through the crowd to the place which was meant as dancefloor. “Let’s dance.”  
Oh dear, he kissed me, Rura still thought, completely overwhelmed by the situation. And now he’s dancing with me. How much better can it get? It can’t. We’re dancing and he’s kissed me. I’m in heaven.

The music got more intense again, a faster beat and more drums and trumpets. With dancing movements she made her way through the bar, winking at some of the guys she knew, waving at the children and blowing kisses to the shy young girls. That was the world she belonged in. Somehow. But still, the night had to end earlier than planned – Josh had seen someone from the Central Military Police leaving the city, probably getting reinforcement. Shit, just today, she thought. Gotta fetch Sinia, Reiner and Rura and then leave this place. What a pity!  
“Everybody is dancing and of all people it is you who’s walking around alone?”, someone stated over the sound of the music.  
She knew the voice. Turning to face the man, she put her hands in her hips. “Not exactly your neighbourhood, Commander.” Then she smiled. “Do you like it? It’s a marvellous party! They’re all enjoying themselves!”  
“Do you intend to tell me that you arranged this kind of festivity more than this time?” He noticed she didn’t stand still for a second, some part of her was still going with the rhythm of the music. Either her hand or her foot or her head. And why did she wear those dirty clothes? The Krylow almost looked like an urchin.  
“At least three times a year”, she answered honestly. “It’s nice to see these guys havin’ fun. Why don’t you dance with somebody? Where’s Levi?”  
“Watching over Rura.”  
“As if Rura needs anybody to watch over her”, Kahina rolled her eyes at that, then stretched out her hand. “Since you’re here and just as single as me tonight, we might as well dance, Erwin.”  
He stared at her hand for a second. Considering the possible outgoings of it. But hadn’t he kind of searched for her? Why wandering around that place alone if not looking for someone?  
So he decided to take her hand, but as his fingers touched hers, he frowned. Kahina had ice cold hands. Eventhough it was very hot in here, steamy almost. The place reeked of too many people, sweat, sickness and smoke.  
“Come on! Standing around staring at my badly treated hands is not considered dancing”, she laughed, grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd, shoving aside people, grinning, waving and winking at them. There suddenly a small girl stepped in her way, sucking her thumb. “Yo, Alma! What’s goin’ on?” She crouched down to muzzle the girls’ hair.  
The girl just pointed at Erwin with her free hand.  
“That’s my dancing partner, Erwin. You wanna dance with him?” Smiling brightly, the young Krylow turned around to the Commander, who stared down at the two females. He tried to smile at Alma, who’d clung to his cape the whole afternoon, and wondered how Kahina could turn from a prick to a caring person in no time. With her mouth slightly opened, she leaned towards Alma, listening to the girls’ murmur. Still smiling up to Erwin, she nodded, then winked at the kid. “Go on, ask him. He won’t bite.”  
And the next moment Kahina stood up again, softly pushing Erwin towards Alma. “Dance with her, she adores you”, she grinned and waved at both. “I’ll be back in a minute!”  
“But-” Erwin halfway lifted up his right hand, but there Kahina was already out of sight. With a genuine smile he turned to Alma. “Shall we spin around, young lady?”

I should really feel sorry about that, she thought while making her way through the crowd. But we have to leave and following us is your problem and no-  
But she didn’t come to think her thoughts to an end, because right in front of her Levi and Rura were dancing. Pressed at each other quite tightly. This IS a problem. How can I part them? By cockblocking? Aww sheeet! I’ll think about something, but first I’ll fetch Sinia.  
Though, she hadn’t any luck with the brunette either. Reiner was grinding at Sinias’ backside and the young Schütz understood how to dance like a classy whore to these drums. What the actual fuck? We wanted to make a party for these guys and not for us. What the hell? Sinia? Rura? Not that Kahina didn’t think it fine for her friends to have fun and get the men they wanted – but this wasn’t exactly the time she wanted this to happen. Because it was riot time!  
So the Krylow stood there, in the middle of the crowd where everybody was dancing and having fun, and felt lost. Looks like asshole time again.  
“Seems like you just wanted to get rid of me, Krylow.”  
“Want to make me feel bad about it, Commander?”  
Erwin, still standing behind Kahina, didn’t answer but put his arms laxly around her, his chin resting on her head. “You are really a stubborn one. I just wanted to dance with you here, where nobody can see us. Why do you avoid me like that?”  
What the heck? Why is he saying such things? Erwin? The hell? What are your arms doing here? Who allowed you to do this? That’s not what I wanted to happen. “Dunno whatcha talkin’ ‘bout”, she mumbled and stared at the arms which caged her. It felt alarmingly warm.  
“I don’t know what you’re not talking about”, Erwin just said, shrugging his shoulders. “And I won’t force you to tell me. I am merely here to ask for the dance you offered me a few minutes ago.”  
Sighing she turned in the loose embrace and looked up to the blond Commander. “All right. But this isn’t cultured dancing.” They hadn’t a lot of time left until the Central Military Police would appear and Kahina knew that. And then the party would be over and they would have to flee to the surface again. But before that happening, she decided to spend zero thoughts about that and finally dance with a man again. Right now Josh had the band play a slow but catching song. Due to that she put her hands on his shoulders and had to surpress a smile. His hands on her back were warm and Erwin in general made her feel a bit more secure. Which, of course, wasn’t okay at all, but right now she wouldn’t fight that feeling. There Kahina felt his right hand slowly stroking down her back – coming to rest at her right butt cheek! Not squeezing, but just resting there. Still!  
She didn’t even know what to think about it or what to do. Was this considered a sexual action? Was this sexual harassment? What was Erwin doing with his hand? He had to know that this piece of flesh was ass-flesh and not back-flesh! Kahina wanted to look him in the eyes, but he had his head leaned onto hers. But she could feel his smug grin. That bastard, she thought. That hot damn bastard.

Not even half an hour later Kahina shoved Sinia, Reiner and Rura out of the backdoor. The Police had shown up. Sinia bellowed commands to Josh and all the others about how to react if asked stupid questions and what to say, Reiner and Rura just listened to their friend in awe. Such a stern tone – it wasn’t exactly how Sinia spoke all day. It confused Reiner a lot. And Rura wondered why the hell Sinia did end her career at the Garrison to join the Survey Corps. She would’ve made a really good Captain or Squad Leader.  
“What about Levi and Erwin?”, Sinia suddenly asked as they climbed the small wall to reach the street. “Aren’t they somewhere in there?”  
“Uhm… I think so”, Rura said, looking at Kahina. “It all went so fast. You just pulled me away from him and – Kahina… Where are they? Still in there? You want them to get in trouble, don’t you? You don’t care about that, right?”  
“First of all: How dare you”, the Krylow replied, rolling her eyes. “And second: They followed us, so it’s their problem if they get caught havin’ fun o- Hey! Where are you going?!”  
“I’m helping our Captain and Commander out, because you rude prick won’t do it!”, Rura called out and reentered the bar with furious big steps. I can’t believe she actually did it. Left these two behind for her own sake. What is wrong with her? She knows I really like Levi and … I can’t leave him behind. Not after what happened earlier.  
Inside chaos had taken over, people trying to leave the bar, jamming the door and making it impossible to escape this place. It was totally unorganized and a shame for everybody involved.  
“Levi!! Commander! Where are you?!” Shouting, Rura worked her way through the many bodies, trying to avoid too tight places which was almost impossible.  
“Erwin! Show yourself! Levi! Come on!!”  
Sinia! Rura turned to find her friend, but couldn’t. Sinia is here! She’s helping me! Bless her, I’m so happy she’s here!  
“Levi!!”  
“Erwin!! Please!” Sinia looked around but didn’t see anybody she knew. Neither Josh or Rura or some of the others. Only strange faces, filled with fear and guilt. Something like that had never happened before! It was horrible! “Erwin!!”  
There suddenly a loud sound made the people shriek and hold their ears, turning to a window where Reiner and Kahina were sitting, with Reiner holding a trumpet to his lips, grinning and not really caring. The Krylow had her legs crossed.  
“So, before anybody makes another sound”, Kahina started, checking out her fingernails in the most arrogant way possible. “This is not how you should behave while an emergency. Really not. Where is Rura? Sinia? Please come here and tell them how they should leave the building properly.”  
Dear gracious! Reiner turned around to help me search for my best friend! He is such a precious being. How do I deserve him spending time with me? And that idea with the trumpet – genius! Sinia softly pushed the startled men and women aside to get to her friends.  
Standing at Kahinas’ side on a wooden box, Rura felt way better. Because they got the attention of everybody around. And she could see Erwin and Levi. And Sinia coming to them.  
“Reiner, when this is over, you deserve a fine-ass piece of delicious chocolate”, Kahina mumbled and smiled at the blond male. And I know who’ll supply me with it.  
“Sure thing, Krylow”, he replied, his expression almost devilishly amused.  
There Sinia arrived, smiled at Reiner and climbed onto the box.  
“Okay, what are we supposed to do?”, the brunette wanted to know.  
“Explain these guys the emergency-tactic. I really don’t have the nerve to do that. And if it helps you, behind there are Erwin and Levi, safe and sound.”  
“So you care about them”, Rura whispered, smiling.  
“Not them. You. Now go on. We just have enough time to wait until everybody has left. Then we can distract the Bitch-Brigade-guys if you wish. But start talking now.”  
“Right!” Sinia and Rura nodded.  
“Attention!”, the redhead called out on top of her lungs. “This is the emergency-tactic you can always use – wether the Military Police is chasing you or anybody else and you’re trapped with many in a room or building. This tactic is also used within the different military branches and is highly effective!”

Running through the dark streets, Sinia wondered how close up the Central Military Police was. The six of them had waited until every last one had exited the bar – only then they had made their way out of it.  
Kahina was at the front, followed by Levi and Erwin. The young Krylow almost sprinted through the streets, always having a look for possible followers or traps set by the CMP. Rura was behind the two guys, together with Reiner. Sinia was the last one, checking if someone was about to catch up.  
It was quite a task to run to their secret entrance – not only did Kahina use the most irrational and abstruse route through streets and over small walls, even through houses, but they had to avoid larger amounts of trash and dirt and bodies of withered human beings. The air got even worse as the Krylow decided to enter the most poor district of town. Behind a small church she stopped and took some deep breaths, waiting for the others.  
“Damn, Kahina, what route is this? Do you want to sacrifice us to the Central Military Police?”, Rura panted and leaned against the cold stone wall. An iron fence circled the dark and almost moldy building, the ground was coverd with what seemed dead and rotten flowers. Rura knew these, they only grew in the shadows. It reeked of decay. Just when Sinia arrived, she saw it. A deep square shaped hole in the ground. Something was piled in there. Considering all the fat, loud cluster flies it had to be something dead.  
“It’s the safest way. They don’t dare to-”  
“What on earth is this?” Tentatively the redhead took some steps forward, followed by Reiner. “I thought it is rule to burn the deceased ones.”  
Standing right in front of the hole, Rura had to hold in her breath – the stench of rotten flesh, the sight of maggots crawling out of the eyeholes of the carcasses, the smell of old shit and sweet decomposition of dead bodies made her gag.  
“What the hell?!”, Reiner called out, backing away without looking. He didn’t see the small tombstone.  
“Reiner, be caref-”  
But it already was happening – too fast to react. The blond male stumbled, made a strange sound of surprise, throwing his arms up in the air for balance, but failing miserably at it, crushing down onto the muddy ground, into a small hole. His ankle cracked in an unhealty way.  
“Reiner!” Running towards the guy, Sinia evaded some tombstones and knelt down at his side. “Are you okay? You have to watch the way you’re walking!”  
“Is he okay?”, Kahina asked, not moving but having a lazy look around the corner. So much trouble and noise just because some dead bodies and not filled up graves. “We have to go on.”  
“Shit, my ankle”, Reiner cursed, slowly sitting up.  
“I thought it is forbidden to bury the dead”, Rura said again, still holding her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in shock she stared onto the corpses of small children and she definitely saw a pregnant carcass. How is this possible? How can people live like this, seeing this every day? I thought I was kind of over it. But all this agony is back. I don’t want them to suffer like this. I would kill myself if I saw something like this every day. Why isn’t anybody covering them with at least some mud or earth?  
“On the surface, it is”, Kahina finally said, not caring if Erwin and Levi listened or not. “But how are you supposed to burn corpses down here? All the smoke and steam would worsen the already bad air. People would die by slow suffocation or get intoxicated over time. Nobody would survive that. So they live with the smell and bury the dead – this district is built on old graves, actually. We were running on rotting bones for the last ten minutes, to be honest.” She turned to see how Sinia and Reiner were doing. “Reiner, are you able to walk or what?”  
“Guess not”, he pressed through clenched teeth. “Fuckin’ hurts. I guess it’s broken.”  
“Rura, you’re a doctor”, Erwin suddenly said. “Can you have a look on it?”  
“Leave her alone”, Sinia commanded. “She’s in shock. Someone ought to help Reiner walk. And that better fast, I don’t think we can stay here forever.”  
“Nah, we really can’t. Elseway Rura’s going to vomit onto the corpses. That’d be disgusting as shit.”  
“You’re taking her too easy”, Levi mumbled, leaning next to Kahina at the wall.  
“And you were taking her too close, Captain.”  
He stared at her for a moment in almost hidden surprise. How did she know? Did she see them?  
“I’m going to help you, Reiner. I won’t be responsible for a forever wrecked ankle of yours”, Erwin said, helping the younger man up.  
“Okay, let’s move on”, Sinia sighed and turned to Rura. “Rura, come on. These are dead. You can’t help them anymore.” But she felt compassion for her friend – the first time she’d seen the graves, Sinia had vomited thrice. She would understand Rura feeling sick right now just too well.  
“How can you not care at all?”, the redhead mumbled, a single tear rolling down her cheek, dangling from her chin. “How can you be so indifferent to that?”  
“Didn’t we have this topic a while ago? Crying won’t bring the dead back to life”, the Krylow said, moving over to the iron fence, glaring around. “We better move.”  
Erwin helped Reiner over the fence, almost carrying the young soldier around, unintentionally showing off how strong he was. Levi looked at Sinia, who stared at the doctor with a sad expression. He wanted to cradle Rura right now, he knew the feels she was going through. But he couldn’t. He just could not show his ever so slight affection towards her when others were around. So the Captain jumped over the fence.  
“Please, Rura, come on. Soon there will be no graves here anymore. But we have to leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading so far! Feel free to comment, I'd love to become a better author :)


	11. The seed of revolution is repression. – Woodrow Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the three young women to face that there are things which they can't control. And there are sacrifices to be made in order to gain a victory.

“Do you think they will appear?”  
“I hope so.”  
“Damn, this paper is so silky, who the fuck needs such sophisticated shit?”  
The three young women were sitting in the temporary headquarter, to be exactly in Ruras’ room, writing on the paper which was actually only used by royals or judges or the king. Sinia had stolen about three dozen of it, aditionally three nice fountain pens and an official stamp. And red candles for the wax. Everything would look like made by a beneficiary.  
They were all writing the same, an invitation to the “volunteers”, the “incredible helpers” and all the “supporters” of the prom.  
“The royals need it to proof that they’re better than the other peasants living outside Wall Sina”, Sinia explained while sealing a letter with the wax and stamp. “There, number twentytwo done. Who’s going to give these to the workers?”  
“Rura and I thought you could do it”, Kahina said while taking care about her writing – it should look like someone of high education and self-esteem wrote it. “Just borrow a hat from your dad, put on black clothes of him and then hand it to them workers.”  
“Yeah, if asked, everybody would remember a man dressed in black but not a woman wearing mens’ clothes. That would dispel all suspicion against us in every way. Because we’re girls”, the redhead grinned.  
“I can’t do that, it’s too dangerous!”  
“More dangerous than getting caught – or worse: someone might identify us? We’d get hung for that”, Rura simply replied, starting to write the next letter. Honoured member of society… “And that would end our lives sooner than expected. I thought you wanted to dance with Reiner at the prom? That would not be possible being dead.”  
“I know that I cannot do anything being a corpse except rot”, Sinia almost hissed and sighed deeply. “It’s just… my dad and I… we really had a few fights lately and I don’t think he would help me. And he would definitely notice something missing out of his closet.”  
“I can organize the clothes if you want me to”, Kahina said, having a disgusted expression on her face.  
“What’s wrong?”, Rura asked.  
“Don’t you think it’s disgusting? How fine can a party become if only people appear you already know and who you totally can’t stand. There is no way of having a fucking bit of fun.”  
“It’s the rules”, the doctor sighed.  
“Shitty rules from shitty people”, Sinia elaborated. “But Kahina, if you can give me some clothes… I mean… then…”  
“You are the sneakiest of all three of us. I’m known to the folks because I’m their doctor and Kahina is in such an extent shady and criminal, I can’t trust her on that. Some of the other shadowy guys walking around might recognize her.” Rura looked at her brunette friend. “There is no maybe, Sinia. You have to do it.”  
“I hate when you try to pursue me doing something”, the brunette grumbled, folding a letter and sealing it. She took another paper.  
“Right, we put you under pressure here, sorry.” Shaking her head slightly, Rura wondered why Sinia seemed to back away from their idea so suddenly. Was it because of Reiner? Because of her father? Her father wouldn’t even attend the prom! And about the Braun? Well, he’d seen the underground city. There was not much more that could worsen the reputation of Sinia now – at least considering the things Reiner now knew about the young Schütz.  
“Why the holy buttocks of the fucking Collossal Titan would you be sorry for putting Sinia under pressure here? She has to do it because you’re bloody right! Shady persons know me!”  
“That was a damn long curse for a simple statement”, Rura giggled. And Sinia joined in. What a colourful language their friend had if it came to something she really cared about.  
“Just makin’ sure you kno’ what I mean”, Kahina snorted, ending the letter. “Okay, now. Are we done with this shit or are there more?”  
“Ten more, since you ask”, the brunette stated.  
“All right. I get the clothes and you write the other letters. Okay?”  
“Sounds like a well thought of plan”, the redhead smiled. Eventhough they tended to argue every now and then, things would turn out just fine, she was sure of it. But then, suddenly, she thought about all the corpses in that hole again. Gulping, Rura stared out of the window as Kahina left the room. The rotting carcasses. The stench and the knowledge someone was living not even twenty meters away from it. Maybe a family with children. And that pregnant dead body. Disgustingly terrible. Her inner doctor had screamed and cringed at that. But dead was dead – not halfway alive.

It was late evening, Rura and Kahina were sitting in the common room, having a game of chess. And eventhough Rura was the clever one, she had to admit that at chess Kahina was sure a fine opponent. The redhead drank a cup of simple peppermint tea while the young Krylow had helped herself to hot milk with honey.  
They sat in cozy silence, every now and then moving a pawn, sipping from their mugs. Rura had changed into sweatpants and a sweater, not wearing shoes, just socks. She’d bound her curls to a loose pigtail. Right now Kahina took Ruras’ bishop. This didn’t go well for the redhead and she knew that. But all she was able to think about were two so different things she couldn’t decide on which one to concentrate. On the one hand, she thought about the incredible kiss Levi had halfway forced upon her, on the other hand, she thought about all the misery and the dead in the underground city.  
Kahina watched Rura not really paying attention to the game. There was something other than the disgusting district bothering the doctor. The copper haired young woman had put on a way too large jumper from Mike, not wearing any pants but woolen socks. It was her turn again, Rura had just moved a knight ineffectualy around. Using her rook, Kahina took Ruras’ queen. “Check.”  
“What?” Rura looked up, rubbing her eyes and cheeks. “Huh?”  
“It’s check. Either you start playing with me or you tell me what happened while the party. I’m not a stupid fuck. I can see that something bothers you. And it’s not the corpses.”  
“Oh, yes, check. How’d you do that?”  
“Used my shitty excuses of brain cells.”  
“It’s really check.” She couldn’t believe she lost to Kahina now. Now that she could use a win.  
“Yeah, I know it’s fucking check. But what should worry ya is not the bloody fact that you’re losing against me but that somethin’s happened to ya down at that disastrous party and now you act all distant and fucking gloomy!” Damn, Sinia would know what’s going on with you. I have no idea. Why isn’t she here? Why does she have to be outside right now? What a shitty timing!  
“Would you please watch your mouth while talking out loud?”, Erwin said as he walked by them. He just could not look Kahina in the eyes. But he had to see her. The Commander was utterly confused about her and about Levi – how he’d behaved strange lately, to be exact, for as long since they’d left the underground – and he had to clear his thoughts. Having seen Kahina now didn’t better his situation. Now Erwin had to think about her body pressed against his, after all he was a human being and even he sometimes had special needs, her fingers caressing his neck. How she hadn’t said a word but bastard as he’d caressed her fine ass.  
“Never, Commander”, she replied.  
“I don’t understand any of this”, Rura said, lowering her head, talking about Levi but not daring to say his name in connection to that sentence.  
“Consider yourself lucky I don’t report that”, Erwin plainly said, his voice lowered.  
“Consider yourself lucky I don’t report your small exhibition to the underground”, she mumbled, growling. “By the way, do you actually see that Rura and I are havin’ a fine long girl-talk? Penis-owners ain’t allowed to that, you kno’?”  
“Tomorrow evening at the entrance. Seven p.m.. Don’t dare not showing up.” Erwin left, deciding to send Mike to discipline Kahina. Obviously she wanted to fight with him, but he wouldn’t go down on that low niveau. He’d send Mike.  
He walked past Levi, who hid in the shadows thrown by the rustling fire.  
Somehow Levi wanted to regret what he’d done to Rura yesterday night, but he couldn’t force himself to do so. Because, from his point of view, there was nothing to regret. He had kissed her – more fiercely than he’d thought he would – and she had returned it. So why did she look so sad and beaten right now? Hopefully not because of him. There was no way Levi could forgive himself if he had damaged her innocence with that halfway clever move of his. The real question was: How would she react if they met again? Can I just casually ignore her? But that’s not why I kissed her. I want to do that more often. Somehow. Crap. Rura really confuses me. Or am I allowed to kiss her in public? Is this too soon? I have no idea. Maybe I should ask Hanji or Petra.

I can’t believe I’m doing this. This is illegal. And I represent the law. Nobody is ever to see me like that, especially no one who knows my father. I’d be buggered as fuck. Sinia sighed and crept forward in the sharp shadows of the buildings, hoping to find one or two of the forced workers who had decorated the huge hall. There must be someone. Come on guys, show up. I have some superb invitations for you.  
“Oi brat, ain’t it time for yo to be’n bed?!”, someone yelled from behind her. Definietely male and definitely not upper class. Perfect!  
Turning around, Sinia cared for her face to stay hidden. Both, Rura and Kahina, had told her that a few times, the Krylow even had showed her how to hold her head in order for the hood to stay in place. “No brat anymore, mah fellow”, she replied, pretending a deeper and lower voice, hoping to sound like a male. Maybe someone in their voice break – that’d be fine enough as well.  
“So, what’cha do’na here? Don’tcha see we busy here? Gettin’ tha’ shitty buildin’ all primped up. Yo betta leave o’ help do’na that”, the man said, coming closer. He reeked of old sweat and beer – but better than other alcohol. His hair was a mess and his skin was dirty. Sinia suddenly had doubts about the idea to invite all these people to the prom. It should be a nice prom, everybody having fun, dancing to sophisticated music, bonding with the enemy and such stuff. Poor folk would feel even more unwanted. And everybody else – damn, they’d hate on the three if somebody found out it had been their idea! Knowing that she could still turn around, Sinia took her time to think about the different aspects. Deciding that she wasn’t here for nothing and that Rura and Kahina counted on her. And that was part of the riot as well. It started there. No more excluding poors from riches. That was the goal. The freedom within the walls. What she was fighting for.  
“Straight to business, ain’t’cha?”, she tried to adapt to the slang. The clearly wasn’t her terrain. “Got a deal for ya.”  
“Wha’ kinda deal?”, he asked, coming closer.  
Ew, stay away from me, please. I can’t stand stinking people. At least not now. Don’t come too close, I don’t want you to see my face. I don’t want you to be my downfall. “You workin’ on that huge hall, right? How many of you and your comrades are there?”  
“Uh”, he made, looking at her.  
“You kno’ how to count, do ya?” This was meant as joke, but as the man slowly shook his head, looking ashamed, Sinia felt anger and disappointment rise up in her again. How she despised the system! How they kept people stupid! It made her gag with frustration! “Show me with your fingers.”  
He showed her twenty-seven people. All right, she thought, enough envelopes for everybody. Pulling them out, she tried to hold back an emotional outburst. “Take these. Show up New Years Eve. This’s your payment. Better not let that chance slip, pal.” With that, she threw the envelopes at him, turning around and running away.  
I’m a traitor to my family and to everybody who thinks I’m a nice and humble human being. But I am not. How did this happen? I became riot itself. Why did nobody hinder me from that? Why didn’t my dad see it coming? Does nobody see? I betray the people around me to make something happen of which I think is better for humanity. Am I not just as bad as all the royals? I’m so sick of all this! This should end! She decided to search for Reiner that evening – except he was already sleeping, then she wouldn’t – and ask him to sit with her, talking about funny stuff and enjoying silence. She wanted to feel cradled. And eventhough Rura and Kahina always tried to make her feel comfortable, they were her best friends and Sinia had a crush on Reiner. Being with him would make her feel better, she at least hoped so. Please, let them all appear at the prom. Let them reek of every filthy dirty thing they ever did. Let them reek and let them have fun and let them roughen up everything. If necessary, I will put off my dress and wear stinking clothes as well. Government doesn’t even show them how to count. They are the dirty liars, not you. Not you, who work for merely anything.

“Yo, Mike. What’cha doin’ here?”  
“Waiting for you.” The tall man smiled at the young Krylow, who was still wearing his grey jumper. “You know Erwin sent me?”  
“I thought he wanted to have a talk with me?” She furrowed her brows and walked at the side of her male best friend, wandering around the city. “Or has he finally given up on that?”  
“Don’t be so harsh. I think he is very fond of you”, Mike indicated, stopping and staring at Kahina. “You know, Erwin is, just like you, not able to show his true feelings. Nobody knows if he is angry or sad or happy, because he always seems indifferent or is smiling.”  
“Wow, okay.” She folded her arms. “And what do you want to tell me? That we’re soulmates?”  
“I really don’t know why we’re friends.”  
“Because you think I’m awesome. And I think you’re pretty rad. And, let me repeat what I already said a while ago, I’m sure you have a beautiful monster-cock.”  
“Can I put you on mute somewhere?”, he sighed, but couldn’t surpress a shady grin. “Maybe there?” He pressed his indix finger on her forehead. “Or here?” Her nose. “This spot?” Her belly. “Or is it this place, where nobody is to touch?”  
“Yes, indeed. My eyes are my mute buttons.”  
“I were talking about your feelings.”  
“Oh, I thought you were talking about my nipples.”  
“You are a terrible person. Now listen. This is something I ask of you. Not because Erwin sent me to tell you that you usually tend to fuck up that much that it always ends well again, but because I think it’s important. Please try and be friendly, he highly deserves that. And I am not talking about respect and that stuff. Just about… about kindness. Attention. To me it seems he somehow wants to be friends with you.” Mike watched Kahinas’ reactions closely, sniffing the air from time to time.  
She sighed. “You know, I’d love to say something rude. But I know you’re right. I behaved like an arse and he does not deserve that. Honestly, I don’t know why he gets me angered whenever I see him.” She frowned. “Wow, that’s not very punk of me.” Kicking away a hassock, she bit her lower lip. “What can I do to make up for that?”  
“Well, don’t do that”, Mike grinned. “Being cute won’t help you, I guess. Erwin is not prone to that. Maybe you want to take him to a walk?”  
“You think that’ll help?”  
“Well, you have to talk and not argue. That would help.”  
“Only if you invite Hanji as your date for New Years Eve.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah, you heard me. That a deal or somethin’?!”

“That really creeps me out.”  
“Then don’t look at her. She’ll be fine by tomorrow.” At leat I hope so. She hasn’t been fine for the last three hours or so. Kahina leaned back on the couch and yawned. They were almost alone in the room, only Jean and Eren were there. The boys tried to argue a bit – they didn’t know that Sinia, Kahina and Rura already knew. Now Jean sat at a window, reading a book, looking over to Eren once in a while. The young Jaeger was distracting himself with drawing dead Titans. Very creative. All these possibilities.  
“I don’t think so”, Sinia whispered and threw a careful glance over to Rura, who still sat in the armchair, her head bowed and suspiciously silent. “She really looks disturbed.”  
“Just give her time. Poverty in its purest and honest form is almost always shocking for everybody”, Kahina said.  
It’s not just the poverty, Sinia thought, looking at her red haired friend. Something else really got you upset and I want to know what that may be.  
“Hey, Eren. Jean-bae.” The young Krylow halfway turned to face the two teenage boys.  
“Huh? What is it?”, Jean wanted to know.  
Eren just looked up from his paper, not amused.  
“Can you two do me a favour?” Her spine cracked dangerously as she turned her head even more.  
“Sure”, Eren grumbled.  
“Whatever.” Jean kept on reading, lowering his head again.  
“Can you probably go to another room and fuck each other? Sinia and I have some business-talk with Rura and you’d get too upset by that”, she asked with her silkiest and most seducing voice.  
Shocked silence followed that sentence. Sinias eyes widened as she stared at her friend, not sure what to think about what Kahina just had said. The Schütz noticed the ashamed and startled expressions on the boys faces. “Kahina”, she mouthed. “What the eff?!”  
Rura just sat there – a thin grin on her lips for nobody to see. Thinking about Levi didn’t mean she wasn’t able to hear anything around her. So her friends tried to play the funny-yet-so-concerned-card. Clever. And hilarious. The redhead would love to see Erens’ face right now.  
“What!!” Eren jumped up from his chair, throwing his painting tools around. “What did you just say?!”  
Jean still was petrified, gaping at Kahina.  
“I shall repeat: Go fuck Jean, or get fucked by him. Who tops is not of interest for me. I want you to leave.”  
“Ho-how do you…”, the young Jaeger stuttered, his face suddenly all pale, his ears burning red. He searched for the edge of the table to hold on.  
“I saw you. A few days ago, after I left the hospital. Was walkin’ around here and saw you two meeting in the middle of the night”, Kahina explained plainly, shrugging her shoulders.  
“And you… didn’t tell anybody?”, Jean dared to ask, pointing at Sinia and Rura. “Now they know.”  
“We knew before. Kahina was wondering what the two of you were doing”, Sinia hurried to lie on. “Except havin’ something going on, there was nothing plausible, Rura figured.”  
The teenagers looked at each other, then back to the three young women.  
“It’s okay. We didn’t tell anybody else. Who you like or dislike is your business alone”, Kahina almost smiled, stretching herself. “Ya’see feelings won’t be commanded by our minds. And neither by the minds of others. So don’t let anybody tell you otherwise.”  
Wow, that was quite inspiring!, Sinia thought, staring at Kahina. At any other time you would’ve said that the brain is way stronger than the heart and one should never trust that red pumpin’ traitor in ones chest. Clever trick to get them out of here.  
“You don’t judge us… because we…”  
“Because you love each other? Oh dear, we would never judge somebody by their sexual orientation”, Sinia almost laughed. “Actually, I think it’s rather cute.”  
“C-Cute?” Both guys shared a doubting glance.  
“Of course! Because you dare to show your affection to each other. Not many do that in times like these.” A clear glance over to Rura who still didn’t participate in the conversation.  
“Yeah, it’s perfectly okay. But just leave now.”  
Slowly, Jean and Eren got up, their heads lowered and walked towards the door.  
“Heads up, boys. Don’t you dare be ashamed of that!”, Kahina called out behind them, then they were through the door. “And now to you, Rura the mysterious. What the fuck’s wrong?”  
“I have to tell you!!”  
Sinia and Kahina stared at Rura in surprise. What a volume! And how eager she seemed to tell them what was going on! What had changed her mind?  
“What do ya have to tell us?”, Kahina called back.  
“We want to know everything!” The Schütz leaned forward to stare at Rura.  
The redhead looked at both her friends and gulped her excitement down. She had to tell them! It was only fair and they’d be happy for her! “Levi kissed me! At the party!”  
“What – no!!”, Kahina screamed, throwing her hands in the air.  
“Really?! That’s great!!”  
“No, that’s not great! What the damping pile of fucking shit did he think doing that! That’s so not rad!” No I don’t allow that!, she thought. I can’t allow him to lure Rura into a romantic relationship just now! We have better things to do! Rescuing a whole population for example! Don’t do that to me, Rura! Don’t leave me hangin’ in there – just Sinia and me!  
“I thought you’d be happy for me!!”  
“I am!!”  
“But why do you shout at her?!”, Sinia almost screamed out, not knowing what was going on. “When was your last argument? Is something wrong with Captain Fucking-Super-Fast-Smoking-Hot Levi? Rura couldn’t do any better! Kahina, get your shit together! Rura, of course we’re happy for you! This is fantastic! How did it happen? You have to tell us everything! And you, Kahina, you shut your dirty mouth for once if you don’t have to say anything nice!”  
All three exchanged rather irritated and angry and dazzled looks, blinking and not saying a word. Sinia wasn’t sure if her outburst was okay, but it had felt right. And she didn’t mean to apologize for that, no way.  
“All right, then go on. I won’t interrupt.” She crossed her arms, staring at Rura.  
“So, it was just after Erwin has left me alone with Levi because he wanted to search for Sinia I guess… we had a little chat and it was really really exciting because… well, you see… it was so crowded and we had to stand so close to each other!”  
“And what did he say?!”, Sinia wanted to know, leaning forward and smiling at Rura.  
Kahina rolled her eyes – keeping up her reputation. Actually she was kind of interested in their relationship because the Krylow secretly shipped Levi and Rura like heck, she wanted to see them smoochin’ all day long. Only she wanted to see that after they had gained freedom. So it was a bit early to be too happy.  
“He said he was tired of these games… though, I don’t really know which games he meant. Maybe he mistook my shyness for some sort of playing around. Whatever. And then he kissed me! Very angrily! But damn, is he a good kisser!”  
“Well, I have to believe you on that – the hell I’ll do and try myself”, Sinia giggled and smiled at Rura and Kahina. “Isn’t that wonderful, Kahina? Rura has a boyfriend! It’s been a really long time!”  
The copper haired woman just shrugged her shoulders.  
“You are allowed to express your positive feelings about that”, Sinia said, giving Kahina a warning look. “Please, go on.”  
Feeling the stares of her friends burn holes into her face, Kahina decided to answer, eventhough she didn’t know what to say. “Well…”, she started. “I’m not fully convinced this is the right time to-”  
“I said positive feelings!”, Sinia almost screamed.  
“Excuse you, I weren’t finished.” The tallest sighed. “While I’m not fully convinced, as I already said, I have to admit that I approve of that development. I just don’t want it to affect our primary goals which are freeing the people from the underground and stopping human trafficing. But I have to say that I do not want to force any of you to help with that. Rura, if you feel better leaving this operation and staying with Levi for some time, it’s okay.” Finishing that sentence, Kahina furrowed her brows.  
“Wow, that sounded very wise”, Rura mentioned, softly smiling.  
Sinia just stared at her friend in disbelief. How was she able to talk about a romantic relationship like it was something like a cold business. And Rura accepting that!  
“Yeah, sorry. It was a lie. I’d kick and punch you into fucking helpin’ us because we need ya brains, ya see? Damn these feelings!” She stood up, pointing at Rura. “You can love Levi whenever you want as long as you help us. Because he’s one of ‘em, I tell ya! He definitely comes from that dirty pit of poverty!” Turning at Sinia, she hissed. “And don’t tell me to have positive feelings about romantic shit!” Then Kahina stormed out of the room.  
There was silence for a few seconds, while Sinia and Rura tried to deal with what their friend just had said. Looking at each other, the shock they got thrown into was quite visible.  
“Did… did she just say that affection is shit?”, Sinia slowly asked.  
“She did”, the redhead nodded. “Does Levi really come from the underground?” That was news and it was disturbing and kind of explained a lot.  
“Guess you have to ask him in that matter”, the brunette almost muttered, looking at her feet. “But you know what I think?”  
“What?”  
“First of all, you should not believe her. Kahina has told me that she really would love to see you happy with whoever you like. So don’t think she doesn’t want you to have a thing with Levi. But… somehow I guess her parents have a lot to do with that.”  
“Her parents? But she never talks about them.” Rura leaned back, closing her eyes. So Kahina likes the thought of me being happy and she doesn’t care with whom as long as I feel okay. That’s a start and … gosh, my friends are so nice and cute, even if they try to be badass.  
“Guess why? Maybe that’s why her sister just married someone to have a neat life. Maybe that’s the reason why Kahina never really thought of settling down, of having a family of her own.”  
“Are you trying to ruin my good mood?”  
“Never. But we should not only concentrate on us, Rura. I know she was mean and disgusting towards you, but that was because she has nobody to lean onto. You have your family and now Levi, I would have my dad and the two of you… but Kahina doesn’t even dare to be weak around us. And she never visits her sister. After all this is over, we need to have a talk with her.”

Unsatisfied with her outburst, Kahina raced through the building, not looking where she went – just far away from her words and from the hurt she’d caused her friends. Why am I not able to really be happy for someone who claims to have found even a piece of love? Why can’t I accept the fact that people do that? Love others? And why can’t I do that?  
“Hey, young lady. Slow down, unless you want to ellbow me outta your way.”  
Stopping aprubtly, she looked up – seeing Mike. “Sniffles!” Calling out his name, she threw herself onto his chest, clinging to his broad shoulders. “Why can’t I feel romantic shit? Why can’t I deign others love? Why can’t I love others?!”  
And Mike, who had just wanted to take a nice long walk at night, decided to not do that but calm this screaming bundle of human being which clung on him like a cocklebur. “What did I just say?”, he only replied.  
“That I wanna ellbow you outta my way?”, she suggested, looking up. Damn, he’s some fine ass candy from here, she thought. “Did you already ask Hanji out?”  
“Uhm…”  
Kahina cleared her throat, stepping away from Mike and shaking her head at her stupid outburst. “Mike, you have to ask her. She cannot smell that you like her. You may be able to do so, but all the others just have baby-noses, compared to your adult-nose.” She smiled. “But you have to ask her. Think about our deal.” But I really would rather not go on a walk with the Commander. It’s exhausting to be with him.  
“Right you are”, Mike grinned, looking down at Kahina. “You know what? We’re going to do that right now. Come on, I want you to see how I ask Hanji out. So you know how to do that – since you have to ask Erwin to have a walk with you.”  
“If you weren’t my male best friend, Mike, and not interested in Hanji, I’d force you to marry me”, she managed to smile and – as he turned around to walk in front of her – looked back over her shoulder to see if somebody had gone after her. But they knew what was healthy for their hearts, obviously, and let her walk away. Right you are. Running away from that should not be the answer.

It was almost right after Kahina had left the room, as the door opened again. Maybe our troublemaker comes back?, Rura thought but got disappointed as she saw blond hair. And a male body. Definitely not Kahina.  
“Reiner, what are you doing here?”, Sinia asked as the young man entered the room, still a bit limping. She looked at his ankle and felt a sudden pain in her chest. He had gotten hurt because she had asked him to come with them. It hadn’t been his decision.  
“I thought maybe the doctor wants to have a look at my foot? We didn’t have the time until now, but it still hurts a bit.” He sat down on a chair next to Rura, a warm smile on his lips. Then he saw Sinias’ worried expression, turning halfway around. “Listen, Sinia, it’s not your fault I stumbled over that grave. It could have happened to everybody. Don’t feel guilty, okay?”  
She only nodded.  
“Ehh, okay. Would you be so kind to put off your shoes and socks?”, Rura slowly said. Looking at the closed door, she expected Kahina to return and apologize – but that, of course, would never happen.  
“Both? You really want a double smell?”, he grinned.  
“I indeed must persist you give me that double smell.” Sinia definietly has to make him hers. He’s hilarious and honest and manly.

“That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever witnessed.”  
“You can learn a lot from me”, Mike grinned, walking at Kahinas’ side back to his room. “I hope you saw how flawless everything was.”  
“Yeah, Mike, I saw you blushing and heard you ripping a giant fart just before you knocked onto her door. So flawless.” Nonetheless, she thought, it’s my turn now to ask Erwin for a walk. Nightmare. How do I deserve this?  
“Well, the talk itself was perfection”, he tried to rescue some of his reputation and dignity. Mike knew he was failing at that. “But now since I asked Hanji out, it’s your turn now. C’mon, let’s go see Erwin. He for sure is still in his office, doing important stuff.”  
“We really should not disturb him doing these things”, she mentioned, trying to avoid the upcoming situation.  
“Maybe Rura and Sinia would have mercy on you right now. But not me, since you forced me to ask Hanji out.”  
“Because you have a huge crush on her! Ain’t that reason enough?”  
“So? I can smell you have feelings for Erwin”, Mike said, shrugging his shoulders.  
What?! She almost stopped midstep but remembered that she had to stay cool, so she went on, only giving Mike angry looks. I don’t have feelings for Erwin! For nobody, to be precise!  
“Negative feelings, though”, he grinned.  
Even Kahina could see it was fake. She didn’t mention it.  
I wish she’d deny that, the Major thought to himself, slowly rubbing the stubbles on his chin. I wish she’d say she has feelings for her friends. It’s strange. At one time she fights for the rights of others like a madman but whenever it comes to affect her personal life, she’s cold as ice. Got to ask Sinia and Rura about that. Bet they know more about it.  
“I’d appreciate if you didn’t try to interfere with what’s in my mind”, she slowly said.  
“I don’t talk about your mind but about your heart. I think, as your male best friend, I’m allowed to do that. Care about you and that stuff.”  
“Ew, Mike, get a hold of yourse-”  
“We’re here.” Suddenly, Mike stopped and looked at Kahina. “I’m going to knock at that door and hide behind it. And you ask Erwin for a walk. If you happen to insult him, I’m going to punch you in your face.”  
“Is that a threat or a challenge to dodge your punch?”, she managed to smile sarcastically.  
Mike just knocked onto the door, then leaning against the wall so Erwin would not be able to see him if the door was open.  
Angrily staring at Mike, Kahina waited for the door to open. Which didn’t take too long.  
“Hi, Commander.”  
Erwin was quite surprised to see the young Krylow in front of his door but was determined to not show it. Whatever it was she needed from him, it would definitely be something small and not mentionable, like almost everything she asked from him.  
“Good evening, Kahina. May I help you?”  
Damn, why is he so nice? I’ve been a total prick! Stop making me feel bad because of my questionable behaviour! “Actually, yes.”  
His thick eyebrows rose a bit as he stepped backwards. “Please, come in. Do you want a glass of water?”  
“Thank you, but it won’t take that long”, Kahina replied, knowing Mike was listening closely. What an awkward experience. Entering the room behind Erwin, she closed the door. Now let’s have a look of how good your ears are, Sniffles.  
“So, what is it that brought you here?” Sitting down again, Erwin had to surpress the urge to play around with a pen. He was tired and, to be honest, he had no nerve left for another shitty comment form Kahina.  
“I really am sorry to bother you again”, she began, trying to figure out how to not make this all embarassing as hell. There was none, so she decided to just get it over with. “But I need you to go out with me.”  
Awkward.  
Did she just ask me out?  
Fuck, that didn’t come out as planned. She felt heat rising up her cheeks while Erwin stared at her, his blue eyes widening a bit in a slight shock. “I mean… go on a walk. Outside. Like… walking around in the woods. Well, maybe not the woods, but outside. So… going out. You know?”, she stammered, wishing to just fade out now. Kahina could almost hear Mike laughing and giggling outside. That traitor.  
“You wish to go out with me?”, he repeated slowly.  
“Uhm… yeah. Yes. Yeah. That’s it.”  
“Okay. Let’s go.”  
“What?! Now?”

Outside it was already dark and a bit chilly. Kahina hadn’t even gotten the chance to put on a jacket so now there she was, freezing and trying to ignore it. Erwin, walking at her right side, of course wore a pullover and a jacket. He didn’t feel cold in any way.  
They had left the building well behind them already and the young Krylow didn’t think about to stop walking now. Instead, she sped up a bit, trying to stay warm. “So, Erwin… I asked you to have a walk with me”, Kahina started the conversation which would become awkward enough. So why not just start it right now? Better end that odyssey soon.  
“You asked me to go out with you”, he replied, surpressing a grin.  
“Well, that was what came out of my mouth”, she admitted. “But what I meant was something different. I wanted to talk about the mean things I said to you. I mean… I think they were not friendly. And I guess you’ve already figured that I try my best to avoid you. It’s not because I’m not fond of you, but I know I always talk shit and I tend to hurt the people around me… so it’s rather a compliment.”  
“I understand you intend to say that it’s a compliment from you to me that you stay away from me?”, he repeated, staring at her, not really believing what he just heard.  
“Exactly”, Kahina managed to grin widely at him. Rura and Sinia would be so proud of me!  
“Excuse me, I’m not one who uses those words often, but… bullshit.”  
“Excuse me, I’m trying to be polite here!”  
“And I’m trying to get the truth out of you.”  
“But that’s none of yo-”  
He stopped walking right at that moment, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. His expression was stern and concentrated, not exactly what one would call relaxed.  
“Erwin?”  
“Ssh.” Silently, he stalked towards a bunch of shadowy shrubs. There was something hiding behind them, Erwin was sure of that. Eventhough Kahina had been talking quite loud and spirited, he’d heard an unmistakeable noise from behind there. “Stay still.”  
“What is it?”, she whispered, following him, careful to not make a sound. If there was something she was really good at, it was being silent if necessary. Damn, she thought, as she set her gaze onto Erwin who walked in front of her, halfway crouched, that ass is fine. Such aesthetics. I wonder why he’s not married yet. Why hasn’t he got a shitload of lovers? Damn, why is he allowed to move like that? She felt the urge to really touch that part of Erwins’ body but surpressed it. That would be very unprofessional.  
“There’s somebody”, Erwin replied with his voice lowered, almost not hearable. “Stay back.” There was absolutely no way he would allow Kahina to go in first. Yes, she is annoying and poor at handling interpersonal situations. Nonetheless she is a precious being, a first-class fighter, and I would hate to see her getting injured.  
The hell I’ll stay back, she thought. But it’s cute he wants to protect me. Swiftly, she walked past Erwin, enough space between them so he couldn’t grab her again, towards the shrubs. Softly she parted some of the branches apart, not listening to Erwins’ whispered orders to stay back and let him go in first and be fucking careful, Krylow, you don’t know what you’re doing.  
“Oh no”, she breathed, but didn’t stop looking.  
There was someone, yes. And there were two of them. Having some almost-midnight-fun.  
“Do you really think this was a good idea? These damn branches keep on pricking my back”, Jean complained while rubbing his bare back. “We should’ve brought a blanket.”  
“Next time we’ll know better”, Eren grinned, bowing down to the halfway laying teen and kissed him on his forehead. Then he put off his white shirt, throwing it onto the ground. “You can use my shirt as blanket for tonight.”  
“Who’s there?”, Erwin asked as he crouched down at Kahinas’ side. She never listens to me. Never. How are we ever supposed to get along on a daily basis or on missions?, he wondered.  
“Nobody, really. Some adults, enjoying the night”, she fastly replied, trying to not let Erwin see any of this.  
“They’ll miss us for sure”, Jean went on, while Eren sat down behind him, playing with the Kirschteins’ hair. “It’s not even past eleven.”  
“No way.” Eren started to caress Jeans’ naked torso with his fingers, slowly letting them run up and down the toned chest. “Everybody is asleep. And the others won’t even get we’re not in our rooms. Do you seriously think Sinia or Rura would take note? Or Levi? They all have other things to think about.” He finished this statement with a quick kiss on Jeans’ neck.  
“I know these voices”, Erwin slowly said, turning to face Kahina. Her head was all red, her eyes wide.  
“We better leave them alone”, Kahina just said, before Erwin could get who exactly was having a romantic meeting in the middle of the forest. “You see, they’re not dangerous.”  
“Who is there?”  
“Erwin, let’s go.” Grabbing the older man rather forcefully on his shirt, Kahina dragged him away from the shrubs, almost stumbling over her own feet. “That’s absolutely none of our business.”  
“It is my business. Anyhow, it doesn’t allow you to act like the one in charge”, he said, grabbing her hand in return so she’d let go of his shirt. Looking at her fingers, he thought about how tiny they seemed in comparison to his.  
“It does.”  
“No, it doesn’t.”  
She sighed, then grimaced as Erwin started to walk again, still holding her hand. Too much touching, she thought. Too much holding hands. Stop that. You’re the Commander. “Please, let go of my hand. You’re the Commander.”  
He actually seemed surprised by this, then frowned as he realised that Kahina had a point. Letting go of her hand, Erwin shrugged his shoulders. “May you intend to tell me why you are so very overprotective about your privacy?”  
“No way.” Shaking her head forcefully, she glared at Erwin. “I’m just here to tell you that I care about you and I think you’re kinda neat so you won’t try to make friends with me anymore because I really can’t handle feelings all too well.”

Two days later things were almost back to normal, except Reiner still limping a bit, using the crutch Rura had given to him, and Kahina avoiding Erwin more than usual. Levi had decided to ignore Rura casually as long as she hung around with Sinia or Kahina or someone else. He wanted to meet her alone. Whenever that would be.  
It was after lunch – everybody had left to clean their dishes or get other things done. Except Rura, who still sat on her table, scribbling something down into her notebook. That moment was his chance and he had to grab it. So he strolled over to her, noticing how nice her curls looked today. Her slightly reddened cheeks. “Oi, Ledoux.” Suddenly Levi was quite sure that this wasn’t the way one approached the person one had kissed a few days ago. But he had no idea just how he should do it.  
“Levi?” Rura looked up from her notes, trying not to show her surprise. And irritation. She had managed so well to not be sad about the fact he hadn’t said a word in days – and now that. I want to say so much to you. Why can’t I open my mouth to say more than your name? She realised there was nobody around anymore. Only a few candles lightening the place, warmth and soft cracking coming from the fireplace on the other side of the room. Why are we all alone suddenly?  
“We need to have a chat”, he said, sitting down next to her. The expression of utter confusion on Ruras’ face was that cute Levi actually had the urge to kiss her again. “About what happened at the-”  
“Do you really come from there? Did you really grow up in the underground?!”, Rura suddenly blurted out, throwing her pen onto the desk, staring into Levis’ greyish eyes. He had to tell her the truth. This was terrible! Why hadn’t he told anybody? And who else knew?  
“What?” How does she know? Who told her?! “Where do you…?” Suddenly it hit him. Kahina. Of course, that plague. She somehow had figured it out and told her friends.  
“I just came to know about it. Is it true?” But of course it was – his reaction had confirmed that. Somehow that made Rura even more sad and angry than before. All these poor souls down there caused her to feel some deep remorse for everything. But knowing that the man she’d fall for had to grow up down there – that was almost more than she could handle at the moment. How was it possible Levi hadn’t that broken and sad expression in his eyes?  
“It doesn’t matter”, he slowly replied, lowering his head. To Levi, there was no need to talk about that dark chapter of his past. It would only revive memories he tried to forget, which always made him sad and question his decisions.  
“Well, to me, it does.” She crossed her legs on the bench, turning to fully face Levi. Forgotten were her notes and what she wanted to write down in order to think about it later. “It is part of your past. That environment formed you and the way you look at things. The way you treat others, how you think justice is. Don’t tell me it doesn’t matter. And if it doesn’t to you – it sure does to me. Because I want to get to know you better.” Okay, shouldn’t have said that last part, though, she thought. But it was too late now. “I’m your friend. And I care for you.”  
“I know”, the black haired man sighed, reaching out for Ruras’ hand and slowly taking it into his. Her fingers were slim and her nails well-cared for. Such soft and warm skin. He could hold onto that hand for a long time. “I know that.” Lazily playing with her fingers, Levi thought about how he wanted to say what was on his mind. “It … cheers me up.”  
Is this even for real? Levi holding my hand? Telling me that my caring cheers him up? These thoughts ran through Ruras’ head as she felt a light blush on her cheeks. She didn’t even dare to look at him, so she just stared at his hand, which held hers and seemed to explore every finger with great interest.  
“Listen, I understand I molested you at that… party a few days ago. And if you don’t like the idea of-“  
“I don’t know what you want to say, but stop it”, she interrupted, her voice low and almost shaky. Was he really about to say he’d stop liking her? Did he already mention he had been molesting her? Well, in Ruras’ opinion it had been a bit different. Nice. And lovely. “That wasn’t molesting at all.”  
“So it was okay for you?” He just wanted to make sure he needn’t to feel like a rapist or something like that. Because Rura was like ten years younger than him.  
“Uhm… yes. If I didn’t like it, it wouldn’t have happened”, she slowly said, furrowing her brows. What exactly wanted Levi to say? What wanted she to say? Why was she that confused?  
“Then you sure won’t stop me now”, Levi slowly said, coming closer, leaning into her.  
As his lips met her soft ones, he had to surpress a satisfied and happy smirk, followed by the thought of casually kissing her whenever he saw Rura around. That’d be fine with Levi. 

It was just when Rura and Levi had made their way to the couch to sit more comfortable, as Sinia stormed in the room, luckily fast enough so the two young adults weren’t caught in nasty actions.  
“I can’t believe he’s that stubborn! It’s like he had a goat for breakfast or I don’t know!”, the Schütz shouted at her friend.  
“Sinia? What’s wrong? Who had goat for breakfast? Who on earth can afford that?” Seriously, goats were quite expensive. They gave milk for cheese and some even had enough fur for clothes! Who’d actually eat one?  
“Reiner! He used the crutches for then minutes – and then he threw them away!”  
“Well, that’s just how he is”, Levi tried to soothen Sinia. His main intention was to get rid of her as fast as possible. How dared she interrupt him while he was in the middle of making out with Rura? Why was it that nothing good ever happened to him?  
“Exactly! Can’t we glue these things onto his arms?”, Sinia wanted to know, earning shocked looks from the others. “At least that’s what I’d do.”  
“See, that’s why I’m the doctor and you’re… you’re you.”  
“Okay, even I can see that this wasn’t a compliment”, the Schütz stated, grimacing at Rura.  
“Yeah… either way, do not glue the crutches onto his hands. Just ask him to use them in the proper way and if he doesn’t – well, he’s old enough to know what’s good for him”, the Ledoux advised and forced a small smile. “That it?”  
“Hmpf.” The brunette turned around, going to the door. “I see you’re busy with important stuff. Like, maybe his ankle will never heal, but whatever.”  
“Sinia – cut the crap, will you?!”, Rura finally almost shouted, leaving a startled Levi.  
He’d never heard her that loud. Never. To him it had never occurred she could build up anger like that.  
“Sure. Have a good night.” Grinning, the Schütz left the room, silently closing the door.  
Leaning back on the couch, Rura sighed deeply, slightly feeling ashamed for her friends behaviour. Why always her? And why was Sinia such a bitch for the last days? Really just because of Reiner? Rura wouldn’t think so.  
“Having a hard time?”, Levi suggested, putting his arm around her without much effort or trying to make it look sly.  
“Not really. It’s them having the hard time. I know they don’t want to trouble me with it, but they do. And I can’t blame them. I’d do it as well.” A small smile appeared on her lips as she turned to face the black haired man. “What about you? Hard time?”  
“Not really”, he grinned, starting to play with her hair. “At least not now. After New Years Eve stress will start.”  
“Oh, right.” Right, New Years Eve. The mission. New Years Eve!, she thought, almost panicking. We totally forgot to dance! Damn! “About the dancing… do we really need to practice it more?”  
“I don’t think so.” Shaking his head, Levi stared into the fire. “And even if you don’t know certain moves, we’ll just pretend like you know them.”  
“Sounds like a neat plan.”  
Giggling, both leaned against each other, enjoying the closeness they had, accompanied by the fire and silence of the empty room.


	12. There is a bit of insanity in dancing that does everybody a great deal of good - Edwin Denby

“Reiner, seriously, I don’t think it’s clever to just walk around like that.”  
“I’m fine, I promise.”  
Sinia snorted at that, giving the blond male a look which was obvious enough, telling him to shut up. It was three days before the prom and Bertl had just discovered he had no suit for that occasion. Right then Reiner had decided he needed a new vest and they’d asked Sinia to accompany them for she surely knew how to dress for a prom. She did. But seeing Reiner walking around without his crutches still made her angry. And Bertl didn’t say anything regarding that topic! Good friends should, though!  
“Look, I don’t think you know what’s healthy for you”, she went on, now throwing Bertl a look of disgrace. “What’s your opinion on that, Bertholdt?”  
“Sinia, you see… I think Reiner has a very strong body and he may heal a bit faster than others”, Bertl replied, slightly starting to sweat.  
What is his problem? Can’t he handle the temperature? Why is he always sweating? I need to ask Rura about that. Maybe he’s seriously ill and doesn’t know it, Sinia wondered, rolling her eyes at the answer.  
“Sure”, she just grumbled, thinking about leaving these two right now, returning to Rura and Kahina, who were already planning the riot and possible ways of mixing up the prom. Sinia was a bit envious of these two. She’d enjoy discussing about that a lot now.  
“If you don’t believe me, then just see!”, Reiner suddenly called out and turned around to Sinia. With one quick movement he had lifted her up, having her sit on his broad shoulders.  
“Woha!!” Sinia grabbed Reiners shoulders, clinging to him to not fall down. “What are you doing?!” And – embarassingly enough – she felt her cheeks blushing as he patted her left hand, a hearable smirk on his face. Bertl just looked a bit confused, but chuckled nonetheless.  
“I show you how healthy I am”, Reiner said, starting to run, laughing as Sinia started complaining to let her down. That she was afraid of falling to the ground. “Don’t worry, Bertl’s going to catch you!”  
“Am I?” Bertholdt didn’t want that responsibility, sweating even more at the sheer thought of Sinia falling down Reiners’ shoulders. “Stay up there!”  
“That’s what I try!”, she cried out, wrapping her arms around the blond guys head. “I dare you to drop me right now!” But oh dear gracious, he is so strong! He didn’t even had any trouble lifting me up! And he’s running! Why is he so strong and why am I attracted to that boor?!  
“I’d never drop you”, he replied, slowing down again. “You see, my ancle is fully healed by now. It’s like Bertl said. I have a real good tissue repair.” Helping her down again, Reiner smiled at Sinia so brightly she couldn’t help but reply it. “Right, Bert?”  
The two turned around just to see Bertholdt already enter the shop, not even turning around to see what they were doing. What a humble being, Sinia mentioned to herself. Letting us have a chat by our own. Bertl, why? I’m not prepared for this.  
“Hmpf, he can’t await getting new clothes, can he?”, Reiner murmured, almost grimacing at his friend. “Well, that gives me at least a bit of time alone with you.”  
That’s what I’m a bit afraid of, she thought but managed to keep her friendly expression. “So?”  
“You still want to go to the prom with me?” He casually leaned against a small wall, not looking at Sinia.  
“Sure, why not?”  
“I don’t know. I thought maybe someone else’s asked you out by now.”  
“No. And even if”, she started, her face brighting up at the thought he had worries she’d dump him, “I would never accept it, since we agreed on going there together.”  
He allowed a small smirk, gazing over to Sinia. She really was fascinating. In her own way. Sometimes she seemed so soft and polite and humble, and at other times – like in that underground city – she could sound like a Commander, fierce and not taking any shit. These characteristics together with her fine appearance made her irresistible for Reiner.  
“Good to know”, he smiled, putting his left arm around her shoulders. “Now, what kind of colour should I wear at the prom?”  
“I think grey and red would suit you very much.” I can’t do anything else but to give up now, she realised. He is so sweet and confident. Sinia sighed softly, leaning against Reiner while walking to the shop.

The huge room was brightly lit with a lot of multi-layered chandeliers, the wooden floor had been simonized until it reflected everything and everyone who was moving on it. Through the ceiling-high windows she could see the sky darkening already. Even the evening star had appeared by now. About time for the others to arrive, she thought while having another look around. Most of the guests were already here, everybody was dressed in a nice and sophisticated way. The main part of the people were wearing black or grey. Very noble. Rura wrinkled her nose at all her former Military Police comrades who thought they were so much better than anybody else in the room.  
“You’re quite early.” Erwin sat down opposite to Rura, folding his hands under his chin, smiling confidently at the young doctor. She looked astonishing in her green dress, her red hair halfway pinned up, only wearing a little bit of make-up.  
“I have to. I’m the doctor in charge tonight”, she replied, slightly impressed by Erwins’ outfit. Quite attractive, she thought. He wore a grey pinstripe suit, a white shirt, a pinstripe grey vest and a grey tie. Even his hair looked neat, he’d managed to put it back so one could see all of his face. And, of course, his shoes were black and shining.  
“Ah, so that’s the reason”, he replied, having a look about the room. “Your date is not here yet?”  
“Well, he should be somewhere around, getti-”  
“Erwin, you’re here?” Levi approached the two, carrying two glasses of wine with him, giving Rura one as he sat down at her side. “And you’re alone?”  
“I think my escort isn’t done yet”, the Commander just said, standing up. “Well, I’ll be around. And Rura, you look lovely tonight.”  
“Thank you, Erwin”, she managed to reply, then stared at Levi. “He has quite good manners.”  
“Definitely”, the black haired man said, smirking at the face she pulled. “You do look lovely.” Leaning back, he thought about how easy it would be to get her out of that dress.  
And did you notice?, she thought. Did you notice how I’m your date but Kahina is his escort? Like he knows that we’ve got something going on.  
“Same goes for you”, Rura said instead, taking a sip from the red wine. She really had to admit that Levi looked handsome tonight, wearing a black suit, a white shirt, his black hair – just like Erwin – back and a black tie. How was it possible to be that hot and fancy at the same time?  
“Too gracious of you”, Levi grinned, chinking glasses with Rura, looking into her aqua eyes.  
They drank in silence until the Captain cleared his throat. “I know I should not ask, but do you know where your annoying friends are? I came to know that the brat is Erwins’ date, eventhough he would never admit it to be a date, and I cannot see her around.”  
“I know. And I have no idea where they are. I can’t see Reiner so far, as well.” She leaned in closer to hear what Levi was about to say.  
“No matter what happens tonight. If she doesn’t turn up and give Erwin the dance he deserves, I’m going to punch the shit outta her.”  
How am I supposed to react?, Rura asked herself almost sarcastically. Of course Levi is right. But nobody dares to threaten my best friends! “I’m sure she’ll come.” And as long that is the only thing you worry about, I’m totally fine. Hopefully nobody has found out about the little ruckus we’re planning for tonight.  
“And if not?”  
“You want to bet on that?”, Rura grinned.  
“All right. I say she won’t come tonight.”  
“I hold against that. She’s gonna turn up. If you lose, you owe me a whole day with your phonograph and two cups of black tea.”  
“If you lose, you owe me a whole night in my room”, he said, a smuge grin on his face. I can’t believe she’s in for such a stupid bet. But well. I’m not going to make small stakes at that stage.  
“You have no idea what you’re asking for”, Rura sassily replied, her eyebrows lifted, her lips pursed. “No idea.” Taking another sip of the wine, she decided that either way – if Sinia and Kahina would turn up or not – the bet would be a full success. 

“Damn you, Kahina, get out of the room!”  
“I ain’t comin’ out! Go without me!”  
“You’ve got not a real choice”, Sinia stated and knocked onto the door, again. She was already dressed, her hair was open and framed her face like a precious artwork. Kocking again, Sinia already started getting annoyed with her friend. “You have to get out of your room.”  
“I cannot!”  
“I’m going to come in now.” Even if you hate me for that, she added in her mind. Opening the door, Sinia found Kahina curled up in her bed, a black dress lying on the floor, together with the most slutty black high heels she’d ever seen. “Why aren’t you dressed? Someone’s waiting for you. And that one is Rura.”  
“I know.”  
“And all the other poor workmen whom we asked to mix up that prom.”  
“Yeah.” She threw Sinia a daring look, curling up more.  
“And, of course, my childhood friend Erwin. Are you really going to not show up? Cause him to feel alone between pairings?” She built up in front of the bed, grabbing the blanket. “Either you stand up now and get dressed or I’ll help you do it!”  
“All right, all right.” Mumbling and cursing under her breath, Kahina got up and looked at Sinia in the most annoyed way. “I’m not doing this for the Commander. I do this for the workmen and for Rura.”  
“Honestly? I don’t care as long as you come with me. We’re late.”  
“We’re never late”, Kahina corrected and put on the dress. “We’re making an entrance.”  
“What the hell is that?” Sinia stared at the black dress. It wasn’t decent at all. Long and black with a heart-shaped cleavage and no arms it was rather revealing. And, of course, that long slash on the right side of the dress, reaching from the very bottom up to the hip, showing a lot of leg. Taking another look at it, she noticed that it had a deep v-cleavage at the back. “Do you intend to wear that?”  
“Of course”, the Krylow replied, lowering her lids and smiling seductively. “Gotta make friends tonight. Who knows? We need a lot of support for the shit we’ve planned.”  
“Your level is so underground.” Oh dear, did I say that out loud?! “But with legs to kill for.”  
“That’s what I’m going to use them for.”

I can’t believe they’re not turning up. Even Reiner is here, but not Sinia. Why are they late? Did something happen? Damn, if I only knew what’s going on! Rura shuffled on her chair, feeling helpless. Not knowing where her friends were was really bad, worse was just the fact that only Sinia knew when all the workmen would turn up.  
Just at that moment, while Pixis was having a rather dull speech, the huge door opened and Sinia strutted into the hall, hands in hips, greeting people on the right and left, smiling at them, softly waving at others, everything followed by unbelieving gasps and big eyes. She was gorgeous in her red dress, looking like a goddess. Her long hair glistened in the light.  
Even Pixis had stopped talking at that entrance Sinia just made. With a reluctand smile she waved at the Commander of the Garrison, then turned to Rura, mouthing “We’re here”. After that she gazed through the crowd, searching for Reiner in the most unobtrusive way.  
“Sinia! I were so afraid you’d never show up! You’re damn hot!”  
Well, seems like he found me, she grinned to herself as Reiner bashed through the guests, hugging her and dragging her to his table. “Hi Reiner. Sorry, I had some trouble gathering Kahina.” And, of course, I had to tell ‘em workmen when to bust in here. But who am I to tell you about that?  
Only half a minute after Sinia had entered the hall, someone hindered the heavy doors to shut again.  
Ah, Sinia smiled. I totally forgot to tell them to prepare for her. And they thought I’m late and precious? She could hardly hold back an evil grin.  
Standing in the doorframe there was Kahina, her right leg stretched out, her arms spread to hold the valves open. She grinned widely as the people around her gasped for air at that sight. A naked leg. What a sin, she thought. After she was sure everybody could see her in that black dress, she let the door close behind her, taking big steps towards Erwin. Luckily he was tall enough to spot him even in the most crowded places. Kahina knew exactly how to swing her hips to be classy but slutty at the same time. Her almost naked back got the crowd gasping.  
As she stopped in front of the Commander, she gave him her brightest smile. “Erwin. Hi.”  
“Damn”, Levi mumbled as he saw Kahina approaching Erwin.  
“Told you she’d turn up”, Rura said, drinking her wine, enjoying the feeling of being right.

Dancing was so much fun. Way better than training or playing cards. At least that was what Sinia thought about all that. Eventhough she knew that it was a lot of how she’d grown up – she just enjoyed these kind of things. Right now she was dancing Bertl, who was quite tall but a surprisingly good dancer. He knew how to hold her, how to lead. Reiner, on the other side, just threw her around most of the time – which was quite fun for a while. But Sinia liked the way Bertl moved along with her. Throwing a short glance over her shoulder, she could see that Rura still danced with Levi and Kahina had finally chosen to let Erwin have a bit time with her.  
I can’t believe this is happening, Rura thought while Levi had her almost pressed against him. Best evening ever! This is a legit prom and I look like a princess and Levi thinks I’m beautiful and nothing can go wrong except the things we want to go wrong.  
“You really are easily distracted”, Levi suddenly whispered at her ear.  
“What?”  
“I’ve asked you if you want to go on a walk after the prom”, he repeated his question, smirking at her shocked expression. She’s really innocent in her own way. Adorable.  
Oh, there won’t be any time tonight, she thought. But of course there was no way telling him. So she just nodded. “Sure, I’m in.”  
It was her fourth dance now and Kahina had finally allowed Erwin to dance with her. He was very good at that, holding her, leading her steps, making sure she didn’t trip over her dress. Mike – only a few meters away from her – gave her the thumbs up on her performance. Don’t trick me, Kahina thought. I do very poor at that. Poor Erwin.

Holding her in his arms, Erwin was sure of it. He had to do it and he’d do it tonight because there would never be an opportunity like this anytime soon. There was no way she would say No now. She’d hate him and herself, but she’d do it. Because everything she was, she pictured, she did, was for the sake of humanity. She was a rebel for the ones who weren’t strong enough and she was reckless for the ones who didn’t dare and she insulted the ones who thought were better than everybody else.  
The music stopped and the dancing partners separated and Kahina did the same, she let go of Erwin. But he grabbed her hand, everything had to go perfectly well now. And there was no way he would let go of her now. “Kahina, wait. I need to ask you something important.”  
“What might that be? Another prom?”, she asked, cocking her head but following the handsome man. Wearing that dark grey suit with the grey vest and white shirt, his hair a bit messy from dancing he was truly handsome. Breathtaking, to be honest.  
Right then, Erwin turned to face her. He had a gentle look on his face, he even smiled softly. Erwin took both her hands in his. “Your hands are so small, Kahina, so fragile and cold.” The Commander had no idea how to start this and just stared at the young woman in front of him. She was the definition of beauty and charm and cuteness, eventhough she wore that hot dress. Damn, Erwin thought, surpressing the urge to shake his head at her and him. He was thirty-six and she was twenty-five. There was just no way she would accept. He’d never done something like this before. He had never wanted to, actually.  
“Erwin? What is it?”, Kahina asked, staring at the blond man, getting a really awkward feeling in her chest. Why was he holding her hands like that? What was he up to? She would’ve liked to look for her friends, what they were doing now, but she didn’t dare to be not attentive for just one second now. Something seemed very odd here.  
Considering this, she suddenly realised that everybody in the hall was watching Erwin and her. What the hell?  
At that moment he knew what he had to do. Kahina wasn’t a cold hearted bitch. She was just a girl searching for someone to run to whenever feeling sad. She wanted to be respected and loved like everybody else – men and women alike. Erwin prostrated in front of her, his right hand holding her left. “Kahina, whenever I see you, my world lightens up. You are the colour of this my world, you’re my sunshine. Your every word is precious to me. I’ve even come to love your insults and insolent words. You show me how your hope works. You’ve become my hope. Kahina, please marry me. By me wife. Be my light.”  
The Krylow could feel goosebumps on her skin. Her ears were ringing and her hand felt like a numb piece of flesh. What? What did he ask her right now? She just blinked at Erwin, not sure how to react. Did he just say Marry me?!  
“What? Why?”, she breathed so only the Commander could hear her.  
“Marry me for the sake of humanity”, he replied just as quiet, staring into her eyes. Then he pulled somethig out of his pocket. It was a small box covered in black velvet. He opened it slowly. The crowd gasped as Erwin put the ring out of its box.  
Saving humanity with marrying me? I don’t get it, she thought while staring at the golden ring in which five gems had been worked into. She wanted to run away but felt the looks of all the people in the hall in her back. They wanted a proper reaction. They wanted something happy and beautiful. He better explains this to me later.  
“Erwin… I… I thought you’d never...”, she started her best acting, stammering, playing raptured. Kahina fell down on her knees, throwing her arms around Erwin. “Yes! Yes, I want to marry you!” While she tried to look happy and glad and in love, she noticed the Commander to take her left hand in his, pulling something on her ringfinger. The ring. Don’t look shocked. Be professional. “You have to kiss me”, she whispered as she smiled at him – the most fake smile she ever did, but it looked like an honest one.  
And true enough for Erwin to make everybody believe they were in love. Kahina was beautiful, her amber eyes glistened as she looked up to him, with that dreamy half-smile on her lips. He wished her a better life without all those lies and all this hurt. He wished her true love, something different than this. But she was right. He had to kiss her now. Eventhough he would feel like a rapist doing it.  
Laying his hands on the sides of her head, feeling her soft and silky hair, Erwin slowly pulled her closer, allowing Kahina to hold onto his shoulders. There was no time left for excusing or saying anything more – so Erwin just kissed Kahina. Her lips were unexpectedly soft and warm, tasting temptingly sweet and innocent. He loved it. Wait. What? I’m not supposed to love anything about her. I’m not supposed to love at all.  
Kahina knew how a kiss should look like – she’d seen enough of them, after all – so she closed her eyes, leaned into it and tried to ignore the tenderness of his lips or how nice it felt to be held for once in a very long time. It was so nice and warm. And despite being so very wrong, it felt right to put a little trust and faith into him. She sighed into the kiss, something she immediately regretted. She had opened her mouth a bit and now could even breath in his taste and scent. He tastes bittersweet…Like sadness and many final decisions and self-sacrifice, she thought as both separated again, exchanging a look which ranged between surprise and silent agreement.  
As the pair stood up, the crowd cheered at them, clapping their hands. Some of the girls even cried with delight over the romantic scene.  
“I love you, Kahina”, Erwin said loud enough for everybody to hear and kissed her on her forehead. “And I’m thankful you also chose me.”  
“You owe me a damn good explanation, Commander”, she said under her breath while smiling brightly at him. The ring on her finger had exactly the right size.

“What the hell?” Rura stared at Sinia, who stood at her side, in disbelief.  
“Am I dreaming?”  
“Did he really propose to her and she said yes?”  
Both looked at each other in sheer shock.  
“Damn Erwin!!”  
They saw Mike, Hanji and all the others running towards the Commander, patting his back, shaking hands and Congrats man, you’re so lucky! This was so weird.  
“Do you know what this means? She doesn’t even like him. Well, not like that”, Sinia slowly said, sitting down onto a a chair. Her legs wouldn’t carry her no more.  
“I have no idea. Not th-“ Shit. “I have a very clear image of what’s just happened.” Leaning onto the chairback, Rura whispered into Sinias’ ear. “You remember the stupid law about weddings? The one my dad was so angry because somebody had made a deal? I have a very good idea now, who that important person is.”  
“Oh gracious”, Sinia sighed. “Erwin?”  
“I bet.” Glancing over to Levi, Rura frowned. The Captain didn’t seem pleased at all.  
“I see. Him marrying Kahina – a potentional troublemaker and rioter – in order to… that’s sick.”

As if it wasn’t enough trouble for Kahina right now – who would’ve thought she’d get a proposal tonight, dammit?! – the doors burst open and a lot of dirty men stormed into the room, together with their wifes. Some of them had their own instruments with them – which they immediately started using. The workmen already danced with their girls to the hard and fast beat.  
“Kahina?” Erwin stared down on her. He saw the satisfied expression on her face.  
“Well, at some point one has to start to show people there are others as well”, she said, biting her lower lip and trying not to smile at the Commander.  
“Is there any time in your whole life in which you don’t cause any kind of trouble?”  
“No. And you know that.”  
“Quick, step behind me!”, he suddenly ordered.  
“What the hell?!”  
“Just act like you are a bit disturbed right now, will you?”, Erwin asked. And was surprised, as she did how he’d said. Kahina hid behind his back, her hands resting on his shoulders as she peeped out from behind him. And it felt right, to protect her. At least to act like it.  
Just then Sinia and Rura approached the two and Kahina left her place. “Guys! That’s hilarious!”  
“It’s not!”, Rura said, pointing at some men from the Military Police. “They have their weapons. We need to help these workmen out as soon as possible.”  
“You shit me, right? Why do they have their weapons in here?”  
“Because they still are guards of the royality”, Erwin mentioned, shrugging his shoulders.  
“Ah damn!”  
“Right”, Sinia said. “You better put off your shoes, we have to hurry.”  
Just as she’d suggested, Kahina took off these high heels and gave them to Erwin  
“Take care of these, will’ya?”  
Then the three young women stormed off to go and sort the things out which they’d started to begin with. Without having any idea, how to do that.

“Do you have any idea how to deal with this?”, Sinia called out as the three were on their way to the stage. Right now a huge chaos had taken over the place, the Military Police guys felt personally attacked while most of the Recon Corps hadn’t even noticed the cause of the ruckus.  
“Dunno, maybe let you talk and Rura and me do?”, Kahina suggested, while helping Sinia up the stairs. “You picked the worst dress for that occasion, honestly.”  
“It’s beautiful and I can wear it.”  
“You can wear a blanket and look gorgeous”, Rura retorted and rolled her eyes.  
“Thank you, darling”, Sinia smiled and stepped onto the very edge of the stage, clearing her throat. But nobody did listen.  
Rura and Kahina exchanged a knowing look, smiling. Then Rura took a deep breath.  
“LISTEN YOU PEASANTS!!”  
All of a sudden, everybody fell silent, watching who the one screaming was. But they didn’t expect it to be Rura, so the level of confuseness rose.  
“Wow, I like how you adress everybody in here”, Kahina grinned.  
“Now, listen up everybody!”, Sinia said loud enough for everybody to hear. “My name is Sinia Schütz. I live within Wall Sina, I am a lawyer and also a member of the Scouting Legion. Please, stay calm. There is no need to worry or attack the ones who came to join this prom. I’m sure they all have official invitations.”  
A rather irritated hustle went through the crowd, but nobody dared to interrupt her. Most of the guests knew she was a judges’ daughter.  
“Just, please. Someone may check their inviations”, she said again, waiting for a few volunteers to go to the workmen.  
“Aw man, everytime the same shit”, Kahina grumbled while walking up to a especially dirty guy. “Hey there. I’m Kahina. May I see your validated invitation?” Reaching out her hand, the man gave her the white envelope. He smiled at her, showing yellow and rotten teeth. His grey beard was shaggy and his clothes reeked of trash and old piss, but it was a honest smile and Kahina returned it gladly. She opened the envelope and looked at the inviation, obviously written by Rura. “It has the seal and is written on official paper. There is no doubt: This man is allowed to be here.” Giving back the envelope, she shook his hand. “What’s your name?”  
“Franz”, the man said. “This my gal, Laura.” He took the hand of a rather small and thickish woman. Wow, Kahina thought, she has the most kind brown eyes I’ve ever seen.  
“Hi Laura, pleased to meet you”, she smiled, kissing the woman on both cheeks. “You have beautiful eyes.” Uh, and she smells at least as bad as her husband. Whatever.  
“Thanks…”, Laura slowly replied, blushing. “Gotta nice dress, laddess.”  
“Yeah, you think so? It’s hella rad!”  
Meanwhile Rura had been able to check four peoples’ inviations, greeting them in a friendly manner, asking for the envelope, opening it, checking if the inviation was in it and then giving it back. She didn’t see any sense in befriending with these guys. They’d be here only tonight. Maybe they’d get hung the next day. Who knew? She didn’t want to take the risk to hurt herself like that. Thinking about what Kahina was doing almost broke her heart. Because in these rare moments her friend showed her real face. Eventhough she tried to convince the people she was acting. But the Krylow was that nice and humble and optimistic being she showed off right now.  
“May I see your inviation, Miss?”, Rura asked another woman in order to occupy her mind with something different. Without looking, she took the envelope, opened it and sighed. What a horrible idea. That was catastrophic for everybody.  
“So you see, they’re all invited. There is no reason to force them to leave that early. Rather dance with each other! We’ve got an engagement to celebrate! Isn’t that a perfect occasion to forget where we come from and think about where we want to get? Isn’t that why we all joined the branch we did? To protect the ones we love and to gain freedom? Nothing else do these people want. It’s hard and it’s a dirty job. But nobody in here can tell me that the Military Police isn’t a dirty job. Not a single person from the Scouting Legion can tell me that fighting Titans’ isn’t devastating. We should rather embrace each other, embrace the fight they have, trying to comfort each other tonight. Let’s not hate on each other. Let’s not hate on what we don’t know. Rather, let us be friends and look forward to a future in which we all have equal rights!”, Sinia exclaimed from the stage, giving the royalities nightmares. Someone from Wall Sina dared to say something about equality? Someone acutally said that freedom was the ultimate goal?  
“Sinia, you are the shit!”, Kahina called out, whisteling as her friend smiled at her from the stage.  
“Maybe you haven’t heard it already! But the ones engaged are Kahina Krylow and Commander Erwin Smith! Come on up!”, Sinia grinned widely.  
Holy shit, no! Kahina stared at Sinia. Honestly? Why would you do that to me?

Sometimes my friends don’t know when to stop, Rura thought, strolling through the room, finally reaching her seat and preparing her breakdown kit. She had the feeling she’d need it soon.  
“Hey Rura…”  
Looking up, she saw Erd standing in front of her, a sad smile on his lips. “Hi Erd.” What was wrong? Did something happen to his fiancée? “What’s up?”  
“Uhm… a bit more”, he admitted, sitting down. “First of all, you’re beautiful tonight. I love the green.”  
“Thank you. But that’s obviously not the reason why you’re talking to me, is it?”  
“Actually not.”  
Well, who’d thought that. She just lifted her eyebrows, signalising interest.  
“I’m here because Petra asked me to. She doesn’t dare asking you herself”, Erd said, rubbing the back of his head, an apologetically smile on his lips. “She’s curious about you and Levi. If you two… you know…”  
“If we what? What do I know?” What the hell? Petra? Why can’t you woman up and ask me yourself? Why do you have to send Erd to ask me? Aren’t you like… older than me? Shouldn’t you be very able to ask yourself? Or can’t you face me? Do you think I wouldn’t lie to you? Who told you that every human being within these walls is as pure and innocent like you? Rura didn’t understand that move of the young ginger woman, but in this moment she really disliked her a lot.  
“Well, if the two of you are dating”, the man said, clearly embarassed to ask such a question.  
“Goddammit, Erd. Who do you think I am?” She knew that this wasn’t the answer he’d expected, but Rura would not in the slightest tell him that his Captain had something going on with the Legions’ doctor.  
“I know there’s nothing going on, but I had to make sure for her.” Standing up, he smiled again. “Günther will be relieved, too.”  
Damn, just go, Rura thought. Just go and don’t tell me how many romantic dreams Levi and I destroyed the minute we kissed at the party. I don’t want to think about it. Why has everything to be that hard? Why can’t anything in my life be easy once in a while?

“Here we are! This is Commander Erwin Smith! And this is Kahina Krylow!” Sinia stepped aside as she pushed her copper haired friend towards the older man, smiling widely. She didn’t really understand what exactly had been going on between them – feelings are no option at all – but right now that incident was perfect for soothening the hot blood of the royals.  
“Sinia, don’t”, Kahina whispered, trying to hide her horror, focussing on pulling a happy face. “Please, don’t.”  
“Too late. It’s just perfect to cover up that incident just now”, the brunette almost mouthed. Then she turned to face the guests again. “Aren’t they adorable? I wonder when the wedding is!”  
“The day after tomorrow, at 10 am”, Erwin announced with a bright smile on his face as he looked at Kahina who bit her lip with unease. “Everybody is invited. Please, come and celebrate with us! The church we’re going to marry is the one in the center of Calanes.”  
We’re getting married in two days? Kahina glanced up to him, surprised and terrified. I’m not … I’m not prepared for that. Not for anything like that. How did he arrange all that? He had no idea if I was willing to play that game at his side. Damn you, Erwin Smith.  
“Really?” Sinia stared at ther childhood friend in confusion.  
“Yes. Really everybody is invited”, Erwin went on, acting like Sinia knew exactly where and at which time the wedding would take place. “If you can’t remember the route to the church, I can explain it to you later, or my sweetheart will.”  
Oh ew, he’s referring to me as his sweetheart? This is disgusting. Can’t I just pretend to come out of the closet right now, saying I’m gay for… I don’t know. For Sinia? Would that work? Maybe I can throw myself down that podest and break my neck. That’d be enough to not marry and be a sweetheart. Ew. “Sure, why not?” Smiling, Kahina leaned onto Erwin and took his left hand with her right, putting her left on his chest. The perfect picture of a seemingly perfect couple. I’m just as talented in that game as you are, Commander. Just you watch and learn.  
And he squeezed hers, hoping for forgivness at some point in his life. At least forgivness for this. Erwin felt like a rapist, abusing her right of freedom, taking advantage of her curiosity and her bad reputation. He shouldn’t be doing this. I should do nothing else but to find the truth and eliminate the Titans. But now I just announced that I’m going to marry a girl. Who’s more than ten years younger than me. Why is nobody interferring, calling me a pedophile? This societey has lost all common sense.  
“I say congrats to my friends! It’s lovely to see love growing within these walls!!”, Sinia finally called out, everybody cheered and forgotten were the intruders who had been standing at the buffet for the last ten minutes, eating like they didn’t get any food at home. Which was, most likely, the case. 

Rura stood there, in the middle of the crowd, alone and her eyes narrowed. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Of course that whole marriage thing. And why was Sinia suddenly taking part in it? Why did nobody call the Commander a criminal for abuse of someone definitely way younger than him? Grabbing her emergency kit, Rura walked around between to rows of clapping people. Why does nobody sense that deceit I can feel?  
“Hey Rura!”  
She turned around to see who was calling and was relieved it was Reiner who came up to her, followed by Berthold and Annie. “What kind of thing is that? Why aren’t you up there with your friends?”  
“Because, Reiner, I am the doctor in charge tonight”, she explained, noticing his grey suit. Bertl wore black and Annie red. A brighter red than Sinias’ but still red. But it really complimented Annie. “Your dress is really pretty, Annie.”  
“Uh… thank you”, the blond girl responded slowly, obviously surprised someone would say something nice about her clothing tonight. “I like yours, too.”  
“Thanks.” Softly smiling, she turned to face Reiner and Bertl again. “So, how can I help you?”  
“We wanted to ask you if you can check on Bertl, because he really sweats a lot”, Reiner said, his face stern and concerned. Immediately the named young man started sweating, his head red with shame.  
What? Glancing over to the stage, Rura wondered what kind of freakish admirer Sinia had there. Why the hell would I do that? Let that boy sweat, for God’s sake. It’s not like he’s losing litres of water. Don’t ask me such weird questions. “Uhm, I don’t think that’s necessary. He seems healthy and he does not seem dehydrated, eventhough you are right, Reiner, he sweats a lot. Your concern is pretty cute.”  
“Guys, please…”, Bertl said. His voice was actually quite aluring, smooth and dark. For a short moment Rura thought about dark chocolate, hearing the tall young man speaking.  
“Shut up, Berthold, we’re just worried about you”, Annie sighed and turned around to face him. “If you won’t ask the doctor, we’re going to. And at least she’s no total stranger.”

Half an hour later Kahina stood at the bar, drinking cheap vodka mixed with berry juice, to forget everything about that evening. Started from the overly dramatic entrance until Erwin invited everybody alive to their wedding. She didn’t even want to marry him! She tossed another drink down, not even blinking at the bitter taste.  
“You shouldn’t drink that fast.”  
“Annie, you have no idea how fast I can drink.”  
“And not that much.” The blond girl looked meaningfully at the seven empty glasses. It had been pure coincidence she had seen Kahina standing there. But since she didn’t get along with Mikasa or Sasha all too well, and neither with the girls from the Military Police, she might as well try talking to that one. At least she was older and maybe a bit wiser.  
“You wanna join me or why are’ya complainin’?” Turning around, Kahina glared at Annie. Gosh, she has a huge nose. And why are her eyes so watery? Does she cry? Fuck no, man. “Yo, sorry, Annie. Here, drink this, makes the anger ‘nd ‘nything else go numb.”  
“Are you drunk?”  
“Ha! That’s not drunk at all!”  
“Sinia?” The blonde almost choked on her wine as she saw the pretty brown haired woman appearing next to her. Just then Annie noticed that the Schütz was wearing white high heels which looked a bit like brides shoes. She decided not to ask.  
“That’s her.”  
“That’s me.”  
Gosh, we’re hilarious, Sinia grinned, taking a good sip from her teacup. It looked like it was filled with cold but very exclusive black tea which didn’t darken too much. But that was a lie, it was filled with whiskey and only she knew. “So, what’s up? I see you have a few more drinks than I do. I’m intrigued by how eager you are to beat me this time.”  
“You’ll see, this time I’m last one standing.”  
Annie stood between the friends, trying to think about the things said. Did they just challenge each other on who of both could handle more alcohol? On an occasion like this? Shouldn’t Kahina be more happy about the announcement? Shouldn’t Sinia care more for her friends wellbeing? Where was Rura? Why didn’t she interfere with that behaviour?  
“Young Annie’s on my team this time. Bet she handles a lotta stuff!”, Kahina called out putting an arm around the blondes shoulders. “Or maybe you should take her as your supporter. You’ll need’it.”  
“That’s what you think.”  
“Ladies, what are you doing here?”  
Strolling around, Rura had finally found her friends. And, she thought, there was no need for searching in the first place. Where the free alcohol is, there are my friends. They really don’t do well on being role models.  
“We have some fine fun with Annie”, Kahina explained, taking a deep breath.  
“Shouldn’t you be… I don’t know… with Erwin? I’m sure there are some people who want to congrat you on that … announcement”, the blonde slowly stated, afraid of getting some of that vodka into her hair. The way Kahina moved her arm that was quite likely to happen.  
“So true, Annie, so true. But honestly – who wants to shake hands will all these filthy liars? I definitely don’t want that. I like my hands clean and covered. And I’ma quite sure they don’ really congrat’ him but pity him.”  
“I’d pity him too if I saw you like that”, Rura said, her voice dry and almost scratchy. To her it was the worst, seeing her friends like that. She knew they just tried to forget all the terrible things happening – and now Rura knew why these two sometimes met up to drink themselves into half a coma.  
“Yeah, think about your rude manners. Go to your future husband and defend him from that evil suckers”, Sinia grinned jokingly. “He needs your support.”  
“What Erwin needs is a who-” Whole other level of decent lady. Better not say that out loud.  
At that moment the music started again. Luckily.  
“Hey! That’s mah fuckin’ fave song they’re playin’! Let’s dance!” With that, Kahina grabbed Annie and dragged her onto the dancefloor. Sinia and Rura exchanged glances.  
“We have to talk”, the young Schütz said, taking a sip from her cup. She didn’t frown at the bitterness, nor blink. “But not here. Not now.” She took another sip.  
“So you know what I want to ask?”  
“Sure. But I’ve gotta question, too.”  
“Yeah, not here. Not now.” I know exactly that this is going to be about Levi and me. And I don’t want to talk about it now. Because it’s problematic. The doctor glanced over to the dancefloor which slowly filled up. “I guess Kahina took Annie away from Bertl.”  
“Poor boy. Hey look, there’s Eren dancing with… Mikasa? What the hell? Isn’t he gay with Jean?” Sinia emptied her cup, refilling it the next moment with some sort of honey coloured burbon. “You know what? I’m going to dance with Mikasa. Let’s see what she’s able to do there. And you, you grab Ymir. I wanna see these two having some nice time here.”  
“Are you really suggesting we force Eren and Jean to dance together? What’s with Ber-” But Rura already saw what poor sweating Bertl was doing: Dancing with another guy. Dancing with Reiner. It was hilarious.  
“I don’t suggest. It’s the only way they can dance with each other without anybody looking at them”, the brunette explained, emptied her cup and went on to the dancefloor. “C’mon, Rura. Do we really have time to think about everything? Have a look around. They’ve already forgotten that outcasts and underdogs are here as well. They’re drinking and dancing together with the guys from the Scouting Legion. They talk to each other. We can’t do anything more. It has worked out, thanks to you. Now let the boys have a bit of a romantic time.”  
Damn, Sinia, why are you such a kind and caring person? I don’t want to dance with Ymir. I don’t even know that brat, except from seeing her a few times. I’m not the one who knows all these guys from 104th, that’s Kahina. But still, the doctor made her way through the crowd, towards Ymir and Jean. 

Ending their dance with a sick swirl, Annie and Kahina parted to laugh and pant. Somebody had decided to play a very fast walz and the two young women had accepted that challenge.  
“Thank you for dancing with me”, the blond girl smiled, surprised of how much fun she just had, getting spun around by that copper haired chick. She wasn’t into girls, but if she was, she’d totally go for Kahina. Annie was sure of it.  
“Pozhaluysta”, she grinned, curling her lips. “Later, let’s dance again.”  
Annie just stared at Kahina, a questioning expression on her face. What had been the first word the Krylow just said? She hadn’t understood it too well. “Sure!” Nonetheless the blonde would be able to dance like a freak again and she wouldn’t let that opportunity pass that fast.  
“See ya!” With that, Kahina darted off towards Erwin. She knew she should dance with him a bit more often after that terrific proposal. And eventhough Kahina tried her best to stay calm, the alcohol had loosened her up a bit and at the time she approached him, her face burned.

Great satisfaction filled Sinia as she saw Eren and Jean dancing, holding each other tightly, Erens’ head resting on the taller ones shoulder. She herself held Mikasa firmly so that the black haired teenage girl would not see the boys dancing. Somehow Sinia had a feeling that Mikasa felt some sort of attraction for Eren. Seeing him like that with Jean wouldn’t help the situation in any way.  
“Sinia?” Mikasas’ voice sounded a bit muffled, eventhough she was taller than Sinia.  
“Yes?” Between two difficult steps, Sinia smiled warmly at the other girl.  
“Don’t you feel … isn’t it strange to have these underdogs with us right now?”  
Are you serious?, Sinia thought but kept on dancing. After all, she was a professional. Are you indicating you feel intimidated by their existence? You want them to leave? Mikasa, not cool. “I think it’s a huge step forward and we’re doing great at social inclusion right now. I don’t want them to leave or feel awkward.”  
“Are you in any way responsible for them showing up? Nobody really can relax since they turned up.” Mikasa stared down onto Sinia.  
But the brown haired young woman wasn’t one to fuck with. Especially not when it came to social issues.  
“How could I be responsible for them?” You have no idea and I won’t fucking tell you.  
“I just… thought. You were the one who talked others into checking the invitations… I don’t know if I had thought about something like that in this situation.” She swirled the smaller woman around.  
It’s because I’m clever. And I know how occassions like this work. You don’t. “I’m just very talented at handling such things.” She stared into Mikasas’ eyes, not afraid to see repulsion. “Are you afraid of these guys? Do you think they destroy our economy? Or our homes?”  
“I don’t know what to think about them… but you do all right, don’t you?”  
“They’re humans, Mikasa. What else is there to say? They’re human being just like us and who are we to turn our backs to our own kind?”  
There was a long silence as they danced on this slow and soothing blues. Sinia had time to search for Reiner and Bertl in the crowd, looking at the blond guy and thinking about how easily he’d picked her up. How strong his arms were.  
“I guess you’re right.”  
Honey, I know I am. It was then when she saw Kahina and Erwin talking, facing each other but not touching at any rate. Sinias’ good feeling vaporized as she realised that it had been her fault that these two now had to go through that much stress. If I had known that you’d do something like that – sacrifice yourself like that – I wouldn’t have told you about the law. Why, Erwin, why do you do this to yourself? Why do you force my friend to do something like that? I should never have told you. I want you to be happy and not suffer in any way. And I know that Kahina will make you suffer for forcing her into marriage. Why don’t you search for your personal one and only love? Why do you make me see all that? I feel like a dirty traitor. That law wouldn’t have affected you, I bet. Why did I tell you in the first place? I’m so sorry, Erwin. So sorry.

“Did they really congrat you on that announcement or did they pity you?”, Kahina asked, leaning against the wall with her left shoulder, glancing up to Erwin. He was holding a glass of wine in his right hand, still looking handsome. The young Krylow was quite sure that she looked like a mess now, after all the dancing. At least she felt like one.  
“You want an honest answer?”  
“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want one.” A sly smirk appeared on her face.  
“Hanji is totally overwhelmed. But I think that’s because … well. Levi isn’t very fond of you, so you can figure what he thinks about it. And Mike-” He shrugged, taking Kahinas’ right hand in his left, placing a small kiss on her fingers, “Mike would like to have a word with you. And I can understand that. He told me about your friendship, eventhough I already knew about that. You two are quite close.”  
“He’s my male bestie”, Kahina replied, interlacing her fingers with his. Funny how I don’t feel a thing but slight unease. Funny how people could actually enjoy that. After we defeat the Titans and the government someone better give me a huge medal or something like that for this acting. “So what’s the plan? What is my role in that play?”  
“You really are willing to do as I asked?” His eyebrows rose with surprise.  
At that moment Nile passed by them, throwing them an interested glance. He wore all black, at his side a pretty green-eyed beauty, wearing a sky-blue dress. Erwin nodded towards them, getting a smile from the blond woman.  
And even as Kahina and Erwin could only see the backs of the couple, Erwin didn’t look at the copper haired Krylow.  
“Sure”, she suddenly said and leaned forward, whispering into his ear, her lips touching his pinna while speaking. “But if you want this to work out, you better take care nobody gets to know you still have a crush on Niles’ chick.” Leaning against the wall again, Kahinas’ expression showed exactly what she thought about affection towards another human being. Not much.  
“I don’t know why you think it’s like that”, Erwin stated and sighed. “But I know exactly how I can make them believe my love interest is you.” With that he lifted her chin up with his index finger, smiling soothingly as he placed a sweet kiss onto her mouth. He could feel her stiffen as she tried to cope with that sudden physical parade of affection.The next second he broke the contact – much to Kahinas’ relief.  
Taking the glass out of his hand, Kahina emptied the wine with one big gulp. “Prepare for the next Tango. We’re going to dance to it.” Then she walked away, searching for somebody to get wasted with beyond any limit. This was too much for her to bear. She would not be able to handle all that. Even if Erwin was single and had nothing to lose. But now? He still had a crush on another woman and now Kahina had to compete with someone she didn’t know in a contest she didn’t even want to be part of.  
I need Sinia. And Rura. I can’t face Mike right now. He would want to know why I didn’t tell him. Please, someone kill me. I’ma not made for shit like this.

After finishing a nervewrecking dance with Ymir, the young doctor decided to not do something like this again for lovers who wouldn’t even thank her for such actions. The younger girl had not said a word and wasn’t even able to properly dance and all in all it had been a pain in the ass – there was nothing more desirable but a skilled dancer. It wasn’t anything more Rura wanted right now. But while dancing with Ymir, she had seen the black haired Captain. And his expression had augured nothing good at all. Obviously there was the need of her calm words to chill Levi down before he could do something really stupid, just because he was worried about his Commander and friend Erwin.  
Rura saw Levi walking towards Erwin, as he suddenly stopped. Finally. I can’t bash through here and I need a word with you before you come to talk to Erwin or Kahina. Her eyes were set fix on the black haired man – elseway she’d probably not find him again for another ten minutes – as someone bumped into her, laughing.  
“Damn, girl, you have a pretty nice dress!”, Hanji grinned and patted the doctor on the back. “Bet you got a lot of offers from the guys here!”  
As Rura turned around to face the Major, she had to catch her breath. Hanji looked stunning in the simple grey trouses, white shirt, grey vest and pinned up hair. And without glasses. “Damn, Hanji! It’s you who gets all the offers!! That purple tie is neat!”  
“Ah, thanks laddess, this is tonic to my sore soul. My friends here have just no idea how to appreciate my appearance. Say, where is Levi? He must be around. Said he wanted to talk to Erwin. Stubborn guy, I tell you. Won’t shut up about how fake that announcement is”, Hanji went on, their gaze wandering through the hall.  
Yes, thank you for reminding me, Rura thought, almost bitterly. Now that even you can’t find him in the crowd, I have no chance to soothen him a bit. Great.  
“Honestly, like anybody would doubt that. I bet Kahina really is into our handsome Commander – and who could resent her for snaring him that fast?” The brown haired scientist grinned at the thought. “But actually Levi wanted to talk to Erwin just as I asked him about the two of you. Meaning, since he’s your date and vice versa…”  
“Hanji, don’t you see poor Rura is a bit confused right now? I bet she has other things to think about right now”, Mike interrupted his colleague and smiled at the redhead. “May we help you? Are you searching for someone?”  
“Actually I were searching for Levi a-”  
“He wants to talk to Erwin, but right now Petra tries to ask him for a dance. They’re at the left side of the stage. If you’re fast enough you’ll make it in time.”  
“Kahina!” Rura wondered how her friend could appear right out of nowhere like that. “How do you know?”  
“I listened to your conversation?”, she replied, grinning sarcastically. Then she looked at Hanji and Mike. “Damn, Hanji, you’re some fine ass piece of candy tonight.”  
“Uhm… is it okay for you if I leave the conversation and go ov-” It was obvious Rura didn’t want to be unfriendly, going away in the middle of their chat – but it was also obvious she wanted to meet Levi and tell him something.  
“No worries, we’ll catch up on that later”, Mike said, waving her off.  
“Thank you, guys.” Smiling, Rura nodded at the two Majors and went to meet up with Petra and Levi.  
“I wonder when they’ll finally fuck.”  
“Hanji!” Kahina looked at the Major with the most disgusted face she could manage.

“Bertl! Good you’re that tall! Finally I found the two of you!”, Sinia exclaimed smiling, hugging the brown haired young man, then softly punched Reiners’ arm. “You need to grow at least like ten inches.”  
“That wasn’t very nice of you, but I’ll deal with that”, Reiner almost growled, then faltered. “Where are your shoes?” How do you even dare to not wear them right now? They’re beautiful! And you seem so tiny without them right now! Put them on right away! Also, it’s dangerous. Someone might’ve crashed a glass and you’d walk through all that sharp stuff.  
“Oh right, they’re at my place, just going to-”  
“I’ll go and grab them”, Bertl offered at that moment, shyly smiling at Sinia, sweating. “I know where you sit.” With that he already walked away, rubbing the back of his head.  
He has no idea where I sit, Sinia thought angrily, pouting.  
“Do you know how risky that was?”, Reiner suddenly asked, standing close to Sinia, breathing in her sweet scent.  
“Risky? Taking off my shoes?” Glancing over at him, she had to admire his looks.  
“Letting these people in. It’s the right thing to do. But eventually government and the CMP will find out it’s been you and your friends”, he whispered, his voice darkened with worry.  
Why does everybody think it was me? Of course I gave that guy the invitations. But am I that easy to read? What if someone of importance finds out? Sinia started to slightly worry about this situation. She knew that Reiner definitely wasn’t one of the brightest persons around – much to her dismay – but still he was clever and could sense changes in a way only some could. For example Rura. Or she herself.  
Nonetheless, just because he thought he knew didn’t mean she’d agree with that. Eventhough at some point Sinia would have to tell him. But that moment wasn’t just yet. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Here, I’ve got your shoes, Sinia!” Bertl suddenly appeared behind Reiner, carrying Sinias’ shoes with him.  
“Thank you very much! I owe you!”, she smiled brightly at him, taking her white heels and putting them on. “Actually I just came over to ask if you want to dance again. Do you, Reiner?”  
“But of course. How could I deny such a lovely request?”, he almost grinned. But under the surface she could sense a soft smile and a disturbing kind of frown. What was wrong with him? Had the underground city been too shocking for him? She didn’t think so. But what else can it be? Is there something with his family? But he said they all got eaten five years ago. So what’s wrong with you, Reiner Braun? You hide something from me. And I do not like that. I can’t stand it. Don’t you trust me to tell me? I won’t tell anybody, you should know that by now. Or is it something about me you are uncomfortable with? Taking his hand, Sinia managed to keep up her good mood, frowning and wondering inside. 

Rura stood just a few feet away from Petra and Levi who were trying to talk in a moderate way so nobody could listen to their conversation, but Petra was kind of upset and could not control her voice like she would’ve wanted to. So it was easy for the doctor to eavesdrop the two talking, hiding in a group of former Military Police comrades who didn’t take much interest in the redhead.  
“… I thought you liked me.” Petras’ voice became sort of high pitched, giving Rura the feeling to do something very inappropriate. This was a private argument, she wasn’t supposed to listen. But then again – why should she care? This was a kind of public event and literally anybody could listen to these two.  
“Petra, don’t get me wrong. I like you a lot. You’re like a sister for me and I value you a lot. I’m sure you understand I have to talk to Erwin now and this has nothing to do with you wanting to dance with me. He just announced his engagement with one of our newbies so I want to tell him my congrats. Sure you understand that.” His voice was very low and it was hard to understand. In Ruras’ opinion he did well.  
But maybe everything is well and fair as long as he doesn’t dance with Petra. As long as he doesn’t realise what a precious person she actually can be. Innocent, sweet and pretty. As long as you don’t fall for her, it seems to be okay for me. Damn, what are you doing to me?, Rura thought. Making me think like that! I have other problems! Like ending the social issues in the underground. Like ending human trafficing. Like taking back Wall Maria together with Eren and the Survey Corps. I should definitely not be thinking about you, you damn handsome Captain!  
“I understand, but after talking to him – would you then have a dance with me?”, Petra asked, tugging at her black dress, seemingly nervous.  
“Of course, if we meet again here in this ridiculously huge room. Then we will dance, okay?”  
“Okay!!”, she smiled and wandered off, not noticing Rura who bit her lower lip.  
No reason to get jealous, she told herself. I danced with Ymir, too. And with Nile and some others. No reason for anything. But for the fact that she’s totally into him and I’m neither into Ymir nor into Nile. That’s the small difference that makes all of this bitter, being venom for my thoughts.  
“I saw you were listening to the conversation.”  
She jerked at the sound of his voice – turning around too fast, admitting everything in one single movement. “Levi!”  
“You don’t need to worry. She’s a friend”, he slowly said. “Now come with me. We both need to talk to Erwin. I bet you don’t think these two have a romantic relationship.” Levi didn’t take her hand, but he hadn’t to. Rura knew he didn’t want to make the little thing they had public. Neither did she want that. “I never saw them having that fucking tension that’s between us.”  
Or the tension to fuck, she added in her mind. Not regretting the pictures her brain produced for some seconds. With no need to tell him about her thoughts, Rura just nodded and followed the black haired man. 

Having put on her high heels again, Kahina immediately felt more vulnerable again. Of course she got taller, but in combination with less foothold. In her opinion, she was still way too sober to enjoy this evening properly. So she’d helped herself to another drink, watching Rura and Levi talk. Thinking about the thing Hanji just had said. When will they finally fuck?, Kahina thought. Will they? Why should they? There’s nothing special about sex. Is there? What is it?  
“Kahina, stop drinking. Please.”  
“Erwin, this song is not a tango”, she simply replied, slowly looking at him. Damn, still hot.  
“I know. But we have to discuss our further line of action as a soon married couple. We need to set our backstory. And know what we like and dislike. Otherwise nobody is going to believe in our chicanery”, the blond man explained, taking the glass from her cold hands. “Therefore we’re going to leave this prom together. You can sleep in my bed, I’ll use the couch.”  
“Erwin, I never thought I’d say that, but… what the flying fuck is so special about fucking?”


End file.
